Le secret des Evans
by Nyctalope
Summary: Lily Evans a 17 ans et entre en dernière année à Poudlard. Mais quel secret cache le médaillon qu’elle tient de son père ? Entre les cours, la mort, des aventures et l’amour, trouvera t elle le temps de découvrir le secret des Evans ?
1. prologue

Salut à tous ! Vous avez sous les yeux ma première fic sa sœur à côté toussote euh je veux dire NOTRE première fic. On espère qu'on sera à la hauteur des autres histoires qu'on a lues sur ce site (notamment « Les Portes » d'Alohomora, notre référence à tous je crois lol). Enfin bref on espère que ça vous plaira. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à nous dire tout ce qui cloche histoire qu'on se corrige ! ! Et vous avez le droit de nous dire que ça vous plaît aussi (comme diraient certains habitués du site : reviews please !)

Bon maintenant la partie qu'on voudrait oublier, j'ai nommé :

**Le disclaimer** (tatata !) : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent tous à JKRowling sauf Mélusine, Raymondin, Aurore et Sirius (ah bon il lui appartient aussi ? bon ok ok jlui rends…-détache Sirius- ). L'univers est également à elle mais l'histoire est à nous. Bref on gagne pas de sous avec cette fic, de toute façon elle ne le mérite pas !

**Note:** Les traits horizontaux indiquent une ellipse.

Place à l'histoire ! ! !

Ah et pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas l'écriture de type « journal » ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a que le prologue qui est écrit entièrement comme ça !

* * *

PROLOGUE

**_9 septembre 1970_** : Salut, je m'appelle Lily Evans et je viens d'avoir mon premier journal, pour mes 10 ans. Ca ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie ? Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'entendre et que je te confierai vite tous mes secrets!

J'ai eu un autre cadeau que toi, un petit médaillon que mon père m'a offert et qui se transmet chez les Evans de père en fils depuis plusieurs siècles. Apparemment je suis la première fille depuis longtemps! Je me demande pourquoi il ne l'a pas offert à Pétunia, enfin bon…

Pour commencer, je vais te présenter ma famille:

D'abord il y a mon père, _Edward Evans_, qui est grand, beau et fort (comment ça je ne suis pas objective!!!). Il paraît que je lui ressemble beaucoup, en tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est que j'ai hérité de ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant (par contre mes yeux verts on ne sait pas d'où ils sortent)!

Ensuite il y a ma mère, _Kate Evans_ (née Moore), avec qui j'ai des relations plus tendues mais on s'adore!

Et enfin, il y a _Pétunia_, ma « merveilleuse » sœur, qui ressemble beaucoup (physiquement seulement) à ma mère, c'est-à-dire grande et sèche. Je sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, mais elle ne m'aime pas… C'est peut-être simplement le fait d'être née… Mais bon, elle reste ma sœur et je l'aime beaucoup.

J'en ai fini avec ma famille et je prie pour y ajouter un chat bientôt !!!!!

En tout cas à demain !

* * *

_**28 juillet 1971**:_ Il a fait très beau aujourd'hui, donc papa et moi sommes allés nous balader dans la forêt. Mais c'est bizarre, d'habitude on discute beaucoup, alors que là il était préoccupé, et n'arrêtait pas de me regarder d'un air soucieux. Enfin bon, on a quand même ramené des fraises des bois à la maison, et tant pis si Pétunia n'aime pas ça!!

**_30 juillet 1971_**: Il n'est que midi mais je ne pouvais pas attendre ce soir pour t'écrire. Tu devineras jamais ce qu'il m'arrive, je suis encore stupéfaite (et limite euphorique, quoique non, je SUIS euphorique !!!!). Alors?? tu trouves?? Tu donnes ta langue au chat?? (non je n'ai pas encore de matou, mais j'espère que c'est pour bientôt!! enfin je retourne dans le vif du sujet, je te vois t'impatienter).

Je suis une SORCIEREEEEE !!!! C'est GE-NI-AL nan ?? Il paraît que je suis inscrite dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie: Poudlard, et ce, depuis ma naissance !! aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh j'ai hâte de commencer !! J'ai vu la liste des fournitures, il me faut une baguette magique !! et des yeux de grenouille pour faire des potions !!! J'ai l'impression de rêver ! Mais je me demande où on va bien pouvoir trouver tout ça…

Papa et maman sont tellement heureux ! Par contre, papa semble encore plus inquiet que ces derniers jours, mais c'est normal, c'est l'inconnu pour nous : nous n'avons jamais eu de sorciers dans la famille, sauf peut-être y'a 1000 ans, et encore, on n'en sait rien ! j'dis ça comme ça ! Inutile de préciser que Pétunia fait la gueule, mais bon, elle va quand même me manquer là-bas… Y'aura plus personne pour me martyriser, quel dommage !

**_20 août 1971_**: Aujourd'hui, papa et moi on a acheté toutes mes fournitures sur le chemin de traverse. C'est un endroit extraordinaire, et je m'y suis tout de suite sentie bien ! On a commencé par convertir de l'argent « moldu » (c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les gens sans pouvoirs magiques) en argent sorcier à Gringotts. Je comprends rien à leur monnaie mais je vais sûrement vite m'y faire. Et c'était la 1ère fois que je voyais des gobelins, c'était… bizarre…

Ensuite on est allé à la boutique d'ingrédients pour potions, c'était…beuuurkkkkk; y'avait des trucs gluants partout ! mais j'ai tout de même hâte de commencer, pour faire comme dans les films! A quoi ça peut bien ressembler un prof de potions? (NdA : La pauvre vous croyez qu'on doit la prévenir ? lol) Après, on a acheté tous mes livres et uniformes, puis nous sommes allés chez Ollivander pour acheter ma baguette magique. Il m'a dit qu'elle était très puissante et très bien pour les enchantements ! Ensuite on est rentré.

Ah, j'oubliais, papa m'a acheté un chat pour me tenir compagnie là-bas car on a le droit aux animaux !!! Il est trop mimi avec son museau doré et son pelage violet !! je n'ai jamais vu de chats aussi colorés que dans cette boutique !! Je me demande ce qu'ils leur ont fait pour qu'ils soient comme ça !! C'est beau la magie ! Je l'ai appelé Fouineur parce qu'il est très curieux.

Voilà, c'est tout (mais c'est déjà pas mal) pour aujourd'hui. Bonne nuit.

**_1er septembre 1971_**: Journée riche en émotions et en changements.

J'ai pris le Poudlard Express qui emmène directement de Londres à l'école.

Par contre, on ne savait pas où trouver le quai 9 ¾ !

Heureusement, la maman d'une fille de mon âge nous a expliqué. Elle aussi entre en 1ère année alors nous avons fait connaissance dans le train.

Elle s'appelle Mélusine Pichon et elle descend d'une très ancienne famille de sorciers français. Mais en voyant la tête inquiète que je faisais elle m'a vite assuré que je ne serais pas en retard par rapport aux autres ! Elle m'a parlé des maisons et tout ça et elle pensait qu'elle irait dans la même maison que toute sa famille depuis 10 générations : Serpentard. Elle a eu raison.

J'aurais bien aimé être avec elle mais je suis à Gryffondor. Je pensais aller à Poufsouffle mais le choixpeau en a décidé autrement.

On verra bien ce que ça donnera demain pour notre première journée de cours! Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi impatiente de ma vie de commencer une année scolaire!

Je vais d'ailleurs me coucher pour être en forme demain matin.

**_4 septembre 1971_**: Les cours ont commencé et je suis très heureuse, même si je n'imaginais pas ça comme ça.

C'est beaucoup moins fantaisiste que ce que je pensais! On ne s'est quasiment pas servis de notre baguette et il y a plein de matières plus passionnantes les unes que les autres à étudier (sauf l'histoire de la magie qui est ennuyeuse à mourir, c'est peut-être parce que le prof est mort justement, c'est un fantôme !!!).

Par contre le cours de potion est… horrible…indescriptible… J'étais contente à l'idée de retrouver Mélusine (ces cours sont en commun entre Gryffondor et Serpentard) mais j'ai vite déchanté! Le prof s'appelle Achille Goussdaye et est très exigeant. Il a les ongles très longs, comme des serres et surtout très sales (beurk…). Je ne parle même pas de l'odeur âcre qu'il dégage ni de l'état de sa robe… C'est répugnant…Mais le problème c'est son injustice envers (surtout) les Gryffondor, je sais pas ce qu'on lui a fait mais il a une dent contre nous !!! Il nous enlève des points pour rien alors que les Serpentard peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent! C'est peut-être parce que c'est le directeur de cette maison… Au fait, je me suis fait un ami à Gryffondor, on s'est croisé plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque et on a commencé à discuter aujourd'hui. Il s'appelle Rémus Lupin, est très intéressant, très gentil et plutôt mignon, ce qui ne gâche rien!

Par contre, ce qui m'énerve c'est sa meute d'amis, 3 imbéciles qui ne cherchent qu'à se faire remarquer (enfin surtout 2, le 3ème se contentant de suivre les 2 autres) et qui nous ont fait perdre beaucoup de points : James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Heureusement, je rattrape les points perdus en cours en répondant aux questions.

Je te laisse car une montagne de devoirs m'attend. Babailleuuu !

* * *

_**30 juillet 1977** :_ Ca va bientôt faire 7 ans que je t'écris quotidiennement et que je partage tous mes secrets avec toi. 7 ans à te raconter ma vie, mes ptits malheurs et mes joies. 7 ans que je t'enrichis de photos de Rémus, Mélu et moi; de fleurs rares (enfin, magiques); de poils de mon chat et de mots de mes rares (mais fidèles) amis. Cela fait également 7 ans que je rajoute des formules (dont celle que j'ai inventée moi-même, elle me sert bien celle là pour coincer les « Maraudeurs » lors de mes rondes de préfète) et autres infos pratiques sur Poudlard comme les passages secrets ou les salles cachées par exemple ! D'ailleurs, heureusement que j'ai inventé cet autre sort (« allongire ») pour que tu ne manques jamais de pages blanches !!

J'ai une super nouvelle, je suis préfète en chef! Je l'espérais tellement! Pourvu que celui qui partagera mes fonctions ne soit pas Rogue…

Mes parents étaient très heureux eux aussi, mais papa semblait encore plus inquiet qu'avant… Peut-être que c'est à cause des attaques répétées des partisans de Voldemort, étant une « sang de bourbe » comme les Serpentard et autres Mangemorts m'appellent, je suis une de leurs cibles préférées… Alors en étant préfète en chef je serai sûrement encore plus visée… Ou peut-être qu'il est inquiet pour toute autre chose et que je me fais du souci pour rien!

Sinon je suis sûre que tu meurs d'envie d'avoir des nouvelles de Pétunia… -- elle est toujours aussi désagréable, surtout depuis qu'elle a rencontré ce « Vernon » au travail… Qui se ressemble s'assemble !

Je te laisse, le champagne m'attend dans le salon  et je dois écrire à Mélu et Rémus pour leur annoncer la nouvelle !

_**31 août 1977** :_ Ca y est tout est prêt ! demain direction Poudlard ! J'ai hâte de voir qui est mon homologue masculin !

_Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit prologue? Merci de nous donner votre avis!_


	2. chap1 La rentrée

Toujours le même **disclaimer** : rien à moi, tout à Rowling, sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages !

**Note:** Les traits horizontaux marquent une ellipse ou un changement de lieu.

* * *

CHAP 1 – LA RENTREE

Lily était impatiente d'arriver à la gare de King cross. Nous étions le 1er septembre et le Poudlard Express amenait les élèves à l'école de sorcellerie le jour même.

La jeune fille avait rendez-vous un peu plus tôt que d'habitude afin de prendre les instructions qu'elle devrait donner aux préfets et également pour rencontrer son homologue masculin.

Elle traversa donc le mur la menant au quai 9 ¾ à 10h15, et laissa ses parents un peu tristes sur le quai côté moldu, toute excitée à l'idée de commencer sa dernière année d'études à Poudlard. Le quai était vide mais le train était déjà là.

Elle hissa sa valise dans la première voiture qu'elle trouva à l'aide d'un « wingardium leviosa » et partit à la recherche du wagon des préfets. Elle le trouva enfin, et attendit l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall.

Lily n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour découvrir avec qui elle partagerait ses nouvelles fonctions. Ce n'était autre que… Rogue!!!

Tous deux s'examinèrent de la tête au pied. Toujours aussi charmant, le Serpentard siffla entre ses dents quelque chose qui ressemblait à « une Sang de bourbe Préfète-en-chef on aura tout vu ».

Le génie des potions ne s'était apparemment encore pas fait à l'idée que la jeune rousse l'ait sauvé de l'humiliation en 5ème année et lui en voulait toujours autant. Non seulement Lily était une fille, mais en plus c'était une Gryffondor, et, le pire de tout, une Sang de Bourbe.

Le Vert et Argent préférait se retrouver sans caleçon devant une foule en délire plutôt que d'être sauvé par elle (ce n'était pas vrai mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer).

Lily ne prêta aucune attention à ses remarques sournoises et retourna à la lecture de son livre moldu («1984 » d'un certain Orwell) pendant que Rogue faisait les cent pas dans le couloir devant la porte. Ce dernier s'immobilisa lorsque, trois minutes plus tard, McGonagall arriva afin de leur donner toutes les instructions nécessaires :

- Bonjour à tous les 2. Elle marqua une pause lorsqu'elle les vit se tourner résolument le dos, chacun à un bout du wagon.

- Il semblerait que vous soyez ravis de devoir travailler ensemble cette année, mais il le faudra bien…

Le professeur de Métamorphose semblait soudain très lasse. Les yeux des Préfets-en-chef se lançaient des éclairs, c'était à qui tournerait la tête le premier. Mais ils durent abandonner bien vite leur duel oculaire, la directrice adjointe de Poudlard semblant perdre patience.

- Votre tâche cette année consiste à diriger les préfets. Vous aurez des rondes de nuit à effectuer tous les soirs ensemble de 22 à 23 heures (oui ENSEMBLE monsieur Rogue! précisa le Professeur en voyant la mine de dégoût qu'arborait le jeune homme) et devrez nous remettre un rapport à la fin de chaque semaine.

- C'est également vous qui organiserez avec l'aide des préfets les sorties à Pré-au-Lard et autres activités extrascolaires. Vous pouvez organiser un bal ou autre si vous le souhaitez tant que vous vous débrouillez et, cela va de soi, que vous avez l'aval de Monsieur le Directeur.

Lily et Rogue acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

- Mademoiselle Evans vous prendrez en charge les préfets de Gryffondor et Serdaigle, Monsieur Rogue ceux de Serpentard. L'animagus marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'ajouter: et de Poufsouffle.

L'intéressé crut qu'il allait défaillir et tenta désespérément d'avaler sa salive sans s'étouffer. Le Professeur McGonagall se n'en émut pas et continua comme si de rien n'était.

- Vous leur expliquerez leur rôle, et, rappelez vous, seuls les préfets en chef peuvent enlever des points mais n'en abusez pas. Son regard sévère se tourna automatiquement vers le Serpentard en train de ricaner d'un air mauvais, qui s'arrêta aussitôt.

- Vous aurez des appartements en commun – arrêtez vos grimaces Monsieur Rogue – ainsi qu'une salle de travail réservée à vous deux, mais vous pourrez dormir dans les dortoirs de votre maison si vous le préférez. La salle de bain des Préfets-en-chef se situe au 6ème étage, derrière le tableau représentant Babe le cochon sorcier dans un enclos – arrêtez de ricaner je vous prie Monsieur Rogue!!! - Le mot de passe est "groink".

Lily ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire. Même l'adjointe de Dumbledore esquissa un sourire.

- Je vous laisse vous arranger pour les horaires d'occupation de la salle d'eau, celle-ci ne fermant pas à clé.

Il est 10h45, je vous libère afin que vous puissiez aider les première année. Je voudrais également que vous revêtiez dès maintenant vos uniformes ainsi que vos plaques de Préfets-en-chef. Vous organiserez vous-mêmes la réunion des préfets dans le train. Ah! et voici l'enveloppe contenant les mots de passe des maisons, je vous laisse les remettre aux élèves responsables de chaque maison.

Sur ce, le professeur de métamorphose transplana.

Rogue sortit précipitamment du wagon afin de se changer. Lily en profita pour revêtir son uniforme et épingler fièrement son insigne brillant sur lequel on pouvait lire P-en-C. Puis elle sortit vite du train afin d'aider les nouveaux perdus au milieu de la foule qui s'était accumulée sur le quai pendant leur petite réunion.

Une fois le train en marche, Lily partit à la recherche de son cher collègue afin de commencer la réunion prévue avec les préfets. Bien sûr il n'avait aidé à monter dans le train que les première année qu'il connaissait (frères ou sœurs d'élèves de Serpentard)… Elle le trouva dans un wagon rempli de Vert et Argent, plongé dans un livre traitant de potions d'un niveau très avancé et ne prenant pas part à la conversation (d'un niveau très bas il faut bien l'avouer) de ses camarades. Il leur lançait même des regards ennuyés de temps en temps. Il semblait presque soulagé de la voir apparaître. Ce n'est pas qu'il aimait traîner avec les Sang de bourbe mais au moins Lily était brillante et avait des conversations civilisées lorsqu'ils ne se battaient pas tous les deux.

Rogue suivit donc Lily dans le wagon réservé aux préfets.

Il la laissa parler durant tout le rassemblement et fut le premier à sortir.

Une fois tous les préfets partis pour commencer la surveillance du couloir du Poudlard Express, elle alla à la recherche de ses amis. Elle ouvrit un wagon qu'elle savait grouillant de Serpentard mais n'y vit pas Mélusine.

Par contre, Rogue y était:

- Euh dis moi Severus (dire son prénom lui arracha une grimace), aurais-tu vu Mélusine?

Le Préfet-en-Chef leva les yeux de son grimoire et sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis il daigna répondre, non sans un air méprisant:

- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment une Serpentard d'une famille aussi puissante et renommée que la sienne peut traîner avec une petite Sang de bourbe Gryffondor comme toi _"Lily"_. Puis il lui répondit, dans sa bonté infinie: Mais non je ne sais pas où elle est.

- Et bien _merci_.

Lily tourna les talons et tomba nez à nez avec son amie.

- Je te cherchais, dirent-elles en même temps.

Elle s'installèrent entre deux voitures et commencèrent à se raconter leurs vacances lorsque Mélusine s'arrêta:

- J'ai oublié de te dire, j'ai vu la bande à James Potter en train de jeter des Bombabouses dans des voitures de Serpentard!!

Lily lança rapidement un "merci Mélu, on se voit à Poudlard!" puis partit à la recherche des Maraudeurs. Elle jetait un œil dans tous les wagons lorsqu'elle se cogna à un jeune homme qui chuchota un "pardon" essoufflé. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de:

- JAMES POTTER!!!! Qu'est ce que vous fichez toi et tes amis!!!!!! Une certaine rumeur court dans le train comme quoi toi et tes toutous auriez balancé des Bombabouses dans des wagons de Serpentard.

Elle leva son visage vers le Gryffondor. James était rouge comme une pivoine et commença à balbutier quelque chose comme "cestpasnousonarienfaitpourquoicesttoujoursnousquiprenonspourlesautresetpuisdabordtantpispoureuxilsontquapasetreaserpentard"

- Hein? Répète tu veux? J'ai rien compris.

James reprit contenance:

- T'as aucune preuve Lily! Oh mais t'es préfète en chef, félicitations!

Ajouta-t-il avec son plus beau sourire.

Lily soupira, ne pouvant de toute façon pas enlever de points avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Poudlard. De plus, enlever des points à sa maison n'était pas une très bonne idée, Goussdaye s'en occuperait bien assez…Et puis, Sirius Black arrivait, suivi de Pettigrow et de Rémus.

Elle les laissa donc après les avoir réprimandés, ne pouvant pas résister aux yeux de cocker de Black ni au sourire de Potter, ce qui l'horripilait au plus haut point.

Elle les regarda partir, sauf Rémus qui semblait l'attendre. Heureuse de pouvoir enfin discuter avec son ami, elle oublia vite l'incident Potter n°276.

Ils se racontèrent leur été, la nomination au poste de Préfète-en-Chef ainsi que les appartements communs avec un Serpentard pour l'une, les transformations en loup-garou de moins en moins éprouvantes pour l'autre.

En effet, Rémus avait été mordu par un loup-garou étant petit. Lily avait découvert sa condition lors de leur 5ème année, remarquant que les absences du jeune homme correspondaient avec les dates de la pleine lune. Cependant cela n'avait pas altéré leur amitié, bien au contraire.

Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur discussion qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Déjà le train ralentissait pour entrer en gare de Pré-au-lard.

Rémus laissa donc Lily afin de retrouver les Maraudeurs et de se changer.

Lily, elle, chercha Rogue (à son plus grand désespoir) afin d'exercer leurs rôles. Ils vérifièrent que tout le monde était bien descendu du Poudlard Express puis prirent à leur tour le chemin de l'école, dans les calèches avançant seules. Etrangement, Rogue regardait l'avant du véhicule, là où auraient dû être des chevaux, avec dégoût.

Les deux responsables des élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle juste à temps pour voir la Répartition. La jeune femme accueillit chaque nouveau Gryffondor en hurlant avec les autres. James lui jetait des regards en coin et semblait vraiment sous le charme de la Rouge et Or. Et puis il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir un peu délurée, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas. A la fin de la cérémonie et du festin qui suivit, Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, présenta les Préfets-en-Chef à l'ensemble des élèves et tout le monde partit se coucher. Lily et Rogue se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver à 22h, soit 30 minutes plus tard devant la grande salle pour leur première ronde de nuit.

La jeune fille redoutait cette première ronde avec son collègue mais tout se passa bien, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent le chemin du retour. En effet ils entendirent un bruit. Lily, pensant tout de suite aux Maraudeurs préparant un mauvais coup saisit sa baguette machinalement et tourna sur elle-même tout en prononçant "apparece". Un flash vert éclaira les ténèbres du couloir mais rien ne se passa d'autre. Lily et Rogue virent seulement Potter marchant vers eux les yeux écarquillés et marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Lily commença à s'énerver mais en s'approchant de James elle entendit ce qu'il disait et éclata de rire: "maman n'oublie pas de nettoyer mon caleçon avec les ptits chatons qui jouent à la baballe avant de partir steuplé". James était en fait somnambule! Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Rogue qui s'efforçait de rester imperturbable afin de ne pas nuire à sa réputation, mais qui était secoué d'éclats de rire silencieux. La Préfète-en-Chef murmura alors à James de rentrer à son dortoir, ce qu'il fit.

Il était 22h50, ils se mirent donc en route vers leurs appartements. Le silence régnait, lorsque le Serpentard le brisa:

-Euh Evans, c'était quoi cette formule?

Lily se sentit rougir:

- C'est moi qui l'ai inventée lorsque j'étais préfète, en 5ème année. Je devais patrouiller autour de Gryffondor, et tu connais la bande à Potter, toujours prêts à faire un mauvais coup ceux-là. Alors pour les repérer plus facilement j'ai trouvé cette formule, qui fait apparaître tout ce qui est invisible (mais elle se garda de parler de la cape de Potter) ou que l'on ne devrait pas voir dans un rayon de 10 mètres.

Rogue eut l'air impressionné quelques secondes puis n'en laissa rien paraître. Il avait toujours su qu'elle était brillante, mais il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un ayant inventé un sortilège. C'était vraiment la meilleure pour les enchantements mais ça, plutôt mourir que de lui avouer.

Lily rayonnait.

A 23h ils rejoignirent donc leurs appartements, vannés. Ils réussirent à se mettre d'accord sur un mot de passe ("amaryllis", une plante très importante dans les potions de pouvoir). Mais une fois rentrés dans leur salle commune, toute fatigue s'évanouit.

La salle était somptueuse. Un feu crépitant dans la cheminée immense éclairait la pièce en lui donnant un ton orangé. Les tapisseries semblant brodées de fils d'or scintillaient. Une très longue table en bois ciré occupait le milieu de la salle commune. A gauche plusieurs bibliothèques remplies de livres anciens garnissaient les murs. Devant la cheminée se trouvaient un canapé et deux fauteuils avec des coussins en soie jaune et des accoudoirs sculptés dans un métal argenté.

Lily et Rogue n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils allaient et venaient dans la pièce courant des livres à la cheminée, de la table aux fauteuils, émerveillés. Puis Rogue repris son air maussade et partit se coucher en grognant un "bonne nuit Evans" à Lily. Mais la jolie rousse ne s'en formalisa pas et lui lança un joyeux "bonne nuit Severus". Elle était absorbée dans la lecture des titres des ouvrages à leur disposition. Elle en prit un au hasard et s'installa à table pour le feuilleter. Dix minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit comme une masse sur le coin de la table.

Le matin du premier jour de cours, elle fut réveillée par un cri ressemblant étrangement à son nom de famille:

- EVANS! Puis la voix continua d'un air doucereux plus qu'horripilant:

- Pourrais-tu me faire _l'honneur_ de ta présence afin de m'aider dans la tâche _ingrate_ qui _nous_ a été assignée, à savoir distribuer les emplois du temps?

C'était Rogue, toujours aussi aimable, surtout au réveil… Lily se leva donc en grognant et prit une douche rapide dans la salle de bain des Préfets-en-Chef.

Elle était la première Gryffondor arrivée dans la Grande Salle. Elle alla chercher à la table des professeurs les emplois du temps de toutes les années de sa maison, ainsi que ceux des Serdaigle qu'elle donna à leurs préfets, et entreprit de les distribuer chaque fois qu'un élève arrivait. Elle étudia le sien tout en mâchonnant ses tartines. Comme d'habitude, la première journée de cours commençait par un double enseignement de potions en commun avec les Serpentard. La seule perspective réjouissante était qu'elle y verrait Mélusine.

Ensuite elle avait une heure d'arithmancie et l'après-midi double cours de défense contre les forces du mal. A ce moment-là, des éclats de rire lui parvinrent de l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Elle vit alors les Maraudeurs entrer et ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut James. Elle repensait à la scène de la nuit, il était vraiment craquant. Apparemment elle n'était pas la seule à s'en être souvenu. En effet, à l'entrée des quatre Gryffondor, les 7èmes années de Serpentard commencèrent à miauler, et Brutus Nott cria "Hé Potter, t'as lavé tes caleçons? Ils ont tous des chatons dessus ou y'en a avec des ptits cœurs?", Errol Flint ajouta: "la maman du petit jamesounnet lui a bien lavé son linge?".

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire.

Lily regarda Rogue qui affichait un petit sourire satisfait mais ne disait rien, laissant faire le sale boulot aux autres. Elle lui jeta le regard le plus méprisant qu'elle n'ait jamais lancé.

Son attention revint sur les Maraudeurs. James ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais était écarlate. Il s'assit en silence, mal à l'aise à cause des rires des Vert et Argent, toutes les années s'y étaient maintenant mises et riaient en le montrant du doigt.

Lily sentit son cœur se serrer... Elle se leva et donna leurs emplois du temps aux Maraudeurs.

La jeune Gryffondor en profita pour parler à James:

- Au fait, depuis combien de temps es-tu somnambule?

James passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel tandis que le regard de Sirius allait de l'un à l'autre, étonné. Il semblait vouloir parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche grande ouverte. Peter ne savait que penser et Rémus, déjà plongé dans son planning, jeta quelques coups d'œil amusés par-dessus le parchemin.

- Tu veux que je te remette dans ton aquarium Black? Lança Lily.

Sirius ferma la bouche instantanément et Rémus ne put s'empêcher de poser l'objet de son attention afin de mieux suivre l'action.

- euh bin depuis que je suis tout petit, répondit James d'une voix à peine audible.

Lily ne répondit rien et partit en souriant. Elle prit son emploi du temps et tourna les talons, afin d'aller préparer ses affaires de cours. Arrivée à l'extrémité de la table, elle lança à Potter:

- Moi aussi j'adore les chatons! Puis elle partit, se disant que finalement la journée ne commençait pas si mal que ça.

James rougit encore plus (si c'était possible), il avait maintenant un teint à faire pâlir une beuglante ou une fraise des bois. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça mais il s'en fichait, elle lui avait parlé sans s'énerver et lui avait même souri. James était aux anges et même la perspective d'un double cours de potion avec les Serpentard ne pouvait atteindre son moral.

Lily arriva en avance en cours, ce qui lui permit de voir son amie, Mélusine. Elles parlèrent de Rogue et Lily affirma à la Serpentard que tout s'était bien passé la veille. Elle était d'excellente humeur et entra dans le cachot avec le sourire. Cependant elle ne l'afficha pas longtemps…

En effet, Goussdaye était d'une humeur encore plus massacrante que d'habitude (si c'était possible) et commença son cours par un petit discours disant entre autres qu'il ne comprenait pas comment autant d'incapables tenaient tant à faire potion en épreuve majeure…

- Parce qu'on est obligé pour faire Auror après, vieux serpent! murmura James entre ses dents.

Lily acquiesça silencieusement

…ni comment autant de Gryffondor ont réussi à avoir une mention au moins acceptable à leurs BUSE.

- Enfin je vous ai déjà dit tout ça l'an dernier, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour commencer!!!!

La classe sursauta mais ne dit rien. Lily était seule à sa table mais elle préférait, au moins elle n'était pas obligée de partager son chaudron avec un incapable comme Peter… Elle se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour arriver jusqu'ici. Puis, secouant la tête comme pour en écarter ses pensées et se mit vite au travail.

Elle regarda au tableau. Les ingrédients ainsi que la marche à suivre pour préparer la potion étaient d'un niveau très élevé. A vrai dire elle n'en avait jamais vue d'aussi difficile. Elle observa le tableau et poussa un petit cri (silencieux, on ne sait jamais avec Goussdaye) d'étonnement: ils devaient préparer une potion d'invisibilité, c'est à dire une potion d'un niveau d'au moins 2 ans d'études de potions.

Goussdaye commençait vraiment fort…Lily risqua un œil vers son professeur qui semblait moins énervé que précédemment et souriait (en tout cas essayait de sourire) en voyant l'air désespéré de ses élèves.

La jeune fille se mit à l'ouvrage avec la ferme intention de lui montrer qu'elle valait beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il ne pensait. Cela faisait déjà trois quarts d'heure qu'elle était sur sa potion. Elle suait mais était très fière d'elle.

Pour le moment c'était un sans faute, le Directeur des Serpentard était passé plusieurs fois près d'elle et était reparti livide, sans n'avoir rien dit. Cependant, il semblait vouloir la coincer, il fallait qu'elle se méfie et redouble d'attention.

Ce n'était pas le cas pour ce pauvre Peter qui s'était déjà fait traiter de tous les noms d'insectes visqueux connus par le professeur de potions (en gros, beaucoup) et avait vu sa potion disparaître déjà 3 fois sous l'effet des "evanesco" du Maître de potions.

Au bout d'une heure et quart, la potion de Lily avait la teinte espérée, il ne lui restait que 10 minutes à surveiller la température avant de devoir la remettre au professeur.

Elle regarda donc les autres élèves autour d'elle. Potter et Black semblaient avoir réussi vu leur air soulagé, Rémus et sa voisine de table Aurore avaient également l'air content d'eux, par contre Pettigrow était plus désespéré que jamais. La jolie rousse tenta un regard vers son chaudron et vit qu'il avait une couleur marron, alors que la potion devait être bleue. Elle se prit de pitié pour le jeune homme.

Mais Lily aurait mieux fait de regarder du côté des Serpentard. En effet, Flint et Nott la fixaient d'un air mauvais. La Gryffondor entendit un "splach" et se retourna vite pour repérer d'où venait le bruit. Elle remarqua avec horreur qu'il provenait de son chaudron et n'eut le temps de rien faire avant l'explosion. Lily se retrouva aspergée de potion d'invisibilité, découvrant que son bras gauche et son ventre étaient invisibles. Elle se pencha sur son chaudron et y remarqua un œil de chauve-souris qui n'était pas du tout prévu dans la liste des ingrédients. Elle se tourna alors vers les deux Serpentard qui se retenaient de rire trop fort. Mélusine semblait gênée et n'osait pas la regarder, Rogue, quant à lui, lui jetait des coups d'œil méprisant.

le Directeur des Serpentard mis moins de 20 secondes pour s'approcher d'elle et lui hurler:

- 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor EVANS, je n'ai jamais vu une élève aussi incapable que vous!!!!

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son n'en sortit, elle était mortifiée. Devant cette injustice, James se leva et commença à protester bruyamment:

- Mais vous avez bien vu que sa potion était parfaite! Et si elle est à moitié invisible c'est bien parce que ça a marché non??!!!!

Lily sentit son cœur se serrer.

Rogue ne put s'empêcher de marmonner assez distinctement pour que James et les autres Serpentard entendent:

- Regardez, Potter qui défend sa _dulcinée_, si c'est pas mignon…

Ces propos acerbes firent réagir Sirius au quart de tour:

- C'est plutôt à ces imbéciles de Serpentard que vous devriez enlever des points!!!

La jolie rousse savait qu'ils étaient allés trop loin.

- Et bien messieurs, ce sera 30 points de moins pour Gryffondor.

- Mais c'est… tenta James.

- CHACUN!! Et vous viendrez en retenue tous les 3 de 21 à 22heures ce soir. Sans oublier le zéro que vous avez pour m'avoir répondu.

Puis, prenant sa voix mielleuse il ajouta en se tournant vers Lily:

- A croire que vous faites des ravages chez les cœur-de-lion, mademoiselle Evans. Je ne les comprends vraiment pas…

Lily vira au rouge bordeaux, elle aurait voulu disparaître, ce qui était déjà à moitié fait.

le Directeur des Serpentard s'adressa au reste de la classe :

- Vous me remettrez vos potions dans des éprouvettes, nous les testerons la prochaine fois. Mademoiselle Evans les effets devraient être estompés d'ici 3 heures. Vous pouvez sortir.

Tous les élèves sortirent du cachot, les Gryffondor en se plaignant, et la plupart des Serpentard en riant. Lily avait été une des premières à sortir. Mélusine la rejoignit en courant:

-Tu sais Lily je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé, c'était vraiment injuste… et elle ajouta en regardant le sol:

- J'ai vraiment honte d'être à Serpentard des fois.

Lily retrouva le sourire.

- Allez viens Mélu, on va manger dans ma salle commune!! Ma prof d'arithmancie n'arrive que demain. Espérons que Monsieur _cheveux gras_ n'est pas là!!

Elles partirent en courant et entrèrent dans les appartements des préfets en chef. Malheureusement, Rogue y était mais lorsqu'il les vit entrer il soupira, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie en maugréant.

Les filles profitèrent de ce moment de tranquillité pour discuter tout à leur aise. Mélusine apprit à Lily qu'elle était fiancée depuis l'été. Lily était stupéfaite! Sa meilleure amie ne l'avait prévenue que maintenant!!

- Et qui est l'heureux élu? Demanda la jolie rousse, un air de déception mal dissimulé dans la voix.

- Heureux je ne sais pas, c'est arrangé par nos parents… Mélusine se retenait de pleurer.

- Mais personne ne peut t'y obliger!!!

- Lily tu ne peux pas comprendre… je n'ai pas le choix!!! Tu sais je suis issue d'une grande lignée de sorciers, et les sorciers au sang "pur" se marient entre eux… Je ne veux pas mais je n'ai PAS le choix!!!

Mélusine sanglotait maintenant. Lily la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots réconfortants à l'oreille pour la calmer. Une fois que les sanglots de Mélusine se furent un peu apaisés, Lily reprit:

- Et à qui es-tu fiancée? Sa voix tremblait.

Les sanglots de la jeune Serpentard reprirent de plus belle:

- A Raymondin, Raymondin Lusignan…

- Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard?

Une image se forma dans l'esprit de Lily, celle d'un garçon grand et fort, à l'air sournois.

- Oui, répondit Mélusine dans un souffle…et aspirant Mangemort aussi…

Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

- Comment ça aspirant Mangemort?

- Et bien il vient d'avoir 17 ans, il est donc majeur, et comme une grande partie des Serpentard, il peut être amené à servir Tu-Sais-Qui… Il doit recevoir sa marque dans l'année, mais il ne sait pas quand…J'ai peur Lily tu sais…

Lily ne savait que répondre. Elle ne s'était douté de rien. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment était de consoler son amie, et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Le temps passa très vite, Mélusine s'était endormie.

Lily regarda l'heure et se décida à réveiller son amie afin d'aller au cours de Défense contre les  
Forces du Mal pour la Gryffondor, et Etude des Moldus pour la Serpentard.

Mélusine avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, mais semblait aller beaucoup mieux, c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'elle avait vidé ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à sa meilleure amie. Elles n'avaient pas mangé mais à vrai dire l'appétit leur était passé…

Lily arriva donc en DCFM juste à l'heure, les élèves étaient déjà tous entrés, et se trouva une place devant, entre Rémus et Aurore. Elle regarda vers le bureau du professeur mais ne vit personne. Elle allait demander où était le prof lorsqu'elle entendit une voix, ressemblant étrangement à un grincement de porte:

- Bonjour à tous, je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Lily regarda alors devant le bureau, ou plutôt au pied du bureau. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise et se tourna vers Rémus:

- Mais c'est un gobelin!!!

Rémus semblait très amusé de la mine ahurie de son amie.

- On dirait bien Lily!

- Je me présente je m'appelle xxxxxxxxxxx

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Personne n'avait compris son nom, et ils risquaient encore moins de l'écrire.

Lily jeta un œil à James et Sirius et vit qu'ils se tordaient de rire sur leurs chaises. Elle leur lança des regards menaçants, ils avaient déjà le cours de potion pour perdre des points, pas besoin de se faire un ennemi de plus!!

Le professeur continua sa présentation:

- Comme vous avez pu le constater je suis un gobelin, et non je ne suis pas assoiffé de sang mademoiselle Crosne. Il toisait Tulipe de ses yeux perçants, et elle se recroquevilla sur sa chaise assurant que "non non elle n'avait jamais pensé ça".

Rémus se tourna vers Lily:

- C'est effectivement un Gobelin, ce qui explique son nom imprononçable!

Le Gobelin continua, imperturbable:

- Vous apprendrez dans cette classe des contre-sorts très puissants, c'est pourquoi j'exige de vous la plus grande attention, sans quoi vous serez exclus de mon cours, et là, vous pourrez dire adieu à vos carrières d'Auror et autres…

Lily risqua de nouveau un œil vers les deux perturbateurs, ils s'étaient calmés assez soudainement, ce qui la réjouit.

- Nous allons commencer tout de suite, je vais faire des groupes de deux en alternant les noms de début de liste et ceux de la fin. Vous viendrez à l'appel de votre nom.

Lily commença à s'inquiéter… Pourvu qu'elle tombe sur quelqu'un ayant le niveau…

- Sirius Black/Aurore Zutina

Lily vit Sirius esquisser un immense sourire. Il avait l'air de trouver Aurore à son goût. En effet elle était plutôt jolie: pas très grande, fine, avec de longs cheveux blonds ondulés lui arrivant au bas des reins, de larges yeux verts en amande pétillant de bonne humeur et un sourire d'Ange.

Aurore, elle, semblait déçue de ne pas être avec Rémus (NdA: jla comprends po, je rêve de faire des duels avec Sirius moi!!!)

-Tulipe Crosne/ Ganthi Tempelhof

Lily savait que c'était à elle, elle se demandait sur qui elle allait tomber…

- Lily Evans/James Potter

Elle commençait à penser que le sort s'acharnait sur elle. Il fallait qu'elle tombe sur cet imbécile prétentieux de Potter… Elle souffla mais lui semblait ravi.

Les équipes continuèrent de se faire. Gaston Gallimard tomba sur Rémus Lupin; Geoffroy Fröbel quant à lui était avec Peter Pettigrow et elle se dit que finalement son sort pouvait être pire. Wanda Landowska fit équipe avec Krishna Jayadeva et pour finir, les cousines Sophia et Julia Kristeva se retrouvèrent en binôme.

Le cours pouvait enfin commencer. Le professeur envoya les tables et les chaises le long des murs d'un geste de la main et les élèves se mirent face à face, attendant les instructions.

Lily était un peu désarçonnée par les grands sourires que lui envoyait Potter, elle devait se ressaisir.

Le gobelin prit la parole, faisant sortir la Préfète-en-Chef de sa torpeur:

- Afin de voir quel niveau vous avez nous commencerons par des sorts simples. Je vous laisse 10 minutes d'échauffement.

Lily ne se fit pas prier et attaqua tout de suite:

- EXPERLLIAMUS!! James fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il n'avait plus son sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

Il se releva très rapidement et répliqua aussi tôt:

- RAFALUM!! Un jet de lumière bleue s'échappa de la baguette du brun et toucha Lily dans le ventre (ou du moins là où il devait se trouver étant donné qu'il n'était pas encore réapparu). La jeune fille ne put lutter contre le vent violent et se retrouva sur le bureau du professeur. Il n'attendit même pas qu'elle se relève pour lui lancer son plus puissant "BOUCLATERUS"!! Les cheveux roux bouclèrent instantanément…

- Potter tu vas me le payer, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant. Et, brandissant sa baguette, elle hurla:

- POINTILLIDARE!! Tous les élèves s'étaient maintenant arrêtés pour les regarder. James, voyant venir le sort, l'esquiva. Le jet de lumière rebondit sur le mur et… toucha Lily. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise avant de regarder son bras droit devenir rose à pois oranges.

Toute la classe éclata de rire. La jeune fille se sentait bouillir. Son médaillon semblait ressentir sa colère car il se souleva en émettant une petite lumière verte. Lily était étonnée mais n'en montra rien. James et Sirius roulaient sur le sol tellement ils riaient. Rémus avait l'air de trouver ça très drôle lui aussi. Il faut dire que Lily avait des cheveux très roux, et que ça n'était pas très assorti à son nouveau teint de peau.

Le professeur parvint à rétablir le silence en lançant des paillettes à l'aide de sa longue baguette magique. Il se tourna vers Lily:

- Vous voulez aller à l'infirmerie mademoiselle Evans?

- Non, ça ira professeur, répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait calme mais qui tremblait. Elle ne voulait pas faire plaisir à Potter en abandonnant.

- Bien, continuons si vous le voulez bien. Encore 5 minutes et nous reprendrons le fil normal du cours.

- Lily, t'es sûre que tu veux continuer? Demanda James, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, continua le brun.

- Non ça ira POTTER!!! Et sans plus attendre elle lui jeta un sort. James se retrouva sans pantalon au milieu de la pièce.

Lily ne put se retenir d'exploser de rire lorsqu'elle vit des chatons jouant avec des balles courir sur les sous-vêtements du beau brun.

James ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était écarlate et tentait, en vain, de cacher son caleçon sous son pull.

Lily lui lança:

- Alors c'était vrai pour ton caleçon, ta maman l'a bien lavé j'espère!

Toute la classe avait dû s'asseoir par terre afin d'observer le spectacle sans tomber tellement ils riaient. Tulipe gloussait et Aurore souriait d'un air entendu. Sirius en rajouta:

- Ooooooohhhhh comme c'est mignon!!! Ce qui fit de nouveau rire tout le monde.

- Faux frère tu me le paieras!! James commençait à ruminer sa vengeance. Et, sans crier gare, il se tourna vers Lily et lui lança d'un air sadique:

-Toi la sans amis mal aimée je te conseille d'arrêter de rire sinon je…

Mais s'en était trop pour Lily qui avait déjà ramassé ses affaires et était sortie de la salle précipitamment. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et s'étendit sur son lit pour pleurer.

Elle s'endormit et se réveilla vers 18h. La jeune fille passa à l'infirmerie afin de retrouver une apparence normale puis chercha le professeur de DFCM dans la salle des profs. Elle s'excusa auprès de lui pour son départ précipité. Il la pardonna et la félicita même pour ses sortilèges. Il avait rarement vu une jeune sorcière de sa puissance et le lui dit, ce qui mit du baume au cœur à Lily.

L'esprit apaisé Lily se rendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son dîner. Elle n'avait pas encore mangé de la journée et son ventre le lui rappelait douloureusement.

Elle s'assit donc à la table des Gryffondor et commença à se servir un peu de tout. Elle ne vit même pas entrer les Maraudeurs. Quelque chose atterrit dans son assiette. Elle leva la tête, surprise, et vit que James se tenait devant elle, apparemment décidé à lui parler. Mais lorsqu'elle vit que ce qui était tombé dans son plat de gratin de citrouilles était le vif d'or que Potter emmenait toujours avec lui pour faire le malin, elle prit son plus beau sourire, attrapa la petite balle ailée et la fourra dans sa poche.

James se décida à parler:

- Mais Evans rends moi ce …

- 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor.

- Mais!!!

- Encore 5 points de moins. Je peux continuer longtemps même si c'est ma maison, Potter! Maintenant laisse moi manger en paix, merci.

Et elle amena sa fourchette à sa bouche pour bien signifier que le débat était clos. James la regardait d'un air ébahi et Sirius semblait très impressionné.

Elle finit de manger, adressa à Rémus un "on se retrouve ce soir au même endroit que d'habitude après ma ronde" et partit se doucher.

A 21 h précises, elle retrouva James et Sirius devant le cachot de potion. James ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler mais le regard qu'elle lui lança l'en dissuada.

Ils entrèrent à la suite du Directeur des Serpentard qui venait d'arriver.

Comme punition ils durent récurer tous les chaudrons à la main, comme des moldus. C'était vraiment infect mais personne ne se plaignit de peur de voir sa retenue allongée.

A 22 heures ils furent autorisés à rentrer, et, avant qu'un des deux garçons n'ait pu dire un seul mot, Lily avait disparu au coin du couloir. Elle avait une ronde à assurer. Elle ne prêta même pas attention aux paroles désagréables de Rogue au sujet de l'odeur infâme qu'elle dégageait (il n'avait pas tort) et ils partirent faire leur devoir. Heureusement, tout était calme.

Une fois la ronde terminée elle (re)prit une douche et s'esquiva silencieusement afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Rogue.

Rémus était déjà là lorsqu'elle arriva à l'orée de la forêt interdite, du côté du lac.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Avant même de dire quoi que ce soit, elle se jeta dans ses bras, le sortant de sa rêverie.

La rouquine se mit à sangloter de plus belle. Rémus lui caressait la tête en attendant qu'elle se calme. Lorsque ses sanglots se turent, elle commença à parler de tout. De tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. De tout ce qui lui pesait chaque jour et surtout aujourd'hui: Du peu d'amis qu'elle et qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir souvent, Mélu étant à Serpentard et le jeune homme ayant comme meilleur ami le pire ennemi de la Gryffondor; de James et des misères qu'il lui faisait tout le temps subir; encore de James et ce qu'il ne cessait de répéter pour la rabaisser; des Serpentard s'en prenant à elle; de sa sœur qui ne l'aimait pas; de l'inquiétude de son père; du souci qu'elle se faisait pour Mélusine…Elle parla pendant près d'une heure. Et Rémus l'écoutait, Rémus qui était toujours là pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Rémus l'emmena dans une clairière et ils s'allongèrent afin de regarder les étoiles. Elle avait la tête posée sur son torse et lui tenait la main.

Le jeune Gryffondor décida de lui parler du cours de DFCM:

- Lily je voulais savoir, tu es sûre qu'il n'y a aucun sorcier dans ta famille?

- Et bien autant que je le sache oui, pourquoi?

- Je n'ai jamais vu une sorcière aussi puissante que toi. Et je suis un loup-garou, je sens plus la magie que n'importe qui. J'ai toujours su que tu étais puissante mais tout à l'heure la magie irradiait de ton corps, on pouvait presque la voir!

- Mais je…

- Et ce médaillon, il s'est soulevé quand tu étais en colère, tu as remarqué? et la lumière verte qui en sortait…

- Je, oui mais…

- Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton médaillon?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais réussi à l'ouvrir.

- D'accord. Mais tes yeux aussi étaient… différents… J'ai presque eu peur tu sais. Ils avaient un éclat que je ne leur avais jamais vu.

Lily ne répondit rien. Elle avait déjà remarqué pour son médaillon plusieurs fois lorsqu'elle était en colère, mais il n'avait jamais irradié de lumière comme ce jour-là. Elle resta silencieuse et se remit à regarder les étoiles, serrée contre son meilleur ami.

D'un coup, elle se sentit attirée par lui, par l'animalité et la douceur qui émanaient de lui.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se tourna vers Rémus, se redressa un peu et le fixa. LE loup-garou ne bougeait pas, il la regardait de ses yeux d'ambre, ébloui par sa beauté et les reflets de la lune dans ses cheveux roux.

Tout doucement elle se pencha vers lui et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Ne voyant pas de résistance elle continua. Leur baiser était timide au début, puis devint fougueux et passionnel. Cependant, Rémus y m'y fin aussi soudainement que Lily avait commencé.

- Ecoute Lily, tu es mon amie et tu le seras toujours, mais je sens des choses que les humains ne sentent pas. Entre autre que ce n'est pas moi qu'il te faut.

- Mais qui alors?

- Si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas… Mais vous avez la même aura, Aurore aussi l'a remarqué. Et puis tu sais, l'amitié est beaucoup plus forte que l'amour, et c'est ce que je ressens pour toi, de l'amitié.

Lily se sentait penaude, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était jetée sur Rémus, c'est juste que sur le moment elle en avait eu très envie mais maintenant elle le regrettait. Elle n'aimait pas Rémus de cette façon et elle savait que c'était pareil pour lui. Elle le soupçonnait même d'en pincer pour Aurore, mais elle attendait qu'il lui en parle de lui-même.

- Rémus, je suis désolée.

- C'est pas grave Leeloo, répondit Rémus en lui souriant. Il recommença à lui caresser la tête et ils reprirent leur contemplation des étoiles.

Vers 2h du matin, ils prirent le chemin du retour, toujours main dans la main. Au 2ème étage Rémus s'arrêta d'un coup, humant l'air.

- Tu as senti quelque chose Rémus?

- Vite, dans le coin!

Lily tendit l'oreille. Effectivement, elle entendit des bruits de pas ainsi que des chuchotements. Elle risqua un œil dans le couloir mais ne vit rien. La jeune fille sortit de sa cachette, brandit sa baguette et tourna sur elle-même en prononçant "apparece!". Un flash de lumière verte éclaira le couloir et, à deux mètres de Lily, sur sa gauche, apparurent… James, Sirius et Peter, cachés sous une cape!!! Ils avaient l'air plutôt surpris de s'être fait prendre mais connaissaient ce sort, ils en avaient déjà fait les frais. Cependant croiser « mademoiselle parfaite » dans les couloirs à 2h du matin, ça c'était étonnant!!

Rémus sortit de sa cachette.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Demandèrent Sirius et Rémus simultanément.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas, rétorquèrent Lily et James.

Un silence se fit, vite coupé par la voix de Peter:

- Si vous ne dites rien on ne dira rien non plus, parce que même si Lily est Préfète-en-Chef, elle est sensée dormir à cette heure-ci!!

Lily n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier de s'être fait avoir comme ça, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître:

- Ok mais alors tout le monde rentre!!! Rémus, raccompagne les, je te fais confiance. Moi je vais dans mes appartements.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que toi aussi tu vas rentrer? Demanda Black.

Mais le regard transperçant que lui lança Lily lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de se taire.

Lily embrassa Rémus sur la joue, jeta son regard "un mot et je vous dénonce" aux trois autres maraudeurs, et partit se coucher.

Elle s'étendit sur son lit, et tripota son médaillon. La jeune fille profita d'un rayon de lune pour le regarder d'un peu plus près: il était ovale, en argent un peu terni_. normal, il est tellement ancien_, pensa Lily. De petites branches d'étain le délimitaient. Lily passa tendrement son doigt sur la petite rose gravée au centre du pendentif puis essaya de l'ouvrir, mais encore une fois n'y arriva pas. Il portait des inscriptions des deux côtés, mais elles étaient à moitié effacées. On aurait dit des runes anciennes, cependant Lily ne l'aurait pas parié. En tout cas, elle qui n'avait pas connu ses grands-parents paternels aimait ce médaillon plus que tout, c'était son seul lien avec les Evans.

Sur ces pensées, elle s'endormit.

* * *

_Du côté des Maraudeurs sur le chemin du retour_

Les quatre garçons rentraient silencieusement vers la tour de Gryffondor. James jetait des regards gênés à Rémus, Peter semblait terrorisé et regardait partout autour d'eux, et Sirius semblait partagé entre se taire et ouvrir la bouche.

Comme d'habitude, il choisit la deuxième solution:

- Euh Rémus, tu faisais quoi à 2 heures du matin dans l'école avec Evans?

- On rentrait, répondit le loup-garou, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, mais toujours très calme.

- Et vous rentriez d'où? Ajouta Sirius, un sourire taquin éclairant son visage.

- De la forêt interdite.

- Ah…

Le silence se fit, mais ne dura pas.

- Rémus?

- Quoi encore Sirius???!!!!

- T'as du rouge à lèvre sur le coin de la bouche.

Rémus ouvrit les yeux de stupeur et commença à se frotter les lèvres, mais il s'arrêta net en voyant Sirius se retenant de rire.

- C'était du bluff mais au moins on sait ce que tu fais avec Evans la nuit maintenant!!!

James se cogna contre un pilier mais ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte et Peter jetait des regards allant de Sirius à Rémus.

Rémus fut le premier à rompre le silence (quoique côté silence on a vu mieux, avec Sirius se roulant par terre c'est pas très réussi):

- Ce n'était qu'un accident, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez!

- Un accident tu dis? Ça aurait pu être pire que Evans euh je veux dire mieux!! James était à présent écarlate, Sirius le regardait avec des yeux ronds:

- Potter, ne me dis pas que…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, James avait déjà dépassé le tableau de la grosse dame et montait les marches cinq par cinq jusqu'aux dortoirs.

* * *

**La suite au chapitre 2 si vous le voulez bien!**


	3. chap2 Premières recherches

Je vous présente la star du jour : **Leeeeeeee Disclaimer** ! on l'applaudit bien fort ! Il vient nous annoncer que rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire et quelques personnages, et que tout est à Rowling, même Sirius… En plus il en rajoute : « tu touches pas d'argent gnagnagna gnagnagna »…

Je sais pas si je vais le réinviter….

Et maintenant **les réponses aux review** : Vous n'avez pas été très nombreux à nous écrire mais c'est un début et on est super contentes quand même ! (il nous en faut peu lol).

_Patmol potter_ : merci pour tes encouragements, voilà la suite, tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps. Pour ce qui est du médaillon c'est justement le mystère de cette fic donc il faudra attendre la fin pour savoir lol . En ce qui concerne l'inquiétude du père de Lily, peut-être que ce n'est pas si important que ça ;)

_Petite Dilly_ : oula c'est vrai j'ai fais aucune description de Rémus ! ! ! bon je l'inclus dans le chapitre trois lol. Faudra que je pense à décrire un peu plus les autres personnages aussi, mais déjà il y en a quelques uns dans ce chap. Faut dire que j'aime tellement pas les descriptions que mon inconscient les saute lol. Et pour le maître de potions c'est forcément un méchant un point c'est tout ! ! c'est une tradition, comme le changement de prof de DFCM chaque année tu vois ;) ah et ravie que ma blague pourrie pour le tableau de la SdB te plaise (en fait j'avais pas d'idées de persos pour le tableau donc voilà et puis ça a beaucoup amusé ma petite sœur !)

_Forum HP2_ (enfin ptite chinoise, lol t'es démasquée) : petite veinarde t'auras la suite sur le forum avant fanfiction ! et oui le coup du rouge à lèvre c'est débile mais j'adore lol. Et puis je vois bien Sirius faire ça, le fourbe !

_Rowena d'argent_ : ce chapitre devrait ta plaire, il est un peu comme l'autre ! j'espère que t'as réussi à changer ta mise en page !

_Théalia_ : et bien voici la suite !

En tout cas bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAP 2 : Premières recherches**

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait fait un cauchemar et une voix grave résonnait encore dans son esprit mais une fois qu'elle eut posé le pied par terre, elle oublia le sujet du mauvais rêve. Elle regarda l'heure: 6h03. Cependant, malgré le peu d'heures dormies, elle ne ressentait aucune fatigue. La jeune Gryffondor avait hérité de sa mère un faible besoin en sommeil, et l'en remerciait très souvent. En effet, elle pouvait travailler tard ou se promener dans Poudlard le soir sans en être affectée le lendemain. Elle se décida donc à prendre un bain, autant profiter d'une salle de bain aussi somptueuse. Arrivée avec ses affaires devant la salle d'eau elle prononça le mot de passe ("groink" rappelons le) et tomba nez à nez avec… Severus en serviette! Lily l'examina des pieds à la tête et ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'elle vit que le Serpentard était plutôt musclé et pas si horrible que ça lorsqu'il se lavait la tête, enfin, lorsqu'il se lavait tout court même.

- Alors Evans, t'as jamais vu un apollon comme moi?

Lily secoua la tête, elle venait de rêver les paroles de Rogue, il n'avait en réalité pas ouvert la bouche.

- Euh dé-désolée Severus, je pensais être la première réveillée.

- Et bien tu te trompes, encore une fois, lui dit-il d'un ton méprisant. Tu n'as qu'à entrer le temps que j'enfile mon uniforme.

La jeune fille passa le tableau du cochon, balbutiant des remerciements au brun tout en regardant ses chaussures, puis ferma la porte. Elle regarda en coin le Serpentard qui s'était retourné afin d'enfiler ses vêtements. Elle ne put qu'apprécier la musculature de son dos et se demanda comment il faisait étant donné qu'il avait toujours le nez dans ses bouquins. Lily continuait de fixer Rogue d'un air surpris lorsqu'il se retourna:

- Bonne journée Evans, et passe me voir en fin d'après midi afin de mettre au point un emploi du temps pour la salle de bain si nous voulons éviter de renouveler ce genre de situation _inconfortable_.

Lily n'avait jamais remarqué son sourire si rayonnant ni la façon dont il plissait les yeux en ces si rares instants. Il faut dire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. Elle se pinça pour voir si elle était réellement sortie de son cauchemar. Apparemment oui, elle était bien réveillée. "Lily, secoue-toi ma grande, c'est ROGUE, l'affreux Serpentard!" se dit-elle.

- Oui pas de problème je passerai. Je préfèrerais éviter ce genre d'incident à l'avenir pour ma santé mentale, répliqua Lily froidement.

Le sourire de Rogue s'évanouit et il partit dans un bruissement de cape.

Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait seule, elle ne put qu'apprécier ce moment pour vider son esprit de tous les tracas des jours précédents. Elle choisit un bain moussant relaxant et se laissa aller. Elle ne pensa qu'une fois à Rogue en serviette mais cette pensée fut vite remplacée par celle de Potter en serviette, puis par Rémus et enfin par Black. "Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, ça doit bientôt être la pleine lune, je suis complètement détraquée!!" pensa-t-elle. Elle finit par sortir, préférant éviter d'autres "visions", aussi agréables soient-elles (NdA: il fait très chaud ici, pas chez vous? Lol).

Elle s'habilla en vitesse et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il n'était pas encore 7h, elle pouvait donc aspirer à manger tranquille. En effet, il n'y avait que 4 autres élèves: Rogue, un Serdaigle de 5ème année, une Poufsouffle de 4ème année et Aurore.

Voyant sa camarade, elle marcha vers elle avec un grand sourire. Lily s'assit à côté de la jolie blonde et entama la conversation:

- Bonjour Aurore, tu es bien matinale!

- Je peux dire pareil de toi! Bien dormi?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, et puis il a continué lorsque je me suis retrouvée face à Rogue en serviette!!

Les deux Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire.

- Non, en fait il est pas si mal que ça le Severus, ajouta Lily. Enfin, changeons de sujet si tu veux bien!

Aurore approuva et commença à parler musique. Lily se contentait de hocher la tête aux moments qu'elle pensait indiqués. Elle en avait marre, car elle ne connaissait aucun groupe sorcier, et allait partir sur une discussion au sujet de Rémus ( elle comptait bien tirer les vers du nez à la jeune fille) quand elle entendit la voix de Sirius résonner à l'entrée de la salle. Elle laissa donc Aurore discourir sur "Les Rat-pugnants", un groupe de Magic-rock.

Les Maraudeurs s'installèrent juste à côté d'elles. Rémus prit part à la conversation des filles, essayant de défendre les "Myxomatose" qui, selon lui, avaient des textes beaucoup plus intéressants et des musiques mélodieuses. Lily était vraiment peu intéressée par ce que disaient ses deux camarades. Elle tendit donc l'oreille pour écouter ce que racontaient les trois autres Maraudeurs.

Ils discutaient de leur premier cours de divination de l'année et Peter semblait terrifié. Apparemment, depuis que Lily avait arrêté, Trelawnay n'avait pas changé de cible. Pettigrow aurait déjà dû mourir 39532 fois comme le lui avait rappelé Sirius. Ce dernier rassura donc Peter en lui disant qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi résistant que lui.

Lily sourit et risqua un œil vers le séducteur de Poudlard. Il regardait Rémus en souriant puis son regard se porta sur Lily, toujours avec un sourire en coin. Elle tourna vivement la tête, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Il semblait que Sirius soit au courant pour Rémus et elle, ou bien qu'il s'en doute fortement, et cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère. Sirius parla de nouveau, mais cette fois il demanda à James comment il allait. Celui-ci n'avait apparemment pas dit un mot depuis la veille. Mais Lily n'eut pas le temps d'entendre sa réponse, Rémus l'avait déjà attirée en dehors de la salle pour aller chercher ses affaires afin de ne pas être en retard pour leur double cours de runes.

En chemin ils discutèrent:

- Tu sais Lily, euh pour hier, j'ai pas fait exprès mais je leur ai dit et…

- Tu as quoi????!!!!

- Bin ça m'a échappé je n'ai vraiment pas …

- C'est pour ça que Black nous regardait bizarrement!! Il n'est pas près de me lâcher maintenant!! Bravo Rémus!

- Mais ils m'ont piégé j'ai rien dit je…

- C'est pareil!!! Et puis en plus c'est pas très malin d'être partis que tous les deux de la grande salle!!! Et imagine si Aurore apprend qu'hier soir on…

- Quoi Aurore??

- Non rien, j'ai rien dit, dit précipitamment Lily en entrant en salle de cours, ce qui mit fin à leur discussion.

Elle s'assit tout devant, Rémus la rejoignit:

- Leeloo s'il-te-plaît… commença le loup-garou d'une voix plaintive.

- Je voudrais travailler tranquille si ça ne te dérange pas, répliqua hostilement la Gryffondor. Elle regrettait déjà ses paroles mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

Le cours fut passionnant (du moins, pour les initiés…), il portait sur le pouvoir des Runes dans les formules, malédictions ou autres. D'ailleurs Lily remarqua un caractère qui ressemblait à un de ceux présents sur son médaillon: Pouvoir. Elle se décida donc à faire des recherches approfondies sur son pendentif le plus rapidement possible. Le cours touchait à sa fin, elle rangea ses affaires et fit part de ses projets à son ami en sortant de la salle. Celui-ci fut ravi de voir que la jeune fille lui parlait de nouveau, et approuva son idée de recherche, mais ne pouvait l'aider avant quelques jours: ce soir c'était la pleine lune. Il semblait vraiment désolé mais Lily le rassura:

- Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est pas grave, je commencerai seule! Ah tiens madame Brulepôt a encore un doigt en moins!

Les deux jeunes gens venaient d'arriver au cours de soins aux créatures magiques et leur professeur semblait encore plus mal en point que les années précédentes. Elle avait une jambe de bois et sa main gauche avait perdu plus d'un doigt. Le bras droit lui, était encore intact, du moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année précédente. Maintenant il était complètement brûlé et il lui manquait l'index. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi gentille, on aurait pu penser que c'était elle qui faisait peur à Pettigrow mais apparemment Trelawnay lui avait prévu une noyade dans moins de douze heures...

Le cours était en commun avec les Poufsouffle. Brulepôt les pria de se mettre par deux, un Gryffondor avec un Poufsouffle. Lily fut rassurée, elle avait évité James qui semblait vouloir faire équipe avec elle. Mais quand elle vit que le Poufsouffle avec lequel elle était n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer de grands sourires et des clins d'œil, la jeune fille ne put que souffler en espérant que le cours prochain elle tomberait sur une fille. Derek, c'était son prénom, invita la Préfète-en-Chef à boire une bière au beurre un de ces prochains jours, ce qu'elle refusa poliment. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Potter sur le point de sauter à la gorge du Poufsouffle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'accepter:

- Et bien finalement pourquoi pas, Derek! Samedi prochain ça te va ? (les 7èmes années étaient autorisés à aller à Pré-au-Lard quand ils le voulaient) répondit Lily au Poufsouffle avec son plus beau sourire.

On aurait dit que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il passa le reste du cours à regarder Lily travailler, d'un air béat. Jusqu'au moment où il reçut une bouse de dragon en pleine tête. Lily tourna la tête et vit James furieux murmurant des mots ressemblant étrangement à "il l'a bien cherché celui-là"; Rémus et Sirius, eux, se tenaient les côtes tellement ils riaient. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle enleva la bouse de Derek grâce à un sort, et partit à son bras. Elle remercia le Poufsouffle et se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de poser ses affaires, puis partit manger.

Elle espérait parler un peu avec Mélusine mais celle-ci ne sembla pas la voir, elle avait l'air absorbé dans sa discussion avec Raymondin. La Gryffondor alla donc s'asseoir près d'Aurore, et écouta les conversations autour d'elle d'une oreille distraite. Une fois son repas terminé, elle alla chercher ses affaires et partit en direction de la salle où avait lieu le premier cours de métamorphose de l'année. Elle s'installa seule à une table, Aurore arriva et s'assit près d'elle:

- Je peux? Demanda la blonde.

- Oui pas de problème! Ce sera beaucoup moins triste que toute seule!

McGonagall entra dans la salle et commença le cours par un discours magistral sur les ASPIC, le travail qu'ils auraient à fournir et les loisirs qu'ils auraient à sacrifier:

- Sauf le Quidditch! Sa déclaration était tellement soudaine que toute la classe sursauta.

- Potter, c'est vous le capitaine de l'équipe cette année! Vous avez intérêt à faire gagner Gryffondor! Vous avez déjà fait votre équipe?

- Mais, je viens juste d'apprendre que j'étais nommé Capitaine Professeur!!! James n'en revenait pas.

- Et bien maintenant vous le savez! Alors j'espère que vous avez une idée parce que sinon je nomme Black! Sirius souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Non non c'est bon j'ai ma petite idée Professeur: Black et Longdubat en batteurs, moi en poursuiveur avec …

- Merci Potter, je vous fais confiance!

Sirius ne souriait plus. Pendant un moment il s'était vu Capitaine mais ce rêve venait de s'évanouir.

- Bien commençons à travailler, sinon vous devrez tout finir seuls.

Le cours était très difficile, il traitait des métamorphoses d'humains en animaux. Les animagus furent abordés, puis ils attaquèrent les transformations avec les baguettes. Ils commencèrent par tenter de changer une poupée en chat, mais seule Lily et Aurore obtinrent un début de métamorphose: en effet une queue et des moustaches avaient poussés sur la poupée. Peter, lui, démembra sa poupée sans savoir comment il avait fait. McGonagall semblait très satisfaite du reste de la classe. Elle leur donna tout de même deux rouleaux de parchemin sur les effets néfastes et les conséquences que pourrait avoir une telle métamorphose.

Lily sortit de cours et partit à la recherche de Mélusine afin qu'elle l'aide à la bibliothèque au sujet de son médaillon. Mais son amie restait introuvable. Elle se dirigea donc seule vers la salle remplie d'ouvrages. Elle emprunta "runes, généralités" mais après l'avoir feuilleté pendant près d'une heure elle le reposa. Ce livre était bien trop récent. Lily repartit donc dans les rayons à la recherche d'un livre plus précis, plus ancien aussi. Elle trouva son bonheur: "Histoire des Runes et utilisation à travers les âges". Mais au moment où elle tendit la main pour saisir le grimoire, quelqu'un d'autre le tira du rayonnage. La jeune Gryffondor leva les yeux pour voir à qui appartenait la main:

- Aurore! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Bin je cherche des livres, comme toi! La jeune fille sourit à son amie.

- Pourquoi ne pas regarder ce livre ensemble dehors? Il fait tellement beau! Proposa Lily.

Elle empruntèrent le livre, ramassèrent leurs affaires et sortirent. Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent au bord du lac, sous un grand arbre, après avoir enlevé leurs capes. Elles commencèrent à feuilleter le livre, puis Lily s'interrompit pour demander:

- Aurore, pourquoi tu as voulu emprunter un livre de runes alors que tu ne les étudies pas?

- J'avais un truc à chercher. Mais tu sais, je connais déjà beaucoup de choses sur les runes, j'ai donc préféré apprendre une autre matière!

- Ah et comment ça se fait? Mais elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit sa cape bouger.

Elle s'en approcha et aperçut un éclat doré s'en échapper:

- Le vif d'or que j'ai confisqué à Potter, il s'échappe!!! Je reviens Aurore!! Et elle partit en courant.

Lily sautait après la petite balle ailée, elle était désormais en nage. Elle sauta de nouveau, et au moment où elle allait l'attraper, elle se heurta à quelque chose en l'air et tomba lourdement sur le sol, se cognant la tête.

- Evans? Evans, répond moi.

Une voix lointaine semblait s'adresser à elle.

- Lily s'il-te-plaît ouvre les yeux.

A présent, la voix semblait inquiète. Lily se força à ouvrir les yeux.

- Potter! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Ah Evans tu te réveilles!! Tu m'as fait tellement peur! James semblait réellement soulagé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Tu courais après le vif d'or, mais je l'avais vu moi aussi et on a sauté en même temps. Nous nous sommes cognés et toi tu es tombée et t'es cogné la tête. Tu t'es évanouie et j'ai vraiment eu peur!

- Ca va maintenant merci.

James lui tendit le vif d'or:

- Tiens… dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Mais non garde le, et puis il est à toi, c'est toi le capitaine de l'équipe à présent. Lily lui sourit. James semblait radieux.

- Viens Lily, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie quand même.

- Non merci je…

- Je t'accompagne jusqu'au château si tu veux! Proposa Aurore qui venait d'arriver.

- D'accord, merci! On n'a qu'à aller dans ma salle commune pour travailler sur les runes!

Et les deux jeunes filles partirent en discutant bruyamment. Aurore n'arrêtait pas de taquiner Lily au sujet de James.

- Il est plutôt mignon, et puis il est capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

- Mais il est trop prétentieux!! Et puis même si moi non plus je n'aime pas Rogue, je le laisse tranquille! Je trouve que Potter exagère à toujours le tyranniser comme ça!! Lui et Black sont toujours derrière lui! Et de toute façon j'ai rendez-vous avec un Poufsouffle samedi, tu sais Derek, il est attrapeur je crois!

- Attrapeur? C'est pas plutôt un poursuiveur?

- oui possible… Enfin c'est pareil pour moi! Tu sais le Quidditch j'y comprends rien… Je vois pas l'intérêt de voler sur un balai de toute façon, et puis c'est pas le sujet!

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait d'avoir rendez-vous avec Derek t'empêche d'apprendre à connaître James, ajouta malicieusement Aurore.

- Oh arrête un peu avec James!!! Et puis toi, avec Rémus, pourquoi ça n'avance pas plus vite?

Aurore rougit:

- Quoi Rémus? On est amis, c'est tout!

- Oui, pour l'instant! Lily rayonnait, elle avait touché le point sensible.

Les deux Gryffondor arrivèrent devant la salle des Préfets-en-Chef, toujours en se chamaillant. Toutes deux s'installèrent, Lily remerciant silencieusement le ciel que Rogue ne soit pas là. Aurore sortit le vieil ouvrage et elles commencèrent à regarder consciencieusement le sommaire. Aurore interrogea Lily sur les raisons de ses recherches.

- C'est pour en savoir un peu plus sur mon médaillon, tu sais il m'a été offert par mon père. C'est un peu comme un héritage des Evans. Je pourrais aussi bien faire mon arbre généalogique. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée tiens!

- Ah d'accord je comprends. Mais quel est le rapport avec le médaillon?

- Il porte des inscriptions, et je crois que ce sont d'anciennes runes, alors j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il y a d'écrit. Tu connais les runes tu m'as dit, tu arriveras peut-être à les déchiffrer toi? Demanda Lily une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

- Je peux toujours essayer, fais voir.

Aurore saisit le médaillon que lui tendait Lily. Elle commença à l'observer puis leva la tête et observa sa camarade. Elle regarda de nouveau le médaillon, une ride soucieuse prit place entre ses sourcils. Puis elle rendit le pendentif à Lily, sans rien dire.

- Aurore, qu'est-ce que tu as lu?? Demanda doucement la Préfète-en-Chef.

- Non, rien, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura rapidement la jeune fille. Je-je dois y aller. A ce soir au repas peut-être! La jeune Gryffondor sortit en vitesse de la salle, en oubliant sa cape.

Lily resta debout, hébétée. Puis, voyant que son amie avait oublié sa cape, elle partit à sa recherche. Elle se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor. Au détour d'un couloir, sur sa gauche, elle crut entendre la voix d'Aurore. Elle s'approcha et distingua une seconde voix qu'elle identifia aussitôt comme celle de Rémus. Lily ne voulait pas les déranger mais était très curieuse, elle décida donc de s'approcher encore plus et d'intervenir au moment qu'elle jugerait opportun. Mais même aussi près d'eux, les paroles d'Aurore étaient inaudibles. En revanche elle entendait clairement celles de son meilleur ami:

- Moi non plus je ne suis pas humain, je suis un loup-garou! Je te fais confiance pour ne pas le crier sur les toits hein? Demanda le jeune homme un peu inquiet. Aurore ne répondit pas.

- Mais toi Aurore, si tu n'es pas humaine, qu'est ce que tu es?J'ai toujours senti que tu étais différente, à cause de ton aura.

Mais Lily ne sut pas si son amie avait répondu à la question de Rémus. En effet elle venait de sursauter à l'appel de son nom:

-Tiens tiens tiens mais c'est Evans! Tu es toute seule? Ca tombe bien, je m'ennuie à mourir.

Cette voix cruelle appartenait à une jeune fille de Serpentard de 7ème année:

- Lana Rouergue, quelle _bonne_ surprise… Depuis quand tu parles aux Sang de Bourbe comme moi? Répliqua Lily.

- Oui tu devrais t'éloigner d'elle si tu ne veux pas que ton maître te punisse, à moins que tu ne préfères que je m'en charge? Rémus venait de sortir du couloir, Aurore sur ses talons.

- J'aurais dû me douter qu'une Sang de Bourbe comme _elle _ne saurait pas se défendre seule. Ajouta Lana d'un ton dédaigneux. Puis elle ajouta, d'un air tout aussi méprisant:

- De toute façon je ne comptais pas la toucher, je ne veux pas que mon sang soit souillé.

Puis, s'adressant à Lily:

-Tu devrais éviter de traîner autour de Mélusine, son fiancé ne serait vraiment pas content tu sais. Il s'énerve très facilement.

La Serpentard adressa un sourire lourd de signification aux trois Gryffondor puis partit dans une autre direction.

- Leeloo ça va? Demanda Rémus inquiet. Tu sais avec la montée de Voldemort tu devrais faire attention et éviter de te retrouver seule face à des Serpentard en ce moment…

- C'est elle qui s'est retrouvée face à moi je te signale!! Je ne lui avais rien demandé!!

Puis la jeune fille ajouta à l'attention d'Aurore:

- Tiens, tu as oublié ta cape! Elle tenta de sourire mais elle ne parvint qu'à faire une sorte de rictus et abandonna.

- Merci, ça aurait pu attendre demain tu sais!

-Bah, maintenant c'est fait! Bon je vous laisse _tous les deux_, je dois aller voir Rogue; dit la jolie rousse en lançant un regard appuyé à Aurore qui rougit.

- Lily je ne sais pas si c'est recommandé que tu voies Rogue en tête-à-tête… A mon avis tu… commença Rémus.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est au sujet de la salle de bain, le coupa Lily. Je ne voudrais pas entrer pendant qu'il se douche, et je voudrais encore moins que ce soit l'inverse qui arrive!! Et puis sa chambre jouxte la mienne, je pense que c'est plutôt la nuit que tu devrais craindre pour moi!

A ces mots, Lupin pâlit.

- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas je me débrouillerai sans toi mon Rémuchounet!

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça tu m'énerves c'est ridicule!! Rémus montrait les canines d'un pseudo air mauvais qui fit rire les filles.

- Allez je dois vraiment y aller!! A tout à l'heure! Et Lily partit.

La Gryffondor entra dans la salle des Préfets-en-Chef. Rogue y était déjà, en train de travailler. Il ne prit pas la peine de lever son gros nez gras de son devoir de métamorphose:

- Tu es en retard, _Evans_. Reprocha-t-il froidement.

- On n'avait pas convenu d'une heure précise, _Rogue_. Répliqua Lily.

- Bon pour la salle de bain je te propose de la prendre une semaine toi le matin et moi le soir, et l'autre semaine l'inverse. Ca te va Evans?

- Très bien, on n'a qu'à dire que tu as commencé cette semaine par l'utiliser le matin, donc je te laisse terminer. De toute façon je vais retourner dormir à Gryffondor dès ce soir.

- Ca me fera des vacances. Répondit le Serpentard d'un air indifférent.

-C'est réciproque. Par contre je vais tout de même travailler ici, et peut-être même avec des amis, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients?

Rogue n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la nouvelle:

- Tu veux me tuer??!!!

- Pas tout de suite mais pourquoi pas? Sur ce, Lily sortit de la salle avec ses affaires et repartit vers la bibliothèque.

En chemin, elle changea de direction. Pourquoi ne pas aller voir directement son professeur de Runes? Mais elle n'était pas là. Elle s'apprêtait à aller de nouveau à la bibliothèque lorsque le professeur McGonagall l'interpella:

- Mademoiselle Evans, je vous cherchais!! Pourriez vous donner ceci au préfet de Serdaigle et en accrocher un dans la salle commune de Gryffondor s'il vous plaît? C'est au sujet du club de duel que votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal a décidé d'ouvrir.

- Oui bien sûr professeur.

Et elle changea encore une fois de direction, trouva la préfète de Serdaigle et partit vers sa tour.

Une fois arrivée à Gryffondor, elle monta déposer ses affaires au dortoir qu'elle partageait avec les filles de sa classe. Puis elle descendit avec l'affiche et entreprit de la placarder sur le panneau de liège des "petites annonces et autres de la salle commune". Aussitôt, une foule s'agglutina autour d'elle. Elle trouva une place entre: "Vend Cumulus 85 très bon état ayant très peu servi" et "cherche à acquérir service à thé mordeur, urgent". Afin de bien montrer que c'était important, Lily jeta un sort à la feuille afin qu'elle clignote. Satisfaite, elle alla s'installer près du feu, dans son fauteuil préféré avec son livre de métamorphose et de quoi écrire, sans oublier son chat sur les genoux. Elle allait commencer son devoir pour McGonagall lorsqu'une voix moqueuse l'interrompit:

- Tu as affiché des choses très _sérieuses_ encore je suppose?

Lily se tourna vers le fauteuil situé à sa droite et y découvrit Black à moitié avachi, buvant une bière au beurre et lançant des étincelles avec sa baguette pour tromper son ennui.

- Oui, ça se peut bien. Tu n'es pas entouré de tes acolytes? Je suis surprise! Et d'où vient cette bière au beurre? Lily essayait de rester sereine.

- Pour mes acolytes, tu sais où est parti Rémus vu que tu as remarqué quel jour on était; Peter est à la volière et James je ne sais pas trop, sûrement en train de voler sur son nouveau Comet 150. Bon ça parle de quoi ton papier _sérieux_? Mais Sirius n'avait pas l'air intéressé le moins du monde.

- D'un club de duel ouvert par xxxxxxxx, tu sais le prof-au-nom-imprononçable.

Sirius s'était relevé d'un coup, il semblait subitement intéressé.

- Dis m'en plus!

Lily décida de le titiller un peu:

- Et bien c'est un club où on fait des duels, tu sais, par deux…

- Mais encore? Sirius s'impatientait mais tentait de le dissimuler, c'était raté!

- On se jette des sorts, tout ça quoi…

- Evans ! !

- Bon ça commence vendredi soir, on peut s'inscrire dès maintenant et c'est pour tous ceux ayant atteint la 5ème année, mais les années d'avant peuvent venir regarder.

- Ca sera à quelle fréquence?

- Une ou deux fois par semaine, il ne sait pas trop encore.

- Tu comptes t'y inscrire?

- Peut-être bien oui. Mais s'il n'y a que des idiots comme Potter ou toi je préfère encore ne pas y mettre les pieds. Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai un devoir de métamorphose à commencer! Elle se tourna et reprit sa plume.

Sirius s'avachit de nouveau dans le fauteuil.

- Et j'oubliais, pas de bière au beurre illégale dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, "evanesco".

La bouteille disparut des mains de Black, médusé. Elle l'avait pris en traître!

Les 1h30 séparant Lily du repas passèrent à une vitesse folle. Elle écrivit la conclusion de son devoir et se rendit à la Grande Salle pour le repas. Aurore n'était pas là, elle s'assit donc auprès de Tulipe et Krishna qui étaient en train de dresser leur "top ten" des garçons de poudlard. Lily écoutait vaguement la conversation tout en avalant son dîner. Elle crut s'étouffer lorsqu'elle entendit les noms des deux premiers:

- En deuxième je mettrais bien Potter, il est trop craquant! Petit mais vraiment mignon! Et son sourire whaaaa et puis il est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch! Imagine un peu ses abdos!

Krishna n'allait pas tarder à baver dans son assiette. Pour Lily on peut dire que c'était déjà fait: elle avait recraché son velouté de potiron. Elle décida de boire de l'eau pour faire passer tout ça. Tulipe enchaîna:

- Et en premier je crois que toutes les filles de l'école son d'accord pour mettre:

- Sirius Black! Dirent les deux amies en chœur.

Lily cracha le contenu de son verre d'eau sur un première année assis 4 places plus loin, à sa gauche. Elle se confondit en excuses. Pendant ce temps, ses deux copines de dortoirs continuaient:

- Il est vraiment trop beau lui! Son sourire est à tomber, et qu'est-ce qu'il est musclé ! Tu as bien vu quand il était au bord du lac l'été dernier, torse nu… Et dire que je n'étais pas loin de lui pendant les BUSE! J'ai cru que j'allais tout rater à force de le regarder! Mais il ne m'a même pas jeté un coup d'œil…continua Tulipe visiblement déçue.

- Olala y'a pas beaucoup de filles qui lui plaisent! Monsieur est difficile…

- Mais monsieur peut se le permettre, ajouta Tulipe.

- En tout cas, il a un de ses regards…Ses yeux gris, j'adore! Avec ses cheveux noirs ça fait très mystérieux c'est …

Mais Lily en avait assez entendu! Elle se leva, marmonnant un vague " bonne fin de repas et à tout à l'heure" aux deux filles et partit en direction de la cuisine afin de prendre de quoi finir son repas sous les étoiles. Au passage elle jeta un œil vers la table des Serpentard mais n'y vit pas Mélusine.

Arrivée à la cuisine, les elfes de maisons lui donnèrent tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle partit sans cesser de les remercier, et se cogna contre quelqu'un en chemin:

- Mélusine! Je n'espérais plus te voir ce soir! Puis, regardant son amie de plus près, elle ajouta:

- Ca va? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…

- Bah… répondit Mélusine.

- T'as mangé? Non? Viens avec moi près du lac, j'ai de quoi nourrir dix étudiants affamés au moins!

Mélusine lui sembla reconnaissante. Une fois dehors, elles s'installèrent toutes les deux sous le grand arbre situé au bord du lac. Elles entamèrent leurs provisions, Lily en profita pour regarder son amie de plus près: elle était jolie, avec des traits fins, des cheveux châtain clair raides jusqu'aux épaules et un petit nez retroussé. Ses yeux bleu-gris en amande d'habitude pétillant étaient rougis d'avoir trop pleuré.

- Bon, raconte moi ce qui ne va pas!

- C'est à cause de Lusignan, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mélusine semblait lutter contre les pleurs qui lui montaient à la gorge. Il-il ne veut plus que je te vois, cette fois la Serpentard éclata en sanglots.

Lily patienta quelques minutes qu'elle se soit calmée avant de reprendre:

- Et bien ne nous voyons plus lorsqu'il n'est pas loin

- Mais il me colle toute la journée! Et puis je veux te voir! J'ai besoin de toi!!! Tu es ma meilleure amie!! S'indigna Mélusine.

- Oui toi aussi tu es ma meilleure amie, mais tu n'as qu'à dire à Raymondin que je ne suis qu'une sale Sang de Bourbe et que nous ne nous voyons plus. On s'ignore quand on se croise et on se débrouille pour se voir le soir ou le matin! Ca te va?

- Je pense que oui! Murmura la Serpentard subitement moins triste. Ca ne te dérange pas qu'on ait à s'ignorer? Ca va être dur…

- Comme dirait Rémus, par les temps qui courent il vaut mieux ne pas jouer avec le feu… Donc je préfère risquer de me faire punir plutôt que te perdre ou me faire tuer…

- Pas faux… Tu sais Leeloo, le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Gryffondor, mais comme mes parents m'avaient prévenue qu'ils seraient très déçus si je n'allais pas à Serpentard, je lui ai demandé de m'y envoyer… Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait. Je ne suis pas heureuse avec ce tas d'arriérés…Heureusement qu'il ne sont pas tous comme ça… Mais c'est difficile à vivre au quotidien…

Lily n'en revenait pas de la révélation de son amie. Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé auparavant. Mais la Rouge et Or préféra changer de sujet. Elle parla donc de l'incident qu'elle avait eu avec Rogue le matin même et se demanda à voix haute d'un air un peu rêveur:

- Comment fait-il pour être aussi musclé alors qu'on ne le voit jamais faire de sport?

Le visage de Mélusine se rembrunit:

- Ca doit être à cause de son entraînement de Mangemort… Il a eu 17 ans cet été, il a dû commencer… Il paraît que c'est très physique, ils font des duels en se battant comme des moldus par exemple. Et puis ils apprennent un tas de sorts de magie noire… C'est Nott qui racontait ça fièrement à Lusignan à table ce matin…

- Tu appelles Raymondin par son nom de famille?

- C'est mon fiancé mais je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole avant cet été… Bien sûr je ne l'appelle Lusignan qu'avec toi, j'ai trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire s'il l'apprenait.

Mélusine ne pleurait plus mais on sentait la peur et le désespoir dans sa voix.

- T'inquiète je ne risque pas d'aller lui répéter ! ! Allez il est 20h30, viens on rentre !

Elles pénétrèrent dans le grand hall et se séparèrent rapidement afin de ne pas être vues ensemble, Mélu vers les cachots, Lily vers la tour des Gryffondor. Elle n'était pas loin du portrait de la grosse dame quand elle commença à entendre du bruit venant de la salle commune. Elle se dépêcha donc d'entrer. Elle se figea sur place. Apparemment tout Gryffondor était là, riant et applaudissant. Lily ne chercha pas plus longtemps la cause de ce vacarme.

En effet, une dizaine de caleçons et de slips flottaient dans les airs. Ou plutôt semblaient danser la farandole. Lily observa mieux. Sirius était en train de sauter pour tenter d'attraper les sous vêtements (qui semblaient être à lui) et James les tenait hors d'atteinte, hilare :

- Je t'avais dit que tu me le paierais, faux frère.

- Mais t'as été vache là ! Jme vengerai ! ! ! allez rend moi mes affaires !

Sirius était écarlate, mais personne ne savait si c'était dû à la colère ou la honte.

James fit faire des loopings à la farandole improvisée.

Tulipe semblait aux anges :

- Regarde Krishna sur celui-ci y'a Merlin !

- Et là regarde des ptits vifs d'or qui volent !

- ooooooooohhhhh et là y'a écrit « je t'aime Sirius » et ça clignote ! tu sais qui lui a envoyé ça ? demanda Tulipe étonnée.

- Je crois que c'est une Serdaigle qui lui a offert l'an dernier. Elle est en 7ème année, tu sais la grande brune là avec les yeux bleus, Francesca je crois.

- Oui je vois ! ! Et bin dis donc il a des fans Sirius !

Lily pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et prononça « sonorus ». Aussitôt sa voix fut magiquement amplifiée :

- Ca suffit ! ! ! Potter, Black, arrêtez ça tout de suite ou je vous enlève des points et je vous mets une retenue ! ! !

- Mais j'y suis pour rien moi ! s'indigna Sirius.

- J'ai dit STOP !

Tous les sous-vêtements tombèrent d'un coup sur le sol et les élèves commencèrent à se disperser, visiblement déçus que ça n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. Lily annula le sonorus et s'avança vers le fautif :

- Je n'ai jamais vu des gamins pareils! Vous feriez mieux de ranger ça ! Elle pointait un doigt accusateur vers les habits de Sirius.

Tous les deux marmonnèrent dans leur barbe tout en ramassant les affaires de Sirius.

- Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus ! J'en ai marre de vous ! ! ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi… aussi… immature ! ! ! Elle avait crié le dernier mot et serrait les poings. Il faut dire que la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec sa meilleure amie l'avait mise hors d'elle. Elle avait enfin trouvé le moyen de se défouler.

Sur ce Lily monta vers son dortoir et s'écroula sur le lit. Afin de se calmer, elle ouvrit son journal et y raconta rageusement sa journée.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune :

- Sirius ?

- Gneuh ?

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non pas du tout tu es mon meilleur ami et je l'avais bien cherché !

Cependant James n'était pas du tout rassuré, Sirius affichait un sourire diabolique.

-Sirius ? euh pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? tu-tu n'as pas d'idées en tête hein ?

- Non non répondit le brun, le sourire toujours bien large. Allez viens on va rejoindre Rémus dans la cabane hurlante, va chercher Peter à la bibliothèque, on se retrouve devant le saule cogneur dans dix minutes.

En effet les trois maraudeurs, en ayant découvert que leur ami était un loup-garou en deuxième année, décidèrent de devenir des animagus pour lui tenir compagnie pendant ses métamorphoses. Ils y étaient parvenus en cinquième année après trois ans d'efforts.

Sirius se transformait en gros chien noir, James en cerf et Peter en rat.

Bien entendu ils faisaient cela en toute illégalité et Azkaban les attendait s'ils étaient découverts car ils n'étaient pas déclarés.

Tous trois se retrouvèrent donc au point de rendez-vous et se transformèrent. Ils prirent le passage secret aménagé spécialement sous le saule cogneur pour Rémus et le rejoignirent à la cabane hurlante.

Les quatre amis avaient planifié une petite virée dans pré au lard cette nuit-là. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne et s'amusèrent en faisant peur aux chats errants ou en simulant une bagarre.

Cependant, vers 4h du matin lorsqu'ils prirent le chemin du retour, Sirius s'arrêta et montra les crocs tout en grognant. Rémus quant à lui était sur ses deux pattes arrières et humait l'air. D'un coup, il bondit et partit en courant. Le cerf et le chien le suivirent, ce dernier portant le rat sur son dos . Ils talonnaient le loup-garou de peu, et faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le rattraper. En effet, tous trois avaient senti la même chose que Rémus : une forte odeur humaine. Apparemment tout un groupe. James et Sirius pris de panique parvinrent à rattraper Rémus et à l'éloigner de ce qui aurait fait un délicieux repas pour le loup-garou. Ils le maîtrisèrent et le maintinrent bloqué contre un mur, dans l'ombre, afin de ne pas être vus. Ils entendirent les pas se rapprocher. Rémus grondait et faisait tout pour échapper à l'étreinte de ses amis, mais ils tinrent bon.

Le groupe qu'ils virent passer les calma aussi sec… enfin le cerf et le chien, de la viande restant de la viande pour le loup-garou : c'était un groupe de 5 ou 6 Mangemorts. Ils tendirent l'oreille et captèrent des bribes de conversation :

- Alors la date a été avancée ? disait une voix à vous glacer le sang.

- Il semblerait que oui, nous avons besoin de nouvelles recrues.

- Et qui seront les…

Mais les voix étaient à présent trop faibles pour discerner le moindre mot.

Les Maraudeurs attendirent tapis dans l'ombre une dizaine de minutes après que les serviteurs de Voldemort soient partis et rentrèrent le plus vite possible à la cabane hurlante. Ils laissèrent Rémus épuisé sur le lit de la salle aménagée spécialement pour lui et rentrèrent à Poudlard préoccupés, ne sachant que faire.

Le dilemme était le suivant : devaient-ils raconter à Dumbledore que des Mangemorts n'étaient pas loin et ainsi avouer qu'ils étaient hors de l'école à 4h du matin et surtout qu'ils étaient des animagus; ou bien ne rien dire et espérer qu'il n'arriverait rien… Ils choisirent la deuxième solution, trop lâches pour avouer à leur directeur leur non-respect des règles fixées pour leur propre sécurité juste pour le plaisir de faire des choses interdites et de s'amuser.

Ils rentrèrent donc silencieusement, accablés…

**A suivre…**


	4. chap3 Désespoir

**Disclaimer **:comme d'hab, rien à nous tout à Rowling sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages.

**NdA **: Les pensées des personnages sont signalées en italique. Les traits horizontaux annoncent un changement de point de vue ou un petit saut dans le temps.

**Les réponses aux review** (ca va aller vite y'en a eu que 2… ouiiiinnn personne n'aime notre histoireeeee ) sont à la fin du chapitre.

Vous pourrez voir une illustration du début du chapitre 2 dessiné par sushi sur 3w. coqcigrue . fr .st (si je mets tout à la suite ca marche po…) rubrique fanarts, mes fanarts, d'ailleurs vous avez le droit de regarder les autres dessins

Et voici enfin une description de Rémus ! (merci encore a Ptite Dilly de m'avoir signalé cet oubli !). On en apprend un peu plus sur lui aussi (il paraît que c'est du déjà vu mais je vois bien son enfance comme ça et encore une fois je n'ai pas fait exprès ni copié personne! !).

Bon c'est pas très gai désolémais ca reflète mon état d'esprit au moment où j'ai écris… J'ai longtemps hésité avant de mettre ce chapitre en ligne, j'ai même failli le refaire entièrement mais on m'a dit qu'il était bien donc je le laisse… Mais je ne l'aime pas (oula comme je vends mal ma fic lol) ! En tout cas dîtes ce que vous en pensez à une pauvre auteure (ça prend un E ?) en mal de review…

* * *

**CHAP 3 - Désespoir**

Lily s'était levée tôt ce matin. En effet, il était 5h30 quand elle sortit de la tour des

Gryffondor, à pas de loup. Elle passa par la cuisine où les elfes de maison furent ravis de lui emballer de quoi faire un copieux petit déjeuner. Puis elle partit en direction de la forêt interdite, mais bifurqua avant d'atteindre l'orée. La Gryffondor se rendit au saule cogneur, Fouineur l'accompagnait. Lily lui expliqua comment appuyer sur le nœud de l'arbre afin de le calmer. _Ce chat est vraiment très intelligent, plus que certaines personnes que je connais,_ pensa la jeune fille en souriant. L'animal fit ce que sa maîtresse lui demandait puis repartit gambader dans la forêt interdite. Sur ce, elle entra dans l'ouverture située entre les racines de l'arbre.

Après 20 bonnes minutes de marche, les bras chargés de son panier rempli de victuailles, Lily arriva enfin à la cabane hurlante. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit Pré-au-lard commencer à rougir sous l'effet des rayons du soleil. Soulagée de voir la lune couchée, elle se dirigea sans hésitation vers la chambre située au premier étage. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et crut au premier abord qu'elle était vide. Scrutant la pénombre, elle découvrit Rémus, dans un coin de la chambre, recroquevillé sur le seul matelas de la pièce, mangé aux mites.

Lily l'appela doucement :

- Rémus… Rémus réveille toi.

Mais Rémus ne répondit rien. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur une chaise bancale qu'elle positionna en face de son ami. Lily préférait attendre qu'il se réveille, il devait être épuisé par sa transformation. Elle profita de la lumière du jour naissant pour observer Rémus plus attentivement. Il était assez musclé, ce qui devait être dû aux courses qu'ils faisaient lors de ses métamorphoses étant donné qu'elle ne le voyait jamais faire de sport. Ses mains étaient fines et ses avant-bras griffés, _sûrement par lui cette nuit. _Il avait des traits fins et elle le trouvait beau, malgré les cernes. Son nez était aquilin et ses lèvres parfaites : ni trop fines, ni trop pulpeuses. Ces dernières étaient crispées dans une expression de souffrance. Lily était attendrie par le jeune homme, elle passa sa main dans les longs cheveux du Gryffondor. D'habitude il les portait attachés mais là ils étaient laissés libres et étaient un peu emmêlés. La lumière faisait chatoyer une multitude de paillettes dorées dans sa chevelure blond cendré. La jeune fille s'assit par terre afin de continuer à caresser les cheveux de son ami dans une position plus confortable. Au bout de quelques minutes, Rémus remua un peu.

- Rémy, c'est Lily, chantonna la Gryffondor doucement.

Rémus grogna mais ne se réveilla pas plus pour autant.

- Allez un effort, il est bientôt 6h30. La jeune fille continuait de lui passer la main dans les cheveux.

Rémus ouvrit un œil qu'il referma aussi tôt :

- Gnnnneee ?

- Allez gros fainéant debout ! Malgré tout, la voix de la jeune fille était restée très douce.

Le loup-garou daigna ouvrir les yeux. Lily était subjuguée par le regard couleur ambre de ses yeux en amande. Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, mais néanmoins crispé par la douleur.

- Bonjour Leeloo. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le loup-garou, la voix légèrement rauque.

- Je suis venue t'apporter ton petit-déjeuner mais je peux partir si tu ne veux pas de moi ! rétorqua Lily en feignant l'indignation.

- Non, reste. Mais je t'ai déjà dit la pleine lune dernière et la pleine lune d'avant aussi d'ailleurs, que je préférais que tu dormes et que tu ne te fasses pas de souci pour moi.

Rémus voulait lui dire ça sur un air de reproche, mais il était trop épuisé et ne parvint qu'à murmurer ses griefs d'un air peu convaincant.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, je vais finir par croire que tu délires, le coupa malicieusement Lily.

- Bon je vais commencer par soigner un peu toutes ses plaies, assied toi sur la chaise s'il-te-plaît, ordonna Lily en se levant.

Rémus s'exécuta, trop fatigué pour protester.

- Il faudrait que tu enlèves ton tee-shirt aussi, rougit Lily. Son ami remarqua la teinte vive de ses joues mais ne dit rien et prit son tee-shirt par le bas. Il leva les bras pour faire passer le vêtement par-dessus sa tête mais un cri de douleur lui échappa et il abandonna.

- Rémus, ça va ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- J'ai mal partout… lâcha le Gryffondor dans un souffle.

- Je fe-ferais peut-être bien de t'aider, murmura Lily.

Rémus leva vivement la tête vers la jeune fille retenant un nouveau cri de douleur, cherchant le regard de Lily, mais celle-ci le maintenait obstinément rivé vers le sol.

- Oui, je crois que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça…

Rémus écarta un peu les bras et se laissa faire. Lily, avec douceur, lui retira son vêtement. Le loup-garou grimaça lorsqu'elle lui fit lever les bras bien haut mais il se retint de gémir. Elle posa l'habit en lambeaux du Gryffondor sur le dossier de la chaise et examina le torse de Rémus. Elle l'avait déjà vu torse-nu voire seulement en sous-vêtements plus d'une fois, mais, comme à chaque mois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ses muscles parfaitement ciselés. Elle rougit de plus belle mais Rémus ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Tu as de vilaines entailles… Je vais faire mon possible mais il faudra que tu passes chez Pomfresh en rentrant.

Lily s'agenouilla devant Rémus et pointa chaque entaille de sa baguette en murmurant « cura ». Les plus petites disparaissaient totalement mais les plus grosses ne se refermaient qu'à moitié. C'était toutefois mieux que rien. Lily se déplaça sur le côté afin de soigner le haut des épaules de son ami. Elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil : il avait les yeux fermés et sa tête était rejetée en arrière, il respirait bruyamment mais ne se plaignait pas. Lily effleura du bout des doigts une estafilade assez profonde qui partait du haut de son épaule gauche et descendait en dessous de la clavicule. Rémus frissonna à ce contact. Elle dirigea la pointe de sa baguette vers la partie la plus haute de la blessure et descendit sans cesser de chuchoter la formule adéquate. Elle se plaça de nouveau devant Rémus et s'appuya doucement sur son torse afin de bien diriger sa baguette. Rémus frissonna de nouveau :

- Lily je…

- Oui ? demanda Lily, le regardant dans les yeux.

- Euh… merci… pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi… Chuchota Rémus, gêné.

La Préfète-en-Chef ne répondit rien mais lui lança son plus beau sourire et se remit au travail. Une fois le torse soigné au maximum, elle demanda :

- Les jambes, ça va ?

- Et bien je crois que je me suis mordu le mollet, mais je ne m'en souviens pas bien…

- Attend je regarde. Elle releva le pantalon très abîmé de Rémus et ne put retenir un gémissement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Rémus soudainement inquiet.

- Rien ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Lily approcha sa baguette, à peine effleura-t-elle le mollet du loup-garou qu'il se mit à hurler.

- Je euh désolée, paniqua la jeune fille. Si tu veux j'arrête !

- Non continue, je ne pourrai pas rentrer à Poudlard avec la jambe dans cet état.

_Et encore tu n'as pas vu ton muscle déchiqueté…_

Lily fit s'allonger Rémus sur le matelas et s'agenouilla à côté de sa jambe gauche. Elle commença le sort curatif et Rémus ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri grave. Il saisit la main gauche de Lily et la serra de toutes ses forces. Lily ne dit rien, et se força à continuer. Le loup-garou s'était tu mais elle savait qu'il pleurait en silence… Ses épaules étaient secouées de soubresauts. La Gryffondor se retenait de fondre en larmes à son tour.

- Rémus, c'est fini…

Rémus se retourna, s'assit et se mit à sangloter, le visage dans les mains. Lily le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux doucement. C'était à son tour de craquer…

- J'en ai assez de ces transformations Lily, je n'en peux plus… Pourquoi ai-je désobéi à mes parents cette nuit-là ? Pourquoi Romulus et moi avons absolument voulu nous promener une nuit de pleine lune derrière la maison ? ?

Lily connaissait déjà l'histoire, mais elle le laissa se libérer.

- J'ai perdu ma moitié ce jour-là…mon jumeau… ça va bientôt faire 10 ans… Nous venions de nous coucher et Romulus m'a lancé « t'es pas cap de sortir quand les parents dorment ! » alors bien sûr j'ai voulu montrer à quel point j'étais courageux… Je suis à Gryffondor n'est-ce pas…

Rémus se remit à pleurer puis reprit son histoire :

- Romulus et moi dormions dans le même lit, on était toujours ensemble… Donc si je sortais la nuit pour montrer que j'étais « cap », il me suivait. C'est ce qui s'est passé. Je suis donc sorti en douce… Une fois que j'étais dans le jardin, mon frère m'a suivi pour me montrer que lui non plus n'était pas une poule mouillée. Et là j'ai signé son arrêt de mort : « t'es pas cap d'aller dans la forêt » ! Mais il y est allé, et je l'ai suivi…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Rémus…

- Si c'est de ma faute ! ! ! Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le crier.

Si nous n'étions pas allés dans la forêt, jamais on ne se serait perdu… Et jamais nous n'aurions croisé la route d'un loup-garou… Je me suis vite réfugié dans un arbre et j'ai tendu la main à Romulus afin de l'aider, mais il était tétanisé… J'ai réussi à le tirer de sa torpeur et à le faire grimper ; et voyant le loup-garou essayer de l'attraper, j'ai essayé de lui donner des coups de pieds…J'ai essayé je t'assure ! ! ! C'est à ce moment là qu'il m'a mordu au mollet, gauche, exactement à l'endroit de ma blessure de cette nuit. C'est ça qui a ravivé ces souvenirs…

- Rémus, calme toi… Tu te fais du mal…

Mais Rémus était perdu dans ses souvenirs.

- Et là, j'ai hurlé… et Romulus est tombé… Le loup-garou l'a emporté… Je suis resté dans mon arbre toute la nuit à sangloter… Je me suis endormi au petit matin. Vers midi j'ai été réveillé par les cris de mes parents. Ils nous cherchaient depuis leur réveil…Mais ils n'ont trouvé que moi, dans mon arbre…Je n'ai même pas aidé mon frère Lily ! Rémus avait crié les dernières paroles.

- Tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus ! Tu l'as aidé à grimper tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus ! Maintenant c'était Lily qui criait, mais pour se faire entendre de son ami.

Rémus se calma instantanément, il regardait dans le vide…

- Et depuis je vis un enfer… Mes parents m'ont ignoré. Je vivais dans le souvenir de ce frère disparu… Je n'existais plus pour mes parents, ils ne faisaient que pleurer la mort de Romulus…… J'aurais mieux fait de mourir avec mon frère…

- Ne dis pas ça… je t'en prie… ne dis pas ça… Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi… La jeune fille commença elle aussi à pleurer.

- Mais heureusement j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard. Mes parents n'y croyaient plus. Je redoutais un peu la rentrée mais Dumbledore a tout arrangé : le saule cogneur entre autres… C'est lui qui m'a redonné goût à la vie… Et puis aussi les maraudeurs… et toi ma Leeloo.

Il regardait tendrement Lily. D'un geste il essuya les larmes de sa meilleure amie. Elle regardait obstinément le sol poussiéreux. Il lui prit le menton et la força à regarder ses yeux d'ambre.

- Ecoute moi Leeloo, je ne veux pas que tu pleures à cause de moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine, lui dit-il affectueusement. Promet le moi, s'il-te-plaît, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

- Je te le promets, répondit Lily dans un souffle.

Rémus se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Lily se blottit dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Elle avait déjà presque perdu Mélusine, elle ne voulait pas aussi être séparée de Rémus.

- Et si on prenait notre petit-déjeuner ! proposa Rémus en tendant la main vers le panier de nourriture, un peu trop gaiement pour que ça sonne juste.

Après avoir remis son tee-shirt il servit le repas. Ils avaient encore une heure devant eux avant de rentrer, les cours ne reprenant qu'à 9h (même si Rémus allait encore passer la matinée chez Madame Pomfresh).

- Si je me suis autant mordu cette nuit, c'est parce que j'ai été, comment dire, alléché…

- Mais tu n'as mordu personne hein ? ! ! ! demanda Lily soudain inquiète.

- Non on m'en a empêché, ne t'inquiète pas. Lily fut surprise par cette déclaration mais n'interrompit pas le récit de Rémus.

- Par contre je suis inquiet…

- A propos de quoi ?

Le visage de Rémus s'assombrit :

- Des Mangemorts qui traînaient à Pré au lard vers 4h… Et il lui raconta, en évitant de mentionner les Maraudeurs.

- Il faut en parler à Dumbledore ! Allez viens je dois y aller je ne veux pas être en retard pour le premier cours de sortilèges. Tu pourras marcher ?

Rémus grogna mais assura qu'il y arriverait.

Ils mirent une demi-heure pour atteindre Poudlard car le Gryffondor boitait.

- Je dois aller en cours, promet moi d'aller voir Dumbledore et de te faire soigner.

- Promis…

Le cerveau de Rémus marchait à plein régime : _comment faire croire à Dumbledore que je ne me suis pas jeté sur le groupe de Mangemorts sans l'aide des Maraudeurs ?_

Les deux amis atteignirent le hall et se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor. Lily passa la première et jeta un œil dans la salle commune:

- Viens il n'y a personne dépêche toi ! !

Rémus entra en trombe et monta les marches qui le menaient à son dortoir tout en murmurant « à tout à l'heure » à Lily.

La rouquine prit ses livres et se dirigea vers la classe de sortilège tandis que Rémus changeait de vêtements. Il sortit de la tour et prit la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Il arriva devant la gargouille mais ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il attendit donc patiemment. Au bout de deux minutes, la directrice de sa maison passa en vitesse devant lui puis s'arrêta net :

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive Lupin ?

- Je dois voir le Professeur Dumbledore mais je ne connais pas le mot de passe…

- Chocogrenouille, lui dit-elle en repartant vers sa classe au pas de course.

Rémus donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui le laissa passer et le fit monter jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme frappa à la porte et attendit une réponse qui ne tarda pas :

- Entrez.

En voyant le Gryffondor pénétrer dans son bureau, le directeur de Poudlard leva un sourcil surpris.

- Tiens Mr Lupin, vous ne devriez pas être à l'infirmerie ?

- Je venais vous dire que cette nuit je-j'étais à Pré au lard et j'ai vu cinq ou six Mangemort, Professeur ; débita dans un souffle le Rouge et Or sans plus de cérémonie.

- Intéressant… Merci Mr Lupin, je vais prendre les dispositions nécessaires, vous pouvez vous retirer.

Rémus tourna rapidement les talons, soulagé que Dumbledore ne lui ait pas posé de questions. Il allait pousser la porte lorsque :

- Au fait, demanda d'une voix forte le Mage. Rémus s'arrêta net.

- Comment se fait-il que vous ne les ayez pas attaqués ?

_réfléchis Rémus, réfléchis…_

- Et bien j'étais en train de me battre dans une petite rue avec plusieurs chiens et j'étais bloqué contre un mur…

- Bien, mais évitez de retourner à Pré-a- lard Mr Lupin. Vous savez que si je vous ai aménagé la cabane hurlante, c'est pour votre bien… et celui de la population…

-Oui professeur… Rémus baissa la tête, honteux d'avouer qu'il avait enfreint des règles de sécurité.

Il s'apprêtait à redescendre les escaliers en colimaçon que cachait la gargouille quand la voix de Dumbledore retentit à nouveau. Le loup-garou se figea.

- Et passez à l'infirmerie, vous m'avez l'air encore plus épuisé que d'habitude.

Rémus poussa un soupir de soulagement et acquiesça puis il sortit et rejoignit l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh le mit au lit de force, lui administra toutes sortes d'onguents et lui força à boire des potions tout en marmonnant « pauvre garçon, des souffrances pareilles… ».

Rémus passa la journée à l'infirmerie avec un livre de défense contre les forces du mal et fut ravi de voir que ses amis pensaient à lui. En effet, les Maraudeurs passèrent avant le repas de midi et Lily vint prendre de ses nouvelles avant les cours de l'après midi. La jeune fille était perdue dans ses pensées.

Le soir il fut autorisé à rentrer à Gryffondor et dormir avec ses camarades, ce qui lui remonta le moral, Sirius ayant toujours de bonnes blagues au sujet de farfadets, de trolls ou de harpies à raconter.

* * *

**_Jeudi 4 septembre 1977 _**: _SALE JOURNEE_

_Cher journal,_

_J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas me lever ce matin… Tu verras pourquoi… En tout cas j'ai besoin de t'écrire plus que tout autre jour aujourd'hui… Je vais procéder par ordre chronologique._

_La ronde de nuit d'hier soir s'est plutôt bien passée, et j'ai discuté avec Rogue. Ca m'a calmée après l'incident Potter n°301… On a parlé de potions, des métiers que nous voudrions faire plus tard et de tas d'autres choses. En fait, Severus peut se montrer civilisé lorsqu'il ne se sent pas menacé. Nous étions tellement dans notre conversation que notre ronde a duré jusqu'à 23h30 ! Puis nous sommes rentrés chacun de notre côté et je me suis endormie comme un bébé._

_Ce matin, comme tous les matins suivant une pleine lune, je me suis levée tôt afin de rejoindre Rémus à la cabane hurlante pour lui apporter un bon petit déjeuner et le soigner un peu. Cependant il n'allait pas bien… pas bien du tout… Il m'a de nouveau raconté comment il était devenu loup-garou et tout ça… puis il a éclaté en sanglots. Ca m'a fait bizarre, lui qui est toujours si fort et si réconfortant… J'ai tenté de ne pas fondre en larmes, mais je n'ai pas réussi… et j'ai essayé de le calmer du mieux que j'ai pu. Par contre il m'a également raconté quelque chose d'inquiétant : il a vu des Mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard cette nuit.. J'ai peur … _

_Pour passer dans un registre moins dramatique, le double cours de sortilège était assez reposant. Le professeur Flitwick nous a fait son petit discours sur les ASPIC et nous avons passés les 1h30 suivantes à réviser tous les sortilèges vus en 6ème année. Potter et Black ont été moins rapides que moi pour répondre, je suis contente ! Mais ils avaient l'air épuisés. Pareil pour l'éternel suiveur. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont bien pu mijoter encore ! J'espère qu'on ne va pas ENCORE perdre des points à cause d'eux ! Heureusement que j'en ai fait gagner 25 en tout aujourd'hui !_

_Ensuite j'ai eu cours de runes, mais toute seule c'était un peu triste. Rémus m'a affreusement manqué. D'ailleurs il m'inquiète en ce moment. Il n'a vraiment pas le moral (je radote je sais)… _

_Peut-être qu'une relation amoureuse (avec Aurore par exemple…) lui ferait retrouver le sourire ? Pas le temps de trouver un plan, il fallait bien que je note le cours qui portait sur les différentes_ _associations des runes selon notre humeur, mais j'essaierai d'y repenser assez vite !_

_Ce midi, j'ai mangé avec les Maraudeurs. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de manger avec les filles de Gryffondor surtout si c'était pour écouter leurs discussions futiles ! ! Mais finalement c'était pas mieux, Potter et Black ont parlé Quidditch tout le repas, Peter les regardant avec admiration, et moi n'ayant qu'une envie : finir mon assiette de poulet pour filer à la bibliothèque._

_J'ai commencé l'après-midi par deux heures de potion. Je me suis assise à côté de Rogue sous les regards assassins de certains Serpentard et des Maraudeurs. Goussdaye a fait quelques remarques cinglantes au début de l'heure sur ma potion d'invisibilité du cours précédent mais s'est vite calmé quand il a vu que ma potion de régénération sanguine était parfaite. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de me jeter des regards meurtriers. Inutile de préciser qu'il a enlevé 30 points à Gryffondor pour la potion de Peter…_

_Le dernier cours de la journée était alchimie, deux heures. J'étais très excitée à l'idée de commencer car cette option n'est envisageable qu'à partir de la 7ème année. Elle est indispensable si on veut faire Médicomage ou Auror. Je me retrouve donc avec les Maraudeurs, quelques Poufsouffle et de nombreux Serdaigle, mais, comme par hasard, avec aucun Serpentard… Sauf Rogue. La matière est moins passionnante que je ne le pensais, on dirait un peu un cours de potion, mais le professeur Werber est très différent de Goussdaye. Il est juste, compréhensif et a fait des groupes de façon à ce que les meilleurs aident les plus faibles. J'espère qu'il sera comme ça toute l'année. Son discours sur les ASPIC était également différent des autres : Pour lui le principal était d'apprendre et les notes ne comptaient pas. J'ai été un peu horrifiée au début mais finalement je m'y ferai je pense. Il a passé une heure à nous expliquer sa façon de procéder puis l'heure suivante il nous a détaillé le programme : on va étudier les différents types de distillation surtout… Pfff si je m'attendais à ça… _

_A la fin du cours je me suis précipitée vers la bibliothèque afin de faire mes devoirs. J'étais déjà très en retard. Je n'avais pas encore commencé le devoir d'arithmancie sur les chemins de vie et il fallait absolument que j'apprenne ma leçon de runes de mardi ainsi que celle du jour. Je me suis mise à la tâche._

_Mon devoir d'arithmancie était plus facile que je ne le pensais. Il ne m'a pris que trois quarts d'heure. On aura sûrement nos propres chemins de vie à calculer la fois d'après ! J'ai appris ma leçon de runes de mardi et me suis décidée à aller manger. Ayant encore pas mal de devoirs j'ai mangé à vitesse grand V et suis retournée à la bibliothèque._

_Les leçons de runes pouvaient attendre, j'avais tout le week-end pour ça. J'ai passé mon emploi du temps en revue :  
- Soin aux créatures magiques : pas de devoirs. La vue de cette matière me fit soudain penser à Derek. J'essaierai de le voir demain au sujet de samedi.  
-__Sortilèges : Pas encore de devoirs. Mais c'est pas possible j'ai dû oublier d'en __noter !  
-__Potion : Préparation et mode d'action de la potion de sommeil, 2 rouleaux de __parchemin.  
__- Alchimie : apprendre les différents ustensiles et le fonctionnement des outils_ _utilisés en alchimie. Décidément ce professeur n'est pas un tortionnaire.

* * *

_

La jeune Gryffondor avait fini d'écrire le mode de préparation de la potion de sommeil, non sans efforts. En effet elle avait dû chercher dans quatre livres différents, les quatre recettes étant toujours en désaccord sur un petit détail. Elle était absorbée par son travail et ne vit pas la directrice des Gryffondor entrer dans la bibliothèque et se diriger vers elle.

- Mademoiselle Evans, pourriez-vous me suivre s'il-vous-plaît ? La voix de son professeur était étonnamment douce.

Lily s'étonna mais ne dit rien et suivit son professeur. En chemin elle réfléchissait et elle se mit à s'inquiéter : _Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Rémus ? Si en fait il était plus blessé que je ne le pensais ? _

Son visage reflétait sa panique lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte du bureau du Directeur. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle avait passé la gargouille.

Elles entrèrent. La panique de Lily s'accrut lorsqu'elle lut de la peine sur le visage de Dumbledore.

- Minerva, Lily, asseyez vous je vous prie.

Lily se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en chintz rouge plus qu'elle ne s'assit.

- Lily, je suis désolé de vous apprendre ce genre de nouvelle. Il faut que vous soyiez forte.

La jeune fille était perdue dans ses pensées. _Raymondin nous a vues Mélusine et moi et il l'a tuée, je ne vois que ça… _Elle n'entendit pas Dumbledore s'adresser à elle.

- Lily, vous avez entendu ? Lily ?

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Dumbledore et s'efforça de l'écouter. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre. Cependant les mots résonnèrent à ses oreilles :

- Je suis désolé pour vos parents…

- Quoi ? ? Pourquoi êtes vous désolés? Ils sont, ils sont… mo-morts ? ?

Dumbledore hocha tristement la tête de haut en bas.

- Mais comment est-ce possible? Lily était en état de choc.

* * *

Sirius allait donner la chute de sa blague sur la harpie et le troll lorsqu'ils entendirent taper à la porte. Le maraudeur commença à pester contre le gâcheur de blagues mais il s'arrêta net lorsque Rémus ouvrit. Lily se tenait derrière la porte du dortoir des quatre garçons, hébétée et ayant toujours le poing en l'air. Elle avait l'air ailleurs. Les Maraudeurs la regardaient d'un air perplexe mais Lupin sut tout de suite que quelque chose clochait.

- Lily ? viens, entre. Rémus parlait d'une voix douce et calme.

Mais la jeune fille ne fit pas un pas, elle regardait le sol, d'un air vide.

Rémus s'approcha d'elle et la prit par le bras, il la fit s'asseoir doucement sur le lit le plus proche.

- Lily qu'est-ce qui…

- Mes parents ont été assassinés par des Mangemorts. La jeune fille sortit de sa torpeur et éclata en sanglots. Le fait de le dire à haute voix lui avait permis de réaliser.

James, Peter et Sirius la regardèrent d'un air horrifié. Rémus qui était assis à côté d'elle la prit dans ses bras.

- Calme toi ma belle et raconte moi…

Lily ne put se retenir plus longtemps, elle lâcha tout ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore : Les trois Mangemorts qui étaient arrivés chez elle pendant que ses parents dînaient, la maison détruite, sa sœur vivante car elle mangeait dans la famille de son petit ami…

- Je ne comprends pas… répétait la jeune fille en larmes. Pourquoi eux ? ! ! ! ! C'était des moldus tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, pourquoi eux ! ! !

Rémus appuya sa tête sur celle de son amie :

- Je suis là, tu verras, je veillerai sur toi. Il ne savait que dire d'autre.

- Rémus? Lily leva son visage humide vers celui de son meilleur ami.

- Tu… Ca t'embêterait de venir avec moi à l'enterrement de mes parents? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide, puis elle ajouta: C'est dimanche…

- Non bien sûr que non… Lui chuchota le loup-garou en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

James s'avança vers Lily et posa sa main sur son bras. Sirius et Peter firent de même.

Lily leva vers eux ses yeux baignés de larmes, reconnaissante. Puis elle sentit une chaleur monter de sous sa robe de sorcier. Elle sortit son médaillon. Il était d'un vert éclatant et tous les cinq durent fermer les yeux pour ne pas être éblouis. Lily enserra instinctivement le bijou de sa main et la lumière cessa. Elle se sentit tout à coup apaisée.

Un grand silence se fit dans la pièce. Rémus fut le premier à le rompre :

- Tu veux dormir ici ? On te tiendrait compagnie.

Les trois autres garçons approuvèrent silencieusement.

- Non- je – euh - merci ça va aller je crois…

Rémus la regarda fixement mais elle n'avait plus l'air perdu de tout à l'heure. On pouvait lire de la lassitude sur son visage.

- Tu es sûre ?

La Préfète-en-Chef confirma.

- Bon si ça ne va pas tu sais où me trouver d'accord ? après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ce matin…

Les maraudeurs jetèrent un regard interrogateur à leur ami mais celui-ci leur fit comprendre d'un signe de la main qu'il leur raconterait tout plus tard.

- Promis, murmura Lily.

Rémus déposa un baiser sur son front et desserra son étreinte. Il la raccompagna jusqu'en bas des escaliers menant à son dortoir et la serra de nouveau dans ses bras. Lily se retint de se remettre à pleurer de peur de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Rémus la lâcha et la regarda monter jusqu'à sa chambre, puis il fit demi-tour et monta dans la sienne.

Une fois arrivé, il raconta à ses amis comment Lily avait découvert qu'il était un loup-garou mais également les lendemains matins de pleine lune qu'elle passait avec lui. Les Maraudeurs, debout au milieu de la pièce, écoutaient ses paroles avec attention.

* * *

Lily, une fois sur son lit n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux. Elle serrait son médaillon et sentait sa chaleur rassurante dans sa main. C'était le seul souvenir qu'il lui restait de sa famille avec la photo qu'elle avait sur sa table de nuit. En effet, Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'à la place de sa maison il n'y avait plus qu'un cratère…

Elle se leva soudainement faisant tomber fouineur qui était venu se lover sur ses genoux et, sous la faible lumière que dégageait sa baguette, ouvrit le tiroir de son meuble de chevet. Elle en tira son journal, toujours silencieusement afin de ne pas réveiller ses camarades, s'étendit sur son lit et commença à raconter sa journée, de manière assez détachée, comme si tout était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce journal avait toujours été un exutoire, aujourd'hui plus encore que les autres jours.

* * *

_**Jeudi 4 septembre 1977 (suite) :**_

_Après avoir fait ma liste de devoirs, j'ai commencé celui de potion. J'allais entamer le mode d'utilisation quand McGonagall est venue me trouver. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait je me suis retrouvée devant Dumbledore qui m'a annoncé la mort de mes parents. Il me rassura un peu en me disant qu'ils n'avaient pas souffert car les Mangemorts avaient utilisé l'Avada Kedavra. Heureusement Pétunia a survécu. Il me reste au moins un membre de ma famille… _

_Le directeur m'a également fait part de la date des funérailles : c'est dimanche. Je lui ai affirmé mon désir de m'y rendre, si possible avec un ami. Il a accepté sans broncher. McGonagall m'a raccompagnée jusqu'à la tour en me répétant pour la énième fois que je pouvais venir la chercher à n'importe quelle heure si j'en avais besoin. J'ai pris directement la direction du dortoir de Rémus, les gens me regardaient bizarrement je devais avoir une drôle de tête… Et une fois dans ses bras j'ai craqué et je lui ai tout raconté. Je me suis vite calmée grâce au médaillon et me voilà…_

_Ce médaillon m'intrigue de plus en plus, il faut absolument que je fasse des recherches à son sujet. Ca m'occupera l'esprit._

_Tiens tu crois que Rogue a fait sa ronde seul ?_

_Bon je vais essayer de dormir un peu, il est déjà 1h du matin et je commence à dire n'importe quoi…

* * *

_

Rémus venait de finir son récit auprès des garçons.

- Et bien je ne savais pas que tu étais si proche d'Evans, dit James sur un ton de reproche.

- Ni que tu nous cachais autant de choses ! ajouta Peter.

- C'est bon tu as fini avec tes révélations ou t'en as d'autres des comme ça ?? termina Sirius.

- Euh justement non… Mais Rémus ne laisse pas le temps de protester à ses amis. Il ajouta rapidement : J'ai raconté pour les Mangemorts à Dumbledore, je l'avais promis à Lily…

- QUOI ??? Les trois Maraudeurs avaient crié en chœur.

- Mais on va finir à Azkaban, couina Peter, terrifié.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas mentionnés dans l'histoire, j'ai fait croire que j'étais bloqué contre un mur par des chiens et que c'est pour ça que je n'ai attaqué personne.

Peter lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

James enchaîna, plus violemment qu'il ne le voulait réellement :

- Et ton histoire avec Evans alors? Je voudrais également savoir comment elle t'a fait promettre de tout dire à Dumbledore ?

- Nous sommes amis James, seulement AMIS !

- Mais l'autre soir tu l'as embrassée non ???

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était un accident !

James parut un peu rassuré, mais sans plus. Rémus profita du silence pour expliquer son état d'esprit du matin et pourquoi il avait fait cette promesse à Lily.

Tous semblaient un peu honteux de ne pas avoir été là lorsqu'il avait besoin d'eux mais il semblait aller mieux, ce qui les aida à déculpabiliser.

James reprit la parole :

- Vous avez vu son médaillon ?

Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

- Que sais-tu à son sujet Rémus ? continua le brun aux cheveux en bataille.

- A vrai dire pas grand chose… Lily l'a eu de son père pour ses 10 ans, ils se le transmettent dans sa famille. Mais elle n'a jamais réussi à l'ouvrir. Des fois il fait des trucs bizarres comme se soulever et rayonner…

- On devrait mener notre petite enquête dessus alors, proposa Sirius avec un air de conspirateur.

- Lily comptait le faire elle-même… Mais je pense que notre aide et notre soutien ne serons pas de trop. En plus, elle ne peut plus voir Mélusine, elle pourrait rester avec nous je pense… Rémus avait proposé ça d'un air un peu craintif.

Tous semblaient plutôt d'accord. Rémus reprit la parole, soulagé :

- Au fait James.

- Oui ?

- Arrête de l'embêter, elle n'a pas besoin de ça. Puis il ajouta :

- Surtout que tu ne la détestes pas tant que ça!

James rougit, ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt voyant qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon en faire sortir aucun son.

* * *

**Réponses aux review :**

_Petite Dilly_ : Déjà merci d'avoir reviewé ! Pour Severus musclé, Mélu explique à Lily pourquoi il est musclé vers la fin du chapitre 2 ! Et oui, c'est Potter qui vient en premier dans ses pensées (ou plutôt fantasmes lol)… Ah l'inconscient…

Pour Trelawney effectivement on a plusieurs années d'avance, surtout qu'avant qu'elle n'arrive il n'y avait pas de divination comme cours ! (cf tome 5) Merci de nous l'avoir fait remarquer mais c'est trop tard lol. Et puis on l'aime bien ! Pour l'histoire du pendentif je ne sais pas ce qu'est Escaflowne (oui je suis une inculte je sais…) et je me rappelle pas avoir vu de DA avec mais encore une fois, l'inconscient peut-être ! En tout cas à la base c'est mon idée !

Et non tu fais pas ta chieuse, les critiques ne nous dérangent pas, au contraire on ne cherche qu'à s'améliorer ! C'est notre première fic donc je sais qu'elle est loin d'être parfaite ! Vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour la suite  (ma sœur m'abandonne lâchement 2 semaines… sniff) en tout cas c'est gentil de continuer à nous lire !

_Cornedrue _: merci merci merci  fayot ;) mais ca me fait très plaisir parce que je commençais a être un peu découragée…


	5. chap4 Deuil

Avant tout, désolée pour le retard mais entre l'angine blanche qui m'a terrassée et mon stage à la clinique j'ai pas eu le temps de m'y mettre vraiment, puis j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration! Je présente donc mes plus plates excuses aux (rares) lecteurs qui prennent la peine de me lire.

**L'auteur :** moaaaa toute seule pour ce chapitre (Chimgrid quoi!) vu que ma sœur m'a lâchement abandonnée.

**Spoiler:** Tomes I à V (vu que le VI n'est pas près de sortir…)

**Disclaimer:** Tout à moi, rien à J.K. Rowling (comment ça c'est à l'envers?)

**Note de l'auteur:** Les pensées des personnages sont en italique.

Par contre les mots seuls (au milieu d'une phrase par exemple)en italique sont des mots accentués par les personnages lors des dialogues.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** Lily Evans, qui suit sa 7ème année au collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard, est une sorcière née de parents moldus (sans pouvoirs magiques). Ses parents sont assassinés par les partisans d'un terrible mage noir : Voldemort. Mais pourquoi, alors qu'ils sont de simples moldus ? Et quelle est la réelle signification du médaillon qu'elle tient de son père, unique souvenir de ses parents décédés ?

**Un grand merci** aux membres du forum HP2 : le retour de la vengeance (sur caramail) qui sont mes bêta lecteurs, qui me conseillent et m'encouragent ! Merci ! Et puis merci à mes reviewers et aux lecteurs de l'ombre !

Les réponses aux review sont à la fin (y'en a encore pas beaucoup mais bon c'est déjà ça…)

**

* * *

**

CHAP 4 _-_ DEUIL

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de rêver de la mort de ses parents. Plus précisément, elle avait vu ce qui s'était passé. Et, étrangement, elle savait que ça s'était déroulé exactement comme ça : sa mère servant le poulet et entendant du bruit dans le hall, son père allant voir et y découvrant trois hommes vêtus de noir et encagoulés.  
Les Mangemorts les avaient ligotés et avaient cherché leurs deux filles dans toute la maison. Ils avaient tout cassé, tout retourné. Puis leur avaient lancé plusieurs doloris, surtout à son père, sa mère étant déjà évanouie. Il avait crié mais n'avait pas dévoilé où elles étaient.  
Au bout d'une heure de torture, les trois Mangemorts leur avaient lancé l'Avada Kedavra, un sortilège impardonnable fraîchement sorti de l'esprit tortueux de Voldemort. Puis ils étaient partis en emportant une photo d'elle et Pétunia…

Oui ses parents avaient souffert. Elle le savait maintenant. Dumbledore lui avait menti.

Sentant les larmes monter à nouveau, elle secoua la tête puis regarda l'heure : 4h32. Un bain ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle de bain des Préfets_-_en_-_Chef afin d'être tranquille, bien qu'à cette heure_-_ci les couloirs soient vides.

Lily remplit la baignoire d'eau très chaude et de mousse mauve parfumée a la lavande puis s'y glissa.

Elle ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, essayant de ne penser à rien et de se détendre. Mais, sans crier gare, les images les plus atroces de son rêve défilèrent à toute vitesse dans son esprit.

La jeune Gryffondor ne put réprimer ses sanglots. Quand elle se fut calmée, elle essaya de se remémorer les circonstances de la mort de ses parents, et fut ravie de découvrir qu'elle avait déjà oublié les détails, comme tout rêve normal. Cependant, les cris de son père résonnaient toujours dans son esprit.

Elle se leva et, après s'être séchée et habillée, retourna vers son dortoir. Elle devait parler à Mélusine tout de suite, elle en avait besoin.

Lily trouva fouineur roulé en boule sur son lit. Elle prit un parchemin, une plume et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, son chat la suivant.

Elle réfléchit deux secondes puis écrivit :

« Rejoins moi dès que tu le peux chez les Préfets_-_en_-_Chef, le mot de passe est « amaryllis », c'est urgent. Lily»

Lily roula le parchemin et le glissa dans le collier de Fouineur :

_-_ Apporte ça à Mélu, son dortoir est dans les cachots. Réveille la s'il le faut.

Fouineur lui répondit par un léger miaulement qu'il avait compris. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de lui ouvrir la porte, il s'était faufilé dans un interstice entre deux pierres situées derrière la bibliothèque.

Les escaliers craquèrent et Lily sursauta. Elle tourna vivement la tête et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Aurore :

_-_ Déjà réveillée ? demanda la blonde à Lily.

_-_ Il faut croire que oui…

_-_ Je t'ai entendu crier dans ton sommeil, ça va ? s'inquiéta Aurore, les sourcils froncés.

Lily ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête de bas en haut et lui adressa un faible sourire, puis détourna vivement le regard vers la cheminée.

_-_ Tu ne veux pas en parler ? Si tu veux je…

_-_ Non tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas et puis je dois y aller ! Répondit un peu trop brusquement la rousse.

Et elle disparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Aurore resta plantée au milieu de la salle commune, surprise. Puis elle se décida à aller en parler à Rémus, malgré le fait qu'il soit 5h10. Après tout, il était le meilleur ami de Lily.

* * *

Lily courait presque dans le couloir. Elle pénétra dans la salle qu'elle partageait avec Rogue et se jeta sur le canapé devant l'âtre. Mais, impatiente de voir sa meilleure amie, elle se leva et observa le parc extérieur. Le soleil était entrain de se lever et elle était sûre que si elle ouvrait sa fenêtre elle entendrait les oiseaux chanter. Il lui sembla voir quelqu'un se diriger vers la forêt interdite. _Sûrement la bande à Potter qui prépare un mauvais coup_ . La Préfète_-_en_-_Chef plissa les yeux et fut surprise de voir Aurore entrer dans la forêt sombre. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus que Mélusine entrait, l'air inquiet.

_-_ Lily qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ?

Pour toute réponse, Lily se jeta dans ses bras et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle lui raconta tout d'une traite, sans toutefois mentionner son rêve.

Mélusine ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle fit asseoir Lily devant les flammes et lui dit tout ce qui lui passait par la tête pour lui remonter le moral.

Puis une porte s'ouvrit :

_-_ EVANS c'est quoi tout ce bruit! il n'est même pas 6h ! Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle fait la Sang de …

Mais voyant Lily pleurer et Mélusine la tenant dans ses bras il se tut et s'assit dans un fauteuil à coté d'elles. Il semblait gêné.

_-_ Je _-_ euh _-_ Evans qu'est_-_ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda le Serpentard intrigué. Elle avait toujours paru tellement forte à répondre à ses insultes et celles des autres Vert et Argent sans craquer qu'il était plus que surpris.

_-_ Rien laisse tomber ! Si ça se trouve c'était même ton père !

Lily ne pleurait plus, elle semblait dans une rage folle.

_-_ Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Mélusine lui lança un regard du genre « n'en_-_rajoute_-_pas_-_ça_-_va_-_assez_-_mal_-_comme_-_ça » et il redevint silencieux.

Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

_-_ Rogue ! l'interpella Lily.

Ce dernier ce retourna, surpris.

_-_ Si on te demande, Mélusine était venue te voir toi pour un problème en potion d'accord ?

Le brun ne demanda pas pourquoi, il s'en doutait. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête (le ton de la rousse était sans réplique) et franchit la porte.

_-_ Mélu ?

_-_ Oui ?

_-_ L'enterrement de mes parents est dimanche, j'y vais avec Rémus mais j'aimerais que toi aussi tu sois auprès de moi…

Son amie semblait inquiète.

_-_ Tu sais avec Raymondin et tout ça je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée…

_-_ Ah, je comprends… Les yeux de Lily brillèrent un peu trop.

_-_ Mais je pourrais dire que je dois aller à un repas de famille, ça se fait beaucoup chez les Serpentards. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Répondit rapidement le meilleure amie de la Gryffondor.

_-_ Merci Mélu. Lily lui fit son premier sourire de la journée.

Subitement Mélusine changea de sujet :

_-_ Allez viens Lily, on va manger quelque chose, ça ne te fera pas de mal.

Les deux jeunes filles partirent mais se séparèrent avant d'entrer dans la Grande salle afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mélusine entra la première. Lorsque Lily pénétra dans le réfectoire à son tour, elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il était quasiment vide. _Normal a 6h15._

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle était installée et Lily avait à peine touché son toast. Elle mâchonnait le même morceau depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Son regard était perdu dans le vague, elle remarqua à peine les Maraudeurs entrer et s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

_-_ Bonjour Lily.

La jeune fille sortit de sa torpeur en reconnaissant la voix douce de son ami :

_-_ Oh, bonjour Rémus…

Puis elle se replongea dans la contemplation de son bol de thé.

_-_ Lily ?

Cette dernière leva la tête vers le loup_-_garou. Encouragé par cette marque d'attention, il continua :

_-_ Aurore m'a dit que tu avais fait des cauchemars cette nuit. Tu as une mine défaite…

Lily se força à sourire au jeune homme, il en avait déjà assez fait pour elle.

_-_ Bah… ça va maintenant, ne t'en fais pas.

Les maraudeurs la regardaient d'un air suspicieux mais tous comprirent qu'ils ne valait mieux pas insister.

Les élèves commençaient à affluer. Puis une nuée de hiboux pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

_-_ Tiens voilà le courrier ! s'écria un 3ème année de Serdaigle.

Lily fit semblant de trouver cette nouvelle merveilleuse. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de courrier aujourd'hui…

Un hibou de la Gazette du Sorcier s'arrêta en face d'elle et donna son journal à Potter. Il paya l'oiseau qui tendait sa patte d'un air impatient et ouvrit le journal. Il le referma aussitôt d'un coup sec.

Sirius lui lança un regard interrogateur .

_-_ Ce journal est un vrai torchon. Bon vous avez fini de manger, on y va !

Et James se leva d'un bond. Ses amis semblaient inquiets pour sa santé mentale mais Rémus comprit vite lorsqu'il vit la majorité des regards des élèves tournés vers Lily.

La salle d'habitude si bruyante était à présent emplie de légers chuchotements. Des doigts se pointaient déjà vers la Préfète_-_en_-_Chef.

Lily se leva et partit en courant. C'était tellement injuste. Ses parents étaient morts et elle ne pouvait même pas faire son deuil en paix. Elle était déjà sortie de la salle depuis longtemps quand les Maraudeurs sortirent à sa suite.

_-_ Je pense qu'on devrait la laisser seule un moment… Dit Peter.

Sirius et James le regardèrent bizarrement mais Rémus ajouta :

_-_ Il a raison, elle viendra vers nous quand elle le voudra… Sa voix avait rarement été aussi triste.

Sur ce, ils rejoignirent la tour des Gryffondor.

* * *

De son côté Lily était tombée plus qu'elle ne s'était assise sur le fauteuil de la salle des Préfets_-_en_-_Chef. Elle ne pleurait plus, elle ne pensait plus, son esprit était ailleurs…

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main aux doigts longs et fins se posa sur son épaule.

_-_ Evans euh je veux dire Lily… Je suis désolé pour tes parents… Je_-_je ne savais pas. La voix était rauque et hésitante.

Lily se retourna vers son homologue, surprise.

Il lui tendit maladroitement une assiette contenant un petit pain et un croissant :

_-_ J'ai cru voir que tu n'avais pas beaucoup mangé ce matin alors je me suis permis de t'amener ça… Rogue rougissait.

_-_ Me_-_merci, répondit la jeune fille étonnée par tant de gentillesse _et puis un Rogue rougissant c'est pas tous les jours qu'on le voit !_

Elle se rendit compte qu'en fait elle avait faim, saisit l'assiette puis dévora le croissant.

_-_ Assied toi Severus. Lily lui désigna le fauteuil à sa droite.

Le brun s'exécuta.

_-_ Ca va mieux ?

_-_ Oui, merci pour le petit_-_déjeuner ! Je ne pouvais pas manger dans la grande salle, ça bloquait…

_-_ Non, je veux dire, le moral ?

_-_ C'est dur mais ça va, merci…

_-_ Si jamais tu…

Mais le (beau) brun (ténébreux et mystérieux lol) n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le professeur McGonagall venait d'entrer dans la salle :

_-_ Bonjour monsieur Rogue. Puis elle ajouta à l'adresse de Lily:

_-_ Comment allez_-_vous ce matin ? Elle semblait plutôt inquiète. Il faut dire que le départ précipité de la jeune fille l'avait fait bondir de sa chaise.

_-_ Et bien, commença la Gryffondor, j'ai vu mieux…

_-_ Déjà je vois que vous n'êtes pas seule, je suis rassurée. Si vous voulez vous pouvez ne pas aller en cours aujourd'hui. Je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de tous ces regards sur vous…

Le professeur de métamorphose pesta contre la Gazette et des jurons plus que fleuris sortirent de sa bouche. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_-_ Je vous remercie. Je préfère retourner en cours lundi, quand tout ce sera un peu tassé…

_-_ Bien. Puis la directrice adjointe se tourna vers Rogue.

_-_ Monsieur Rogue si vous êtes d'accord – et si mademoiselle Evans est également d'accord bien entendu_-_ je vous autorise à manquer les cours ce jour pour lui tenir compagnie.

Rogue acquiesça et, à sa grande surprise, Lily semblait d'accord.

_-_ Je vous laisse donc. Et je vous en prie venez me voir si ça ne va pas mademoiselle Evans, même si je suis en cours !

_-_ Merci professeur, je m'en souviendrai.

Le professeur sortit d'un pas précipité afin de ne pas être en retard en cours.

Les deux Préfets_-_en_-_Chef se regardèrent puis tournèrent la tête dans des directions opposées, gênés.

Rogue fut le premier à briser le silence :

_-_ Tu as une mine affreuse Evans, on pourrait aller dans le parc pour que tu prennes un peu l'air.

_-_ Merci du compliment…

_-_ Mais c'était pas méchant ! s'insurgea le jeune homme.

_-_ Je sais, je voulais juste t'embêter ! La Gryffondor sortit en souriant, Rogue sur ses talons.

Ils se baladèrent dans le parc, sans dire un mot. Mais ce n'était pas un silence gêné, plutôt un silence nécessaire. Ils se comprenaient. Lily ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais elle _savait_ que son coéquipier comprenait son chagrin car il semblait avoir beaucoup souffert.

Au bout d'une petite heure ils s'arrêtèrent à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur, au bord du lac. Lily s'allongea, croisant les bras sous la nuque et observant les nuages entre les branches. Elle se sentait bien ici. Rogue s'était simplement assis et observait le lac. Il jetait parfois des coups d'œil à la dérobade à la jeune fille et tournait vivement la tête, de peur qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Lily se tourna vers Rogue afin de lui poser une question et trouva ses yeux. Elle fut troublée mais n'en laissa rien paraître :

_-_ On devrait rentrer, il va bientôt être midi et les élèves vont affluer.

Son visage s'assombrit.

_-_ Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de les voir…

Severus se leva pour montrer que ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Il tendit la main à la Gryffondor qui ne prit pas la peine de la saisir.

_-_ C'est gentil mais je peux encore me débrouiller toute seule. Un éclair de malice passa dans ses yeux.

Rogue feignit d'être blessé mais ses deux lèvres s'incurvant en un très léger sourire prouvèrent le contraire à la jeune fille. En effet il préférait la voir en forme, au moins elle allait sûrement redevenir acide et sarcastique avec ceux qui l'insultaient et surtout avec Potter.  
_Non seulement c'est moi qui vais passer la journée avec Evans, mais en plus elle va bientôt de nouveau s'en prendre à lui… quelle douce vengeance !_

Ils prirent le chemin de Poudlard puis de leurs appartements en devisant joyeusement de la nullité et du manque d'intérêt total d'une matière telle que la divination. _Au moins un point commun…_ pensa Rogue.

Par contre ils ne semblaient pas d'accord sur la matière la plus passionnante : potions pour l'un et sortilèges pour l'autre.

Ils se chamaillaient toujours lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte.

_-_ Amaryllis, dit distraitement le Serpentard.

Dans un effort de galanterie il laissa passer Lily devant lui. Mais lorsqu'il voulu avancer il se cogna à elle.

La Préfète était figée et regardait fixement à sa droite, du côté de sa chambre. Rogue suivit son regard et compris tout de suite. La porte de sa chambre était ouverte et ils avaient une vue imprenable sur sa table de chevet sur laquelle trônait… une photo de famille.

Le brun entendit un gémissement et eut juste le temps de rattraper sa camarade qui tombait, inconsciente.

A ce moment_-_là des voix retentirent dans le couloir.

_-_ Tu crois qu'elle voudra bien manger avec nous ?

_-_ Bin j'espère surtout qu'elle va assez vite retrouver l'appétit, elle est déjà pas bien grosse…

_Manquait plus que ces abrutis. Ils vont encore agir puis réfléchir et c'est moi qui vais tout prendre !_

Rogue allongea la jeune fille et s'accroupit près d'elle. Il préférait éviter de la lâcher si un de ces imbéciles de Gryffondor lui envoyait un stupéfix ou un sort quelconque.

Au moment où il se levait il entendit hurler :

_-_ Rogue mais qu'est_-_ce que tu lui as fait espèce de cafard visqueux !

Potter avait dégainé sa baguette et ses lèvres tremblaient de rage.

_-_ Potter je vais t'expli…

Mais le brun ne semblait pas disposé à l'écouter :

_-_ STUPE…

Rémus intervint.

_-_ JAMES ARRETE ! Laisse le parler ! Et tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait mettre Lily sur le canapé au lieu de se battre ? Il semblait aussi furieux que James, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

_Au moins un des quatre de sensé…_

_-_ Mais Rémus…

_-_ Sirius aide moi à la relever au lieu de défendre Cornedrue.

_Bizarre comme surnom…_

Sirius avait à peine eu le temps d'esquisser un geste vers son amie étendue que Rogue et Rémus l'avaient allongée délicatement sur le canapé faisant face à la cheminée.

Le Serpentard s'assit dans un des fauteuils et Rémus fit de même dans celui d'en face.

_-_ Bon, Rogue, qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé ? questionna le loup_-_garou.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs s'étaient approchés, lançant des regards « avada kedavran » à leur ennemi.

_-_ Et bien _nous _rentrions du parc où _nous _avions passé la matinée quand…

_-_ Comment ça « _nous_ » ? demanda un peu fort Potter.

Mais Rogue ne s'en formalisa pas et semblait même s'amuser (NdA : enfin dans les limites où Rogue s'amuse).

_-_ _Nous_ avions donc passé la matinée ensemble, dehors, avec la bénédiction de votre chère Directrice de Maison – Rogue entendit quelqu'un s'étouffer et ne put s'empêcher dans rajouter– quand _Lily _a voulu rentrer à _nos_ appartements.

C'en était trop pour James qui se jeta sur l'aspirant Mangemort avec un cri de rage. Mais ce dernier avait prévu la chose _-_ il s'étonnait d'ailleurs que ça ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt – et s'était décalé sur son siège. Cependant, le Gryffondor ne l'atteignit pas. La poigne de fer de Lupin l'avait saisi au col et redéposé sur le tapis.

_-_ Tiens même sous forme humaine c'est très fort, un loup_-_garou !

_-_ N'exagère pas Rogue, ma patience a des limites à moi aussi…

Rogue jeta un regard à Lupin et vit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il s'empressa de continuer :

_-_ Toujours est_-_il que quand nous sommes arrivés ici, elle a aperçu une photo de famille et elle s'est évanouie.

Les Maraudeurs jetaient des regards attristés vers leur amie. James s'était accroupi à ses côtés et lui caressait les cheveux :

_-_ Ma Lily…

Rogue reprit la parole, pas attendri le moins du monde.

_-_ Lupin, toi qui a l'air d'avoir un cerveau (il jeta un regard méprisant aux trois autres Gryffondor qui le lui rendirent bien), tu penses qu'on devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

C'est Peter qui répondit.

_-_ A mon avis on devrait la laisser dormir, elle a surtout besoin de calme et de repos…

_-_ Tiens mais vous êtes deux à réfléchir… étonnant…

Cette fois c'est Sirius que Rémus intercepta.

_-_ J'approuve, affirma Rémus. Qu'en pensez_-_vous vous autres ?

Tous semblaient d'accord.

_-_ Bon et bien laissons la dormir et partons manger.

James quitta la pièce le dernier, à regrets.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les cinq vers le réfectoire.

_-_ Au fait Rogue, tu retournes en cours cet après_-_midi ou tu restes avec Li – euh _-_ Evans ? James avait rosit mais faisait comme si la question lui était secondaire.

_-_ Je retourne en cours, je ne pense pas servir à grand chose maintenant.

James sembla soulagé.

_-_ Pourquoi ? tu es _jaloux_ ?

Mais James n'eut pas le temps de bondir et de l'attaquer à mains nues que Rogue était entré dans la grande salle.

Il brandit le poing en hurlant à son intention :

_-_ Je t'aurai espèce de gromelot gluant !

Puis il s'adressa à Peter et Sirius qui le tenaient, morts de rire :

_-_ Et vous lâchez moi !

Il entendit vaguement un « gamin » venant de Rémus et rougit de plus belle en entendant Sirius chantonner « il est amoureuuuuuux euuu » puis entra dans la grande salle à la suite de ses amis.

* * *

Lily se réveilla vers 16h30 sur le canapé de sa salle commune.

Son esprit était encore embrumé et elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Tout lui revint en mémoire. Sauf comment elle avait atterri sur le canapé.

_Sûrement Severus…_

Elle bougea légèrement.

_-_ Réveillée ?

Lily sursauta.

_-_ Oui.

Elle s'assit.

_-_ Severus ?

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ C'est toi qui m'a allongée là ?

_-_ J'ai été aidé de tes _amis_. Son ton était dédaigneux, méprisant même.

La Rouge et Or était tellement surprise qu'ils aient réussi à faire quelque chose _ensemble_ qu'elle se tut pendant un long moment.

_-_ Ca va mieux Evans ?

_-_ Bah… Ca va…

Puis la Gryffondor se tourna vers son homologue masculin.

_-_ Dis, pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille ? Je t'appelle bien par ton prénom moi. Elle semblait un peu triste.

Severus sentait le regard vert posé sur elle.

_-_ Désolé je ne fais pas exprès, _Lily_.

Il avait rougi mais lui tournait le dos, elle ne remarqua rien.

Elle veut que je l'appelle Lily… 

_-_ On pourrait peut_-_être être… _amis_ ? La voix de la jeune fille était hésitante.

_-_ Pousse pas trop Evans ! Il avait dit ça un peu brusquement.

Lily, vexée, se leva et partit.

Rogue fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir et continua la lecture de son livre sur les potions niveau ASPIC +2.

Une fois qu'il entendit la porte claquer il pensa :

_Moi, ami avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Même si c'est une des meilleures élèves du collège, ça reste toujours une enfant de moldus ! Elle ne vaut vraiment rien… et moi encore moins !… Père avait raison…  
__Un futur Mangemort ami avec une Sang-de-Bourbe… Qu'en dirait le maître … Et s'il savait ce que je ressens ?_

A cette pensée, Rogue frissonna. Il était dégoûté. Dégoûté d'être épris d'une Sang de Bourbe, mais aussi dégoûté de son Maître, dégoûté de lui, dégoûté de tout…

Puis il se remit au travail, se forçant à ne plus penser au charme troublant de la jeune fille et encore moins à tout ce monde qui l'entourait, lui, Severus Rogue, futur Mangemort…

* * *

Lily se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la bibliothèque. Mais y voyant surtout des Serpentard elle fit demi_-_tour et prit la direction de la tour de Gryffondor..

Elle cria presque le mot de passe à la grosse dame : « Bravoure ».

La jeune fille espérait voir Rémus mais la salle commune était quasiment vide. Il restait seulement un élève de 2ème année qui semblait complètement en décalage avec le monde qui l'entourait.

_-_ Excuse moi, sais_-_tu où sont les autres ?

Le jeune garçon qui répondait au nom de Io Lovegood fixa sur elle ses grands yeux bleus et lui répondit nonchalamment.

_-_ Sûrement au club de duel, dans la grande salle… Personnellement je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt.

Lily ne prit pas le temps de l'examiner plus en détail sinon elle aurait vu que ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés étaient retenus en une queue de cheval grâce à un nerf de dragon et qu'il étudiait un livre n'appartenant apparemment pas à Poudlard et parlant des Ronflak Cornus (un animal plus que légendaire).

Elle le remercia et son pas l'amena à la Grande Salle pendant qu'elle se traitait d'idiote. Après tout c'est elle qui avait posé les affiches !

La jeune fille arriva à proximité de la Grande Salle et entendit un brouhaha indescriptible. Non, décidément elle n'était pas prête à affronter la foule des élèves…

Elle changea encore de chemin et se redirigea vers les appartements des Préfets_-_en_-_Chef.

Rogue ne sembla même pas se rendre compte de son retour. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit et essaya de lire le premier ouvrage qu'elle trouva. C'était un livre de botanique passablement ennuyeux mais ça l'occupa plus d'une heure

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte.

_-_ Lily c'est pour toi, lui cria Rogue dans un grognement.

Lily sourit en entendant prononcer son prénom et se leva pour ouvrir la porte. Elle pensait y trouver Rémus ou Mélu mais certainement pas… :

_-_ Derek ? Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là ?

_-_ Désolé de te déranger, si tu veux je peux repartir… Bredouilla l'adolescent en regardant ses chaussures.

Lily vit Rogue rouler des yeux et l'entendit soupirer de façon exagérée mais l'ignora.

_-_ Non non reste ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Entre si tu veux.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et s'installa sur la seule chaise de la pièce. Lily ferma la porte en lançant un regard dur à Rogue et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

_-_ Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles.

_-_ Oh merci ça va mieux, répondit Lily en rougissant. Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois là.

Un silence gêné suivit ces paroles. Puis ils dirent d'une même voix :

_-_ Tu sais pour demain…

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

_-_ Vas y, commence.

_-_ Non, toi Derek. Tu es mon invité !

_-_ Et bien pour demain je comprendrais tout à fait que tu annules donc si tu veux qu'on reporte notre sortie…

_-_ Non au contraire je pense que ça ne me ferait pas de mal de me changer les idées !

Derek semblait aux anges.

_-_ Par contre il faut que je rentre avant 15h, on a entraînement de Quidditch.

_Encore ce foutu sport de malade…_

_-_ Pas de problème ! et bien on n'a qu'à dire 10h ?

_-_ D'accord, je passerai te chercher à 10h précises.

Derek se leva en s'excusant de ne pas rester mais il devait préparer l'entraînement du lendemain, étant capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle cette année.

La jeune fille se motiva pour aller rattraper les cours du jour, elle partit donc à la recherche de Rémus.

* * *

_-_ Merci Rémus, tu es un amour !

_-_ Bah, c'est normal !

Rémus lui fit son plus beau sourire et retourna à son devoir de runes.

_-_ Au fait si tu veux tu peux venir manger dans les appartements des Préfets_-_en_-_Chef, je n'ai pas encore le courage d'affronter les autres…

_-_ Rogue est d'accord ?

_-_ Je ne pense pas mais bon… En tout cas je comprendrais si tu préférais manger avec les Maraudeurs, je ne vais pas être de très joyeuse compagnie…

_-_ Ne dis pas de sottises! Je serai là avec de quoi manger à 19h30 !

Lily rayonnait. La perspective de manger avec son meilleur ami lui remontait énormément le moral. Elle retourna travailler dans sa salle et rangea ses affaires un peu avant l'heure du dîner.

Elle se tourna vers Rogue et lui lança, d'un air désinvolte :

_-_ Au fait Severus, j'ai invité Rémus à manger, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Le Serpentard était tellement estomaqué qu'il n'eut pas le temps de protester.

_-_ Merci ! Elle lui déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue et partit dans sa chambre en chantonnant.

Rogue vit la porte de la chambre de sa colocataire se fermer puis se rouvrir aussitôt. Une tête rousse émergea de l'embrasure :

_-_ Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire, il arrive dans dix minutes !

A cette annonce, le brun poussa un soupir plus que sonore, ferma ses livres, ou plutôt les claqua, et sortit des appartements d'un pas rageur.

A 19h30 précises, Rémus frappa à la porte.

Il se mirent à table et discutèrent de tout sauf des parents de Lily.

_-_ Ah, et demain j'ai rendez_-_vous.

Les joues de la jeune fille prirent une teinte encore plus flamboyante que ses cheveux.

Rémus la regarda avec un air malicieux :

_-_ Oh! avec le Poufsouffle de l'autre fois ?

_-_ Oui, Derek.

La Gryffondor semblait vouloir disparaître sous la table.

_-_ Je suis ravi pour toi ! Et vous allez faire quoi ?

_-_ Et bien il passe me prendre à …

Au moment où elle disait « 10 heures demain » la porte s'ouvrit et Peter, Sirius puis James apparurent dans la salle.

Lily en laissa tomber sa fourchette.

_-_ Mais comment avez_-_vous fait pour entrer ?

_-_ Rogue nous a _gentiment_ donné le mot de passe. Répondit James.

Sirius continua :

_-_ Et puis on ne voyait pas revenir Rémus, on s'inquiétait de ce que tu avais bien pu lui faire, Lily_-_la_-_tigresse !

Lily était trop stupéfaite pour être furieuse.

Le brun aux yeux gris, enchaîna d'un air badin :

_-_ Alors qui passe te prendre à 10 heures demain ? Tu n'as pas fini ta phrase. Puis, prenant la voix de Tulipe : « Ooohhhhhhh Lily tu nous avais caché çaaaaaa ! Mais il est si beau ! tu as tellement de chance ! poufpoufpouf (simulation de gloussements étouffés derrière la main).»

Il lui fut impossible de se retenir plus longtemps, il éclata d'un rire ressemblant vaguement à des jappements.

Lily ne put se contenir plus longtemps :

_-_ DEHOOOOOOOOOORS

Mais tout le monde riait et son cri passa inaperçu.

Elle tomba sur sa chaise, la tête entre les mains, désespérée d'être bloquée avec des crétins pareil.

Elle jeta un œil à Rémus qui ne se retenait pas de rire lui non plus. Puis y réfléchissant, elle trouva l'imitation de Tulipe particulièrement réussie et craqua à son tour.

Après que tout le monde eut fini de se rouler par terre, Peter s'adressa à Rémus :

_-_ Ca ne vous dérange pas si nous mangeons avec vous ?

_-_ Demande à Lily.

Lily les dévisagea à tour de rôle :

Rémus semblait indifférent et grignotait une feuille de salade en regardant le plafond.

Sirius lui fit ses yeux de cocker.

James souriait de toutes ses dents, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Peter regardait le bout de ses chaussures comme un enfant de 5 ans pris en faute par ses parents.

La jeune fille souffla et accepta, ils étaient tellement touchants ! Mais à condition qu'ils ne mettent pas la salle commune sens dessus dessous.

Les deux bruns sautèrent en l'air en lançant une sorte de cri de guerre indescriptible et Peter partit en trottinant chercher le panier qu'ils avaient laissé dans le couloir.

Rémus les contemplait d'un air affligé et lança à Lily un regard repentant en lui murmurant :

_-_ Désolée Leeloo, ce n'était pas prévu ! Tu as déjà fais la baby_-_sitter ?

La seule fille de la pièce sourit en portant machinalement la main à son pendentif qui avait repris une température normale.

Le repas fut très agréable, les Maraudeurs étant de très bonne compagnie quand ils n'avaient pas une foule d'admiratrices à leurs pieds. Ils étaient plus… _naturels_.

Cependant, après manger, tous redevinrent sérieux, lorsque James lança un sujet :

_-_ Au fait, si tu as besoin d'aide pour les recherches sur ton médaillon, tu peux compter sur nous… Lunard, enfin Rémus, nous a mis au courant, ne lui en veux pas !

_-_ Lunard ? Lily était dubitative.

Rémus intervint :

_-_ Loup_-_garou, lune, Lunard …

_-_ Ah…Et bien, j'accepte votre aide mais à part Rémus je ne vois pas qui pourrait vraiment faire quoi que ce soit…

Les trois garçons étaient sur le point de protester lorsque Lily ajouta :

_-_ Non c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! c'est juste que les inscriptions gravées dessus sont de très anciennes runes !

_-_ En tout cas n'hésite pas !

_-_ Merci Peter, merci à vous tous en fait !

Rogue choisit ce moment pour pénétrer dans la salle et déclamer d'un air plus que cynique :

_-_ Sans vouloir vexer des Gryffondor à la fierté et l'égo démesurés comme vous les avez, il serait temps que vous _quittiez les lieux._

Après tout, 22h approchait, ils prirent donc le chemin du retour sans trop broncher après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Lily.

Une fois le tableau fermé, Rogue se tourna vers la Rouge et Or :

_-_ Tu te sens de m'accompagner pour la ronde de nuit Lily ? Sa voix s'était radoucie.

_-_ A vrai dire, pas ce soir encore… Ca ne t'embête pas ?

_-_ Non, je m'en doutais ! allez va te coucher !

_-_ Merci Severus, bonne nuit.

_-_ Bonne nuit Lily.

Chacun des deux préfets en chef partit donc de son côté, l'un dans le couloir, l'autre dans sa chambre.

* * *

_**Vendredi 5 septembre 1977 :**_

_J'ai revu toute la scène de la mort de mes parents dans mes cauchemars, et je sais que ça c'est passé comme ça… Ils ont souffert… _

_Du coup, très mauvaise nuit, mais la journée s'est mieux passée, presque bien. _

_J'ai passé toute la matinée avec Severus. On n'a pas vraiment parlé mais c'était bien._

Puis j'ai mangé avec Rémus, les Maraudeurs nous ont rejoints après. Et là on a bien ri ! Qu'est-ce qu'il connaît comme blagues Black ! Au moins ça m'a permis d'oublier pendant quelques instants que je n'avais plus de parents…

_Finalement c'était une journée pas si mauvaise que ça… Bon, je vais me coucher ! bonne nuit !_

_Ps : demain j'ai rdv avec Derek, j'ai l'impression d'être une gamine qui attend son premier rdv !

* * *

_

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! et surtout reviewez, ça me motive ! et puis ça me fait plaisir aussi ;)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Patmol potter :_ aaaahhhh un pseudo que je connais ! en tout cas je te pardonne de ne pas avoir laissé de reviews aux derniers chapitres ;) J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu 

Pour Lily, c'est vrai que c'est triste pour ses parents, mais tu vois elle est bien entourée et ça va mieux ! Mais tu as dû être surprise de voir que ce n'étaient pas les Maraudeurs qui lui avaient remonté le moral! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, y'a du rapprochement prévu ;)

Pour le médaillon, c'est encore et toujours la même chose : tu comprendras tout à la fin !

Puis pour Mélu ça va être de plus en plus dur pour elles de se voir, tu verras ça au(x) prochain(s) chapitre(s).

En tout cas merci pour tes compliments et ta looooooongueeee review+ c'est long + c'est bon mdr (oula elles vont passer en R les reviews si je continue !)

Encore désolée de pas avoir posté plus tôt ! vais essayer de faire les MAJ toutes les semaines mais je n'ai pas trop le temps !voilà

_Petite orchidée_ : Merci ;) bon t'as pas encore lu ce chapitre toi vu que tu passes tes vacances loin de toute civilisation, alors tadaaaaaaaa voilà la suite lol. Avec un peu de chance t'auras aussi le chapitre 5 à lire !

_Cornedrue _: Merci merci (je radote je sais) ! bon tu vas sûrement bientôt lire le chap 5 toi petit veinard ! Et je sais que le chap 4 t'as plu mais tu as le droit de me le redire ;)

_Théalie _: Et bien tu viens de la lire, alors, heureuse ?

_Cool :_ Ca va les chevilles ? lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on est lue et que des gens apprécient ! en tout cas n'hésite pas à me le dire, je suis FAN de reviews ! Et c'est pas grave si ta review est courte ;) Mais comme t'as promis, t'as intérêt à me faire une groooosse review là !

Bon, la suite dans pas trop longtemps, mais seulement si vous le voulez !


	6. chap5 Pré au Lard

Voici la suite! Je ne pense pas avoir été trop longue compte tenu du peu de temps que j'ai pour écrire!

**L'auteurE:** encore moi toute seule pour ce chapitre, mais le prochain sera coécrit avec ma ptite sœur qui sera rentrée de vacances!

**Spoilers:** tomes I à V (aucun commentaire pour le T VI hm hm).

**Disclaimer**: voir chapitres précédents.

**Note de l'auteur:** Les pensées des personnages sont en italique.

Par contre les mots seuls (au milieu d'une phrase par exemple)en italique sont des mots accentués par les personnages lors des dialogues.

Ce chapitre sera toujours en PDV externe, mais nous suivrons la journée de trois personnages différents.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents**: Lily se remet doucement de la mort de ses parents. Afin de se changer les idées elle a accepté la proposition de Derek, elle passe donc une partie de la journée avec lui à Pré_-_au_-_Lard. Mais les Maraudeurs ayant entendu la veille qu'ils avaient rendez_-_vous ne vont_-_ils pas tout gâcher? Ils ont pourtant passé une soirée très agréable tous ensemble la veille. Comment va réagir James? Vous le saurez dans ce chapitre! (bon ok je suis nulle en résumé, il n'y a qu'à voir la taille de mes chapitres lol! je suis incapable de faire plus court!)

**Un grand merci à**: _-_ Gil, pour l'idée des points de vue et l'aide qu'il m'a apportée pour améliorer une scène.

_-_ Sushi pour ses conseils sur la même scène

_-_ Allaupi pour ses encouragements!

_-_ Egalement MERCI aux reviewer, qui viennent de plus en plus nombreux! Je vous aimeeeeeeeee! (séquence émotion!). Les réponses aux review sont à la fin du chapitre, comme d'habitude!

**Pub:** passez voir les fic de Cornedrue, sushiland (si vous aimez fruit basket ET Harry Potter)et Angel boo (protect me), et n'oubliez pas dleur laisser un pti message!

* * *

**CHAP 5 – Pré_-_au_-_Lard**

En cette première journée sans cours de l'année scolaire, Lily se leva tôt. En effet elle avait rendez vous à 10h avec Derek et elle estimait qu'une heure et demie pour se réveiller, se préparer et prendre un bon petit déjeuner était un laps de temps raisonnable. A 9h55 elle était prête et attendait que Derek vienne la chercher dans sa salle, tout en feuilletant un livre de sortilèges de niveau avancé.

Le jeune homme frappa à la porte peu après 10h. Lorsque la Gryffondor lui ouvrit, il ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager de la tête au pied :

Lily qui portait d'habitude ses cheveux roux lâchés sur les épaules les avait relevés en une queue de cheval. Quelques mèches flamboyantes tombaient sur les côtés de son visage, une cachant en partie un de ses grands yeux verts en amande. Son petit nez était parsemé de tâches de rousseur, ce qui lui donnait beaucoup de charme. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement rosées. Derek remarque que Lily n'était pas maquillée, et qu'elle s'était habillée très simplement : un jean moldu et un débardeur marron allant à merveille avec sa chevelure.

Il savait qu'elle était belle, mais il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point !

_-_ Derek, ça va ?

_-_ Euh oui , bonjour Lily ! Se reprit le grand blond. Comment vas_-_tu aujourd'hui ?

_-_ Ca va mieux, c'est gentil merci ! Lui répondit Lily en souriant, ce qui éclaira son visage harmonieux.

Le jeune homme se sentit fondre.

_-_ On y va ?

Derek tendit son bras à sa camarade et ils partirent tous deux vers le hall du collège puis sortirent dans le parc et prirent la direction de pré au lard. En chemin ils croisèrent les Maraudeurs entrant dans la Grande Salle, à qui Lily adressa un léger sourire assorti d'un signe de la main. Derek ne semblait pas disposé à faire de même, le souvenir de son dernier cours de soins aux créatures magiques étant encore frais dans son esprit.

_-_ Ca te dit d'aller boire un café Lily ?

_-_ Volontiers !

_-_ Je connais un endroit vraiment sympa, chez madame Piedoddu, tu connais ? Elle a ouvert ce salon de thé il y a deux ou trois ans je crois .

Lily ne connaissait pas du tout et se laissa donc guider dans les petites rues du village sorcier. Elle fut étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle tous deux parlaient. Ils avaient plus de points communs qu'elle ne le pensait : Derek aussi était un enfant de moldus, son frère le détestait et il le lui rendait bien, il adorait lire et voulait devenir médicomage.

Ils poussèrent la porte du salon de thé tout en continuant de discuter. Une petite femme de 35/40 ans avec des cheveux relevés en un élégant chignon s'approcha d'eux en souriant largement :

_-_ Bonjour mes enfants ! Vous préférez vous installer sur la terrasse ou à l'intérieur ?

Lily répondit rapidement :

_-_ Sur la terrasse s'il_-_vous_-_plaît, puis se tournant vers Derek elle ajouta :

_-_ Enfin si tu veux bien !

_-_ Pas de problème ! tout ce qui te fera plaisir !

Lily rougit à ces paroles.

Ils s'assirent donc en terrasse, afin de profiter des derniers jours d'été et commandèrent chacun un café. Quatre ou cinq autres couples étaient assis en terrasse, mais Lily et Derek étaient les seuls adolescents. En effet, seuls les élèves de 7ème année pouvaient aller à Pré_-_au_-_lard n'importe quel week end, avec l'aval des professeurs. Leur discussion dériva sur leurs films préférés puis sur leur vie dans le monde moldu. A la pensée de ses parents, le cœur de Lily se serra.

Derek, voyant l'air crispé de la Préfète_-_en_-_Chef changea de sujet et attaqua sur le Quidditch.

La jeune orpheline détestait ce sport car elle avait le vertige mais elle fit semblant d'écouter le jeune homme assis en face d'elle. Il faisait tellement d'efforts pour lui remonter le moral qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle profita qu'il parlât seul pour l'observer : Il avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts et de petits yeux d'une couleur assez proche du mauve : ils étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Son nez était aquilin et ses lèvres fines, son visage anguleux. Cependant il avait un je ne sais quoi qui éclairait son visage. _Ses yeux, ce sont ses yeux qui le rendent beau._

La Gryffondor ne pouvait plus tenir, le Quidditch n'était _vraiment_ pas sa tasse de thé, elle se leva donc.

_-_ Je dois passer à la librairie, tu m'accompagnes ?

_-_ Bien sûr !

Lily connaissait tous les chemins menant à la librairie, elle n'hésita donc pas une seconde lorsqu'elle se retrouva au croisement de deux rues.

_-_ Tu veux acheter quoi ?

_-_ Un livre sur les runes anciennes.

_-_ C'est intéressant les runes ? Parce que moi j'ai seulement pris divination, alchimie et soins aux créatures magique comme options ! Avec le Quidditch je n'ai pas vraiment le temps…

_-_ Oui c'est passionnant ! Et Lily partit dans une grande explication sur le pouvoir des runes, la façon de les traduire etc.

_-_ Et bien ! Tu ne sembles pas avoir besoin de plus de livres ! Tu sais déjà énormément de choses !

_-_ Euh oui mais je m'intéresse surtout aux runes anciennes.

_-_ Pourquoi tu n'empruntes pas un livre à la bibliothèque ?

_-_ Il ne sont pas assez anciens.

_-_ Et la section interdite ? Une bonne élève comme toi ne devrait pas avoir de problème pour y accéder !

Lily n'y avait pas pensé ! Mais après tout elle était à la porte de la librairie alors autant y entrer. Et s'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant elle pourrait toujours se rabattre sur la section interdite. Quoiqu'elle préférait avoir un livre à elle qu'elle pourrait étudier dès qu'elle le voudrait.

Elle poussa donc le battant de la porte.

Une clochette tinta et un vieil homme plié en deux par le poids des années s'approcha d'eux.

_-_ Bonjour jeunes gens, en quoi puis_-_je vous être utile ?

_-_ Je cherche un livre sur les runes anciennes, le plus ancien que vous ayiez.

_-_ Hum quel âge avez vous ?

_-_ 17 ans dans 3 jours.

Derek nota mentalement la date d'anniversaire de son amie : le 9 septembre.

_-_ Vous m'avez l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules, je veux bien vous montrer ce que j'ai. Mais sachez que les runes peuvent avoir un pouvoir terrifiant, surtout les anciennes. Ne bougez pas, je reviens.

La bouche du vieil homme était agitée de tics nerveux.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, poussant un chariot sur lequel étaient posés trois énormes grimoires sentant le moisi.

_-_ Je vous laisse les regarder si vous voulez.

_-_ Merci.

Lily feuilletait le premier ouvrage lorsqu'elle entendit la clochette de la porte d'entrée. Elle ne fit pas attention, tant elle était plongée dans son livre.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et qu'une voix suave lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_-_ Je suis ravi de te voir Lily.

Cette dernière entendit un grognement de désapprobation venant de sa droite. _Derek m'a l'air jaloux._

_-_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit réciproque Potter ! Tiens mais tu t'es perdu ? C'est une librairie ici ! Tu sais lire ?

_-_ Derek s'il_-_te_-_plaît… Le supplia doucement Lily. Puis elle s'adressa au petit brun au cheveux en bataille. Il faisait tout de même une tête de moins que Derek, dépassant Lily de peu. Cependant le Gryffondor ne semblait pas du tout effrayé par les paroles du Poufsouffle.

_-_ Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir James. Puis elle aperçut son meilleur ami.

_-_ Oh Rémus ! Elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu venais à Pré_-_au_-_Lard aujourd'hui !

_-_ Je savais que tu serais accompagnée. Il lui lança un petit clin d'œil. Et puis je cherche ton cadeau d'anniversaire alors je ne voulais pas que tu le vois !

_Oh, encore un livre à mon anniversaire…_

_-_ Ne t'embête pas pour mon anniversaire ! Sois là c'est tout ce qui compte !

Un toussotement du gérant de la boutique lui rappela la raison pour laquelle elle était là.

_-_ Désolée tous les deux mais je cherche un livre ! On se voit tout à l'heure !

Elle se dirigea vers le chariot tandis que le vieil homme alla à la rencontre des deux Gryffondor.

_-_ Derek si tu veux je te rejoins plus tard ? Si tu t'ennuies…

_-_ Non ça va ! Je vais chercher des livres sur le Quidditch.

_-_ D'accord.

Lily reprit son observation. Au bout d'une demi_-_heure, elle décida de ne rien acheter, les livres de la boutique n'étant pas assez anciens ou bien illisibles. Elle alla prévenir Derek qu'elle avait fini. La Gryffondor le vit plongé dans un livre énorme sur les règles complètes du Quidditch, livre que feuilletait également James, quelques mètres plus loin. Ce dernier ne semblait pas se soucier des regards menaçants que lui lançait le blond.

Derek et Lily sortirent de la boutique et allèrent se promener le long du chemin menant à la cabane hurlante. Elle ne protesta pas quand le jeune homme glissa sa main dans la sienne. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée.

_-_ Tu es encore plus jolie quand tu rougis, ça fait ressortir tes yeux. Derek venait de rompre le silence. Le résultat fut que les joues de Lily prirent une couleur proche du rouge brique.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à se balader sous le soleil de septembre. Vers midi il se décidèrent à aller manger un petit quelque chose au village. En regardant les vitrines, Lily aperçut les Maraudeurs, hilares, chez Zonko. _De vrais gamins,_ pensa_-_t_-_elle attendrie. Elle croisa plusieurs Serpentards de 7ème année se dirigeant vers une boutique d'ingrédients de potion, dont Mélusine, Severus et Raymondin. A leur vue, la Préfète_-_en_-_Chef détourna rapidement les yeux, afin de rendre la petite mise en scène entre Mélu et elle plus crédible.

Derek et Lily allèrent manger leur sandwich au bord d'une rivière, les pieds dans l'eau. Ils finirent par s'éclabousser comme des enfants de 2ans et s'allongèrent sur l'herbe, épuisés et dégoulinants mais heureux. Lily sentit le Poufsouffle serrer sa main un peu plus fort. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. Derek lui caressait les cheveux doucement. Ils restèrent ainsi près d'une heure, discutant comme si de rien n'était.

Derek s'interrompit au milieu de son argumentation en faveur des clubs de duels pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre :

_-_ Merde ! 14h30 je vais être en retard !

Lily se leva afin de permettre au Poufsouffle de sauter sur ses pieds. Puis tous deux rentrèrent à Poudlard. Les gens se retournaient sur leur passage, Lily avait encore les cheveux mouillés et le pantalon épais de Derek n'avait toujours pas séché. Derek regarda de nouveau l'heure et accéléra encore le pas, traînant presque Lily derrière lui.

Ils arrivèrent devant le stade de Quidditch à 14h50, les affaires de Derek étant déjà dans les vestiaires. Il se tourna vers la Gryffondor :

_-_ Je suis désolé d'avoir écourté notre journée ainsi et de ne pas pouvoir te ramener à ta chambre…

_-_ Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit sincèrement l'adolescente. Je suis une grande fille! Dit_-_elle en souriant.

_-_ Comment pourrais_-_je me faire pardonner ? Il vit les yeux de Lily pétiller en guise de réponse.

Sentant que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait peut_-_être jamais, il se pencha vers Lily.

Le temps semblait s'être ralenti, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Les yeux d'émeraude fixaient ceux d'améthyste. Puis la Gryffondor sentit les lèvres chaudes et humides du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller complètement. Lily passa ses bras autour du cou de Derek et ce dernier la prit par la taille. La jeune fille entrouvrit les lèvres et le baiser se fit plus profond, plus intense. Il caressait doucement le dos de la rousse tandis qu'elle s'amusait avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

Ils furent séparés par l'arrivée de l'équipe des jaunes qui raillèrent gentiment leur capitaine lorsqu'ils les aperçurent.

Lily se décolla prestement de son petit ami, le feu aux joues. Ce dernier lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres :

_-_ Désolé de devoir te laisser… on se voit plus tard ?

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers l'imposant château, après lui avoir fait son plus beau sourire.

Lily arriva dans sa salle commune et posa ses affaires à côté de la table. Rogue la regarda bizarrement, elle avait les cheveux mouillés et emmêlés. Mais voyant que la jeune fille souriait bêtement, il ne se formalisa pas et retourna à ses devoirs.

La Gryffondor venait de terminer son travail scolaire, elle partit donc manger. Krishna et Tulipe l'assaillirent de questions et finir par découvrir la raison de l'état second de leur camarade: Derek.

En effet les deux tourtereaux ne cessaient de se regarder en douce et Lily avait tendance à porter une fourchette vide à sa bouche.

Les "Oooooooooooohhhh" et les "raconteeeeeeee" des deux filles commençaient légèrement à énerver Lily. Elle sortit donc de table sans leur avoir adressé un seul mot et vit que Derek faisait de même.

Il l'accompagna au bureau de Dumbledore puis ils se quittèrent sur un dernier baiser, Derek lui souhaitant bon courage pour le lendemain.

* * *

Pour une fois, James fut le premier levé. En général Rémus ou Peter les réveillaient tous, mais ce matin, _bizarrement_, James avait envie d'aller à Pré_-_au_-_lard tôt.

Il emplit ses poumons d'air et hurla : DEBOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT.

Sirius tomba au sol, s'enchevêtrant dans les couvertures, Peter sursauta et se cogna la tête contre la colonne de son lit. Quant à Rémus, son instinct fut plus fort que tout, il se redressa sur son matelas et saisit James à la gorge. Réalisant un quart de seconde plus tard qu'il était en train d'étrangler son ami, il relâcha son étreinte en murmurant « désolé James … ». Le reste de ses bredouillements était inaudible.

Queudver tremblait, il semblait s'en remettre difficilement.

Patmol retroussa les lèvres dans une attitude tout à fait canine et grogna à l'adresse de James :

_-_ Nan mais ça va pas ? On est samedi et il est 9h30 ! Qu'est ce qui te prend Cornedrue !

Puis il se radoucit et ajouta d'une voix de prédicateur en remuant son index en l'air:

_-_ Oooooh je vois !

_-_ Tu vois quoi ?

Rémus et Peter suivaient à présent le dialogue avec intérêt.

_-_ Je vois pourquoi monsieur « grasse mat' » est debout un samedi avant midi ! Sirius était debout et sautait sur son lit d'excitation.

_-_ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. La voix de James avait perdu sa belle assurance.

_-_ Un indice « couleur » alors : roux.

_-_ gromelemele … marmonna le petit brun dans sa barbe (qu'il n'avait pas).

_-_ Hein ? Je n'entends rien jamsie !

_-_ Bon on va se préparer ?conclut Cornedrue en saisissant des affaires propres dans son armoire.

James sortit du dortoir et se dirigea vers les douches, suivi des ses trois amis, Sirius ricanant bruyamment. _Gnagnagna Lily et toi gnagnagna non mais vraiment ! comme si cette… cette… cette fille pouvait me plaire ! Mais comment cette idée peut-elle effleurer l'esprit de Sirius ?_

Vingt minutes plus tard, les garçons étaient enfin propres et s'étaient changés trois fois à cause de leur petite bataille d'eau improvisée. Ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. En chemin ils croisèrent Derek et Lily. Cette dernière leur sourit et les salua. James leva la main pour lui faire un signe et resta le bras en l'air, immobile, pendant plusieurs secondes. Il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête la vision de sa camarade lui souriant. _Elle m'a sourit, elle m'a sourit, elle m'a sourit, elle…_

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Rémus :

_-_ James, tu viens ?

Le garçon se sentit rougir. Il rougit encore plus lorsqu'il vit l'immense sourire plein de sous_-_entendus de Sirius.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Rouge et Or ne prit pas part à la discussion endiablée de ses amis au sujet de la marque de bombabouse à acheter. Il ne cessait de regarder sa montre.

Aurore, qui avait rejoint les garçons, s'en inquiéta :

_-_ Ca ne va pas James ? Tu ne veux pas refaire ton stock de bombabouses pour nous faire perdre nos points ? lui lança_-_t_-_elle d'un ton bourru pour le secouer un peu.

_-_ Hein ? Euh si si ! Bon tout le monde a fini ? On y va ! Et il se leva précipitamment.

Deux minutes et 27 secondes plus tard, James attendait ses amis dans le Grand Hall.

_-_ Ah vous voilà ! Bon on se dépêche là! On a plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui !

_-_ Ah oui ? comme quoi Jamsie ? Rétorqua Sirius d'un ton mielleux.

_-_ Euh … Les réponses du petit brun étaient un ensemble de borborygmes incompréhensibles.

_-_ C'est bien ce que je pensais…

_-_ Rémus ne t'y mets pas toi aussi !

_-_ Me mettre à faire quoi James ? Répondit Rémus avec son air le plus innocent possible.

Le Loup_-_Garou coupa cours au dialogue lorsqu'il vit Aurore s'éloigner en direction de la forêt interdite. Il l'interpella de loin :

_-_ Tu ne viens pas avec nous Aurore ?

_-_ Non, j'ai des amis à voir ! La blonde repartit sans jeter un regard en arrière.

_-_ Bizarre cette fille… remarqua Sirius.

Mais le regard assassin de Rémus le découragea de faire d'autres commentaires.

Les Maraudeurs prirent la route de Pré_-_au_-_Lard.

……………………………………………………………………..

_-_ Bon je vous rejoins devant Zonko quand j'ai fini à la librairie ça vous va ?

_-_ Pas de problème Moony ! Les trois autres Maraudeurs prirent la rue de droite tandis que Rémus continuait tout droit.

James s'était retourné pour faire un dernier signe à son ami lorsqu'il se figea. ELLE était là. Loin devant Rémus. Apparemment Lily et son arapède allaient aussi à la librairie.

_-_ Euh les gars je vais avec Rémus finalement, je peux pas le laisser seul !

Le poursuiveur droit de Gryffondor était parti avant même que Peter et Sirius n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit. Mais ces deux derniers ne s'en formalisèrent pas, haussèrent les épaules, et reprirent le chemin du magasin de farces et attrapes en devisant bruyamment.

………………………………………………………………………

Rémus entendit quelqu'un courir après lui, il se retourna pour voir qui c'était.

_-_ Tiens James, je me doutais bien que c'était toi!

_-_ Comment ça? Lui demanda son camarade en haletant.

Le jeune homme blond lui désigna d'un geste du menton le couple parlant avec animation devant eux.

James ne rougit pas (il était déjà écarlate à cause de la course) mais il nia férocement, un peu trop même.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence quasi religieux entre les deux adolescents. Le cerveau de James marchait à toute vitesse. _Mais pourquoi ils parlent toujours ensemble? Je comprends pas ce qu'elle a à lui dire à ce gringalet!_

James entra dans la librairie à la suite de Rémus. Le tintement de la clochette de la porte d'entrée le sortit de ses pensées. D'un coup d'œil il repéra Lily. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, James se dirigea vers la jeune fille d'un pas conquérant. _Réfléchis à ce que tu vas lui dire James, réfléchis, vite! Trop tard…_

Rémus regardait la scène d'un air amusé, les bras croisés dans le dos.

Je peux le faire! James posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Préfète-en-Chef, et de sa voix la plus sensuelle possible il murmura en effleurant son oreille du bout des lèvres: 

_-_ Je suis ravi de te voir Lily.

Il en profita pour humer le parfum sucré de ses cheveux et sembla fondre lorsque Lily ne l'envoya pas balader.

Mais sa joie fut de courte de durée, la Gryffondor se jeta sur Rémus avant que James n'ait pu continuer sa tirade de séducteur sur la merveilleuse couleur de ses cheveux ou ses yeux magnifiques qui allaient éclairer sa journée bien morose. _Merde! J'étais lancé! Pour une fois que je bégayais pas…_

_-_ Bon Rémus j'étais venu pour un livre sur le Quidditch hein! Donc je vais voir ça! Lança le brun à l'adresse du loup_-_garou.

_-_ Bien sûr James, bien sûr!

Lorsque le boute_-_en_-_train de Gryffondor trouva le rayon Quidditch, il eut le _bonheur_ d'y trouver son principal rival: Derek!

_-_ TOI! Siffla_-_t_-_il entre ses dents.

_-_ Et bien oui Potter, MOI!

_-_ Ne t'approche pas de Lily!

_-_ On dirait que c'est trop tard! Ricana le Poufsouffle. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est avec MOI qu'elle passe la moitié de la journée.

James resta sans voix. Derek en profita pour enfoncer le clou:

_-_ Tu as vu comment elle est aujourd'hui? Encore plus belle que d'habitude! il faut dire que ces robes de sorciers ne sont pas très seyantes! En tout cas on peut dire qu'elle et moi avons énormément de points communs! Pas de chance Potter, je t'ai battu sur ton propre terrain: la séduction! Et en plus c'est une Gryffondor!

_-_ En parlant de terrain, on verra ça dans deux mois lors du premier match de la saison! Gryffondor Vs Poufsouffle!

A ces mots le grand blond pâlit. Il savait pertinemment que James avait raison. Ne sachant pas quoi répliquer, il préféra se taire et se replonger dans la lecture d'un grimoire énorme traitant des règles complètes du Quidditch.

Avec un air de triomphe, James saisit le même livre et lui lança une remarque cinglante:

_-_ A ta place je l'achèterais! Peut_-_être que ça t'apprendra à jouer!

Mais Derek resta obstinément muet. Le petit brun, satisfait, ouvrit le livre à une page au hasard, jeta un dernier regard à son adversaire avec un petit sourire en coin, et entreprit de lire le chapitre sur les fautes passibles d'une peine à Azkaban (décapitation du gardien par un batteur après l'avoir stupéfixé par exemple).

Cependant, son triomphe fut de courte durée. Lily vint chercher Derek quelques minutes plus tard. Lily lui lança un joyeux "au revoir " en sortant tandis que Derek se retourna pour lui tirer la langue. _Vraiment très mature… on dirait Sirius!_

Ne trouvant plus aucun intérêt à son livre sur le Quidditch, James alla retrouver Rémus et le tira dans la rue de force.

_-_ Heureusement que le livre que je cherchais n'était pas là James, j'aurais pu me fâcher sinon!

L'intéressé, se rappelant que son ami était très irritable juste après la pleine lune, proposa:

_-_ Bon on va où tu veux maintenant! _Changement de sujet réussi! Opération, "domptons le loup-garou qui sommeille en Rémus"!_

_-_ Je veux trouver un cadeau à Lily, mais je ne sais pas où chercher!

_-_ Pourquoi tu veux lui faire un cadeau?

_-_ C'est son anniversaire dans trois jours! Tu n'as qu'à lui offrir quelque chose toi aussi! Ajouta le Loup_-_Garou d'un air taquin

_-_ Et en quel honneur? S'offusqua l'animagus. Nous ne sommes pas amis que je sache!

Rémus souffla devant l'air buté de son ami, lui fit part de son idée de cadeau pour Lily et le suivit dans une minuscule boutique située quasiment à l'extérieur de Pré_-_au_-_Lard. Il y trouva son bonheur et tous deux rejoignirent Sirius et Peter à Zonko, priant pour que le magasin soit encore sur ses fondations.

Ils essayèrent tous les quatre les nouveautés en matière de pétards et articles farceurs, renouvelèrent leur stock de Bombabouse, et repartirent sur les coups de 13h vers Poudlard, les poches pleines et la bourse allégée (NdA: au début j'avais mis "et les bourses vides" mais c t moyen mdr), le ventre grondant.

Ils mangèrent puis Sirius et James allèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch où ils avaient donné rdv à 14h aux autres membres de l'équipe pour qu'ils puissent donner leur avis sur les sélections. En effet il manquait le gardien et deux poursuiveurs.

Cinq personnes se présentèrent aux sélections dont un première année qui n'avait apparemment pas compris qu'il ne pouvait pas faire partie de l'équipe avant l'année suivante.

Les quatre restants (trois filles et un garçon) montrèrent chacun ce qu'il savaient faire puis à tour de rôle ils bloquèrent les tirs et se firent des passes pour prouver leur habileté.

Au bout de ¾ d'heure, les membres de l'équipe se réunirent pour délibérer puis fixèrent leur choix sur une fille de 3ème année comme gardienne, une autre de 5ème année, préfète, comme poursuiveuse gauche ainsi que la 3ème fille, de 6ème année, comme poursuiveuse centrale.

James prit la direction des quatre postulants et annonça:

_-_ Bienvenue dans l'équipe à Maïwenn, Isaure et Tess! Désolé pour Ylane! Vous pouvez tous partir. Premier entraînement lundi à 18h!

Tous récupérèrent leurs affaires et partirent vers les vestiaires, sauf James.

_-_ Tu ne viens pas Cornedrue?

_-_ Nan Patmol, je dois donner la composition finale de l'équipe à McGonagall et je te rejoins!

Le capitaine de l'équipe des Lions prit un parchemin et nota:

_**Composition de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui va gagner cette année, je vous le promets!**_

_-Capitaine et poursuiveur droit: moi-même: très bon joueur, très habile et très rapide, sans oublier son merveilleux sourire._

_- Poursuiveur gauche (ou plutôt poursuiveuse): Tess Tiridate, que vous connaissez bien pour être préfète! Elle a un sacré potentiel et à mon avis elle s'adaptera très vite! Elle sera prête pour le match contre Poufsouffle je pense!._

_- Poursuiveuse centrale: Isaure Péoria. Elle est vraiment très rapide mais doit gagner en habileté._

_- Batteurs: Laurent Longdubat (qui est en 4ème année) et Sirius Black (pas besoin de vous le présenter!), que vous connaîssez bien pour faire partie de l'équipe depuis 2 ans tous les deux! D'ailleurs Laurent a atteint un excellent niveau, il est encore meilleur que son cousin Franck! Tous deux sont très dangereux avec une batte… Mais tant mieux!_

_- Attrapeur: Gaston Gallimard, de 7ème année. Il a changé de balai, c'est un "Hale Bopp 750" il ne peut pas rater le vif d'or cette année! Il l'a d'ailleurs toujours attrapé!_

_- gardienne: Maïwenn Hécate, de 3ème année. Elle n'a raté aucun de mes tirs pendant les sélections! Elle a éclipsé le garçon qui voulait le même poste qu'elle! J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi jeune voler aussi bien! A part moi bien sûr…_

_Voilà! Autant vous dire que pour moi NOUS NE POUVONS PAS PERDRE! Nous n'avons jamais eu une aussi bonne équipe!_

_James Potter._

James roula le parchemin, le scella par un sort, et prit à son tour la direction des vestiaires. Tout en se rhabillant il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia: Derek embrassant Lily. SA Lily!

Il ne prit même pas le temps de reboutonner sa chemise (Oo arrêtez de baver lol) et partit en courant vers le château, faisant le tour du terrain afin de ne pas croiser le capitaine de l'équipe adverse.

Il remit son parchemin à la directrice de Gryffondor et partit s'enfermer dans le dortoir sans dire un mot. Il y resta jusqu'à ce que Sirius le trouve mais ne sortit pas pour manger, préférant le plateau repas que Rémus lui ramena des cuisines. Une fois son maigre dîner avalé (à vrai dire il n'avait rien mangé), il se mit au lit et ferma les rideaux d'un coup sec, signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler et qu'il ne devait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte.

Rémus secoua tristement la tête sachant très bien pourquoi James n'avait pas le moral, il avait surpris Lily et Derek au détour d'un couloir en apportant son repas à son ami. Il était heureux pour la jeune fille mais voir l'animagus aussi triste lui fendait le cœur. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire…

Le loup_-_garou se leva donc et prit la direction du bureau de directeur, il devait le voir avec Lily et Mélusine afin d'organiser la journée du lendemain, celle de l'enterrement des parents de sa meilleure amie…

* * *

Mélusine éteignit son réveil d'un coup de poing. Elle n'aimait pas se lever tôt le week_-_end. Mais elle avait promis _- avait été obligée _serait le mot juste _-_ d'aller à Pré_-_au_-_Lard avec Raymondin et ses amis, elle se força donc à se mettre debout.

_Dire que j'aurais pu passer la journée à m'amuser avec Lily au lieu d'entendre parler de cadavres de moldus toute la journée…_

Raymondin voulait qu'elle "fasse honneur aux sangs purs", elle ne pouvait donc même pas s'habiller simplement, il régissait même ça! Elle enfila une robe de sorcier vert sombre assez simple mais qui allait à merveille avec son teint pâle. _Elle montre surtout que je suis à Serpentard…_

La Serpentard se regarda dans la glace et frémit. Elle avait changé… Ses cheveux châtains bouclés d'ordinaire si brillants étaient ternes et les boucles irrégulières. Elle qui était un peu ronde avant avait les joues qui s'étaient creusées. _J'ai dû perdre au moins 12kg depuis que je suis fiancée à Raymondin… _Son regard ne pétillait plus comme autrefois et son sourire avait disparu.

_-_ Tu devrais manger un peu plus! Lui lança le miroir d'une voix neutre.

Mélusine saisit sa brosse et la lança de toute ses forces sur la glace. Mais celui_-_ci se recomposa.

_-_ Allons, cesse de nier la vérité et regarde toi, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi_-_même.

Ces paroles touchèrent Mélusine car elle savait que c'était la vérité. Elle retourna dans la chambre et s'effondra sur le lit en pleurant, comme tous les jours…

C'est avec les yeux rougis et gonflés qu'elle rejoignit Raymondin, Rogue, Nott et les autres dans le grand hall, sans avoir pris le temps de manger.

_-_ Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi si tu ne veux pas me faire honte! Lui chuchota Raymondin à l'oreille en l'approchant de lui dans un geste possessif et agressif.

_-_ Oui… se contenta de répondre la jeune fille en baissant la tête. Elle n'était pas de taille à lutter.

Et ils partirent pour Pré_-_au_-_Lard. Mélusine mit son masque de future épouse parfaite de Mangemort et rit à toutes les blagues que les Serpentards faisaient. Seul Rogue semblait avoir remarqué son désarroi.

Elle fut au supplice lorsqu'elle croisa Lily accompagnée de Derek, l'air heureux. Mélusine tourna rapidement la tête, autant pour faire croire qu'elle ne parlait plus à Lily que pour lui cacher son air dévasté.

Elle accepta les insultes de ses "amis" destinées à "cette Sang de Bourbe" sans broncher, même si elle bouillait, et attendit patiemment la fin de la journée.

……………………………….

Lorsque Mélusine se leva des genoux de Raymondin pour aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, elle lui annonça:

_-_ Au fait on ne pourra pas se voir demain, j'ai un repas de famille très important et je dois aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour régler la question du transport.

_-_ D'accord, tu passeras le bonjour à _belle maman_ de ma part.

Mélusine frémit, puis se leva et tourna le dos à Raymondin. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur lorsqu'il saisit son bras et la fit se retourner.

_-_ On ne dit pas au revoir à son futur mari?

Il l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser froid et dur, forcé.

Lorsqu'il la repoussa, Mélusine partit précipitamment, de peur qu'il ne recommence. Elle se retint de pleurer. Après tout, ça ne changerait rien à sa destinée, il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse…

_Et encore, pour le moment je dois seulement l'embrasser, mais qu'est-ce que ce sera lorsque nous serons mariés…_

A cette idée, un frisson parcourut le dos de la jeune fille. Elle remisa bien vite cette idée dans un coin de son esprit et poussa un soupir soulagé lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte du bureau directorial.

La gargouille la laissa entrer après qu'elle eut prononcé le mot de passe et elle pénétra dans le bureau circulaire. Rémus et Lily étaient déjà là.

_-_ Bien mademoiselle Pichon, il ne manquait que vous! Prenez un siège.

Voyant les regards bienveillants que lui lançaient le Directeur, les deux Gryffondor et le professeur McGonagall, Mélusine se détendit et s'installa dans le fauteuil rouge qui venait d'apparaître.

_-_ Demain vous serez tous trois acheminés à Londres via un portoloin que vous prendrez ici, à 10h30. Les parents de mademoiselle Evans étant décédés à la suite d'une attaque de Mangemorts (Lily se raidit à ces mots mais ne dit rien), le professeur McGonagall vous accompagnera afin d'assurer votre sécurité. Le retour s'effectuera de la même manière. Avez_-_vous des questions?

_-_ Euh et bien j'ai dit aux Serpentard que j'allais à un repas de famille en France alors si je m'habille en moldue ils vont trouver ça étrange… Mélusine était rouge de honte.

_-_ Pas de problème, vous vous changerez ici! C'est bon? Dumbledore les fixa à tour de rôle par_-_dessus ses lunettes en demi_-_lune.

Tous trois acquiescèrent.

_-_ Et bien vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs. Bonne nuit!

Mélusine discuta quelques minutes seulement avec Lily, de peur d'être découverte par un Serpentard, puis prit le chemin de la salle commune des Vert et Argent. Elle remarqua avec soulagement que Raymondin et ses acolytes n'y étaient plus et descendit les escaliers menant à son dortoir.

_Demain je vais passer la journée avec Lily,_ fut sa dernière pensée lorsqu'elle s'endormit.

* * *

**Réponses aux review:**

_Allaupi:_ Et bien tu vois j'écoute les conseils! Même les tiens lol ;)

_Sadesirius:_ ahhh ravie de voir un nouveau pseudo! En tout cas merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait chaud au cœur!

_PatmolPotter:_ Déjà je suis flattée que tu aies relu ma fic! Sniff j'en suis toute retournée…Ensuite Myxomatose est le nom de ma petite rate parce qu'elle est blanche avec les yeux rouges! Un peu comme les lapins atteints de cette maladie! Et puis ça sonne bien jtrouve! (comment ça je suis bizarre? C'est pas vrai!)!Je l'ai depuis 1 an et demi (le rat, pas la myxomatose lol), et j'ai été surprise de voir quelques mois après sur le dernier album de Radiohead que c'était le titre d'une de leurs chansons! Ca tombe plutôt bien vu que j'adore ce groupe!

Pour ta deuxième review, c'est vrai que Rogue, s'améliore, mais pour moi il est pas méchant (c'est un de mes chouchous )! Effectivement pour la soirée ça va permettre de les rapprocher, même si après ce chapitre c'est assez mal barré! Pour ce qui est des mises à jour, je préfère poster moins souvent, comme ça j'ai bien le temps de reprendre mes chapitres afin qu'ils soient sans fautes (même s'il en reste toujours quelques unes!) et sans paradoxes!

Et oui tu as bien noté pour les photos ;) tu verras ça bientôt! Voilà!

_CassieBlack et Marco:_ encore des nouveaux lecteurs youpi! ravie que ça vous plaise!

_PetiteDilly:_ Si elle se dit qu'ils sont morts c'est à cause du contexte: l'air de McGo et de Dumby en fait partie. Et puis elle a eu tout le temps de méditer dans le couloir! Donc sincèrement je ne vois pas ce qui te fait tiquer! Personnellement je l'ai faite réagir comme moi j'aurais réagi!

Pour le "toquer à la porte" je cherchais le mot mdr! Mais impossible de trouver "frapper"! J'avais toujours l'image du "toc toc toc" dans la tête! Y'a des jours comme ça… lol

Sinon merci pour tes compliments :) et de m'avoir éclairé sur les médaillons!

En ce qui concerne les histoires à suspense et bien je me mords les doigts! Je suis nulle pour ça! Ce qui est d'hommage vu le sujet de ma fic lol! Mais je fais des efforts (pour les descriptions aussi d'ailleurs!). Après je dis pas que je vais y arriver…

Merci de m'avoir signalé les fautes d'orthographe! Je m'étais mal relue et voilà ce que ça donne!

Pour Sev t'as vu ça un peu il est choupinet je trouve!

_Cool:_ merciiiiiiiiiiiiii (et ma sœur s'appelle Marlène mais elle préfère Marlou, comme ça tu sauras quoi écrire la prochaine fois lol).

_Angel Boo:_ encore une nouvelle ouaiiiis! Moi aussi j'adore leur faire faire des conneries lol! D'ailleurs n'oublie pas que Sirius veut se venger du coup des caleçons volants hinhinhin! Mais pas dans le prochain chapitre! Pour le médaillon il va revenir sur le devant de la scène dans pas longtemps!

Moi aussi j'adore la relation Lily/Rémus mais y'a des fois où je m'emballe un peu trop alors vous avez échappé à de sacrées scènes lol! Heureusement qu'elles ont été modifiées! Pour la relation Lily/Maraudeur ça n'avance pas ici, on voit surtout James dans ce chapitre. Mais t'inquiète ça va venir! Et merci pour les compliments ma louloute!

_Mayreendalmrin,The Dark Queen_ je me répète mais: encore une nouvelle ouaiiiiisss: je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Pour la relation James/Lily, ça recule j'en ai bien peur. Mais ne te fais pas de souci, ils vont quand même finir ensemble! Sinon Harry ne serait pas là! C'est juste qu'il faut qu'ils prennent le temps de se connaître! Ils ont toute l'année pour finir ensemble

_Yami Aku:_ (ter) encore une nouvelle ouaiiiiis lol. Merci pour toutes tes gentilles review! Pour les personnages, Lily je la vois bien comme ça, qui ne se laisse pas faire! Rémus t'as pas envie de lui faire des câlins? Peter je l'aime pas moi non plus ce traître! Mais faudrait que je sois plus objective histoire de le voir plus présent, c'est tout de même un Maraudeur! Et James rougissant wahouuuu .Rogue comme je l'ai dit à une autre revieweuse, j'l'aime beaucoup, et je pense qu'il n'est pas foncièrement méchant. C'est pour ça que je le fais avec un cœur En tout cas ravie que ma fic te plaise, surtout si tu ne lis jamais d'autres fic que des dray/harry!


	7. chap6 L'enterrement

Bijour à tous :)

**Aujourd'hui, 2 bonnes nouvelles**: _-_Voici le chapitre 6 assez rapidement, mais il est plus court que les autres! Très glauque mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

_-_ et la grande, la merveilleuse, la magnifique Alohomora a updaté "Les portes"! si vous connaissez pas encore, allez lire! Enfin réservez vous 2 semaines lol

**L'auteuSE** (innovons lol): Marlène m'a aidée pour le début, mais les trois derniers quarts sont mon œuvre :)

**Spoilers**: Les 5 tomes parus.

**Disclaimer**: Pas à moi, tous les personnages sont à JKR sauf Derek, Raymondin, Aurore… et puis les idées sortent de mon piti cerveau à moi :) Par contre je touche pas de sous (ça m'arrangerait bien pourtant lol)

**Note de l'auteur**: Les pensées sont en italique.

Par contre les mots seuls (au milieu d'une phrase par exemple)en italique sont des mots accentués par les personnages lors des dialogues.

Et comme pour les fois précédentes, un trait horizontal signale un changement de PDV ou un saut dans le temps!

**Résumé des chapitres précédents**: Lily a accepté de passer du temps avec Derek à Pré_-_au_-_Lard afin de se changer les idées après la mort de ses parents. Ils échangent un baiser. James est super jaloux car super amoureux même s'il ne se l'avoue pas encore. Mélusine quant à elle souffre de sa situation de "fiancée à un futur Mangemort".

Dans ce chapitre Lily va à l'enterrement de ses parents, accompagnée de Mélu, Rémus et McGonagall. Mais n'est_-_ce pas un peu risqué?

**Un grand merci à: **

_-_ Mes bêta lecteurs qui m'évitent de dire des bêtises :) Surtout à ptite orchidée pour ce chapitre!(et les prochains si t'es ok ;) )

_-_ Muse, Radiohead et Silverchair pour m'avoir inspirée (d'habitude je travaille sans bruit mais là j'avais besoin d'aide…). Du coup ça a beaucoup influencé l'ambiance de ce chapitre qui ne devait déjà pas être bien gai à la base.

_-_ Mes reviewers :) Merci merci merci! J'ai atteint les 45 review (pour certains c'est rien mais pour moi ça tient du miracle!). En plus 10 d'entre vous m'ont mise en author alert, et 6 en favorite, je suis très touchée :)

_-_ Aux lecteurs de l'ombre, qui lisent mais ne se manifestent pas! Même si je préfèrerais lol

En gros merci à tous :)

**PUB **Allez jeter un œil à :

_-_ "Ginny et l'élu", de Cornedrue :) La fic en est à ses débuts mais ça commence très fort !

_-_ " Protect me", de Angel Boo, pour ceux que les Yaoi (slash entre mecs) ne dérangent pas.

_-_ "Les yeux du cœur" de Yami Aku. Très belle fic, où les gentils se font rabattre le caquet Yaoi encore!

Les réponses aux review sont à la fin!

* * *

**CHAP 6 – L'ENTERREMENT  
**

_- Vous devriez peut-être voir ça de plus près, je ne crois pas vraiment à cette histoire…_

_- Merci fils, le Maître sera fier de toi si tu as vu juste, sinon…_

_- Vite, partez, on vient!

* * *

_

Encore une fois, Lily n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Elle choisit soigneusement ses habits: une jupe moldue noire et une chemisette bordeaux qui faisait bien habillé. Elle ne voulait pas se vêtir tout en noir, _ça ferait morbide. _

Lily eut un faible sourire lorsqu'elle reçut un parchemin de Derek:

_"Bon courage, je t'adore ma lionne.  
__Je serai là si tu as besoin de moi en rentrant. _

_Bisous. _

_Derek."_

La Gryffondor n'essaya même pas d'avaler quoi que ce soit, et rejoignit ses deux amis dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Elle repéra tout de suite le portoloin: une vieille chaussette noirâtre; puis adressa un signe de tête au Directeur et à son adjointe. Sa gorge était trop nouée pour laisser passer le moindre son. La jeune fille s'approcha du bureau et sursauta lorsque Mélusine et Rémus entrèrent. Tous deux lui sourirent d'un air bienveillant, et Rémus posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Mélusine prit la parole:

_-_ Où puis_-_je me changer Professeur?

_-_ Allez dans la petite pièce à côté.

Deux minutes plus tard, Mélusine revint. Lily n'eut même pas le temps de voir comment elle était habillée que Dumbledore demanda:

_-_ Vous êtes tous prêts?

Les trois jeunes gens hochèrent la tête à l'intention de Dumbledore,puis se resserrèrent autour de la chaussette, laissant une place au professeur McGonagall. Leurs doigts se posèrent en même temps sur le portoloin.

_-_ Ce portoloin marchera également pour votre retour, il sera activé à 18 heures précises.

Puis il commença le compte à rebours:

_-_ 3..2..1

Lily n'entendit pas le "zéro". Elle se sentit comme arrachée du sol par un crochet. Ses épaules étaient coincées entre celles de Mélu et celles de Rémus._ Ouf, ils sont toujours là. _

La Préfète_-_en_-_Chef n'avait jamais pris de portoloin, elle cria donc de surprise lorsqu'elle se sentit tirée par le nombril... Curieusement, elle ne s'entendit pas. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds mais elle ne tomba pas. Elle avait plutôt l'impression de voler dans un tourbillon de sons et de couleurs. Puis, brutalement, ses pieds heurtèrent un sol dur, et ses genoux fléchirent sous le choc. Rémus la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne se cogne la tête contre le mur de la petite ruelle jouxtant l'église.

_-_ Merci.

Une fois remise de ses émotions, elle observa tour à tour les trois personnes l'accompagnant.

Le professeur McGonagall était coiffée de son éternel chignon et portait un ensemble à motifs écossais.

Mélusine était vêtue d'une robe grise en soie et ses cheveux étaient nattés.

Rémus, quant à lui, arborait un costume noir un peu élimé et une chemise blanche.

Lily leur fit un pâle sourire puis murmura d'une voix rauque:

_-_On y va? La cérémonie va commencer…

Le Professeur de Métamorphose prit la tête du groupe. Mélusine et Rémus entouraient Lily. La Serpentard la tenait par la taille tandis que le loup_-_garou avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules.

C'est ainsi escortée que la Gryffondor pénétra dans l'église.

Elle s'assit au fond de la nef et observa la cérémonie d'un air détaché. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas craquer. Cependant, au moment où sa voisine fit les éloges "de ces merveilleux parents, voisins et amis qu'étaient Kate et Edward Evans" Lily se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Le texte était très émouvant et Madame Melhoria, la voisine en question, respirait la sincérité.

Mais les tentatives de la jeune orpheline furent vaines lorsque les deux cercueils apparurent sur sa gauche, Rémus et Mélusine resserrèrent leur étreinte afin de lui montrer tout leur soutien.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, Lily, qui n'en pouvait plus, sortit précipitamment, suivie de son "escorte".

La coutume voulait qu'elle reçoive les condoléances de gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, ce qu'elle fit d'un air lointain, comme si tout cela ne la concernait pas.

_-_ Tout est de ta faute.

Lily se tourna en direction de la voix. Elle était de nouveau au bord des larmes.

_-_ Pétunia… Je.. calme toi je t'en prie!

Mais sa sœur se mit à hurler:

_-_ TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE A TOI!

Lily sanglotait à présent.

_-_ S'il_-_te_-_plaît, pas de scandale aujourd'hui… s'il_-_te_-_plaît… pense à papa et maman…

_-_ JUSTEMENT ILS SERAIENT ENCORE LA SI TU N'AVAIS PAS ETE CE QUE TU ES!

_-_ Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça Pétunia! Je n'ai pas choisi! Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai tués! Ce n'est pas moi!

_-_ Regarde, SORCIERE, même tes bijoux sont maléfiques! Pétunia montrait du doigt à son ami Vernon le médaillon de Lily qui s'était soulevé en sifflant.

Lily tomba à genoux en murmurant "je n'y suis pour rien, ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas moi, je vous jure, ce n'est pas moi…"

Rémus jeta un regard noir à Pétunia qui s'était éloignée et prit Lily dans ses bras, puis la força à se relever.

_-_ Regarde moi Lily!

La jeune fille obéit.

_-_ Ce n'est pas de TA faute! Ok? Tu n'es pas une Mangemorte que je sache!

Rémus la tenait toujours par les épaules. Mélusine tentait de la calmer et de la rassurer tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

_-_ N_-_non…

_-_ Donc ce n'est pas toi!

_-_ Mais si je n'avais pas été une sorcière …

_-_ Avais_-_tu demandé à être une sorcière?

_-_ N_-_non…

_-_ Et bien tu vois!

_-_ Mais ils ont pris une photo de Pétunia et moi… C'est qu'ils me cherchaient… Ils me cherchent, je le sais…

Lily avait lâché dans un souffle ce qui la tracassait tant ces derniers temps.

Le professeur McGonagall s'était raidie à côté d'elle:

_-_ Comment ça?

_-_ J'ai revu la scène de la mort de mes parents dans un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar…

_-_ Ce n'était qu'un rêve mademoiselle Evans.

_-_ Non, je sais que c'est vrai…

Lily leva ses yeux emplis de larme vers la directrice de sa maison et chuchota:

_-_ Et le professeur Dumbledore m'a menti, ils ont souffert…

_-_ Mademoiselle Evans, il ne voulait pas vous le dire pour ne pas vous faire souffrir plus, mais vous avez raison… vos parents ont été héroïques. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, et je vous crois, nous allons devoir redoubler de vigilance.

La jeune fille acquiesça et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Puis elle brisa le silence avec une voix qu'elle voulait joyeuse mais qui sonnait étrangement faux:

_-_ Nous devrions aller manger!

_-_ Bonne idée Leeloo!

Rémus se tourna vers son Professeur, les yeux pétillants de malice:

_-_ Professeur McGonagall, avez_-_vous déjà mangé dans un fast food?

……………………………………………….

Tous les quatre étaient alignés devant le comptoir d'un fast food très connu (McQuickKentucky vous connaissez?) et le Professeur de Métamorphose ainsi que Mélusine regardaient les affiches avec les sourcils froncés pour l'une, la bouche grande ouverte pour l'autre.

_-_ Je prendrais bien un menu toast&Deluxe avec des patatas et un spreete. Et toi Mumus?

_-_ Hmmm j'hésite entre les Macpoulets et le big Quick…

Une petite voix les interrompit:

_-_ Euh s'il_-_vous_-_plaît?

_-_ Oui Mélu?

_-_ C'est QUOI tout ça?

_-_ De la nourriture je crois…

_-_ Merci Professeur McGonagall mais je m'en doutais…

Lily et Rémus éclatèrent de rire devant leur air dubitatif puis se lancèrent dans quelques explications:

_-_ Les hamburgers c'est comme des sandwichs mais c'est rond avec du pain mou dessus.

_-_ Sauf pour les toast&Deluxe, c'est un toast!

_-_ Merci Mumus mais elles s'en seraient douté!

Lily enchaîna:

_-_ Vous pouvez manger du poisson, de la viande rouge ou du poulet dans votre hamburger. C'est servi avec frites, patates "sautées" ou salade.

_-_ Pour les boissons vous avez…

Mais la Directrice des Rouge et Or coupa Lupin dans son énumération:

_-_ Je prendrais un whisky pur feu!

_-_ Et moi une bièraubeurre!

_-_ Euh ça va pas être possible… Ca n'existe pas chez les moldus.

McGonagall faillit s'étouffer.

Après avoir laissé passer 27 personnes, les commandes furent prises. Le professeur voulait absolument payer mais lorsque la caissière lui demanda si elle avait une visa ou une mastercard elle abandonna. Lily régla la note et ils s'attablèrent. Leur discussion était très animée et plutôt joyeuse, tous avaient compris que Lily voulait se changer les idées.

_-_ Au fait Rémus, comment se fait_-_il que tu connaisses les…euh…ces sortes de restaurants?

_-_ Ma mère est moldue Mélu!

_-_ Ah je ne savais pas!

Et Rémus raconta la première fois qu'il avait fait de la magie ("j'avais 3 ans et ma cousine m'avait énervé alors j'ai… blablabla") et d'autres anecdotes. Mélusine fut surprise de voir un Rémus racontant sa vie et semblant s'amuser. Le Rémus qu'elle connaissait étant très timide, presque introverti.

_-_ Ah… euh professeur?

_-_ Moui Lupin?

_-_ Vous avez de la sauce sur le menton.

Le repas se termina dans une ambiance bon enfant mais les meilleures choses ont une fin… 

Le groupe sortit du fast food et tous suivirent Lily en direction du cimetière.

……………..……………………..

Le silence s'était fait subitement tandis qu'ils marchaient. Lily était à présent très pâle. Rémus ne cessait de la regarder. Il la surveillait, ayant trop peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

L'épreuve qu'allait encore subir la jeune fille serait sûrement plus éprouvante que celle du matin.

_-_ C'est ici… annonça Lily dans un murmure quasiment inaudible. Tous les quatre s'arrêtèrent. Puis Lily prit une grande inspiration et passa les portes du cimetière.

………………………………………..

Le petit groupe de sorciers suivait la Gryffondor de près. Ils étaient les premiers arrivés. Ils laissèrent Lily se diriger seule vers les pierres tombales portant les noms de ses parents. La jeune fille se sentit défaillir lorsqu'elle longea une des fosses. Mélusine fit un geste vers elle mais Lily se retint à la stèle et inspira profondément. Son regard resta rivé vers les trous béants fraîchement creusés dans la terre meuble. Elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la future demeure de ses parents. Lily ressentait ce besoin morbide et en même temps se dégoûtait elle_-_même.

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues, y laissant de petits sillons humides, pour mourir à la naissance de sa gorge.

_-_ Allez avec elle, je vous attends ici.

Les deux meilleurs amis de Lily obéirent et la rejoignirent. Rémus la rattrapa de justesse et l'allongea par terre, aidé de Mélusine.

_-_ Leeloo ouvre les yeux s'il_-_te_-_plaît…

_-_ On sait que c'est dur mais tu dois être forte… Nous sommes avec toi, nous serons toujours avec toi…

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux verts dans lesquels pouvait se lire un profond désespoir et chuchota:

_-_ Je ne pourrai pas, je n'y arriverai jamais…

_-_ Tu veux rentrer?

La Préfète_-_en_-_Chef marqua un temps d'hésitation puis leva vers Rémus son visage à l'expression résolue:

_-_ Non, 'mus, je dois rester, pour leur dire au revoir…

Elle se releva, prenant appui sur ses amis. Ses jambes tremblèrent mais elle resta debout. Mélusine et Rémus la soutenaient.

_-_ Merci…

Les gens commencèrent à arriver et la valse des condoléances reprit. Lily les écoutait à peine et les remerciait d'un ton monocorde. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, elle ne _voulait _pas penser.

Pétunia arriva à son tour, au bras de son petit ami. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses paupières gonflées. Elle jeta à Lily un regard perçant et fit un pas dans sa direction mais Vernon Dursley l'attira vers un groupe de personnes lui ressemblant. Elle ne lui opposa aucune résistance.

Le prêtre arriva enfin, suivit des deux cercueils en bois d'ébène. Les porteurs les déposèrent à côté des fosses et le sermon débuta…

"Nous sommes ici pour dire adieu à Kate et Edward Evans. Cet homme et cette femme étaient exemplaires. Ils…"

Lily déconnecta son esprit de la réalité. Elle se contentait de fixer les deux cercueils avec un regard vide. Puis vint le moment de la mise en terre. La jeune fille ne put réprimer les sanglots qui lui montaient dans la gorge. Elle sentit la main de Mélusine dans la sienne, puis celle de Rémus dans l'autre, et se calma un peu.

Elle vit tout le monde s'approcher et jeter une fleur sur le cercueil. La jeune fille paniqua, elle n'avait rien amené_. Je suis vraiment une mauvaise fille… Hier je me suis amusée et aujourd'hui j'oublie d'acheter des fleurs pour mes parents, je…_

Le professeur McGonagall sortit la jeune fille de ses pensées douloureuses lorsqu'elle lui tendit deux orchidées.

_-_ Tenez Lily, j'ai vu que vous aviez été trop perturbée pour y penser. Je me suis permise d'en faire apparaître. Elles vous plaisent?

Lily les regarda de plus près, c'était les plus jolies fleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais vues. Elles ressemblaient parfaitement à des orchidées moldues, mis à part leurs reflets irisés. La Préfète_-_en_-_Chef leva un visage reconnaissant vers son professeur et lui sourit tristement.

_-_ Merci Professeur. Elles sont magnifiques. Mon père adore… Lily eut un air effaré et se reprit rapidement: je veux dire adorait… les orchidées.

Puis elle ajouta, presque honteusement:

_-_ Mais je me rends compte que j'ai également oublié d'amener les plaques pour les épitaphes…

_-_ Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça Lily. La directrice des Gryffondor lui fit un petit clin d'œil qui rassura la jeune fille.

Cette dernière s'approcha des deux fosses et jeta une fleur sur chaque cercueil:

_-_ Au revoir papa… adieu maman… Je vous aime…

Puis elle recula.

Le prêtre lui tendit la pelle et elle lança la première pelletée de terre sur les cercueils puis se jeta dans les bras de Mélusine.

_-_ Chut ma belle… tu as été forte, tes parents seraient fiers de toi… Mélu caressait les cheveux de son amie tandis que Rémus lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes.

Ils restèrent tous les trois ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les gens se dispersent. Il ne restait plus que les quatre sorciers ainsi que Pétunia et Vernon qui se tenaient en retrait.

Lily s'approcha des tombes, les cercueils étaient à présent invisibles mais la terre fraîchement retournée témoignait de la présence des fosses quelques instants auparavant. Elle se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall d'un air inquiet:

_-_ Et les…

La directrice adjointe lui tendit deux plaques de marbre:

_-_ Pensez fort à ce à quoi vous voulez qu'elles ressemblent ainsi qu'à ce que vous désirez y graver.

Lily saisit la première plaque et quelques secondes plus tard elle prit une teinte immaculée. "_A ma mère que je chérirai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, Lily_" s'était automatiquement gravé. Elle la posa devant la pierre tombale de Kate.

Elle attrapa ensuite la seconde plaque qui devint noire avec des nervures dorées. Elle s'avança vers la tombe de "Edward Evans, 23.05.1941_-_ 04.09.1977" et s'assit en tailleur devant. Elle posa sa main contre l'inscription, puis y colla la joue.

_-_ Papa, tu vas tellement me manquer… Et dire que je n'ai qu'une photo de toi… c'est mon seul lien avec mon passé ainsi que mon médaillon.

A ces mots, le médaillon chauffa légèrement. Dans un geste devenu réflexe, Lily l'attrapa et le serra dans son poing.

_-_ Pourquoi n'as_-_tu jamais voulu me dire ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur? Ce qu'il représente pour notre famille? Je suis sûre que tu le savais… Pourquoi me l'as_-_tu donné et pas à Pétunia? Tant pis, je trouverai par moi même… Même si ça me prend des années, je le ferai je te le jure… Adieu papa, je t'aime…

Elle déposa la plaque sur laquelle s'étaient gravés ces mots: "_Papa, je ne t'oublierai jamais, tu seras toujours dans mon cœur… Je t'aime… Lily"._

La jeune fille se releva, essuya ses larmes et se dirigea vers ses amis. Elle suivit des yeux sa sœur en train de quitter le cimetière puis se tourna vers la femme qui les accompagnait.

_-_ Il va bientôt être l'heure… Allons_-_y.

Le Professeur McGonagall observa les alentours et ne voyant personne, acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Tous quatre posèrent la main sur la chaussette et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour à Poudlard, laissant le cimetière vide… ou presque.

Deux hommes encagoulés avaient observé la scène depuis l'arrière d'un mausolée, cachés sous une cape d'invisibilité.

_-_ Mission accomplie pour moi, le Maître va être content.

Il brûla la photo qu'il tenait dans la main gauche d'un claquement de doigts.

_-_ Pareil pour moi, heureusement que je suis passé te voir! Allons en informer le Maître.

Un claquement sec indiqua que tous deux avaient transplané.

……………………………………………….

Lily, Mélusine, Rémus et leur professeur arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier semblait les attendre:

_-_ Comment s'est déroulée cette journée Melle Evans?

_-_ Eprouvante mais ça va…

_-_ Etes_-_vous sûre?

_-_ Oui, merci…

_-_ Et vous Minerva, n'avez_-_vous rien vu de particulier?

_-_ Non, rien à signaler Albus, si ce n'est l'attitude de Melle Pétunia Evans, mais c'était à prévoir.

_-_ Merci.

Il fit un signe de la main en direction du loup_-_garou et de la Serpentard:

_-_ Dans ce cas vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs respectifs.

Ils tournèrent les talons, ainsi que Lily.

_-_ Pas vous Melle Evans.

_-_ Mais ça va je vous assure! Répondit Lily avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix_. J'en ai marre d'entendre ça! Comme si je pouvais aller bien dans un jour pareil…_

_-_ Ce n'est pas ça, je vous crois, ne vous en faîtes pas.

Puis il s'adressa aux deux meilleurs amis de Lily:

_-_ Rentrez tous les deux, je dois m'entretenir avec votre camarade. Minerva, vous pouvez également vous retirer.

Tous trois sortirent, laissant le vieil homme et la jeune fille seuls.

_-_ Professeur Dumbledore, puis_-_je savoir pourquoi je dois rester?

_-_ Et bien votre père m'a laissé une lettre, il y a de cela plus de 6 ans, lors de votre entrée à Poudlard.

_-_ Une lettre?

_-_ Oui, une lettre à vous remettre s'il venait à mourir.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe un peu jaunie tout en l'observant par_-_dessus ses lunettes en demi_-_lune.

_-_ Je ne sais rien de son contenu. Votre père n'a jamais voulu me le dire.

_-_ Mais pourquoi pensait_-_il qu'il allait mourir? Il avait tout juste 30 ans…

_-_ Vous devriez ouvrir cette lettre, peut_-_être aurez vous la réponse à votre question.

Lily décacheta fébrilement l'enveloppe et commença la lecture de la lettre.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue puis la surprise se lut sur son visage. Elle relut les deux dernières phrases puis leva son visage étonné vers Dumbledore:

_-_ Un de mes ancêtres était un sorcier!

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Le sorcier se ressaisit et reprit:

_-_ Et vous dit_-_il de qui vous êtes la descendante?

_-_ Non, il dit que je ne dois pas chercher à savoir, que ça serait trop dangereux pour moi et que c'est à cause de nos origines qu'il est mort…

* * *

Bon et bien j'espère que ça vous a plu! Si oui, dîtes_-_le moi! Si non n'hésitez pas non plus à appuyer sur le petit bouton "go" en bas à gauche!

**www . mavie . com (lol)**

Pour le chapitre 7 je pense mettre plus de temps car jusqu'à présent mon plan était très détaillé, mais je ne pensais pas poster aussi loin donc voilà! En tout cas je suis ravie que vous me lisiez :)

Sinon, autres raisons de mon probable retard de MAJ pour le prochain chapitre: toujours mon stage à la clinique, et puis les biberons à donner à Snape :)

C'est un châton de 15 jours que j'ai trouvé au bord de la route avec 4 de ses frères. Malheureusement ils sont trop jeunes pour se nourrir donc le refuge n'en a pas voulu et j'ai dû les amener chez le véto pour qu'il les pique :( Je me dis qu'ils n'ont pas souffert comme ça… J'en ai sauvé un, tout noir, qui ne miaulait pas et se tenait loin du reste de la portée, un peu asocial quoi! Du coup je l'ai appelé Snape lol. Et jlui donne des biberons toutes les 3h! (enfin la journée c'est ma sœur qui s'en occuppe). Bref! Vous aurez quand même la suite si vous la voulez!

Le prochain chapitre sera moins triste et devrait s'appeler "et la vie doucement reprend son cours".

**Réponses aux review:**

_Angel Boo:_ James est POURSUIVEUR c'est même JKR elle_-_même qui l'a dit! Alors arrête pfff lol. De toute façon James n'est pas asocial comme Harry, alors je le vois mal attrapeur! Et même, c'est ma fic, alors je fais ce que je veux, na! En tout cas moi aussi je le trouve trop choupi en mec_-_jaloux_-_amoureux_-_mais_-_qui_-_ne_-_se_-_l'avoue_-_pas.

Pour Lily, c'est pas une garce! Elle sort juste avec Derek! Pour Rémus c'était un accident! Rappelle toi le contexte super romantique, avec confidences et puis Rémus (arrête de baver!) donc un dérapage ça arrive! C'est pas comme si elle couchait avec le premier venu lol.

_Petite Dilly_: Ouais Raymondin je le HAIS! Et je suis ok pour Sev, c'est un de mes chouchous, comme Rémus et Sirius :) D'ailleurs j'ai bien appelé mon chat Snape lol.

_Patmol potter:_ Pas de chance pour notre petit James! Et Derek j'l'aime bien moi! Faut dire aussi que c'est mon personnage à moi toute seule lol. Encore quelques chap à attendre pour en savoir un peu plus sur les runes! Et pour la photo, elle était dans ce chapitre, même si ça ne t'avance pas à grand chose lol. Merci pour tes compliments!

_Gedauphin_: aaaaah un nouveau (ou nouvelle?) :) Je suis très contente que ça te plaise, ça te plait toujours? En tout cas j'espère te voir au prochain chapitre!

_Yami Aku_: Que dire à part merci! Lol .

_Sadesirius:_ merci merci merci! Surtout pour le kis, ça me donne du courage! Allez j'espère que ça t'a plu!

_Hélène84_: Bijour mamzelle la nouvelle revieweuse! Merci pour tes compliments et c'est vrai que pour Rogue je le vois comme ça moi, pas vraiment méchant! Pour Peter par contre c'est plus dur vu que je le déteste! Mais j'essaye d'être objective et de le faire tel qu'il devait être en 1977! Et si j'ai choisi Lily c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic avec elle en perso principal! Et puis on sait pas grand chose sur elle, ça permet de prendre beaucoup de libertés! Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu!

_Allaupi_: Merci!

_Petite orchidée_: Merci pour le chapitre 4, donne moi aussi ton avis pour le 5! Parce que voilà déjà le 6 lol t'es en retard!

_Iana Longdubat:_ Oh t'es la 3ème nouvelle! Je suis super contente! Pour le médaillon je pense que tu n'es pas plus avancée maintenant, peut_-_être juste un peu plus embrouillée ;) En tout cas oui James et Lily finiront ensemble, par contre Rémus et Aurore, mystère! Et comment vais je virer Derek, suspense! J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue par la suite!

_Petite orchidée bleue:_ Merciiiii :) Le gromelemele tu peux le considérer comme un private joke effectivement, même si j'ai pas fait exprès lol! Pas comme pour les prochains chapitres ;) Pour Jamsie je sais pas, c'est venu tout seul, c'est mignon jtrouve Pis c'est le seul surnom que j'aie trouvé avec James, à part Jamie mais ça me fait penser à c'est pas sorcier (mais après que tu me l'aies dit ça vient ptet inconsciemment des "portes"! J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès ça nan plu!)

Voilà! ZouX.


	8. chap7 Et la vie lentement reprend son co...

Coucou ! Désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre mais entre mon emménagement et mon boulot à temps plein je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps ! En plus mon rat est mort ce qui m'a un peu refroidie…Et j'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre avec 40 de fièvre ! Enfin, voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Et vous remarquerez que c'est mon plus long chapitre jusqu'à ce jour !

**L'auteur **: C'est moi_-_même :)

**Spoilers :** Les 5 tomes parus.

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, pas de sous dessus donc pas de procès merci. Heureusement j'ai quand même l'histoire et quelques persos ! (Mélu, Derek, Sirius…)

**Note de l'auteur**: Les pensées sont en italique.

Par contre les mots seuls (au milieu d'une phrase par exemple)en italique sont des mots accentués par les personnages lors des dialogues.

Les traits horizontaux indiquent des changements de PDV ou des ellipses.

Ah et pour le nom de la prof de botanique, rien à voir avec la fic de Leoline, c'est juste que je cherchais un nom qui ferait asiatique et qui avait un rapport avec les plantes !

**Merci**à tous pour vos gentilles review et merci à mes lecteurs de l'ombre ! Et un super MERCIIIIIII à Lannie, ma bêtaaaaa !

Encore une fois, les adorateurs du forum HP2 verront quelques private joke

**Résumé des chapitres précédents** : Lily est allée à l'enterrement de ses parents accompagnée de Rémus, Mélu et McGonagall, et elle s'est disputée avec Pétunia. Après leur départ du cimetière deux Mangemorts apparaissent de dessous une cape et transplanent. Elle apprend également par une lettre de son père qu'un de ses ancêtres était sorcier.

* * *

**CHAP 7 – Et la vie lentement reprend son cours.**

Après s'être tournée et retournée plusieurs fois dans son lit, Lily décida de descendre dans la salle commune. Elle s'était endormie comme une masse la veille, les évènements l'ayant exténuée, mais s'était encore réveillée avant l'aube. La jeune fille s'installa sur le canapé faisant face à l'âtre et murmura "_incendio_". Aussitôt, de belles flammes s'élevèrent dans la cheminée. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'une voix douce s'adressa à elle :

_-_ Je me doutais bien que tu serais là…

_-_ Aurore ?

_-_ Tu veux discuter ? Je peux m'asseoir ?

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sa camarade de dortoir prit place à ses côtés sur le canapé. Un lourd silence s'installa… qu'Aurore brisa après un certain temps :

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu tiens à la main ?

Lily regarda le parchemin qu'elle serrait dans son poing, elle l'avait complètement oublié.

_-_ Une lettre de mon père… Tiens.

_« Ma petite Lily,_

_J'espérais que tu ne tiendrais jamais cette lettre entre les mains car cela signifierait qu'il m'est arrivé malheur. _

_Ma Lils, ne pleure pas s'il-te-plaît. Tu as de grandes responsabilités maintenant envers ta mère et ta sœur, mais également envers toi-même. Je m'en veux tellement de t'abandonner, mais il faut croire que je n'ai pas été assez sur mes gardes.  
__Promets-moi de faire attention. Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi…  
__Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'un de nos aïeuls était un très grand sorcier et que c'est la cause de ma mort...  
__Mais je t'en prie, ne cherche pas à savoir qui c'était, tu seras plus heureuse en ne sachant rien et ce sera beaucoup moins dangereux pour toi._

_Ne te fais pas trop remarquer dans le monde sorcier. D'ailleurs, à l'heure qu'il est, Ils doivent sûrement te chercher. Je ne veux pas t'effrayer, mais juste te mettre en garde._

_Essaye de vivre ta vie et trouve l'amour ma petite fille, personne plus que toi ne le mérite._

_Ton papa qui t'aime. »_

Tout en rendant sa lettre à Lily, Aurore commenta :

_-_ Je m'en doutais.

_-_ De quoi ? Que mon père allait se faire torturer ? Des larmes de rage coulaient des yeux émeraude. Mais la blonde lui répondit très calmement :

_-_ Non, que tu n'étais pas une simple fille de moldus.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_-_ Ton aura. Elle a quelque chose d'ancien, enfin... Comment t'expliquer ? … disons que c'est normal pour une « sang pur » mais très étrange, voire même _impossible_, pour une enfant de moldus.

_-_ Je ne saisis pas. Lily affichait une mine perplexe.

_-_Heu… Aurore semblait chercher la meilleure explication.

Disons que ton aura symbolise ta puissance magique, mais également ta personnalité, ton état de fatigue, ton histoire, etc. On peut savoir énormément de choses grâce à une aura. Une grande lignée de sorciers, comme Mélusine ou Black par exemple, possède une aura très développée puisque sa puissance magique s'est accumulée depuis des siècles et des siècles.

_-_ Mais pourtant, ils ne sont pas forcément plus puissants que Derek ou moi…Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

_-_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que l'aura s'étend au fur et à mesure des générations. C'est un peu comme un trait de caractère ou un trait physique qui se transmet, sauf que l'aura, elle, « s'additionne »en quelque sorte. Par exemple, on reconnaît les Black à leurs yeux et à leurs cheveux, mais également grâce à leur aura.

_-_ Pourtant Sirius est très différent de sa famille ! regarde sa cousine…

_-_ Leurs auras ne sont pas pareilles mais elles ont une façon de pulser très semblable ! En revanche, Sirius a une aura plutôt orange, tandis que celle de Bellatrix était vert foncé si je me souviens bien. Ca n'empêche pas qu'elles soient sur la même fréquence, c'est à dire celle des Black.

Une lueur de compréhension traversa le regard de la préfète en chef :

_-_ Donc les membres d'une même famille ont la même fréquence de rayonnement, c'est ça ?

_-_Heu non… Pas forcément, ça peut aussi être la même couleur par exemple. Bref, pour en revenir à ton aura, elle est très étendue et j'ai même du mal à l'occulter …

Lily resta un moment silencieuse pour réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire son amie. Puis elle l'interrogea de nouveau :

_-_ Euh, Aurore ? Rémus m'a dit que quelqu'un avait une aura qui ressemblait beaucoup à la mienne. Qui est_-_ce ?

Un sourire espiègle éclaira soudain le visage de la jeune fille, puis elle se décida à répondre:

_-_ James Potter…

A ces mots, Aurore se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu franchir le portrait, Lily l'interpella :

_-_ Mais au fait, comment se fait_-_il que tu puisses voir les auras toi ? ou plutôt pourquoi!

_-_ Je ne suis peut_-_être pas celle que l'on croit…

Aurore fit un sourire énigmatique, jeta un dernier regard pétillant de malice à son amie, et disparut dans le couloir.

* * *

La Préfète_-_en_-_Chef était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers des garçons. Elle fut très surprise de voir que ce n'était pas Rémus mais : 

_-_ Sirius ? Tu es déjà levé ?

Le jeune homme qui s'était figé en entendant son nom reprit vite contenance quand il reconnut la voix de Lily.

_-_ J'ai quelques feuilles à afficher.

_-_ C'est quoi cet air de conspirateur ? Demanda Lily d'un ton suspicieux. Tu comptes nous faire perdre combien de points cette fois ?

_-_ Aucun ! Mais on va bien rire par contre !

Curieuse, la Gryffondor, se leva et observa de plus près ce que le brun tenait à la main. C'était des feuilles clignotantes avec « WANTED » inscrit en majuscules. Elle éclata de rire puis se ressaisit.

_-_ C'est truqué ou c'est une vraie photo ?

_-_ Une vraie ! Prise la nuit dernière par un 5ème année ! Il est mignon tout plein non ? Le brun regardait l'affiche d'un faux air attendri.

Lily repartit pour un bon fou rire. Elle se plia littéralement en deux lorsque Sirius eut fini de poser la première affiche en sifflotant.

Il recula et l'observa d'un œil critique.

_-_ Je ne la trouve pas assez voyante. Comme ça, c'est mieux Lily ?

Grâce à un sort il l'avait rendue rose avec des bords vert pomme qui clignotaient, le tout de très mauvais goût. La jeune fille pleurait de rire à présent.

_-_ Je suis trop gentil. Je n'aurais peut_-_être pas dû l'habiller !

Black prit un air de réflexion intense et ajouta :

_-_ Il dort nu mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait être gênant, qu'en penses_-_tu ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il partit, ses affiches à la main.

_-_ Où vas_-_tu ?

_-_ Faire un petit tour du côté de la grande salle, des autres maisons, salles de classe, et autres lieux fréquentés _héhéhé!_ (NdA : imaginez le ricaner dsl ce n'était qu'un petit délire d'un auteur malade en train de corriger son chapitre) Je passe te prendre dans une demi_-_heure pour aller manger, ça te va ?

_-_ Pas de problème ! Je vais m'habiller, à tout à l'heure.

La Gryffondor s'approcha de l'affiche. Elle ne pouvait pas résister. On y voyait en effet Potter vêtu d'un pyjama avec des motifs ridicules (comme des otaries sur des ballons, des otaries jouant à la marelle –ce qui semblait assez difficile sans pattes_-_ ou encore des otaries volantes faisant des cabrioles en bougeant frénétiquement leurs minuscules ailes roses). _Sirius semble avoir un problème avec les otaries…_ Mais le plus drôle n'était pas le pyjama, mais plutôt le fait que le célèbre capitaine de Quidditch adulé des foules suçait son pouce en dormant !

Prise de nouveau d'une violente crise de rire, Lily se laissa tomber sur les marches et ne se releva que trois minutes plus tard, direction la salle de bain des Préfets_-_en_-_Chef. C'était à son tour d'être du matin.

Comme promis, Sirius vint la chercher pour déjeuner, ils furent rapidement rejoints par Rémus et Peter, hilares.

Queudver! Lunard ! Vous avez l'air de bonne humeur dîtes_-_donc, c'est vraiment surprenant pour un lundi matin ! On se demande pourquoi… Mais le sourire en coin du séducteur de Poudlard laissait entendre le contraire.

Puis Sirius replongea le nez dans son bol de café au lait fumant.

_-_ Euh, Patmol, à tout hasard, tu ne serais pas pour quelque chose dans cette histoire « d'avis de recherche » par hasard ? Rémus affichait une large fente en guise de sourire montrant bien que le hasard, lui, il n'y croyait pas. A moins que ce dit hasard s'appelle Sirius.

_-_ Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on accuse ?

_-_ C'est simple…Parce que tu ne te lèves jamais aussi tôt ! Et puis, on s'est dit que tu avais peut_-_être mal digéré le coup des caleçons… Les yeux du loup_-_garou pétillaient.

_-_Quels caleçons ? Le regard du brun afficha ce qui semblait être de la rancoeur durant quelques secondes.

Tu vois j'ai déjà oublié ! Comme si j'étais _rancunier ! _Et puis je ne me vengerais pas d'une façon aussi… _mesquine_ ! _hinhinhin je suis diabolique._ Mais le sourire en coin du beau brun en disait long sur ses véritables pensées et le rire de la petite tablée fit se retourner tous les élèves.

_-_ Au fait 'Mus, où est James ? questionna Lily.

_-_ Pourquoi, il t'intéresse ?

Mais Lily ignora superbement la remarque du tombeur de ces dames et se tourna de nouveau vers Rémus.

_-_ Et bien il doit encore être sous la douche… répondit Peter

_-_ Il essaye peut_-_être de se noyer. Supposa Rémus. Quoique je ne lui ai pas passé de verre d'eau, je ne vois pas comment il peut faire sans…

Et le petit_-_déjeuner continua aussi joyeusement qu'il avait commencé. Puis la troupe se dirigea vers la serre des septièmes années, où les attendaient Madame Li_-_Ann, leur professeur de botanique.

_-_ Entrez en silence, et asseyez_-_vous.

Le ton du professeur était sans réplique.

Tout naturellement, Sirius alla s'asseoir près de James, qui était déjà là et semblait de très mauvaise humeur, Rémus se mit à côté de Peter. Quant à Lily, elle trouva une place auprès de Rogue.

Les élèves des quatre Maisons participaient à ce cours pourtant réputé ennuyeux. Mais c'était une matière très importante pour les apprentis Auror, Médicomage, Soigneurs ou autre métiers, disons plus « _noirs_ ». L'étude des plantes était bien_-_entendu couplée aux cours de potions. C'est pourquoi, presque tous les Serpentards étaient présents.

Le silence qui régnait dans la serre numéro 8 était très impressionnant. Il faut dire que Mme Li_-_Ann avait du charisme.

_-_ Je suis ravie de vous voir parmi nous Monsieur Rogue et Mademoiselle Evans. Vous avez rattrapé vos cours ?

_-_ Oui Madame. Répondirent_-_ils en chœur.

_-_ Bien. Donc vous avez remarqué que cette année nous étudierons des plantes dangereuses, c'est pourquoi je souhaiterais que vous soyez TOUS attentifs.

Elle tapa d'un coup sec sur la table, ce qui les fit tous sursauter.

_-_ Je ne tolèrerai donc aucun bavardage. Bien. Commençons. Nous continuons notre cours sur les plantes carnivores.

Celui_-_ci se déroula dans le silence. La Préfète_-_en_-_Chef ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son professeur d'un air admiratif. Cette femme si chétive maintenait dans le calme une classe composée d'élèves des quatre Maisons. Elle était plus petite que tous les élèves, très mince. Mme Li_-_ann était d'origine asiatique et Lily se demandait comment elle s'était retrouvée enseignante à Poudlard. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Rogue :

_-_ Evans, y'a une plante bizarre qui approche ses lianes de ton cou, tu devrais faire attention, ça serait dommage que je perde un homologue aussi efficace que toi !

La jeune fille se remit activement au travail. Un hurlement la fit bondir de sa chaise. C'était Peter qui s'était fait surprendre par une plante particulièrement sournoise.

_-_ Monsieur Rogue, accompagnez votre camarade à l'infirmerie je vous prie. Monsieur Pettigrow, évitez de vous évanouir et arrêtez de mettre du sang partout. _« Finite sanguinem mitiere »._

Peter était plus que livide lorsqu'il sortit du cours derrière le Serpentard mais au moins, il avait arrêté de saigner.

Rogue revint seul au bout de dix minutes. Les trois autres Maraudeurs lui lancèrent des regards soupçonneux mais aucun ne fit de commentaire. Le reste des deux heures se poursuivit sans problème particulier.

A la fin du cours, Lily prit la direction de la tour Nord dans laquelle se trouvait la salle d'Arithmancie. Elle s'assit aux côtés d'Aurore pour qui c'était le premier cours de la journée. Comme à son habitude, Madame Percent arriva en retard et échevelée. Heureusement que les élèves ayant choisi arithmancie étaient sérieux car sinon, vu le manque évident d'autorité du professeur, le cours se serait déroulé dans un brouhaha indescriptible. Comme elle s'y attendait, ils étudièrent la façon de calculer leurs chemins de vie et la jeune fille eut même le temps de faire une partie du sien. Puis Aurore et Lily prirent la direction du réfectoire, suivies de Rémus.

_-_ Bonjour James. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus au petit_-_déjeuner. Où étais_-_tu ? Demanda malicieusement la jeune fille.

James faillit s'étouffer avec ses petits pois lorsqu'il entendit la voix si mélodieuse lui parler gentiment.

Il fit semblant de ne pas comprendre l'allusion.

_-_ Euh, je n'avais pas très faim… Répondit_-_il, hésitant. Ce qui fit rire tous les Gryffondor à proximité. Il jeta un regard meurtrier à Sirius et recommença à manger.

Plein de tact, Rémus lança le sujet « porte de secours », autrement dit, le Quidditch. Mais la tension entre les deux bruns était plus que palpable (« De toute façon Black je vais te renvoyer de l'équipe » « Et depuis quand un enfant se croit_-_il tout permis ? Je ne suis pas ta peluche »). Le loup_-_garou soupira et leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré.

_-_ Rémus, pourquoi on n'étudie pas les auras en cours ? Murmura Lily afin que seul son ami l'entende.

_-_ Je pense qu'en septième année on en parle un peu mais je ne sais pas dans quel cours. Si tu veux, il doit y avoir des ouvrages qui traitent ce sujet dans la réserve.

Pourquoi me demandes_-_tu ça ?

La jeune fille lui répondit d'un geste évasif mais son regard fixa Potter en pleine bataille de petits pois avec son ami d'enfance. Apparemment ils s'étaient réconciliés.

_-_ Euh pourquoi tu regardes James comme ça ?

Lily lui répondit mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment être dans la conversation :

_-_ Il paraît que nos auras sont très semblables.

_-_ Je vois… Qui t'a dit ça ?

_-_ Aurore.

_-_ J'aurais dû m'en douter.

_-_ Tu crois que ça veut dire que je ne pourrai faire ma vie qu'avec ce garçon prétentieux et arrogant ?

Rémus ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il entendit les qualificatifs donnés par la jeune fille mais il lui répondit sérieusement.

_-_ Nous sommes toujours maîtres de notre destin Leeloo.

Sur ces belles paroles, Rémus se leva et ses camarades en firent autant, le professeur Flitwick avait beau être très compréhensif, il n'aimait pas du tout les retardataires. Ils se firent dépasser par James et Sirius qui faisaient la course dans le couloir. Black était en tête. Potter trébucha et fit un vol plané sur près de trois mètres. Lily s'arrêta à ses côtés, les poings sur les hanches :

_-_ Ca va ? Quelle idée de courir comme ça… Vous vous comportez vraiment comme des gamins de cinq ans !

A ces mots, James rougit de plus belle et en oublia de se relever. Il murmura sur le ton d'un enfant pris en flagrant délit :

_-_C'était l'idée de Sirius…

La Préfète_-_en_-_Chef haussa les épaules mais ne fit aucun commentaire, tendit la main au jeune homme et s'adressa au loup_-_garou qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin.

_-_ C'est bon Rémus, on arrive. Puis, elle se retourna vers James qui s'était relevé :

_-_ Et toi Potter, tu t'es fait mal ?

James réprima une grimace de douleur et répondit que « non non il n'avait pas mal ». Mais lorsqu'il voulut marcher seul il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri. Cependant, il essaya de continuer à avancer comme si de rien n'était, question d'orgueil.

Lily soupira de nouveau.

_-_ Arrête de faire le mâle courageux et montre moi où tu as mal.

Il releva sa robe et lui montra sa cheville droite. Elle était un peu enflée, mais rien de grave.

La jeune fille matérialisa une attelle et lui fit promettre d'aller à l'infirmerie avant son cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Puis ils se rendirent à leur cours de sortilèges.

_-_ Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre un sortilège connu de tous mais assez complexe , le fameux : « _oubliettes »._

Mettez vous par deux je vous prie. Tiens Mr Potter et Melle Evans, je vois que vous avec déjà formé votre binôme. Entrez entrez !

A ces mots, Lily rougit violemment et tenta désespérément de capter le regard de Rémus mais il semblait hypnotisé par les paroles d'Aurore. Elle se résigna donc à passer deux heures en compagnie du capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor.

Le mouvement de baguette à faire pour jeter l ' _« oubliettes »_ était fort simple mais toute la difficulté résidait dans le dosage de la puissance à fournir.

_-_ Bien maintenant que vous maîtrisez le mouvement, vous allez dire quelque chose à votre partenaire et faire en sorte d'effacer seulement ce que vous avez dit. Attention, allez_-_y très doucement.

_-_ Tu veux commencer Lily ?

_-_ Comme tu veux_…« oubliettes »_ !

_-_ Tu veux commencer Lily ?

_-_ Je viens de le faire !

_-_ Bravo mademoiselle Evans ! Je vois que vous avez parfaitement géré la puissance de votre sort ! 10 points pour Gryffondor.

Lily rosit de plaisir.

_-_ Bon à moi, tu es prête ?

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était prête à se faire effacer la mémoire mais elle acquiesça tout de même.

James jeta un coup d'œil vers Sirius qui semblait bien s'amuser avec Peter. Il prit une grande inspiration et débita de façon à ce que seule Lily entende :

_-_ Lily je t'aime depuis notre première année, tu es magnifique, merveilleuse, parfaite_. « oubliettes »_ !

_-_ Ca y est ?

_-_ Oui oui ça a marché !

_-_ Bravo James ! Mais que m'as_-_tu dit ? J'ai l'impression que c'était sérieux mais je ne me souviens pas vraiment…

_-_ Oh rien de particulier. _Je n'ai pas du faire un sort assez puissant…pourvu que ça ne lui revienne pas en mémoire…_

Le reste du cours, Lily, James, Aurore et Rémus avancèrent leur devoir de sortilège pour la semaine suivante car ils maîtrisaient parfaitement les exercices. Lorsque le professeur Flitwick annonça qu'ils pouvaient partir, la Préfète_-_en_-_Chef emmena James de force à l'infirmerie puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers le cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec un bon quart d'heure de retard, ce qui leur valut des ricanements de la part des Maraudeurs, des rires francs de la part des Pouffsouffle _-_apparemment ils avaient vu les affiches eux aussi _-_ et un regard meurtrier venant de Derek. A sa vue, James fut particulièrement content de s'être tordu la cheville.

_-_ Alors Potter, on fait tout pour avoir Lily ?

_-_ Si tu savais… On…

Mais il fut coupé dans ses efforts pour rendre jaloux Derek par la jeune fille plus que furieuse:

_-_ Vous ne voulez pas arrêter un peu ? Vous êtes vraiment immatures !

Puis elle tourna les talons et partit s'installer près de Krishna, une de ses camarades de dortoirs, obligeant ainsi les deux ennemis à passer le cours ensemble. Cours qui se révéla d'ailleurs très intéressant : ils étudiaient les sirènes et l'une d'elle avait accepté de répondre à leurs questions près du lac. Ils devaient préparer leurs questions par groupe de deux puis les poser et noter toutes les réponses.

A la fin du cours ils eurent pour devoir : « Rédigez 45cm de parchemin sur les sirènes grâces aux questions posées et illustrez vos dires ».

Lily était sur le point d'atteindre l'entrée de Poudlard lorsqu'elle se sentit tirée en arrière.

_-_ Lily, excuse moi pour tout à l'heure… Mais je sais qu'il te court après et tu le vois tellement souvent… Vous êtes dans la même maison alors… Quand je vous ai vus arriver en retard ensemble mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour.

_-_ Tu connais la confiance Derek ? Je suis Préfète_-_en_-_Chef donc c'est moi qui ai du accompagner James à l'infirmerie, et non, on ne s'est pas perdu en route. Et il ne me court pas après non plus.

Lily fit mine de repartir mais Derek la tira tout contre lui.

_-_ Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, mais en lui…

_-_ Il est dans ma maison et c'est un des meilleurs amis de Rémus, je suis donc amenée à passer du temps avec lui, que cela te plaise ou non !

_-_ Je suis vraiment désolé Lily… Crois_-_moi s'il te plait…

_-_ D'accord mais je ne veux plus de scènes de jalousie, je trouve ça ridicule.

_-_ Tout ce que tu voudras.

_-_ Alors embrasse_-_moi.

Derek ne se fit pas prier et fit même du zèle. Puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque afin d'avancer dans leurs devoirs, le sourire aux lèvres et la main dans la main.

* * *

**_Lundi 8 septembre 1977_**

_Cher journal, _

_Aujourd'hui j'ai bien ri grâce à Sirius ! Et James aussi même s'il n'avait rien demandé… Je le trouve vraiment trognon… Le tombeur de ses dames qui suce son pouce ! Il fait des efforts pour être moins arrogant. Peut-être qu'un jour il se calmera vraiment ! Oula il faut que j'arrête de divaguer ! _

_A part ça, j'ai vu Derek, il m'a fait une scène de jalousie ridicule mais après il s'est excusé et tout c'est très bien passé ! Nous avons bossé ensemble puis on s'est installé tranquillement près du lac, loin de tout le monde. On avait vraiment besoin de n'être que tous les deux. Il dit qu'il est amoureux de moi mais moi je ne pense pas ressentir la même chose. A vrai dire il est gentil et tout ça mais je ne sais pas si ça sera ma grande histoire d'amour…Peut-être qu'il faut du temps. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. J'ai aimé, oui, et j'aime encore mais ce n'est pas de l'amour : Rémus, mes parents, fouineur…_

_C'est marrant quand même, nous sommes ensemble alors que je ne ressens pas d'amour pour lui, et Rémus et Aurore qui sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, j'en suis quasiment sûre maintenant que je les ai observés ensemble en sortilèges, se tournent autour mais ça n'avance pas… Faut vraiment que j'y mette mon grain de sel._

_Par contre au dîner, James ne disait rien et ne répondait même pas aux moqueries des Serpentards à propos de l'affiche. Il avait même l'air triste. _

_En tout cas Rogue a eu l'air d'apprécier la blague de Sirius, il n'a pas arrêté de m'en parler pendant la ronde de ce soir !_

_Je serais bien restée toute la nuit à te raconter mes doutes et mes états d'âme mais demain nous attaquons la journée par Potion et je tiens à être en forme !_

_Ps : et demain c'est mon anniversaireeeeeeeeeeee !

* * *

_

Lily avait rangé son journal et s'était endormie depuis près d'une heure lorsqu'un craquement la réveilla. Quelqu'un marchait dans le dortoir. Puis la porte grinça et Lily entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers.

_« Lumos »._ Sa montre affichait 00h15.

Toutes ses camarades dormaient mais un lit était vide.

_Aurore…_

Bien décidée à éclaircir le sujet « Aurore », Lily se leva, s'habilla rapidement et entreprit de sortir de la tour des Gryffondor. Elle se tut et écouta : un léger bruissement de cape semblait venir de la droite.

Ecoutant son intuition Lily suivit cette direction et éteignit sa baguette.

_Peut-être qu'elle a un rendez vous secret avec Rémus… Quoiqu'il me l'aurait dit… Enfin je crois._

Lily revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle heurta violemment un mur. Se ressaisissant elle tenta de localiser son amie. _A gauche._

Elle continua comme ça environ dix minutes puis s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprochant. Lily se cacha derrière une armure et risqua un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Elle vit Aurore ouvrir une porte et entrer. La Préfète_-_en_-_Chef allait la suivre lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix un peu plus loin derrière elle. Elle se cacha dans un renfoncement et sentit un courant d'air devant elle. Quelqu'un était passé, enfin plusieurs personnes vu qu'il lui avait semblé entendre des chuchotements, mais elle n'avait vu personne. Aussitôt elle fit le lien : _Les Maraudeurs…_

La Gryffondor inspira profondément, sortit de sa cachette et pénétra dans la salle.

Ses doutes furent confirmés : cinq personnes se tenaient debout au centre d'une immense salle circulaire.

_-_ Que faîtes_-_vous là ? Vous voulez encore nous faire perdre des points ? Et toi Aurore je suis surpri…

_-_ SURPRISEEEEEEEEE ma Leeloo ! Tu es arrivée plus tôt que prévue, on avait convenu qu'Aurore irait te chercher lorsque tout serait prêt !

_-_ Rémus, je ne comprends pas ce que …

_-_ Et bien ça y est tu es majeure ! Il est minuit passé! Nous sommes donc le 9 septembre !On voulait t'organiser une petite fête à laquelle Mélusine et Derek pourraient se joindre. Juste entre nous !

A ces mots James lança un regard noir à Aurore mais celle_-_ci fit comme si de rien n'était.

_-_ C'est l'idée de Rémus, et la liste des invités aussi !

Lily se jeta au cou de son meilleur ami en pleurant :

_-_ Oh Rémus merci ! tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau cadeau !

_-_ De rien ma Leeloo… Tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour toi.

_-_ Bon désolé de gâcher la minute émotion mais si on prévenait Derek et Mélu ?

_-_ Sirius tu étais obligé de rappeler qu'on devait aller prévenir le gringalet ? Murmura James entre ses dents, ce qui lui valut une tape derrière la tête de la part de son meilleur ami.

_-_ Oui, c'est pour Lily alors arrête d'être égoïste !

_-_ Bon ok…

James sortit un miroir de sa poche. Lily s'était détachée de Rémus et regardait le petit brun avec intêrét. Celui_-_ci sortit sa baguette et murmura : Derek Fabius et Mélusine Pichon.

Pendant un moment l'image fut floue puis deux têtes apparurent dans le cadre.

_-_ Potter si c'est un mauvais coup pour me réveiller je…

_-_ Calme toi Derek, bonsoir Mélu. C'est juste pour vous dire que finalement c'est maintenant la fête, Lily prenant son rôle de Préfète_-_en_-_Chef très à cœur, a cru bon de suivre Aurore.

_-_ Et ?

_-_ Bin rejoins nous imbécile. A tout de suite Mélu.

Puis il donna un petit coup de baguette sur le miroir et les deux visages disparurent.

_-_ James ?

_-_ Quoi Sirius ?

_-_ Pourquoi tu l'as insulté ?

_-_ Parce que !

_-_ T'es jaloux ?

_-_ Je vais te…

Mais Lily coupa court à la dispute en interrogeant James :

_-_ C'était quoi ce miroir ?

_-_ C'est un miroir à double sens, en fait on en a tous un. Ou plutôt on en _avait_ tous un. Peter a brisé le sien.

_-_ Oui je sais 7 ans de malheur…

_-_ C'est toujours mieux que 12 mon pti Pete! _(NdA : je précise que Sirius ne sait pas du tt ce que l'avenir lui réserve, le pauvre)_

_-_ Merci de ta sollicitude et de ton soutien Sirius…Tu ferais mieux d'aller chercher les réserves ! Allez j't'accompagne. Puis, se tournant vers James, Peter ajouta :

_-_ On prend ta cape Cornedrue ! Et il sortirent en se chamaillant, c'était à qui tiendrait la cape.

Le petit brun soupira puis continua de donner des explications à Lily:

_-_ Bref, tu tapotes le miroir en disant le nom de la personne que tu veux voir et elle apparaît. Bien sûr il faut qu'elle ait un miroir similaire.

A peine James eut_-_il fini sa phrase que Mélusine entra dans la pièce.

_-_ Bonsoir ! J'ai failli me faire prendre au deuxième étage, pourvu que Derek arrive sans problèmes !

_-_ Ca serait tellement dommage… siffla James entre ses dents

Lily, trop heureuse en pensant à la soirée qu'elle allait partager avec sa meilleure amie, ne releva même pas le sarcasme et se jeta au cou de la Serpentard.

_-_ Oh Mélu ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ces derniers temps !

_-_ Remercie Rémus ! Tu as un meilleur ami formidable !

_-_ Autant que toi ma ptite Mély !

Derek pénétra à son tour dans la pièce. Lily, toujours aussi euphorique, courut jusqu'à lui et le fit tomber à la renverse. Elle l'embrassa passionément, semblant oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, mais se redressa subitement lorsqu'elle entendit un petit toussotement derrière elle :

_-_ hm hm… ravi de te voir _Fabius._

_-_ Le _plaisir_ est partagé, _Potter._ Puis, abandonnant son ton froid pour une voix plus chaleureuse, le petit ami de Lily s'adressa à Rémus :

_-_ Merci d'avoir pensé à moi, j'aurai été très déçu de ne pas partager ce moment avec ma tigresse !

_-_ Oh toi ! Fit semblant de s'indigner Lily.

Après que tout le monde se fut salué et que Sirius et Peter soient revenus, la fête put commencer. La salle n'était pas décorée mais Lily s'en fichait bien, ses amis avaient pensé à elle et c'est tout ce qui comptait. _Ca va être mon plus bel anniversaire…_

Les deux Maraudeurs avaient ramené une grande provision de chips, gâteaux et bonbons ainsi que plusieurs caisses de Bièreaubeurre dont Lily préféra ignorer la provenance. Aurore jeta un sort à la pièce pour l'insonoriser et Mélusine lança un charme de musique. Ils firent honneur à la danse et à la nourriture jusqu'à tard dans la nuit (ou tôt dans la matinée, c'est selon) puis s'assirent en rond pour discuter, épuisés mais heureux.

Lily prit le temps de regarder la pièce, elle était tout simplement magnifique. Des fresques ornaient tout le mur jusqu'au plafond : on y voyait un dragon, cinq personnes que Lily ne parvint pas à identifier, des sirènes et d'autres dessins effacés par le temps.

_-_ C'est quoi cette pièce ?

_-_ C'est la salle aux légendes ! Les garçons l'ont trouvée par hasard. Répondit joyeusement Aurore. Ca te plait ?

_-_ Oui ! Alors ça c'est le dragon qui protège l'école c'est ça ?

_-_ Oui ! Et là les cinq fondateurs, et ici les sirènes du lac (que nous avons vues ce matin, soit dit en passant). Là, je crois qu'on y voit un panneau _« interdiction de transplaner »._

_-_ Mais ce n'est pas une légende, tout le monde sait qu'on ne …

_-_…peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard ! répondirent en chœur les Maraudeurs.

_-_ C'était une blague Lily ! Mais comme tu peux le voir cette fresque n'est pas vraiment à jour!

_-_ Bon ma Leelo c'est l'heure des cadeaux maintenant ! Les interrompit Rémus, voyant que l'heure avançait.

_-_ Des cadeaux ? Mais vous n'auriez pas dû ! Vous avez déjà fait tellement pour moi !

_-_ Tu ne discutes pas ! Ouvre_-_les ! Et James lui tendit le premier paquet.

_-_Ca c'est de ma part !

Le paquet était long, rectangulaire, lourd et volumineux. _Un livre_…

Mais la déception de Lily s'envola lorsqu'elle déchira le papier bleu : il s'intitulait « Tout ce que vous ne devriez pas savoir sur les runes ».

_-_ Ca te plaît ? Sinon tu me le dis je le change hein y'a pas de problème ! Le jeune homme semblait paniqué.

_-_ Non James je te remercie ! c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour comprendre mon médaillon.

Et pour lui prouver ses dires elle lui colla deux baisers sonores sur les joues, ce qui fit immédiatement rougir le capitaine des Gryffondor.

_-_ Tiens, voilà le mien, j'espère qu'il te plaira ma douce.

_-_ Quoi que ce soit je suis déjà très heureuse d'être avec toi.

_Gnagnagna…_ pensa James pour lui_-_même.

_-_ Fais un effort James s'il_-_te_-_plait !

_-_ Mais Lily je n'ai rien dit !

_-_ Ah ? euh désolée, j'ai dû anticiper !

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Lily ouvrit le petit paquet de Derek. Il contenait une photo d'eux enlacés, dans un cadre en ébène.

_-_ Mais comment as_-_tu eu cette photo ?

_-_ Et bien cette après_-_midi j'ai demandé à un Gryffondor de cinquième année doué en photographie de nous prendre pendant que nous étions tous les deux. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

_-_ Non bien sur que non ! cette photo est vraiment magnifique ! Mais, j'y pense, ce n'est pas le même photographe que pour…

Mais Sirius interrompit Lily en lui donnant son cadeau.

_-_ Héééé mais de qui tu parlais !

Mais Lily ignora James, elle voulait éviter tout conflit.

_-_ C'est de qui ce cadeau ?

_-_ Des Maraudeurs ! Pour le moment ce n'est qu'un prototype mais ça peut te servir ! Lui répondit Peter en lui lançant un petit clin d'œil.

La Préfète_-_en_-_Chef déballa le cadeau et vit tomber… un bout de parchemin. Un peu interloquée, elle jeta un regard interrogateur aux garçons.

_-_ C'est la « Carte des Maraudeurs », on planche dessus depuis notre quatrième année ! Elle n'est pas encore complète mais ça ne saurait tarder ! expliqua James fièrement.

_-_ Mais ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un morceau de parchemin !

_-_ Regarde ! Sirius saisit la feuille jaunie et murmura _« je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »_ puis il donna un petit coup du bout de sa baguette. Aussitôt des lignes noires apparurent et ces mots s'inscrivirent _: « Lunard, Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudver souhaitent un joyeux anniversaire à leur préfète préférée »._

_-_ C'est un plan de l'école un peu particulier, enchaîna James. Disons qu'il montre également les passages secrets. On travaille en ce moment sur un sortilège permettant d'afficher le noms des gens et l'endroit où ils se trouvent ainsi que les explications pour ouvrir les passages secrets.

Lily n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était la chose la plus ingénieuse qui lui avait jamais été donnée de voir.

_-_ Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier !

_-_ Je pense que faire quelques escapades nocturnes avec nous nous suffirait !

_-_ James je suis Préfète_-_en_-_Chef ! Je dois montrer l'exemple !

_-_ Je m'en doutais, chuchota James, visiblement déçu.

_-_ Mais ça sera avec plaisir !

_-_ Hein ? Mademoiselle Parfaite se dévergonde ?

La Gryffondor se contenta d'afficher un sourire mystérieux avant de lui répondre :

_-_ Si tu savais ! Ses yeux brillèrent d'un étrange éclat. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, elle tendit la main vers le paquet que Mélu lui donnait.

Il était fait avec soin et était assez mou. Une fois ouvert, elle en sortit… une cape vert bouteille tout à fait banale. La Rouge et or aperçut une carte qu'elle s'empressa de lire :

« _Ma Lils, _

_Sache que tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie, quoiqu'il advienne et même si nous devions être séparées. Tu trouveras dans ce paquet une cape repousse sorcier. Ca marche comme les repousse moldus sauf que tu peux choisir qui repousser et dans quel rayon elle doit agir. J'espère que ça te servira. La notice est derrière cette carte._

_Je t'adore… _

_Mélu._ » 

Lily retourna la carte et la parcourut des yeux en vitesse : _« cette cape peut agir dans un rayon de 50 cm à 12 m … il suffit de … »_

_-_ Oh merci Mélu ! Je ne savais même pas que ça existait ! Mais tu n'aurais pas dû…

_-_ Arrête ça me fait plaisir ! puis elle se pencha vers son amie pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille : et ça te permettra de sortir du château sans risques à présent…

_-_ Bon je te fais un petit cadeau mais j'espère qu'il te plaira!

Lily saisit le petit paquet qu'Aurore lui tendait: il contenait de petites barettes de diverses formes et couleurs.

_-_ Ce sont des barrettes auto coiffantes, elles ne s'enlèvent que quand tu le leur demandes!

_-_ Ca pourra m'être utile! Merci!

_-_ Et maintenant voici mon cadeau Leeloo ! Rémus semblait un peu gêné d'offrir son présent devant Derek mais il se contenta de rougir et de tendre le paquet à sa meilleure amie.

C'était une petit boîte rouge avec inscrit en lettres dorées : « Au joaillier excentrique ». Le visage de Lily vira au rouge tomate lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était un bijou, et elle évita soigneusement le regard de son petit ami.

Elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en découvrant un joli bracelet ( tout ce qu'il y a de plus amical) dont le charme résidait en son originalité : il était plat, en argent, avec des lanières noires tout du long, mettant le centre en valeur : un triskel dans un soleil.

Lily l'enfila et ce fut avec stupéfaction qu'elle le vit changer de couleur : partant de l'argenté, virant au rouge, rose, vert et marron pour enfin se fixer sur le violet.

_-_ 'Mus, mais qu'est_-_ce que …

_-_ C'est un Bracelet des Sentiments. Ce qu'il a d'original c'est qu'il ne reflète pas les tiens, mais ceux des gens qui t'entourent. Seulement comme nous sommes beaucoup, il n'arrive pas (vraiment) à se fixer sur une couleur particulière…un peu comme les épouvantards.

_-_ Rémus… parfois tu me fais peur, on est en train de regarder un bracelet des sentiments et toi tu nous parles d'épouvantards ! Tu vas finir par devenir un très bon prof de DCFM tu sais ! _(NdA : Sirius a encore vu juste, qu'il est fooort ! et beau et … ok je me tais)._

Le loup_-_garou sourit à cette remarque et continua son explication :

_-_ Les couleurs sont expliquées sur le petit parchemin qui est dans la boîte. Il y en a principalement sept mais suivant le degré des sentiments, elles sont plus ou moins dégradées. Voilà.

Puis il ajouta d'un air inquiet : Ca te plait ?

_-_ Oui je l'adore ! Quelle excellente idée ! je regarderai les couleurs plus tard … _je vais pouvoir décrypter votre cœur à tous…_ se dit_-_elle en elle_-_même. Elle se leva et embrassa son ami. Rémus lui répondit par un sourire mi_-_gêné mi_-_rassuré.

_-_ Tu sais, James m'a un peu aidé à choisir lequel prendre.

_-_ Merci à toi aussi alors. Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée elle lui fit la bise.

_-_ Et moi !

_-_ Mais toi, tu as le droit à _d'autres_ bisous mon chéri !

_-_ Mmmmmh…Allez un dernier bisou et je rentre, il est quand même 5h du matin ! Si tu veux Mélu, on peut faire un bout de chemin ensemble ? On part du même côté.

_-_ Oui volontiers Derek. A tout à l'heure Lils !

_-_ Oui on se voit en potions ma vipère préférée ! Dormez bien tous les deux! Et pas de bêtises hein ! Pour illustrer ses paroles, Lily leur lança un petit clin d'œil amusé.

Il ne restait plus que les Gryffondor dans la pièce. Les Maraudeurs ainsi qu'Aurore se levèrent.

_-_ On rentre ?

_-_ Euh allez y, moi je ne vais pas dormir je crois, j'aimerais bien feuilleter un peu le livre de James. On se verra au petit déjeuner ! Et ne vous faîtes pas prendre surtout.

_-_D'accord, et encore bon anniversaire jeune fille !

Sur ce, Rémus et Aurore passèrent la porte, suivis de près par Sirius et Peter. James n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ce que Sirius s'empressa de remarquer.

_-_ Tu ne viens pas Cornedrue ?

_-_ Euh je n'ai pas sommeil non plus, je vais rester pour ranger la salle.

_-_ Mais ça peut attendre demain ! Cette remarque de Peter fut accompagnée d'un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Sirius.

_-_ D'accord alors amusez_-_vous bien capitaine !

Black lui décocha un magnifique sourire et articula silencieusement « bonne chance » tandis que Peter levait le pouce en l'air. Puis il se retrouva seul avec Lily…

Elle était plongée dans le livre qu'il lui avait offert et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que Potter était resté.

James s'ébouriffa les cheveux et prit son courage à deux mains :

_-_ Euh… Lily ?

A l'appel de son nom la jeune fille sursauta.

_-_Oh James je n'avais pas vu que tu étais encore là !

_-_Ca t'embête ? Si tu veux je peux partir !

_-_ Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré avec les autres ?

_-_ Je n'ai pas du tout sommeil alors je me suis dit que je pourrais ranger…

_-_ Oh c'est gentil…Je vais t'aider !

_-_ Non c'est ton anniversaire, ne bouge pas et continue à lire ! Je suis ravi qu'il te plaise. J'avais peur que tu prennes mal le fait que je t'offre un livre…

_-_ Mais attends, ce n'est pas n'importe quel livre ! D'après ce que j'ai lu sur la première page, il n'y en a pas beaucoup dans le monde.

En guise de réponse, James balbutia un « euh oui trois je crois… » quasi inaudible.

_-_ Ca a du te coûter une fortune !

_-_ A vrai dire, il vient de la bibliothèque de mes parents…

_-_ Et bien, ce sont sûrement de grands sorciers. Lily se rendit compte soudain à quel point sa réponse était… simpliste. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ _Depuis quand je me sens idiote en face de Potter ?_

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch était rouge de plaisir.

_-_ Oui, je pense qu'on peut dire ça… Allez je m'y mets…

L'animagus commença à ramasser les papiers à l'aide de sorts, sans cesser de jeter de furtifs coups d'œil du côté de sa camarade.

_Elle est si belle quand elle lit…_

Lily sentant le regard du beau brun sur elle leva la tête et sourit ce qui eut un résultat peu surprenant pour tout bon observateur: James baissa immédiatement la tête, essayant vainement de paraître _très_ passionné par le ramassage d'une bouteille de bièreaubeurre particulièrement coriace…

_Allez dis lui…_

_-_ Euh Lily ?

Il n'attendit même pas sa réponse et se lança:

_-_ Depuis que nous sommes entrés dans cette école je…ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur cette maudite bouteille de bièreaubeurre, n'osant même pas la regarder…

Mais encore une fois il ne put finir sa phrase, son courage s'étant enfui à toute jambe…( private joke pr alex ) _-_ J'AI TROUVE ! Regarde James ! Ce signe là, tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble à celui de mon médaillon ?

Etonné de voir qu'elle était capable de brandir (comme une démente) un bouquin de 8,5 kg, il s'approcha :

_-_ Lequel ?

_-_ Celui_-_ci !

James observa le petit signe inscrit sur le médaillon : il représentait un serpent pourvu de deux têtes : une des têtes remplaçait la queue. Il regarda le livre.

_-_ Effectivement c'est le même caractère. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il veut dire ?

Lily regarda affectueusement le dernier lien qu'elle avait avec son père. _-_ Je ne sais pas encore mais il se lit _« omkeren »._

Aussitôt, les yeux de la jeune fille projetèrent un éclair flamboyant, d'une inquiétante couleur verte, qui les entoura. Il prit la forme du serpent à deux têtes puis…

* * *

_**Réponses aux review : **_

_Fred01 _: Merci :) ça fait plaisir de voir que tu continues à suivre mon histoire !

_Yami Aku_ : Merci ! j'avoue qu'écrire des trucs tristes c'est pas mon truc alors ça me rassure ! Pour la lettre tu as sûrement été déçue, elle ne nous apprend pas grand chose de plus !

_Sirius69 _: Je sais que c'est triste pour Lily mais il le fallait pour mon histoire ! et pour la lettre comme je viens de le dire à Yami tu risques d'avoir été déçue…

_4rine _: oh une nouvelle ! merci ! Et voilà la suite, désolée pour l'attente !

_patmol potter_ : moi aussi j'ai bien rigolé en écrivant le passage du fast food ! Et attention pour ce chapitre tu m'as promis une longue review hein !

_Zakath Nath_ : Ah je sais j'ai toujours de bonnes idées ! Merci pour tes compliments sur les caractères des persos, j'essaye d'être réaliste.

_Misao Maxwell_ : Pour le médaillon tu n'es pas plus avancée mais tu dois te poser encore plus de questions maintenant ! L'ancêtre tu le sauras à la fin ! et Aurore c'est pas pour tout de suite non plus ! Mais tu es la seule à t'intéresser à elle ! J'adore Mélu aussi (jverse une larme, je sais ce qui l'attend…), et Derek j'l'aime bien quand même !

Par contre je confirme que JKR a dit que James était poursuiveur ! et pas attrapeur ! va voir sur www. lapensine. com dans l'interview d'avril je crois, tout en bas, une des dernières questions ! Et pis même c'est ma fic et mes persos héhéhé.

_Helene84_ : Merci ! Dsl d'avoir posté si lentement par contre…Pour l'ancêtre de Lily tu verras plus tard, mais peut_-_être que ce n'est po forcément un des 2 que tu viens de citer ! peut_-_être que si ! lol tu verras bien ! et mon pti chat est sauvé ! youpiiiiii !

_Allaupi _: Merci :) enfin je te l'ai déjà dit lol.

_Angel Boo _: Merciii pour ta longueeeeee review ! j'essaierai de t'en faire une aussi longue ! Pour les descriptions j'ai encore cru que j'allais mourir (je DETESTE ça !) en tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises que je me suis améliorée ! Et pauvre Lily, c'est pas fini pr elle ! pauvre Mélu aussi !

En tout cas j'adore mon Rémus ! je me suis vraiment mise à fond dans ce personnage ! il va bientôt dépasser Sirius dans mon coeur si je continue lol

Et pr Lucius, il est plus vieux de 3 ou 4 ans que Rogue et les Maraudeurs, c'est pour ça qu'on le voit pas ! il est de la même année qu'Arthur Weasley ! voilà !

Kisu !

_Leoline_ : ca me va droit au cœur ! moi qui adore ta fic je suis tout chamboulée par ta review là ! Merci !

_Mayreendalmrin,The Dark Queen_ : merci ca me fait très plaisir :)

_Ayako :_ Merci ! arrête de baver sur Sev en serviette lol ! Ce chapitre t'as plu ? Et pr les ancêtres de Lily on m'a déjà dit Serdaigle et Gryffondor, Mnt tu me dis Slytherin, qui dira Pouffsouffle ? lol Et puis ptet que c'est vert parce que c'est joli en vert Et vu que t'es gentille peut_-_être que t'aura une tite place ds ma fic en tant que presque rousse qui console Sev, comme Lannie sauf que elle la pauvre…. héhéhé (rire maléfique a la pensée de ce que je vais lui faire)

_CassieBlack et Marco_ : Pas grave pour le retard et merci pour la review ! (moi aussi c'est très original comme réponse lol)

_Little Psyche_ : Merci beaucoup ! et oui je continue même si je mets du temps entre chaque mise à jour ! Pour son ancêtre tu le sauras plus tard !


	9. chap8 Omkeren partie 1

**L'auteur **: Chimgrid, pour vous servir :)

**Spoilers :** Les 5 tomes parus.

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, pas de sous dessus donc pas de procès merci. Heureusement j'ai quand même l'histoire et quelques persos ! (Mélu, Derek, Sirius…hm)

**Note de l'auteur**: Les pensées sont en italique. Par contre les mots seuls (au milieu d'une phrase par exemple)en italique sont des mots accentués par les personnages lors des dialogues

Les traits horizontaux indiquent des changements de PDV ou des ellipses.

**Merci**à tous pour vos gentilles review (les réponses sont à la fin) et merci également à mes lecteurs de l'ombre ! Et un super MERCIIIIIII à Lannie, ma bêtaaaaa ! (elle a beaucoup de boulot et elle trouve le temps de corriger mes chapitres qui sont pourtant assez longs ! alors encore merci Lannie !)

**Espace PUB :** allez lire : les fic de les. coautrices si vous voulez mourir de rire (surtout « la belle au bois ronflant » lol), « Protect me » de Angel Boo, « Sang et amour » de Yami Aku qui sont des Harry/Draco très bien menés !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Lily a repris les cours et tente tant bien que mal de se remettre du décès de ses parents. Elle découvre dans une lettre de son père qu'un de ses ancêtres était un grand sorcier mais elle ne sait pas qui c'est et ne doit pas chercher à le découvrir. James avoue ses sentiments à la jeune fille lors d'un cours de sortilèges mais lui efface la mémoire immédiatement.

Le soir, Lily trouvant le comportement d'Aurore étrange, elle la suit et arrive à une fête improvisée par ses amis pour ses 17 ans. A la fin, il ne reste que Lily et James.

Ce chapitre reprend la fin du 7ème.

* * *

**CHAP 8 – Omkeren partie1**

_Lily regarda affectueusement le dernier lien qu'elle avait avec son père._

_- Je ne sais pas encore mais il se lit « omkeren »._

_Aussitôt, les yeux de la jeune fille projetèrent un éclair flamboyant, d'une inquiétante couleur verte, qui les entoura. Il prit la forme du serpent à deux têtes puis…_plus rien. Le noir total.

Petit à petit les torches se rallumèrent dans la grande salle circulaire.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Lily en se frottant les yeux.

- Et bien un éclair venant de… de tes yeux n-nous a entourés et j-je crois que c'est tout. Co-comment te sens-tu-u ? La voix tremblante du brun laissait transparaître son inquiétude tout autant que la main qu'il venait de poser sur l'épaule de sa camarade.

- Je crois que ça va… j'ai juste les yeux qui brûlent un peu mais sinon… ça va… Heu...On peut rentrer s'il-te-plaît? Je commence à trouver cette pièce inquiétante… prononça la Préfète-en-Chef dans un souffle quasiment inaudible, elle aussi n'était pas du tout rassurée.

James ne répondit pas mais il se leva et aida Lily à faire de même. Les jambes de cette dernière se dérobèrent mais fort heureusement il la rattrapa de justesse et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

_Mon dieu je suis seul, la nuit, dans une salle avec Lily… Je crois rêver… et je pense à ce genre de choses en des moments pareils !_

- Pour moi ce serait plutôt un cauchemar, Potter. Sa voix était toujours aussi faible cependant elle avait retrouvé une certaine assurance.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit !

Le retour aux dortoirs des Rouge et Or se fit en silence. Lily réfléchissait à toute allure.

_Deux fois je l'ai entendu parler mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte… Et cet éclair sorti de mes yeux… Serait-ce lié aux révélations de mon père ? Ou… à ma majorité ? Ou à autre chose qui m'échappe?_

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch donnant le mot de passe.

- Bonne nuit, James, annonça Lily de sa voix la plus froide possible. Elle n'avait pas tellement apprécié que son camarade ait des idées aussi…

- Bonne nuit Lily… Le jeune homme semblait attristé mais n'en dit rien. Il monta les marches menant à son dortoir d'un pas lent. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour jeter un dernier regard à Lily, cette dernière détourna la tête et monta vivement jusqu'au dortoir des filles.

* * *

Lily fixait James gravissant les marches une à une. Elle avait l'impression de l'entendre penser « pourquoi ne m'aimera_-_t_-_elle jamais… Pourquoi je rate toujours tout… pourquoi… ». 

Au moment où elle voulait s'excuser, lui dire qu'elle ne le détestait pas, qu'elle l'aimait bien même, au moment où elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler, il la regarda… Et elle ne put que finir de monter les escaliers et se jeter sur son lit.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'était_-_ce cette voix qu'elle entendait murmurer dans un petit coin de sa tête ? La sienne ? enfin, ses espoirs ? elle savait que non_…celle de James ! S_oudain, une idée singulière lui traversa l'esprit : Peut_-_être avait_-_elle hérité d'un pouvoir télépathique ou quelque chose dans ce genre là ?… _Mais non voyons, c'est impossible !_ Et pourtant, cette idée semblait sonner telle une évidence… après tout, avec la magie, on peut s'attendre à tout..

Elle s'apprêtait à écrire tout ça dans son journal intime lorsqu'elle sentit un poids sur ses reins. Une main saisit vigoureusement son bras droit et le lui tordit dans le dos.

_-_ Potter pourquoi veux_-_tu lire le journal de Lily ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Aurore resserra sa prise et enchaîna :

_-_ D'ailleurs où est_-_elle ? Qu'est_-_ce que tu lui as fait ? Réponds ! Aurore n'avait pas crié afin de ne pas réveiller ses camarades mais le ton était ferme et sans réplique.

La frayeur de Lily se transforma en surprise :

_-_ Potter ? mais c'est moi, Lily !

_-_ A première vue, on ne dirait pas… Les os de l'épaule droite de Lily craquèrent sinistrement.

_-_ Pourtant… Et puis l'escalier n'a pas sonné lorsque je suis montée.

Un éclair violet traversa la pièce, s'installa en rond tout contre Lily, puis se mit à ronronner bruyamment.

_-_ Tu vois, Fouineur me reconnaît !

Un lourd silence s'installa durant lequel Lily fit marcher ses méninges à plein régime. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira et elle murmura :

_-_ Je crois comprendre… Aurore, toi qui connais les runes anciennes, que veut dire…

_-_ Comment sais_-_tu que je les connais ? demanda suspicieusement la petite blonde en relâchant un peu son étreinte.

_-_ Tu me l'as dit, à moi, _Lily. _La Gryffondor avait bien insisté sur son prénom et essayait de ne pas gémir de douleur. Elle savait qu'il valait mieux éviter d'énerver Aurore.

_-_ Continue…

_-_ Que veut dire… « _Omkeren_ » ?

Aurore étonnée lâcha complètement sa prise. Lily en profita pour se masser le bras mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas se dégager de son amie.

_-_ Ca vaut dire inverser mais je ne …

_C'était donc ça ! Je préférerais encore rester enfermée 10 jours avec Potter…_

_- _Je vais t'expliquer… Mais avant laisse moi m'installer. La jeune fille s'assit en tailleur en face d'Aurore et commença :

_-_ Tout à l'heure, après que vous soyez partis nous…

La Préfète_-_en_-_Chef entreprit de lui raconter ce qui s'était exactement passé. Son amie réagit immédiatement à la fin du récit :

_-_ Ce qui veut dire que Potter est dans ton corps ? Mais comment ne l'as_-_tu pas remarqué avant ?

Lily marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre :

_-_ Je ne sais pas, je le vois tel qu'il est…

_-_ Attend… La blonde plissa les yeux. Des plis de concentration marquèrent son front. Après plusieurs secondes d'intense observation, elle sourit et décréta :

_-_ Effectivement tu es Lily. Mais ça me prend beaucoup trop d'énergie d'apercevoir tes traits à la place de ceux de Potter.

Lily se frappa le front, lança un « merde » sonore et se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte.

_-_ Et Potter est chez les garçons !

Aurore rectifia :

_-_ Plutôt _tu es_ chez les garçons. Ca ne te vient que maintenant à l'esprit ?

_-_ Ca, j'avais compris mais je viens de me rappeler quelque chose ! Lily sortit en trombe et Aurore la suivit.

_-_ Black m'a dit que Potter dormait nu ! donc JE vais dormir nue chez les garçons ! La panique perçait dans sa voix.

**(Note de l'auteur : pour faciliter la rédaction, j'appellerai James et Lily comme ils sont vraiment, et non comme leur apparence le laisse à penser, ça sera plus simple pour tout le monde ! Donc n'oubliez pas que quand je dis Lily, les autres voient James et vice versa !)

* * *

**

_Pourquoi ne m'aimera-t-elle jamais… Pourquoi je rate toujours tout… Pourquoi ?…_

James sentit le regard de sa belle posé sur lui, il voulut lui sourire pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle comptait à ses yeux mais il ne put qu'esquisser une grimace.  
_De toute façon, elle n'est déjà plus là…_

James passa la porte, dans la pénombre, tout en ruminant des idées noires… Il commença à ôter ses vêtements machinalement et manqua tomber lorsque quelqu'un s'adressa à lui :

_-_ Alors ça y est ? tu as réussi ?

_-_ Réussi quoi ?

_-_ Lily ?

_-_ Ne me parle plus de Lily s'il te plaît Patmol…

Si la chambre n'était pas plongée dans le noir, le batteur des Gryffondor aurait pu voir les lèvres de son meilleur ami trembler de chagrin.

Sirius alluma la lumière.

_-_ Euh tu t'es trompée de dortoir.

Une voix sourde semblant provenir du lit de Rémus s'éleva dans la pièce :

_-_ Pourquoi j'entends la voix de Lily ?

Une petit voix aiguë appartenant à Peter lui répondit :

_-_ Parce qu'elle est au milieu de notre dortoir, en train de se déshabiller.

James continuait de se déshabiller. Il s'attaquait à son jean tout en leur lançant d'une voix lasse :

_-_ Si c'est une blague ce n'est pas drôle. Et puis j'ai vraiment envie de me coucher alors …

_-_ Leeloo tu as trop bu ou quoi ? Il t'a fait prendre quoi James pour que tu en sois à te mettre en sous_-_vêtements au milieu de la pièce ? Le loup_-_garou se leva d'un bond. Il était parfaitement réveillé, saisit prestement la robe de sorcier de James et la jeta sur lui tout en se cachant les yeux avec sa main :

_-_ Couvre_-_toi s'il_-_te_-_plaît, Peter et Sirius ne te valent pas.

Les deux intéressés crièrent d'indignation. James, quant à lui, commençait à se poser sérieusement des questions. _Même Rémus et Peter semblent croire que je suis Lily… Pourtant Rémus ne ferait pas ça, Sirius à la limite mais Peter ne sait pas mentir… _Et d'un coup, la solution lui apparut, comme une évidence.

_-_ Ecoutez, tout à l'heure nous… Mais il fut interrompu par Lily qui entrait comme une furie dans le dortoir.

Elle le prit par le bras, ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot et marmonna un vague « Euh Lily faut que je te parle » avant de l'attirer hors de la pièce.

Le petit brun était totalement déboussolé. _Gneuh Oo ?_ _Elle m'a appelé Lily alors que c'est ELLE Lily…_

Il arriva dans la salle commune sans vraiment comprendre comment. Aurore les rejoignit, accompagnée de Rémus. Avant même que le loup_-_garou et James n'aient pu émettre le moindre son, Aurore lâcha :

_-_ Vous avez échangé vos corps.

_-_ C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, marmonna le poursuiveur. Néanmoins cette révélation ne semblait pas le rassurer, bien au contraire…

_-_ Euh Aurore, comment est_-_ce possible ? Le loup_-_garou semblait assez sceptique.

Aurore entreprit de raconter succinctement à Rémus ce que Lily lui avait expliqué quelques minutes auparavant. A la fin du récit, ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement :

_-_ Ouf ! je commençais à me demander si Jamsy n'avais pas un peu trop fait boire Lily pour… Réalisant la gaffe qu'il était en train de faire, le blond se tut instantanément.

_-_ Pour ?

_-_ Euh rien Lils. Bien, il faut que vous réintégriez vos corps … heu vous n'avez qu'à faire exactement comme tout à l'heure, ça fonctionnera peut_-_être !

James s'approcha de Lily tandis qu'elle passait une main sous sa robe de sorcier et en sortait la petite chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle tournait le pendentif. Tous deux s'assirent face à face et Lily prononça " Omkeren ", fixant Rémus avec angoisse. Mais rien ne se produisit…

_-_ Je ne comprends pas ! on était assis comme ça et c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit !

_-_ Pas de panique, peut_-_être qu'il faut que ce soit la « fausse » Lily et le « faux » James qui prennent les places qu'ils avaient avant. Rémus afficha un petit sourire encourageant à l'adresse de sa meilleure amie.

La jeune fille tendit son collier à James et ils répétèrent la scène, Mis à part que ce fut James qui prononça "omkeren". De nouveau, rien ne se produisit.

_-_ Mais… Comment on va faire ! il faut qu'on en parle au professeur Dumbledore et… Lily semblait au bord de la crise de nerf.

_-_ Euh Lily dois_-_je te rappeler que nous devrions raconter les circonstances de cet « accident » ?… Le capitaine des Gryffondor ironisa dans une tentative vaine pour masquer son inquiétude. Il connaissait le zèle de sa camarade et savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à tout raconter, même si elle_-_même risquait une punition.

_-_ Tu vois quand tu veux, tu ne dis pas que des conneries Potter.

_-_ Merci Aurore…

_-_ Mais il n'y a pas de quoi ! Aurore semblait satisfaite de sa petite remarque et le montrait en affichant un grand sourire.

_-_ Sans vouloir vous vexer je suis dans le corps de Potter et je ne compte pas y rester …

_-_ Demain nous réessaierons dans la salle des légendes, peut_-_être que cet endroit est chargé d'une magie particulière…

_-_ Mais 'Mus, si ça ne marche pas…

La voix de la Préfète_-_en_-_Chef se brisa et des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Et là, elle craqua… Un torrent de larmes coulait le long de ses joues. Rémus la prit, ou plutôt prit James, dans ses bras, Aurore se mit derrière elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Fouineur fourra son petit museau humide dans les cheveux de Lily. James ne savait pas quoi faire, il farfouilla dans ses poches mais ne trouva pas de mouchoirs, c'était plutôt Sirius qui en avait , il s'en servait surtout pour ses techniques de drague.

Aurore questionna son amie d'une voix engageante :

_-_ Lils, qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ?

La jeune fille releva son visage baigné de larmes et fixa son amie, ne semblant plus voir qu'elle dans la pièce :

_-_ A ton avis… Sa voix était faible et remplie de désespoir.

_-_ Je n'en peux plus… J'ai l'impression que le destin s'acharne sur moi… D'abord mes parents qui… Un violent sanglot secoua ses épaules et elle replongea la tête dans ses genoux, incapable de continuer sa phrase.

Aurore et Rémus éprouvaient quelques difficultés à la consoler, puisque évidemment leurs yeux présentaient Lily en un James totalement effondré, et comme celui_-_ci était réputé pour ses nerfs solides, la situation était plutôt déconcertante. Mais ils resserrèrent leur éteinte. Maintenant, tous deux l'entouraient et la tenaient dans leurs bras. Même Fouineur tentait de calmer le désespoir de sa maîtresse en lui donnant de petits coups de museaux dans les cheveux. James se tenait debout devant eux, hébété et fulminant de se sentir si inutile. Lorsqu'il vit les têtes de Sirius et Peter surgir à l'étage, alertés par les pleurs de Lily, il leur fit signe de partir. Les deux Maraudeurs s'exécutèrent non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil étonné vers les formes au sol.

Au bout de cinq minutes, les sanglots de la jeune orpheline se turent et elle put continuer à déballer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur :

_-_ D'abord mes parents qui… qui meurent… et Pétunia qui dit que c'est de ma faute… et maintenant je suis coincée dans le corps de Potter… Tout est de ma faute, j'en suis sûre maintenant…Elle avait raison… Si je …

_-_ Lily arrête ! La voix de James était ferme, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille.

Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas résolu. Rémus et Aurore étonnés par son attitude se poussèrent et le laissèrent s'agenouiller en face de leur amie. James prit la tête de Lily entre les mains et la força à le regarder.

_-_ Regarde moi, Lily s'il_-_te_-_plait regarde moi… Sa voix était devenue très douce.

Une fois le regard améthyste fixé dans le sien, les mots vinrent au jeune homme avec une aisance troublante :

_-_ Lily, tu vaux largement plus que ta sœur, rien n'est de ta faute, tu es la fille la plus généreuse et la plus gentille qu'il m'ait jamais été donnée de voir. Tu es une fille fabuleuse et je n'aime pas te voir pleurer alors s'il_-_te_-_plaît… ne pleure plus… Seule Lily avait entendu les derniers mots de James.

Lily se jeta dans les bras de son camarade et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_-_ Merci… Et toi tu es plus sensible que je ne le pensais, James Potter…

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre…mais les paroles d'Aurore vinrent briser cet instant magique. (NdA: dsl c niais comme phrase mais j'avais pas mieux…)

_-_ Il faudrait peut_-_être penser à se coucher… ce soir Potter, enfin ce matin, tu devrais peut_-_être aller dans les appartements des Préfets_-_en_-_Chef.

_-_ Heu… oui oui si tu veux… James était encore sous l'effet de l'atmosphère romantique des précédentes minutes…

Ce qui fit répéter Aurore, abasourdie par la réponse (elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs) :

_-_ James ! j'ai dit que tu allais devoir passer une NUIT ENTIERE et peut_-_être même plus à côté de ton cher rival et ça te passe au_-_dessus de la tête !

Le retour sur terre du Maraudeur se fit brutal :

_-_ Quoi ? Avec ce pouilleux de Rogue ? Non mais ça va pas !

_-_ Tu n'as pas le choix James, affirma Lily d'une voix calme.

_-_ Mais !…Et toi tu vas où ?

_-_ Je reste dans le dortoir des garçons.

_-_ Pourquoi moi je ne peux pas rester dans celui des filles ?

Lily, Rémus et Aurore répondirent en chœur :

_-_ A ton avis ?

_-_ Oh ça va… Je ne peux même pas profiter de la situation… Même si j'espère bien sûr qu'on trouvera vite une solution ! S'empressa_-_t_-_il d'ajouter en se tournant vers Lily.

_-_ Aurore tu devrais aller chercher mes affaires et Rémus des habits pour James, ça sera moins risqué. Lily avait retrouvé son esprit et prenait les opérations en main.

Les deux amis approuvèrent et s'exécutèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Aurore réapparut chargée de nombreux livres et de quelques vêtements, suivie de près par Rémus. Lily saisit ses affaires, et sortit de la salle commune des Rouge et Or, James sur ses talons.

_-_ Laisse, ça a l'air lourd, je te les prends…

_-_ Merci James.

En chemin, Lily lui donna tous les renseignements qu'il avait besoin de savoir en tant que Lily Evans :

_-_ Bon aujourd'hui j'ai Arithmancie, tu verras, la prof est folle, heureusement elle ne pose pas de questions. Si jamais une envie soudaine la prenait de commencer, ce qui m'étonnerait fort, fais croire que tu as une extinction de voix, elle ne pensera même pas à te soigner avec la magie . De toute façon tu seras en cours avec Rémus.

James écoutait très sérieusement les conseils de Lily et ne broncha pas.

_-_ On a Potions ce matin, on a qu'à se mettre ensemble. Pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal ce n'est pas un problème vu que nous sommes déjà en binôme. Pour le reste, je fais mes devoirs et tu fais les tiens. Ne dis rien à Black et Pettigrow. Essaye au ….

Le jeune homme coupa Lily

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Pourquoi quoi ?

_-_ Pourquoi je ne dois rien dire à _Sirius_ et _Peter_ ? Le brun avait bien insisté sur le prénom de ses deux amis mais la jeune fille fit comme si de rien n'était.

_-_ Ce ne sont pas des lumières, ils risqueraient de gaffer, surtout _Peter. _Bon avant que tu ne m'interrompes je te disais d'essayer au maximum de te comporter comme moi, n'oublie pas que je suis Préfète_-_en_-_Chef et que mon but, _à moi_, n'est pas de nous faire perdre des points mais d'en _gagner_.

_-_ Je te sens légèrement sarcastique…

_-_ Sans blagues… Bref essaye de..

Le poursuiveur des Gryffondor la coupa de nouveau , avec un sourire en coin :

_-_ Je dois _vraiment_ faire comme toi ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de répondre:

_-_ Oui…

_-_ Parce qu'en parlant de blagues… James ricana et la préfète stoppa sa marche.

_-_ JAMAIS !

_-_ Tu dois jouer le jeu sinon Sirius et Peter s'inquiéteront et ils te cuisineront et tu cracheras le morceau sans problème !

James semblait assez fier de son petit effet.

_-_ Tu n'as pas le choix _Lils_, tu dois être crédible… Je vais bien devoir me forcer à arriver à l'heure moi !

_-_ Alors toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Lily repartit et James continua, pas impressionné le moins du monde :

_-_ J'ai divination, tu connais Trelawney je crois ?

_-_ Hmmf… fut le seul son que la jeune fille était capable de produire.

_-_ Bien, je n'ai donc pas besoin de t'expliquer comment elle est ! N'oublie pas de prédire ta mort dans d'atroces souffrances si elle t'interroge ! elle adore Peter d'ailleurs ! A 18h j'ai Quidditch, c'est notre premier véritable entraînement alors je compte sur toi !

A ces mots, la jeune fille blêmit.

_-_ Mais je n'y connais rien moi au Quidditch ! Et j'ai le vertige !

_-_ Pas de chance…

_-_ Potter comment je vais faire ? Sa voix laissait transparaître une certaine... angoisse quasi hystérique.

_-_ Tiens c'est de nouveau Potter… Bah ne t'inquiète pas, fais toi porter pâle et délègue tes pouvoirs à Sirius, je t'expliquerai ce que tu dois lui dire de faire.

_-_ J_-_je ne p_-_pourrai jamais … j_-_je comprends RIEN à ce… à ce _SPORT ! _

_-_ Une jeune fille intelligente comme toi ? Mais non voyons, tu verras, c'est pas très compliqué ! Sa voix était doucereuse…

_-_ J'ai toujours dit que c'était pour les gens un peu simples…Lily reprenait un peu d'assurance.

James reprit un peu vexé :

_-_ Ce n'est pas très compliqué mais c'est _trèèèès_ technique ! Bon sinon nous avons une ou deux blagues de prévues. Et je compte bien me venger de Sirius ! D'ailleurs en ayant ton apparence, ça devrait être encore plus facile !

_-_ Ah non ! N'en profite pas !

_-_ Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre _hinhin_… Le ton que le brun avait pris prouvait bien le contraire.

Lily s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant une sylphide et murmura « _Amaryllis_ ». Une porte s'ouvrit et elle pénétra dans la salle commune des Préfets_-_en_-_Chef.

James observa la pièce et murmura :

_-_ Pas mal… Mais j'imaginais ça plus somptueux…

_-_ Tu n'es qu'un fils à papa pourri gâté Potter…

_-_ Merci du compliment ! Lui répondit James d'une voix enjouée ! Il enchaîna :

_-_ Je suppose donc que le mot de passe est « _Amaryllis_ »… Et que ça c'est ta chambre…

Le brun avait la main sur la poignée mais Lily l'arrêta brusquement :

_-_ C'est la chambre de Severus !

A ces mots, le Rouge et Or eut une mimique de dégoût puis son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire diabolique :

_-_ Je ne savais pas que vos chambres étaient si proches ! Ca va peut_-_être avoir du bon finalement…

_-_ Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal !

_-_ Il n'aura pas mal, on va juste rigoler un peu ! _-_ _il va surtout souffrir le martyre hinhin…-_

_-_ Promets_-_moi que tu ne lui feras rien, _s'il-te-plait_…

Encore une fois, James plongea son regard dans celui de Lily et il ne put rien faire d'autre que promettre…

_-_ Bien ! La salle de bain est au 6ème étage, cette semaine c'est moi qui l'occupe le matin, et Rogue le soir. Pour y accéder, il faut dire « _Groink_ » au tableau de Babe, tu sais, le cochon sorcier.

James éclata d'un rire sonore :

_-_ C'est ridicule ! J'imagine trop Rogue prononcer « _Groink _» ! Quand je vais raconter ça à Sirius !

_-_ EVANS ! il n'est pas 6h, il faut croire que tu adores révei… Une voix rauque avait surpris les deux jeunes gens.

La tête de Rogue (à qui semblait appartenir cette douce et mélodieuse voix) étant apparue dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, afficha un air surpris.

_-_ Tiens_-_tiens mais Miss parfaite fricote avec le beauuu joueur de Quidditch ! Je ne te savais pas si… _superficielle._

Lily, vexée, s'emporta :

_-_ Je ne…

_-_ Ooooh c'est mignon il la défend !

Le joueur de Quidditch en question se rappela brusquement des rôles que tous deux avaient à jouer :

_-_ James, rentre c'est bon je m'en occupe. On se voit en Potions !

_-_ Mais… Lily craignait la confrontation James/Severus.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas je te dis.

La lueur qu'elle vit dans les yeux bruns de son camarade la réconforta et elle sut qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle fit donc demi_-_tour et retourna chez les Gryffondor, Fouineur sur ses talons.

Pendant ce temps là :

_-_ Alors comme ça, tu trompes ton Pouffsouffle ? C'est décevant de ta part… La voix du Serpentard était méprisante mais on pouvait y déceler une pointe de… jalousie. Puis il ajouta d'une voix qui se voulait pensive :

_-_ Tiens c'est marrant, même ton cher compagnon à quatre pattes te fuit…

_-_ Non je ne le trompe pas mais même si je le faisais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne Rogue.

Le Vert et Argent haussa les épaules et se contenta de répondre :

_-_ Je pensais qu'une pure_ Gryffondor_ comme toi était loyale et franche, c'est tout.

_-_ Je le suis. James prit un air dur qui sembla avoir son effet car le Préfet_-_en_-_Chef se retrancha dans sa chambre en marmonnant un vague « c'est toi qui le dit ».

Il regarda sa montre : presque 6h, autant prendre une bonne douche, il dormirait mieux ainsi.

Le brun entra dans la chambre de Lily, ouvrit le placard et sortit une serviette de bain, puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ne put retenir son fou rire lorsqu'il prononça le mot de passe : il lui était impossible de se sortir de la tête l'image de Rogue devant le tableau.

Il se calma instantanément lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle d'eau : elle était tout simplement magnifique. Il n'avait jamais vu une salle de bain pareille, elle était encore mieux que celle des Préfets (lorsque Rémus était préfet, tous les Maraudeurs en profitaient, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient tous été déçus lorsqu'il avait démissionné, en 6ème année).

Il se fit couler un bon bain parfumé à la lavande, _le parfum de Lily, _et se prélassa dedans pendant près d'une heure. Il pensait à Lily… Lily et ses yeux verts… Lily en train de pleurer… Lily dans ses bras… Lily en train de l'embrasser…

Cette vision lui fit ouvrir les yeux brusquement et réaliser qu'il s'était endormi… et qu'il allait être en retard en Potions ! Ou plutôt, que Lily allait être en retard ! Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais ! Il s'habilla en vitesse tout en remerciant le ciel de devoir porter une robe de sorcier cachant son pantalon(NdA : ça lui évite de se mettre en jupe mais avouez que ça vous dérangerait pas ) et courut jusqu'à la chambre de la Préfète_-_en_-_Chef où il récupéra ses livres puis se rua dans les cachots.

* * *

Lily était rentrée épuisée, et elle avait dû résister à l'assaut des garçons. Heureusement, Rémus avait réussi à leur faire comprendre que ce soir ce n'était pas la peine, mais elle redoutait de devoir répondre à leurs questions le lendemain. 

Le matin, elle s'était lavée et habillée machinalement, puis était partie déjeuner avec les autres. Sirius et Peter la regardaient, ou plutôt regardaient James, d'un air inquiet. Cependant, aucune question ne franchit leurs lèvres.

Tous quatre se rendirent en potions, accompagnés d'Aurore. Rémus s'installa avec cette dernière, Peter voulut faire équipe avec James mais celui_-_ci lui demanda gentiment d'aller avec Sirius donc il obtempéra.

Patmol et Queudver jetaient de furtifs coups d'œil à leur ami : ils étaient de plus en plus inquiets. D'ailleurs celui_-_ci ne cessait de regarder la porte. Ils virent son visage s'éclairer et ils comprirent (même si ce n'était pas la bonne raison) : Lily venait de faire son entrée. Elle semblait avoir couru, son visage était aussi rouge que ses cheveux et luisait de sueur. Elle s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber, à côté de James qui semblait soulagé.

Sirius s'empressa de commenter la situation à Peter en prenant un air de conspirateur :

_-_ Il est fou amoureux de cette fille regarde ! et depuis quand ils se mettent ensemble en Potions… Même ensemble tout court d'ailleurs…

_-_ Hmmmm t'as raison, c'est louche… et tout ce temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble dans la salle des légendes…

_-_ Sans compter hier quand Lily est venue le chercher dans le dortoir…

_-_ Tu crois que James nous cache quelquech…

Mais leur _passionnante_ discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée du professeur de potions, toujours très en forme :

_-_ Monsieur Black ! aboya_-_t_-_il. Je suis sûr que votre vie est absolument _fascinante_ mais vous êtes ici en _POTIONS _!Il avait tapé sur la table en hurlant presque le dernier mot, ce qui fit sursauter la majorité de la classe. Exception faite pour James et Lily, en pleine dispute:

_-_ T'aurais pu arriver à l'heure ! Lily luttait pour ne pas crier.

_-_ Je te ferais remarquer que je suis arrivé avant le prof !

_-_ Mais moi j'arrive toujours au moins 5 minutes en avance !

_-_ T'as qu'à arriver à l'heure ! quelle idée d'être là en avance aussi !

_-_ C'est la meilleu…

Ils furent interrompus par un maître de potions d'une humeur plus que massacrante :

_-_ Tiens Mônsieur Pôtter et Mâdemoiselle Evâns… Je vois que vous _aussi_ avez une vie _captivante_… Je vais devoir prendre des mesures ! De nouveau, sa voix se fit sèche et cinglante :

_-_ Potter à côté de Rogue ! Puis il reprit le ton doucereux qu'il accordait aux rares personnes qu'il jugeait dignes d'intérêt :

_-_ Je suis navré monsieur Rogue de vous faire subir ceci mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix…

James allait se lever mais Lily fut plus rapide et le geste du brun (NdA : qui était maintenant « la rousse » comme le dictionnaire hmm dsl…) passa inaperçu. Celui_-_ci chuchota :

_-_ T'es censée protester et répondre au prof si tu veux être crédible…

Ce à quoi elle rétorqua entre ses dents :

_-_ Jamais !

Mais Goussdaye se fit un plaisir de lui faire remarquer son changement d'attitude :

_-_ Tiens, vous ne ripostez plus ? Etes_-_vous malade Potter ? Ou serait_-_ce votre _charmante moitié_ qui aurait déteint sur vous ?

_Retiens-toi James, retiens-toi… _

Voyant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le mettre à bout pour le moment, le directeur de Serpentard arrêta de s'acharner contre James et fit installer le voisin de Rogue, à savoir Nott, à côté de la personne qu'il pensait être Lily. Enfin, le cours commença.

Lily se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas forcément James qui cherchait Severus…

_-_ Alors Potter, on discutait de la nuit passée avec sa… _petite amie_ ? Lança Rogue d'un air mauvais tandis qu'ils recopiaient la recette de la potion.

_-_ Ce n'est pas ma petite amie. Lily était étonnée de voir cette personnalité de Rogue . Il avait déjà été méchant avec elle mais seulement lorsqu'il était en colère…

_-_ Pas trop _déçu_ de t'être fait doubler par ce _niais_ de Pouffsouffle ?

_Zen Lily… Réagis comme James, pas comme Lily… ne lui dis surtout pas que Derek n'est pas niais…_

Lily haussa les épaules d'un air qui se voulait complètement détaché et lâcha un difficile :

_-_ Que Fabius m'ait doublé pour avoir Evans ? Je m'en fiche, elle m'intéresse pas, elle est trop.. _coincée _cette fille. Les mots avaient eu du mal à sortir mais il fallait jouer le jeu.

Rogue tiqua mais il n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer, Lily s'était déjà levée pour aller chercher les ingrédients.

De son côté, James découvrait avec effroi le _bonheur_ de plaire à un ours mono_-_neuroné tel que Brutus Nott. Cet abruti cherchait tous les moyens de le frôler et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer d'émettre des sons, James ne put se contenir d'avantage et se leva précipitamment pour chercher les ingrédients. En même temps que Lily.(Note de la bêta :le hasard fait bien les choses)

_-_ Nott est infect… t'as une touche Lily… Le Gryffondor semblait désespéré de devoir passer encore 1h30 avec lui.

_-_ M'en parle pas, je suis plus qu'au courant… C'est pour ça que je ne quitte jamais ma baguette quand je me promène…

_-_ Et avec Snivellus ça va?

_-_ Je ne pensais pas qu'il te détestait autant mais je reste calme et ça ne se passe pas trop mal…

Tout deux retrouvèrent leur place et leur cher, si cher, compagnon de potions.

_-_ Tu en as mis du temps _Potter_ ! Tu ne dois pas savoir distinguer une racine de berltig d'un extrait d'opale…

_-_Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, _Snivellus. Tant qu'à jouer le jeu, autant en profiter_ pensa Lily. _Après tout, il ne s'est pas gêné pour me traiter de Sang de Bourbe…._

La Préfète_-_en_-_Chef remonta ses manches afin de se mettre plus à l'aise, ce qui découvrit son bracelet qui avait prit une teinte noire.

_-_ Tiens c'est joli ce bracelet, mais ce n'est pas plutôt un truc de _fille _? Rogue se faisait un plaisir d'essayer d'humilier James. Mais il l'entendit rétorquer :

_-_ Oui, et Lily a le même, nous l'avons acheté ensemble ! A ces mots, Lily fut aussi surprise que Rogue de voir le bracelet virer au vert foncé. _Le vert c'est parce que j'ai menti ? C'est bien la couleur des Serpentards alors…_

_-_ Bon on se met au travail ? je ne veux pas avoir un T (comme Troll) à cause d'un Serpent ! Lily joignit le geste à la parole et commença à émincer les racines de Berltig.

James, quant à lui, luttait contre les assauts répétés de sa brute épaisse de voisin susurrant toutes sortes de débilités avec son assurance de bellâtre que seul lui_-_même pouvait apprécier à sa juste valeur :

_-_ Lily, tu sais que tes cheveux me font penser à…

_-_ Ah ? tu penses ? Demanda James d'un air réellement surpris.

Nott ne releva pas, mais il n'avait sensiblement pas compris…

_-_ Tu sais ce soir… on pourrait se voir…

_-_ On se voit là, non ? ça te suffit pas ?

Le petit brun se rendit compte à quel point se faire draguer pouvait être étouffant et surtout à quel point lui_-_même était lourd avec Lily. Même si c'était dur à avouer… son orgueil en prenait un coup.

Il rumina ses pensées pas particulièrement gaies pendant le reste du cours tout en faisant abstraction des paroles de son binôme.

La fin du cours fut vécue comme un soulagement, autant pour James que pour Lily qui ne supportait plus cette atmosphère tendue. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers leurs salles de cours respectives, ils se retrouveraient à midi de toute façon.

Lily eut du mal à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait de nouveau dans la salle enfumée et étouffante. Elle prit place aux côtés de Sirius et Peter qui la regardaient d'un air soupçonneux.

Une voix qui se voulait mystérieuse s'éleva dans la pièce :

_-_ Mes chers enfants, je suis tellement soulagée de vous voir tous réunis ici. Surtout vous Pettigrow !

Elle s'était tournée vers l'animagus et le regardait un peu trop fixement. Peter trembla de tous ses membres et déglutit difficilement.

_-_ Cependant, j'ai l'impression que l'un d'entre vous est absent…

_Vieille chouette, t'as qu'à nous compter, on est tous là… _Lily se tourna vers Sirius afin de lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas très délicat de sa part mais celui_-_ci continuait de regarder en direction du professeur d'un air las, comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

_-_ A moins qu'il ne soit intérieurement en train de disparaître… Elle s'était de nouveau tournée vers le plus petit des Maraudeurs.

_Pourquoi c'est toujours moi… Peut-être que je meurs vraiment… Et si pour une fois elle avait raison… Je me sens mal d'un coup… _

Excédée, Lily se tourna vers le blondinet et murmura :

_-_ Ce n'est qu'une mystificatrice, ne la crois surtout pas !

Peter, le teint blafard, couina :

_-_ Mais j'ai rien dit moi !

C'est à partir de cette phrase que Lily décrocha totalement du cours. Elle en était sûre maintenant, elle avait développé un don de télépathie.

* * *

Le cours d'arithmancie était beaucoup moins éprouvant pour James. En effet il y avait retrouvé Rémus, et le Professeur Percent était sourde comme un pot. Ils purent discuter à leur aise : 

_-_ C'est dur d'être une fille…

_-_ C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Surprenant… Rémus avait pris un air faussement étonné.

Mais James fit comme si de rien n'était et continua son monologue :

_-_ Tu sais Rémus, je crois que c'est Elle !

_-_ Elle ? Alors là, le loup_-_garou ne suivait plus du tout.

_-_ Bin oui, Elle ! la femme de ma vie, de mes rêves, avec qui je ferai plein de petits joueurs de Quidditch et….

_-_ Stop, tu t'emballes là non ?

_-_ Je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie je suis amoureux Lunard. Non, je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûr. Son ton était redevenu sérieux et il fixait Rémus d'un air interrogateur et un peu craintif, attendant le verdict de son ami.

_-_ Tu es sûr de ce que tu ressens ?

_-_ Oui…

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_-_ J'aime tout en elle : son sourire, ses cheveux, sa générosité, sa franchise, sa gentillesse… et surtout, elle me résiste ! Elle n'est pas comme les autres…

_-_ C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Lui répondit Rémus, un petit sourire en coin.

_-_ Oui… James baissa la tête honteusement.

_-_ Alors je vais t'aider…

James leva brusquement la tête vers son ami et lui lança un regard plein de gratitude. Rémus commença à lui donner des conseils :

_-_ Premièrement, sois moins arrogant…

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch buvait les paroles du blond et ne protesta même pas quand ce dernier lui demanda d'arrêter de s'en prendre à Derek. A la fin du cours, l'espoir de conquérir sa belle était à nouveau en lui et c'est d'un pas vif qu'il prit la direction de la grande salle afin de se restaurer.

* * *

**Voilà ! Je pense que je pourrai maintenir le rythme d'une mise à jour toutes les 4 semaines, en tout cas j'espère ! C'était un peu court mais c'est en 2 parties ! Ce chapitre vous a_-_t_-_il plu ? Donnez moi votre avis, même s'il est mauvais, histoire que je m'améliore ! **

**Alors quelqu'un à une idée pour l'ancêtre de Lily ? Et les couleurs du bracelet ,vous avez une idée de leur signification ? Pour ce qui est du « don » de télépathie de Lily, d'où sort_-_il ? Lily et James vont_-_ils retrouver leurs corps avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le découvre ?**

**Ralala que de questions mais faut bien que je vous stimule un peu histoire de voir si vous suivez ;) et puis bon je teste mon intrigue sur vous lol**

J'arrête mon baratin, voici les **_réponses aux review_** (17 +4 pr le chapitre avis aux lecteurs/ j'aimerais dépasser les 20 kan mm !):

_Allaupi :_ Merci ! et regarde pour James et Lily ça avance puis ça recule puis ça avance de nouveau… Et je ne sais pas encore si tu dois plaindre Derek (je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui faire subir lol). Merci pour tes compliments et je suis ravie de savoir que je m'améliore :) ça me fait plaisir :)

_Yami Aku :_ Pour la lettre du père de Lily, je ne voulais pas la mettre au début parce qu'elle n'apporte pas grand chose mais si tu dis que ça amène du mystère, je te crois :) et oui James était trognon sur les affiches (euh limite ridicule quand même lol). En ce qui concerne la fin, tu sais enfin ce qui se passe ! j'espère que ton imagination fertile n'avait pas découvert ce qui allait se passer ! et que ça t'a plu ! Et puis pour une fois que je fais la sadique en coupant au milieu hein ! kisu !

_4rine _: merci. J'espère que la suite t'a plue !

_Ayako :_ tu vois y'a un peu plus de Sev là, même s'il est po très très gentil ! et pr les otaries je pouvais po toutes les citer, il aurait fallu une page complète lol mais bon ya une baignoire dans ce chapitre, c'est déjà ça ! et tu sembles toujours trèèèès sure de toi pr le médaillon et son origine ;) ms chut peut_-_être que tu as raison ! (peut_-_être pas lol). ZouX

_Mary : _Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir protester pr la fin de l'autre chapitre mais je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour couper (surtout que j'avais déjà écrit 16 pages lol). Pour le nombre de chapitre je ne sais pas… au moins 15 en tout cas !

_Théalie :_ Et bien tu viens de voir ce qui allait arriver ! pas trop déçue ? Et pour Derek bin tant pis si tu l'aimes pas parce que pour le moment il est là lol.

_Fred01 :_ Je sais que je suis sadique (oublie po que je suis une future dentiste lol) ! Je suis rassurée de te voir captivée, parce que je doute de moi (toute façon on est jamais content de ce qu'on fait…). Pour Sirius, patiente jusqu'à la fin du mois ;)

_Sushiland : _sushiiii je t'ai démasquée ! merci pour ton merveilleux poème lol. Et aussi pour tes compliments ! et arrête de faire des jeux de mots pourris (je cite : Biyou et une caresse a ton petit "snape" d'amour o (pas celui en serviette °° celui a poils mdr) ;_-_p) lol. En plus mon chat s'appelle plus Snape mais Sevius ! et toc !

_Angel boo :_ Ouaaaaaaaaaa quelle longue review ! j'adoreeeee (et j'tadore aussi hein mais tu le sais déjà) Je sais que je suis sadique héhéhé mais bon il faut bien vous secouer un peu bande de lecteurs ! bon pour répondre à ta review :

Rémus est l'homme idéal c'est vrai lol. Pour Lily, tu viens de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas remise de la mort de ses parents, c'est juste qu'elle essaie de penser à autre chose. Mais tu vois c'est pas facile pour elle ! heureusement ses amis sont là !

En ce qui concerne Derek, c'est étrange, tu n'es pas la seule à le détester lol.

Pour les auras, j'en parlerai un peu plus dans un autre chapitre (mais c'est pas pour tout de suite !) et apparemment mon explication n'était pas très claire. Je voulais juste faire comprendre que Lily et James étaient tellement faits pour être ensemble qu'ils avaient des auras très semblables ! Ils n'ont aucun lien de parenté ! Je réexpliquerai tout ça plus loin de toute façon !

Pour Aurore, t'es une des rares lectrices à soulever son cas (bien joué !), personne n'a l'air de se demander d'où elle sort à part toi lol. En tout cas sache que mon esprit débridé à trouvé autre chose qu'une loup_-_garette ! et si faut elle est humaine mais a des pouvoirs particuliers ! Par contre je vous donnerai des indices au compte goutte !

Pour la fête, je crois qu'on rêve tous de ce genre de surprise ! et James dort vraiment en suçant son pouce (dsl de casser le mythe lol).

Merci pour le bracelet, je me suis cassée la tête pour trouver cette idée et tout le système de couleur ! par contre il est po musical lol

Enoooorme bazoo soeurette et encore merci pour cette super review !

_Mademoiselle Mime :_ (ton pseudo vient de merlin l'enchanteur ou aucun rapport ?) Raaa j'arrive pas à croire que mon histoire te captive autant ! mais j'en suis ravie ! En tout cas tu en sais un tout petit petit peu plus au sujet du médaillon ! et pour Aurore le mystère ne s'éclaircit pas dans ce chapitre (mais c'est bien de te poser des questions sur elle ;) ) Merci encore pour tes compliments et surtout merci de me lire :)

_Zakath Nath _Tu n'es pas la seule à me parler des auras, du coup je vous ferai un petit cours dessus ! en tout cas merci de continuer à me lire :) et vivement ta prochaine fic !

_Helene84_ : Dsl de t'avoir coupée dans ton élan lol mais merciiiiiiiiiii :) et puis ne t'inquiète pas, même si je mets du temps à updater je ne compte pas vous laisser tomber ! va voir régulièrement ma bio, tu verras que j'écris ;)

_Alpo_ : chouette un nouveau (euh une nouvelle ?) je sais que je suis sadique lol. En tout cas j'espère que la suite t'a plue et que tu continueras de me lire :)

_Iana Londubat :_ Alors, cette suite t'a plue ? tu t'y attendais ou pas ? déçue ?

_Cassie Black _: Merci :) et dsl pr la fausse joie lol

_Patmol potter_: J'espère que l'attente ne t'a pas parue trop longue! Par contre désolée de te décevoir mais ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que tu as su pourquoi quand Lily a lu la rune il s'était passé un truc bizarre (mais tu le sauras plus tard !). Pour le médaillon, tu en sais un peu plus mais c'est pas grand chose. Pour aurore, toi aussi tu la trouves bizarre ? héhéhé. Les auras tu en sauras plus mais plus tard. Pour ta review je t'en veux pas, mais c'est juste parce qu'elle est longue hein ! C'est gentil d'essayer de me mettre dans tes favoris ! regarde en bas a gauche au lieu de cliquer sur go, clique sur la petite flèche de menu et tu verras, ya pas que review ! ya aussi « add author to author alert » (ca tenvoie un mail kan jmets un nouveau chapitre), « add author to favorites », etc… En tout cas encore merci de continuer à me lire !

_Ludi' _: encore une nouvelle ! merciii de m'encourager et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**Encore merci pour vos review ! Elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ! et apparemment vous êtes d'accord pour que je vous tienne au courant de l'avancée de mes fics dans ma bio, donc je maintiens le projet !**


	10. Chap9 Omkeren partie 2

**Ceci n'est pas hallucination** mais bien un nouveau chapitre! Je suis **VRAIMENT DESOLEE** de vous avoir fait autant attendre mais au début j'avais la flème de me remettre à l'écriture puis plus du tout le temps… Encore désolée… Le prochain chapitre sera dans environ un mois!

Bon depuis maintenant – compte ses chapitres _-_ 8 chapitres que vous me suivez (wahouuuuu), je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de repréciser qui est l'auteur de cette fic, ni le disclaimer ou les tomes risquant d'être spoilés!

**Merci à :** Lannie qui fait magnifiquement bien la chasse aux fautes, incohérences et autres tournures de phrases lourdes, Jacques pour m'avoir mise dans un état qui a stimulé mon écriture (toute mauvaise chose a ses bons côtés apparemment), Ayako et Gil pour m'avoir mis la cuiller sur la gorge afin que j'accélère(oui bon ok j'exagère ils me demandaient juste chaque jour "et le Secret, ca avance?") et Nounou (mais le détail des remerciements serait trop long. Entre autres y'a : couper le net, payer pour un nouvel appartnouveau déménagement et j'en passe…) et bien sûr à tous mes lecteurs et revieweurs! Merci!

**Annonce:** J'ai dépassé les 100 pages de texte! Je pensais pas arriver jusque là alors encore merci de m'avoir lue, encouragée et suivie! Pour la peine c'est James et Lily qui répondront à vos review!

**Pub:**Allez lire:

_-_ L'archer de _Angelene Hysteria_ qui est vraiment superbe et très drôle! C'est cependant une fic sérieuse! En tout cas vous ne vous ennuierez pas! Entre autre elle révèle ce qu'il y a derrière le voile poilant et tout à fait crédible !

_-_ Les Secrets d'Hermione de _Missteigne1_. C'est un post T5 (pas seulement basé sur Hermione contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser!) magnifiquement écrit! A voir! (malgré le nombre de chapitres!)

- Quand godryc rencontre salazar (titre non exact, je m'en souviens pas exactement) de _Frudule._ Tout est dans le titre. C'est hilarant ! Les clichés sur les persos sont poussés au maximum !

_-_ Les fics de _les. coautrices _si vous voulez rire (La belle ronflant au bois, ELLE est revenue etc.) mais également si vous voulez du mystère (Gwendoline la fantasque, Noir…) sans oublier de la poésie! (Fresque…).

_-_ Ginny et l'élu, de _cornedrue_, avec Ginny et Harry comme persos principaux.

- Les fics de _sushiland_ si vous aimez Fruits basket et Harry potter et que vous avez envie de rire!

**Note: **N'oubliez pas que James est dans le corps de Lily et vice-versa! Quand je dis James, je parle du vrai James, pas de la personne que les autres voient! Sauf pour le POV de Severus mais vous comprendrez je pense!

J'ai reposté tous les chapitres avec quelques changements, surtout dans les premiers. Vu le temps que j'ai mis à poster, allez peut-être relire les derniers…

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**: James et Lily ont échangé leurs corps accidentellement dans la salle des Légendes après la fête d'anniversaire en l'honneur de Lily. Ne sachant pas comment ceci est arrivé exactement, il n'arrivent pas à réintégrer leur corps respectif et passent donc la matinée dans le corps de l'autre avec tous les désagréments que ça apporte… Ce chapitre 9 est directement lié au 8. C'est la suite de la journée d'anniversaire de Lily, il commence au repas de midi.

**Les réponses aux review sont à la fin!**

**J'en ai eu beaucoup et je vous remercie, notamment les nouveaux lecteurs qui ont reviewé plusieurs chapitres ! J'ai dépassé les 100 review (boo t'es ma 100ème revieweuse !)! je ne pensais pas arriver à ce point un jour alors je vous remercie tous beaucoup ! Du coup les réponses aux review sont super longues, c'est Lily et James qui s'y collent ! encore MERCI !

* * *

**

**CHAP 9 – Omkeren partie 2**

Lorsque James et Rémus pénétrèrent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur déjeuner, Lily était déjà là, la mine renfrognée, entourée de Sirius et Peter qui la regardaient d'un air impuissant. Les deux nouveaux arrivants s'assirent en face de leurs camarades. Rémus interrogea Sirius du regard mais il n'obtint pour seule réponse qu'un haussement d'épaules.

Lily ne les avait sensiblement pas remarqués, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, et apparemment ce n'était pas des pensées réjouissantes.

James prit la parole:

_-_ Li… James? Ça va?

L'interpellée leva la tête et fixa James de ses grands yeux verts que seul lui pouvait voir:

_-_ Oui oui ça va, c'est juste que je me demande comment je vais pouvoir supporter cette folle de Trelawnay plus longtemps, répondit_-_elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Puis elle se pencha vers le petit brun et ajouta de façon à ce que seul lui entende:

_-_ Il faut qu'on trouve une solution, et vite… On en discutera tout à l'heure avant le cours de DCFM, rejoins-moi dès que je sors de la grande salle.

James acquiesça silencieusement et tous deux prirent part à la conversation lancée par Rémus comme si de rien n'était. Lily se leva dès qu'elle eut fini son repas, ce qui fut rapide étant donné qu'elle n'avait quasiment rien mangé. Sirius fit mine de se lever mais Rémus l'en empêcha d'un regard et ce fut James qui partit à sa suite.

_-_ Laisse-les Sirius, en ce moment James n'est pas dans son assiette, il se confiera plus facilement à Lily je pense.

_-_ Mais on est ses meilleurs amis!

_-_ Oui mais mon cher Patmol, tu ne dois pas sous_-_estimer la capacité de compréhension qu'ont les filles! Et puis ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille, c'est Lily!

A ces mots, Sirius fit un sourire entendu et accueillit Aurore qui venait d'entrer:

_-_ Alors mon binôme, tu es prête à te faire _ensorceler_ par mes talents en _charmes_ pendant le cours de DCFM de cet après_-_midi?

Aurore, qui avait très bien compris le double sens de ses paroles, répondit à Sirius d'un air enjôleur:

_-_ Si tu étais si doué que ça, je ne serais pas assise à côté de Rémus! La blondinette ponctua ses propos d'un baiser sonore sur la joue du loup_-_garou dont le cœur manqua un battement.

Sirius se renfrogna et décida que si tout le monde était contre lui, et bien tant pis pour eux, il ne leur ferait pas l'honneur de sa discussion éclairée, nan mais c'est vrai quoi d'abord…

* * *

De leur côté, James et Lily se dirigeaient vers la salle des Préfets_-_en_-_Chef. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Ce n'est qu'une fois loin des oreilles indiscrètes, dans la petite salle ronde et chaleureuse, que Lily commença à parler à James de ce qui lui tenait à cœur:

_-_ James, je ne supporterai pas d'être dans ton corps plus longtemps! Déjà, Severus est insupportable.

Le Gryffondor afficha aussitôt un air victorieux:

_-_ Tu vois que ce n'est pas toujours de ma faute!

_-_ Oui mais il n'y a pas que ça! Je ne pourrai pas aller en divination ! C'est vraiment trop… trop… C'est TROP c'est tout!

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, le prochain cours est dans une semaine, d'ici là on aura trouvé une solution!

_-_ Pour une fois j'espère que tu as raison… Mais comment je vais faire pour le Quidditch? La voix de Lily laissait transparaître une _légère _pointe d'angoisse.

_-_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, délègue à Sirius, en plus ça lui fera plaisir! Il a bien vu que tu, enfin que je, bref que James n'était pas dans son assiette, donc ça ne le surprendra pas plus que ça je pense. Sauf si la situation s'éternise… Tu pourrais manquer un ou deux entraînements sans que ça paraisse louche mais après je risque de perdre ma place de capitaine… Pensa-t-il à haute voix, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ C'est tout ce qui t'importe! Perdre ta place de capitaine! Vraiment tu_-_tu…

Lily fut interrompue par le grincement de la porte d'entrée. Elle se tourna vers le bruit et cria, incapable de s'arrêter dans son élan:

_-_ Tu m'exaspères!

Severus, qui venait d'entrer, ne manqua pas cette belle occasion de faire une remarque cynique:

_-_ Tiens-tiens... je tombe mal on dirait! En pleine dispute d'amoureux, si c'est pas mignon… A croire que personne ne te supporte, Evans! Et dire que moi je suis condamné à vivre avec toi… Quel monde cruel… Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots en prenant une pose digne de Shakespeare, une main sur le front, la paume tournée vers le plafond et les yeux levés au ciel.

Lily serra les poings mais ne dit rien, sachant que c'était à James de répliquer, ce qu'il fit:

_-_ Au moins on veut de moi! C'est sûr qu'un Mangemort gringalet aux cheveux gras et au long nez crochu ne doit pas faire fureur auprès des filles! Ni même des garçons d'ailleurs...

Rogue bouillait de rage:

_-_ Détrompe-toi! Rétorqua_-_t_-_il la voix tremblante.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de saisir l'occasion de se venger de toutes les méchancetés que le Serpentard lui avait dites:

_-_ Oooooh mais qui est l_'heureux_ élu alors ?

_-_ Ca ne te regar... Oooh maaais je vais te ca... Severus se jeta littéralement sur Lily, qu'il prenait bien sûr pour son cher ennemi de toujours. La table basse sur laquelle ils atterrirent, rendit l'âme dans un tel fracas que La Vieille Dame Au Panier, résidente du tableau de l'entrée vit se raccourcir nettement sa petite sieste.

- Ca suffit ! ordonna sèchement James qui sortait sa baguette : _wingardium leviosa_

Ses deux compagnons se séparèrent dans les airs mais le « combat » continua, un florilège d'insultes et de menaces des plus excentriques aux plus sophistiquées sortirent de la bouche des deux adversaires.

- J'ai dit : CA SUFFIT ! La voix stridente eût l'effet escompté.

Tandis que James, en bonne Lily qu'il était devenu, réparait les dégâts à l'aide d'un bon vieux _reparo,_ Lily et Severus, les pieds à terre, étaient désormais passés à la phase « mon regard de tueur ».

Puis le Gryffondor mit fin à cet affrontement en poussant sa camarade vers la sortie. Il la suivit après avoir rassemblé leurs affaires, laissant le Serpentard se noyer dans sa rancoeur.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le deuxième étage du château après avoir subi les réprimandes de La Vieille Dame Au Panier: _noon mais ça va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça ! aaah les jeunes d'aujourd'hui !_

- Je pensais pas que tu était aussi cultivée niveau insultes... Ne put s'empêcher de dire James, accompagnant ses propos d'un sourire goguenard.

-Rooooh celui-là... Il m'a mise hors de moi, quel !

James éclata de rire. _J'adore cette fille !  
_

Après avoir rougit de s'être donnée en spectacle avec si peu de féminin, elle lui chuchota :

_-_ On devrait faire attention quand même, James. Il serait capable d'aller raconter n'importe quoi à Derek…

Les mâchoires du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch se crispèrent mais il se rappela les conseils de Rémus au sujet du petit ami de Lily et se contenta de hocher la tête.

Ils arrivèrent les premiers en cours et s'installèrent au premier rang, attendant leurs camarades et le professeur. En entrant, ce dernier les regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Une fois l'appel fait, le cours put commencer.

_-_ Maintenant que je vois quel niveau vous avez, je vais pouvoir faire de petits groupes en mélangeant les bons et ceux qui ont plus de difficultés. Ainsi vous vous entraiderez. Pour les groupes, nous avons: Sirius Black et Aurore Zutina, Julie et Sophia Kristeva, Ganthi Tempelhof et Tulipe Crosne ainsi que Peter Pettigrew. Le second groupe est composé de ceux qui restent.

_-_ Nous allons commencer à partir d'aujourd'hui et ce, jusqu'au bout de l'année à travailler sur les Patronus. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un Patronus?

James, Lily et Rémus levèrent la main.

_-_ Oui, Mademoiselle Evans?

_-_ Un Patronus est une sorte de bouclier magique permettant de nous protéger des Détraqueurs.

_-_ Très bien, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Quelqu'un d'autre a quelque chose à ajouter? Oui Monsieur Potter?

_-_ C'est un concentré de bonheur, il est chargé de souvenirs positifs, c'est grâce à ça qu'il peut faire fuir les Détraqueurs.

_-_ C'est parfait, 10 points de plus pour Gryffondor.

Le regard surpris de Rémus alla du Professeur à Lily, puis se posa sur James, et enfin retourna au Gobelin. Puis il regarda Aurore qui semblait trouver que quelque chose clochait elle aussi, mais qui n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Apparemment, c'était les seuls de la classe à avoir eu cette sensation, ils se concentrèrent donc à nouveau sur le cours.

_-_ Pour lancer le sort du Patronus, il faut une grande puissance magique et énormément de concentration. Levez-vous s'il vous plait.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et se rassemblèrent autour du Professeur.

_-_ Bien, Monsieur Tempelhof, approchez je vous prie.

Ganthi s'approcha, craintif.

_-_ Maintenant, pensez à votre souvenir le plus heureux, pensez-y le plus fort possible.

Le Gryffondor plissa les yeux de concentration.

_-_ Vous avez votre souvenir? Demanda le Gobelin.

Ganthi se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

_-_ Tendez votre baguette devant vous et prononcez distinctement _"spero patronum"._

_-_ _"Spero patronum"_

Rien ne se produisit, à la grande déception des adolescents. Le niveau sonore commença à s'élever dans la pièce.

_-_ Attendez, ne vous énervez pas! C'est normal que vous n'y arriviez pas du premier coup, tenta de les rassurer le Professeur de DCFM. C'est un acte de magie de très haut niveau! De nombreux adultes n'y arrivent pas non plus.

Ces derniers mots furent tout de suite commentés pas la quinzaine de Gryffondor présents dans la pièce. Certains étaient rassurés et avaient enfin une excuse pour ne pas réussir à jeter un sort, pour d'autres, réussir serait un moyen de gagner en popularité, pour ne pas citer James et Sirius.

Néanmoins, lorsque le Gobelin claqua des mains, le silence se fit de nouveau.

_-_ Bien, maintenant que le calme est rétabli, vous allez retrouver les membres de votre groupe et vous entraîner chacun à votre tour, je passerai afin de vous corriger mais je compte sur vous pour vous auto_-_évaluer et vous entraider. C'est bien compris?

La classe répondit en chœur un "Oui Monsieur" des plus sonores qui pouvait laisser croire qu'en effet, ils avaient compris. Puis les groupes se formèrent et les élèves commencèrent leur entraînement.

Lily, toujours bienveillante, essayait de détendre ses camarades au maximum afin qu'ils se concentrent sur des pensées agréables. Elle était d'une douceur sans pareille ce qui en étonna quelques_-_uns d'ailleurs! Après tout, c'est James qu'ils voyaient. Ce dernier, aidé de Rémus, faisait répéter la formule à ses camarades ayant un faible niveau. Krishna se lança la première. Pendant qu'elle se remémorait son douzième anniversaire, Rémus prit James à part:

_-_ Tout à l'heure il s'est passé un truc de bizarre… Quand le prof t'a appelé, il t'a regardé toi au lieu de regarder Lily. En plus tu as répondu quand il a interrogé Monsieur Potter.

_-_ Bin il me regardait et puis bon je devais bien jouer ma Lily… J'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai répondu.

Derrière eux, Krishna qui avait prononcé _"Spero Patronum" _une bonne dizaine de fois sans aucun résultat commençait à s'énerver. La Préfète_-_en_-_Chef vint à sa rescousse mais ce qu'elle dit pour la réconforter n'arriva pas aux oreilles des deux Maraudeurs. De toute façon ils étaient trop occupés pour se soucier de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

_-_ Tu crois qu'il a compris pour Lily et moi? Demanda le brun d'un air soucieux.

_-_ Et bien n'oublions pas que… Mais le loup_-_garou ne put terminer sa phrase. Une tornade brune semblait avoir _envah_i l'espace.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'on ne doit pas oublier? Questionna Sirius avec un air de conspirateur, passant les bras autour des épaules de ses deux amis.

Mais James ne le laissa pas continuer:

_-_ T'es pas censé aider Aurore? J'ai l'impression qu'elle fait tout le boulot toute seule, pas toi?

_- _Oh mais la plus jolie Préfète_-_en_-_Chef du château sort les griffes! J'aime quand tu es comme ça!

Sirius ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et d'un grognement coquin, ce qui ne manqua pas d'exaspérer James:

_-_ C'est pas dur, je suis _la seule_ Préfète_-_en_-_Chef!

_-_ Mais avoue que tu es quand même plus sexy que Snivellus!

A ces mots, James ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le Serpentard dans la somptueuse salle de bain… armé d'une mouette en plastique. Pourquoi une mouette? Ça personne ne pouvait le dire, mais l'esprit d'un Potter est impénétrable… Pour éviter toute crise de fou rire malvenue et incontrôlable, il préféra retourner auprès de son groupe de travail.

Krishna avait laissé tomber, désespérée. Le Professeur sentant qu'elle était énervée s'était empressé de venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Pour la énième fois il leur rappela que sûrement aucun d'entre eux n'arriverait à produire ne serait_-_ce qu'une étincelle ce jour mais ils semblaient abattus. Des phrases de découragement venaient aux oreilles de Lily de toute part. C'était tellement bruyant qu'elle faillit se prendre la tête entre les mains et hurler à tout le monde de faire silence. Au moment où elle levait les yeux afin de leur demander de se taire elle remarqua que personne ne bougeait les lèvres. Afin de faire taire cette cacophonie mentale, Lily se décida à tenter le sort. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une démente. Tout le groupe ainsi que le Gobelin la fixaient avec curiosité. Après tout, Potter était un des élèves les plus puissants du château!

Lily était un peu nerveuse, elle n'aimait pas voir les regards braqués sur elle. Mais le clin d'œil de son meilleur ami lui redonna un peu de courage.

La jeune fille chercha un de ses meilleurs souvenirs… Elle se revoyait, âgée de dix ans et demi, tenant une lettre de Poudlard à la main, et apprenant qu'elle était sorcière. Oui, c'était le souvenir qu'il lui fallait. Elle se concentra dessus de toutes ses forces et prononça la formule magique. Un fin rayon argenté sortit de sa baguette.

_-_ Bravo, _Monsieur Potter_… Je ne pensais pas que vous réussiriez aussi vite!

Lily, encore abasourdie, ne sut que répondre. Le Gobelin, lui, était très excité.

_-_ Allez, essayez peut_-_être un souvenir encore plus fort et recommencez!

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et fouilla dans sa mémoire quel instant était plus heureux que le jour où elle avait reçu ce courrier. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle trouva: la soirée passée avec Rémus au bord du lac. Elle avait pleuré c'est vrai, mais s'était sentie tellement bien après! Et puis il y avait eu ce baiser… Il ne voulait rien dire, amoureusement parlant, mais c'était tout de même un bon souvenir. Un sourire de bonheur prit place sur ses lèvres puis elle murmura dans un souffle: _"Spero Patronum"_.

Aussitôt, une immense panthère argentée sembla sortir de sa baguette, parcourut la salle d'un pas souple, et revint vers Lily. Celle_-_ci tendit la main machinalement vers le patronus, mais il s'évanouit avant qu'elle ne parvienne à le toucher.

Le silence s'était fait brusquement dans la salle de cours. Tout le monde regardait Lily avec respect et certains avec envie. Les réactions prirent place aussi soudainement que le silence. Tous les Gryffondor applaudirent, tandis que James, Rémus et Sirius s'approchaient d'elle:

_-_ Et bien avec ça James, si t'as pas réussi à l'étonner je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui faut! Chuchota le grand brun à la personne qu'il croyait être son ami d'enfance en lui lançant une claque dans le dos.

_-_ Tiens, elle arrive, je vous laisse! Sirius leva le pouce vers Lily et retourna auprès de son groupe.

_-_ Ouaaah Lily c'était génial! Comment t'as fait?

_-_ Il a raison ma Leeloo, c'était magnifique.

_-_ Euh ah bon? Je_-_je sais pas trop comment j-j'ai fais… Balbutia la jeune fille. Puis elle ajouta:

_-_ Je préfèrerais éviter d'attirer l'attention sur moi, je ne suis pas très à l'aise… Aucun de vous deux ne veut tenter de faire apparaître un patronus?

Mais les garçons n'eurent pas le temps de se dévouer à cette noble tâche pour leur amie. En effet, la réussite de Lily avait remonté le moral de la classe et tout le monde voulait essayer. Au bout d'environ ¾ d'heure le Professeur fit cesser l'exercice:

_-_ Tout le monde a essayé? Demanda_-_t_-_il de sa voix fluette.

Seulement une élève répondit par la négative.

_-_ Bien Mademoiselle Zutina, nous vous regardons, prenez votre temps.

Tous les adolescents fixaient la blondinette avec curiosité et respect. Il faut dire que cette jeune fille discrète et presque austère les avait étonnés plus d'une fois avec sa magie. Elle était connue pour parler peu mais agir sans crainte. C'est elle qui avait envoyé Tulipe à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine en 2ème année avec un sort de second cycle. Sa camarade s'était permise d'insister un peu trop particulièrement (avait un peu trop insisté) sur le fait qu'elle ne parlait jamais de ses parents et qu'elle passait toutes ses vacances à Poudlard. Toujours est_-_il que tous attendaient avec impatience qu'Aurore se décide à lancer le sort. Elle fixait Rémus, ou plutôt le regardait les yeux dans le vague, comme si elle voyait _à l'intérieur_ de lui. Elle prononça d'une voix assurée _"spero patronum"_ et un lumineux papillon s'échappa de sa baguette. Tout comme le patronus de Lily, il fit le tour de la pièce puis s'évanouit. Aurore sortit de sa transe, adressa un sourire timide au loup_-_garou qui rosit jusqu'aux oreilles, puis se tourna vers son Professeur au moment où une salve d'applaudissements retentissait dans la salle de cours. Le Gobelin, voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à capter l'attention de ses élèves, les libéra non sans leur avoir donné cinquante centimètres de parchemin à rendre pour le vendredi suivant sur le rapport entre la forme d'un patronus et la personnalité du sorcier. Chacun devait conclure son devoir en disant quel patronus le représenterait le mieux selon lui. Il retint également Aurore, Lily et James, ce qui inquiéta ce dernier. Rémus avait_-_il raison?

_-_ Bien, Mademoiselle Zutina je ne vous garderai pas longtemps. Je voulais seulement vous féliciter pour votre _intéressant_ patronus.

_-_ Merci, Professeur. Répondit sobrement Aurore.

_-_ Si un jour vous voulez me parler de… tout ça, n'hésitez pas.

Aurore le remercia à nouveau, son visage ne laissant apparaître aucun des sentiments contradictoires auxquels elle était en proie, et après en avoir reçu l'autorisation, elle quitta la classe. Au moment de passer la porte elle se tourna vers le bureau et lança:

_-_ Je suppose que le sujet de ce devoir est tout à fait _anodin_, Professeur?

_-_ Bien sûr Mademoiselle, bien sûr. Lui répondit le gobelin dont les yeux pétillants démontraient le contraire.

Après un petit sourire, Aurore sortit. Lily n'avait rien raté de l'échange mais elle était perdue. Elle avait essayé d'entendre ce qu'ils pensaient mais n'y était pas parvenue. C'est comme si une barrière l'avait empêchée d'y parvenir… Ou bien qu'elle n'avait aucun don. Contrariée, elle était perdue dans ses réflexions lorsque la voix du Professeur de DCFM la fit sursauter:

_-_ Bien, à vous deux maintenant. Mademoiselle Evans, excusez-moi si je vous ai effrayée, je tenais également à vous féliciter pour votre patronus.

_-_ Merci Pro… Mais la Préfète_-_en_-_Chef ne put terminer sa phrase, consciente de s'être trahie.

James, ayant aussi compris, questionna le Gobelin:

_-_ Mais comment avez_-_vous…?

_-_ Eh bien Monsieur Potter, sachez que les Gobelins ont quelques petits pouvoirs parfois forts utiles… Enfin pas tous les Gobelins.

_-_ Comme? La curiosité de Lily s'était subitement réveillée.

_-_ Comme ne pas se tromper d'élèves! Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus Mademoiselle mais en ce qui vous concerne, votre patronus a confirmé les doutes que j'avais lorsque je suis entré dans la classe puis quand vous avez répondu chacun à la question de l'autre.

_-_ Mais vous n'allez pas le dire au Professeur Dumbledore n'est_-_ce pas? Demanda Lily, inquiète.

_-_ Non, pas si vous ne le voulez pas, la rassura le Gobelin d'une voix apaisante. Puis il demanda aux deux élèves:

_-_ Comment en êtes_-_vous arrivés là?

_-_ Euh, c'est un peu compliqué… Marmonna James.

_-_ Je comprends, vous ne voulez pas en parler. Mais c'était une "expérience" ou un "accident"? Je veux dire, savez_-_vous comment réintégrer vos corps respectifs?

_-_ Oui Professeur, ne vous inquiétez pas! Répondit Lily d'un ton un peu trop enjoué pour être naturel.

Le petit homme plissa les yeux, comprenant que Lily et James n'en savaient rien mais il n'insista pas. Il leur proposa son aide et les congédia.

Sur le chemin du retour, les deux jeunes gens ne parlèrent pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer mais plutôt de ce que le reste de la journée leur réservait. Ils se mirent d'accord sur l'enchaînement des évènements: tous les deux retourneraient dans "leur" dortoir respectif afin de se reposer une petite heure, puis ils se rendraient à l'extérieur pour que la Préfète_-_en_-_Chef assimile l'entraînement de Quidditch qu'elle était censée faire suivre à ses joueurs. Ils ne tenteraient de retrouver leurs corps qu'après dîner, lorsque le château serait plus calme.

Les deux Gryffondor se quittèrent devant le tableau de l'appartement des Préfets_-_en_-_Chef. D'ailleurs, le locataire dudit tableau leur jeta un regard soupçonneux. Lily continua le chemin seule avec ses réflexions: avait_-_elle réellement un pouvoir de télépathie comme elle l'avait cru ou avait_-_elle imaginé les pensées des gens? Elle avait pourtant cherché à savoir ce qu'il se passait entre l'élève et son Professeur mais elle en avait été incapable.

La jeune fille pénétra machinalement dans la salle commune des Rouge et Or. La main qui se posa sur son épaule la tira de sa méditation:

_-_ Bon Lily suis-moi on va discuter ailleurs.

Elle n'eût pas le temps de répondre, Rémus la traîna derrière lui jusqu'au dortoir des garçons.

_-_ Les autres sont sur le terrain de Quidditch, ils voulaient s'échauffer pour l'entraînement.

_-_ Ok… Et Aurore?

_-_ Je l'ai vue partir vers la forêt, elle n'en est pas encore sortie.

_-_ Mais pourquoi va_-_t_-_elle aussi souvent là_-_bas?

_-_ Et bien je l'ai souvent observée, mais je n'en ai toujours pas découvert la raison…

Lily, bien contente qu'on ne parle pas d'elle, saisit l'occasion au vol:

_-_ Alors comme ça tu l'as souvent observée? Demanda_-_t_-_elle d'un ton taquin.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Rémus fit de la concurrence à un allemand revenant de trois semaines de vacances sur la côte d'azur en pleine canicule, le tout sans crème solaire.

_-_ Allez Rémus si tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué!

_-_ Ca se voit tant que ça? Demanda le loup_-_garou d'une voix timide

_- _Bien sûr ! Qu'est ce que tu croyais ?C'est aussi flagrant q'un troll en train de prendre un bain avec une charlotte à fleurs sur la tête et le corps recouvert de mousse parfumée des îles du Pacifique !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Néanmoins, Lily remarqua une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de son meilleur ami,

- Non mais rassure-toi, c'est uniquement frappant pour une fille aussi douée que moi, héhé. Un large sourire se dessina. Et puis, si ça se voyait tant que ça je suppose que Potter&Cie te l'auraient fait remarquer!

Cette observation rassura Rémus mais il semblait hésiter à se confier.

_-_ Allez Rém', tu peux tout me dire tu le sais bien! Et puis je pourrai peut_-_être t'aider, je suis une fille après tout! Proposa Lily.

L'air mutin de la jeune fille ne put que convaincre le Gryffondor qui se mit alors à débiter un flot de paroles à une vitesse plutôt impressionnante.

_-_ Je la connais vraiment depuis l'an dernier, tu sais, on était ensemble en DCFM et ça nous a permis de nous découvrir. Ah oui ! je me souviens d'une fois quand... Il se mit à rire tout seul, d'un rire aussi court qu'il était nerveux. En voyant la tête que faisait Lily, son anecdote s'étouffa au fond de sa gorge. Il reprit : Depuis la 1ère année elle m'intrigue car je sens qu'elle n'est pas… "normale".

Rémus marqua une pause, livré à un dilemme intérieur. Finalement, il se décida à continuer:

_-_ Ce n'est pas une humaine, du moins, pas totalement, un peu comme moi.

_-_ Tu veux dire que c'est un loup_-_garou aussi? En tout cas je commençais à me demander qui elle était vraiment… Elle est tellement mystérieuse!

_-_ Ce n'est pas un loup_-_garou. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle est. J'ai essayé d'en discuter avec elle l'autre jour, je pense qu'elle allait me le dire, mais à ce moment là tu t'es faite surprendre par des Serpentard…

_-_ Euh désolée… Murmura Lily avec un air contrit.

- Pas grave, je sais bien que c'était pas de ta faute.

_-_ Hum ça dépend si on tient compte du fait que je vous espionnais ou pas… Je voulais tellement savoir pourquoi elle partait si souvent en forêt! Ajouta la Gryffondor comme pour s'excuser.

_-_ Bah oublions cet incident. De toute façon, je ne suis finalement pas sûr qu'elle allait me dire ce qu'elle était…

Rémus leva les yeux vers son amie qui était en train de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure et de tortiller une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt, signe d'une intense concentration. C'était très étrange de voir James faire ces gestes (surtout que son doigt tournait dans le vide). Il garda le silence, conscient que s'il parlait, il risquait de briser le cours des pensées de Lily. Cette dernière leva la tête et raconta le bref entretien qu'avait eu le Professeur de DCFM avec Aurore. Rémus s'empressa de commenter:

_-_ Alors comme ça il sait ce qu'elle est? Et que James et toi vous…

_-_ Oui il sait! Et il doit également savoir que tu es un loup_-_garou…

_-_ Mais il ne m'a rien dit…

Lily se tut un moment, réfléchissant. Puis son regard s'éclaira et elle fit part de ses pensées à Rémus:

_-_ Peut_-_être qu'en fait il ne voit que ce que l'on cache, or, toi, tu n'es un loup_-_garou qu'à la pleine lune…

Elle fixa Rémus avec intensité, ses yeux brillant de l'excitation causée par sa découverte:

_-_ Ce qui veut dire qu'elle cache sa vraie forme tout le temps! Est_-_ce que tu sais autre chose sur elle?

_-_ Et bien mis à part qu'elle a une aura assez particulière, non…

Lily fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, attendant patiemment que son ami continue.

_-_ Elle est rose pâle avec des traits bleu azur, c'est très joli mais ça ne reflète en rien sa puissance, c'est vraiment étrange. Et des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle lit dans mes pensées, c'est assez… gênant.

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant cette révélation, elle se souvint qu'elle voulait justement parler de son nouveau pouvoir de télépathie avec Rémus. Encore fallait_-_il qu'elle soit sûre de posséder ce pouvoir…

_-_ Rémus, peux_-_tu penser à quelque chose s'il_-_te_-_plaît? N'importe quoi…

_-_ Pourquoi faire? Demanda le jeune homme, étonné.

_-_ Pour vérifier un truc.

Rémus s'exécuta, commençant à réciter l'alphabet à l'envers. C'est toujours difficile de penser ou de dire quelque chose non spontanément.

_-_ C'est bon arrête. Tu pensais à quoi? Questionna Lily d'un air déçu.

_-_ Je récitais l'alphabet à l'envers, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

_-_ Ce matin, en rentrant de la Salle des Légendes, j'ai cru entendre les pensées de James, je pensais qu'il parlait mais quand je lui ai répondu il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Pareil en Divination avec Sirius et Peter. Et encore en DCFM quand Krishna a raté de nouveau son sortilège, il y avait un sacré brouhaha dans la salle mais j'étais la seule à m'en rendre compte apparemment…

_-_ Pour James et la Divination je ne peux rien dire, je n'étais pas là, mais pour ce qui est du cours de DCFM c'était très silencieux, tout le monde semblait abattu et personne ne disait rien…

_-_ Mais je n'ai pas rêvé! C'était vraiment trop bruyant, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de me lancer, pour faire taire tout le monde.

_-_ Tu crois vraiment que c'était les pensées des gens?

La voix de Lily avait perdu son assurance:

_-_ Je n'en sais rien… A un moment j'avais la certitude que c'était vraiment les pensées que j'entendais, mais maintenant je doute…

_-_ Quand tu dis que tu as entendu les pensées de James, qu'est_-_ce que tu as entendu exactement?

_-_ Quand nous étions seuls dans la Salle des Légendes il a pensé qu'il croyait qu'il rêvait d'être seul avec moi la nuit, donc je l'ai un peu…remis à sa place. Ensuite quand il montait dans les dortoirs il semblait désespéré et j'ai cru entendre "Pourquoi je rate toujours tout" ou quelque chose du genre.

Rémus esquissa un pâle sourire et pensa: _Je comprends mieux pourquoi il avait l'air si triste en rentrant._

_-_ Comment ça tu comprends mieux? Et pourquoi il est devenu triste d'un coup?

Une lueur de surprise passa dans le regard de Rémus qui s'exclama:

_-_ Mais Lily je ne l'ai pas dit, je l'ai pensé!

La voix grave d'Aurore s'éleva dans la pièce:

_-_ Pensé à quoi?

Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, de petites feuilles mortes étaient coincées dans ses longs cheveux blonds qui étaient légèrement emmêlés. Son visage et ses bras nus étaient griffés et elle tenait dans ses bras un renardeau apeuré. Son apparition semblait… divine. Rémus et Lily étaient fascinés.

N'ayant aucune réponse à sa question, Aurore n'insista pas et vint s'installer près de ses deux amis.

_-_ Je savais que vous seriez encore ici. Déclara_-_t_-_elle simplement en maintenant fermement la boule de poils qu'elle portait.

Voyant qu'aucun de ses deux amis ne disait mot, elle les questionna, d'un ton qui se voulait étonné:

_-_ Je vous fais peur? Puis elle ajouta, en se levant:

_-_ Pardon, je ne savais pas que vous vouliez discuter sans moi, je vais dans le dortoir des filles, à tout à l'heure!

_-_ Non Aurore attends! Ce n'est pas ça du tout, c'est juste qu'on ne t'a pas vue sortir de la forêt et…

_-_ Vous m'espionnez?

Rémus voyant l'air triste de son amie se dépêcha de démentir:

_-_ Pas du tout! Je t'ai vue entrer dans la forêt interdite mais pas en sortir, tout simplement parce que je ne te surveillais pas! Je discutais avec Lily de ses… _nouveaux pouvoirs_.

Aurore semblait à présent curieuse. Elle s'assit sur le lit faisant face à Rémus et Lily et resta silencieuse, indiquant ainsi au loup_-_garou qu'il avait toute son attention.

_-_ Et bien il semblerait que Lily ait acquis un pouvoir de télépathie ces derniers jours.

_-_ Oui mais pas tout le temps! Renchérit la Préfète_-_en_-_Chef. C'est étrange, parfois j'entends les pensées de tous ceux qui m'entourent sans le faire exprès et d'autre fois, même quand je veux en entendre, je n'y parviens pas. Quand j'entends les pensées simultanées de toute une classe j'avoue que c'est très difficile à gérer…

_-_ Et penses_-_tu qu'il y ait une raison particulière au fait que tu entendes ou non les pensées?

Aurore ne semblait pas douter de son don. C'est comme si elle savait déjà et qu'elle attendait juste qu'on lui en parle, par politesse. Mais ni Rémus ni Lily ne relevèrent ce point, trop occupés à vouloir régler le problème de cette dernière.

_-_ Je ne sais pas… A vrai dire je n'en ai même aucune idée…

_-_ Ecoute, on verra ça plus tard, je pourrais t'aider à canaliser ton don si tu veux, comme j'ai fait avec le mien. Pour le moment il me semble que tu dois voir James au sujet du Quidditch, alors vas_-_y, on en parlera après le dîner.

Lily, abasourdie, ne savait pas quelle question poser. Elle finit par se décider:

_-_ Tu es télépathe? Et tu arrives à gérer les afflux de pensées? Puis elle fronça les sourcils et ajouta:

_-_ Et pourquoi tiens_-_tu un renard dans tes bras?

_-_ Il était… _perdu_. Et oui je suis télépathe, j'ai hérité ce don de ma mère. File je te dis.

Lily, rassurée de savoir qu'il était possible de maîtriser un tel don, se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la pièce convenue avec James pour son "briefing".

* * *

Il avait fini de polir le manche de son balai (NdA: y'a aucune idée tordue dans cette phrase… nan nan jvous assure), et d'ajuster ses _foutus_ habits moldus afin qu'ils ne le gênent pas pendant la sélection. Il inspira et expira bruyamment puis poussa la porte de sa chambre. Pour tomber nez à nez avec… Lily. Tous deux s'immobilisèrent puis Lily éclata de rire.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui t'arrive, Evans?

Le capitaine des Gryffondor ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. Surtout après les derniers évènements. Sa tension se relâchait d'un seul coup.

_-_ C'est juste que voir Severus Rogue avec un balai pourquoi pas, mais avec un balai ET habillé en moldu là c'est incroyable! Le fou rire de Lily reprit de plus belle.

_-_ Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il y a de drôle. Répondit Severus d'un ton froid.

_-_ Hmpffff, fut la seule chose que Lily parvint à dire. Elle finit par se reprendre afin de demander à Severus pourquoi un tel revirement de situation.

_-_ Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir…

_-_ Je croyais que le Quidditch était pour les gens _superficiels_… A moins que cette notion ne s'applique pas aux Serpentard?

_-_ Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était superficiel. Je pensais seulement aux _petite dindes_ qui ne s'amourachaient que de joueurs de Quidditch.

James n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier la remarque. Non les copines qu'il avait eues l'avaient apprécié pour ce qu'il était vraiment et pas parce qu'il était capitaine! Mais une très désagréable petite voix lui susurrait sournoisement le contraire, la fourbe.

_-_ ROGUE je t'interdis de dire ça! Je je…

_-_ Tu ne m'interdis rien du tout.

Sur ces douces paroles, le Serpentard sortit de la salle commune des Préfets_-_en_-_Chef et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch où la sélection allait avoir lieu L'équipe des Vert et Argent manquait d'un gardien et d'un attrapeur, Severus comptait bien obtenir ce dernier poste. Il avait longtemps hésité avant de se décider à participer à cette sélection mais après tout il n'avait rien à perdre, _et une jeune fille aux cheveux roux à impressionner_ lui fit remarquer la même petite voix que James. Il chassa cette pensée de la main, comme si c'était un insecte nuisible et entra sur le terrain. Il vit des Gryffondor en train de tournoyer dans les airs du côté droit du terrain, et six personnes de sa maison alignées devant les membres de l'équipe de l'année dernière, à gauche. Tous tremblaient devant le Capitaine, Raymondin Lusignan. Celui_-_ci faisait un petit topo de ce qu'était une fière équipe de Serpentard tout en lançant de temps à autres des regards meurtriers aux adversaires qui s'entraînaient à côté.

_-_ Nous devons gagner, nous devons battre ces chiens de Gryffondor! C'est pourquoi je ne veux que les meilleurs vous m'entendez? Les MEILLEURS! Etre dans l'équipe de Serpentard signifie être fort, être prêt à tout, avoir la rage de vaincre!

Les futures recrues buvaient ses paroles. Severus s'approcha craintivement. Il redoutait plus que tout Raymondin qui pouvait s'avérer violent et extrêmement cruel. Surtout depuis qu'il était Mangemort. Le Préfet_-_en_-_Chef vit un petit mouvement dans les gradins. Il tourna la tête et remarqua Mélusine, venue soutenir son petit ami, ou plutôt _obligée de faire bonne figure… _pensa le brun. Il l'observa quelques secondes et ne put réprimer un frisson lorsqu'il vit à quel point elle avait changé depuis la fin de leur 6ème année. Même s'il prenait un air dédaigneux lorsqu'elle n'était pas loin – surtout quand elle traînait avec la Sang de Bourbe – il l'appréciait. C'était une fille intelligente, vive, agréable, sérieuse, marrante et plutôt jolie… avant. Maintenant elle n'était plus qu'une ombre. La voix forte du batteur droit et Capitaine le fit sursauter:

_-_ Ravi de te voir parmi nous Rogue! Tu viens pour quel poste?

_-_ Attrapeur, répondit_-_il d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

_-_ Bien. Bon le déroulement de la sélection est la suivante. Chacun à votre tour vous devrez bloquer des souafles, puis poursuivre notre batteur gauche ici présent – Brutus Nott – même dans ses figures les plus périlleuses. Bien entendu toute chute est disqualifiante. Compris?

Tous hochèrent la tête plus ou moins rassurés et l'élève le plus à gauche de la ligne enfourcha son balai et alla se positionner devant les cercles. Raymondin en profita pour s'approcher de Severus.

_-_ Alors, depuis quand tu aimes le Quidditch? Demanda d'une voix amicale Lusignan.

Severus n'en revenait pas. Il ne l'avait pas méprisé, ne s'était pas moqué de lui comme il le faisait encore l'année auparavant . _Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?_ _Il se fout de moi? _Cependant, il n'exprima pas ses pensées et répondit le plus naturellement possible:

_-_ J'ai toujours aimé mais je n'avais pas vraiment la forme physique. Ni les moyens de m'acheter un balai… ajouta_-_t_-_il honteusement.

_-_ Pour le balai ça pouvait s'arranger, mais pour la forme physique c'est sûr que… Apparemment ton _stage_ t'a bien aidé.

C'est seulement à cet instant que Severus comprit. Il le considérait comme un des leurs… Un _Mangemort_… Il était partagé entre la fierté et la nausée. Il répondit un sobre "oui" semblant satisfaire Raymondin qui partit rejoindre ses coéquipiers, et regarda plus attentivement la _fière équipe des Serpents…_ Les titulaires de l'équipe étaient tous des garçons, étudiant en 5ème année au moins. Ceux venus tenter leur chance étaient également au moins en 5ème année, mais il y avait une fille parmi eux: Lana Rouergue, une 7ème année prête à tout. Severus frissonna en la voyant enfourcher son balai, l'air déterminé. Il avait du mal à imaginer qu'une fille puisse être Mangemort. _A moins qu'on dise Mangemorte…_ pensa le jeune homme. Puis, encore une fois, il chassa cette pensée exclusivement rhétorique et les images de son "stage" lui revinrent en mémoire… Dont une, celle d'une fille en train de démembrer un chat avec sa baguette, pendant une pause. Il s'était approché pour voir à qui appartenait ce rire cruel, et était resté immobile, surpris lorsque Lana avait tourné les yeux vers lui. Il avait fait demi_-_tour quand elle lui avait demandé en minaudant s'il voulait essayer, et était allé vomir ses tripes derrière un buisson, à l'abri des regards. Il ne devait pas se montrer faible, il ne devait surtout pas, sinon il risquait d'être _puni… _

Ces souvenirs lui soulevaient le cœur, et il faillit régurgiter son repas de midi mais il réussit à se maîtriser et à remettre son masque de froideur.

Il observa Lana voler et se dit que la place d'attrapeur lui échappait. Elle volait divinement bien, à la fois dynamique, puissante et légère. Elle était faite pour ça, pas lui. Il enfourcha tout de même son balai lorsque son tour vint. C'était le dernier à passer. C'est seulement après avoir pris place devant les trois cercles des buts qu'il remarqua les deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans le stade: Lily Evans et James Potter…

* * *

Après le départ de Rogue, James décida d'aller faire une petite sieste près du lac. C'était un des derniers beaux jours, autant en profiter! Il prit un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque de la salle des Préfets_-_en_-_Chef – Les vampires, clichés et vérités _-_ et se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers le lac, tout en chantonnant le dernier tube des Myxomatose. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de croiser Aurore à l'orée du bois, se dirigeant vers la forêt interdite. Il allait lui demander pourquoi elle allait dans cet endroit dangereux, _seule_, mais se dit que ce serait sûrement beaucoup plus amusant de le découvrir par lui_-_même. James sourit à cette perspective puis reprit sa route en direction du lac.

Il s'installa à proximité d'un arbre, afin de s'abriter dès qu'il commencerait à cuire. Il se doutait que Lily et lui n'avaient pas vraiment la même peau. Il ne savait pas si c'était lui ou le corps de sa camarade qui allait bronzer s'il s'exposait aux rayons du soleil et voulut en faire l'expérience. Après de nombreuses tergiversations, il décida d'éviter de prendre trop de risques inutiles… Il s'adossa donc au tronc du saule pleureur, sa cape calée contre son dos en guise de coussin, et commença la lecture du grimoire. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas la personne arriver derrière lui, silencieusement…

* * *

**Réponses aux review  
**  
- Hum bonjour à tous, moi c'est Lily, Préfète-en-Chef, et lui c'est Potter qui est juste joueur de Quidditch.

_-_ JUSTE ! je suis LE capitaine des Gryffondor ma jolie !

_-_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça tu risquerais de le regretter.

_-_ Ah bon ? et que vas_-_tu me faire, _ma jolie_ ?

SBLAFF

_- _Aïe !

_-_ Je t'avais prévenu ! Bon l'auteur nous a sommés Potter et moi (mais c'est encore moi qui vais faire tout le travail j'en suis sûre, quelle idée de me mettre avec ce fainéant… L'auteur aurait mieux fait de me mettre avec Aurore ou Rémus! M'enfin…) bref avec Potter on doit répondre à toutes vos review. Et il y en a !

_-_ Chimgrid vous remercie de laisser autant de petits mots quand vous lisez et elle remercie également ceux qui l'ont conseillée au sujet de son avance ou pas ! (enfin au sujet de la petite note du chapitre 10)

_-_ Merci Potter. Bon on commence avec **HELENE**. Chimgrid est ravie de voir que le système pour vous tenir au courant te plait. Et elle te rassure, non elle ne lâchera pas cette fic, c'est un peu comme un défi personnel. Mais elle avoue ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps à elle. Mais soyez rassurés, même si les chapitres sont longs à venir, ils viendront !

_-_ Et puis c'est une question de respect aussi !

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que t'y connais au respect Potter ?

_-_ Plus que tu ne le crois ! Bon **Ludi'**, Chimchim est vraiment contente que tu aies aimé sa fic au point de tout lire d'un coup et ne t'inquiète pas elle compte bien continuer. Et elle aussi elle aime cette idée d'échange de corps. Personnellement ça ne me dérange pas du tout mais c'est quand même pas facile…

_-_ Moi je DETESTE cette idée ! Dans le corps de Potter… quelle horreur ! En plus je me suis fait agresser 3 fois par des furies rien qu'en allant à la bibliothèque !

_-_ Normal avec mon sex appeal ! Par contre moi y'a juste cet abruti de Nott qui est venu me voir, ça change…

_-_ Pendant que tu penses (je comprends que ça te prenne du temps) je vais répondre à **Sushi**. Chimgrid a honte quand elle voit la date de tes review (début novembre _-__-_) et c'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi ! Chimgrid faire attendre tes lecteurs comme ça ! et ne fais pas croire que tu travailles !

_-_ Euh Lily si je répète que je suis désolée ça ira ? (ça c'est Chimgrid qui n'en mène pas large et qui a honte d'elle)

_-_ Hmmm

_-_ Mais j't'assure j'avais du travail et puis tout un tas de choses à faire !

_-_ Et pas de motivation.

_-_ Exactem… euh nan j'avais VRAIMENT pas le tps…

_- _Arrête ton char je peux lire les pensées maintenant comme tu viens de l'écrire !

_-_ Désolée…

_-_ Ca ira pour cette fois. Mais plus vite tu me remets dans mon corps mieux je me porterai !

_-_ Oui Lily…

_-_ Bref, **Sushi. **Merci pour ta review ! Et apparemment ce chapitre avec l'échange des corps a bien plu !  
_« trop fort le passage où James en Lily va se dévétir dans le dortoir lol j'imagine bien les yeux exorbité de Sirius et la bouche salivante Genre devait pensé: "une fille qui vient se mettre a nue de son pleins grès le rêve!" _Euh je ne comprends pas du tout ce que tu veux dire par là… Salut !

_-_ Lily, sois plus gentille avec les reviewer de chim, surtout ses amis ! Si tu veux je peux t'expliquer sa phrase ! En fait je suis rentré dans le dortoir sans savoir que j'étais toi et j'ai commencé à me déshabiller parce que c'est quand même plus pratique pour dormir (surtout quand on dort nu !) et donc…

_-_ C'est bon je vois merci…

_-_ T'es toute blanche, tu veux t'asseoir ?

_-_ hmmm

_-_ T'as pas l'air en forme, je prends la suite des review (que de jeunes filles héhéhé). **La****nnie**bin que dire à part que tu es charmante ? et que… ARGGG lâche moiiiiiiiii Lilyyyyyy

_-_ Alors sois plus sérieux et puis d'abord il me semble que Lannie a des vues sur un autre des Maraudeurs.

_-_ Rabat joie ! Bref Lannie si y'a encore des fautes c'est de ta faute, t'as qu'à mieux relire ! (et mieux choisir les mecs qui te plaisent non mais sans blague !).(note de la beta : nooon mais t'as qu'à pas faire de fautes aussi, je te rapelle que c'est toi qui écris , bon d'accord j'ai une petite préférence pour sirius, mais c'est parce qu'il a pris les devants par rapport à toi genre mademoiselle la diva lol ) Rogue ? Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu fous là ?

_-_ Je viens répondre à Ayako et je repars, j'ai une potion sur le feu. **Ayako** je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux que Potter ait son heure de gloire. Sinon comment ça je ne suis pas reluisant dans le chapitre précédent ? La faute à qui ça encore ? A l'auteur ! Mais quelle idée de me mettre à côté de ce… enfin de… de Potter quoi ! Merci pour cette proposition mais je n'ai nul besoin d'être consolé, vraiment toutes les mêmes… Ah et l'auteur te remercie pour ton avis qu'elle qualifie « d'éclairé » en ce qui concerne son rythme (je viens de lire cet avis et il me semble inutile mais bon elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Et puis après tout on peut pas trop lui en demander, elle est pas à Serpentard, elle)

_-_ HEYYY ! Rogue retourne à ta potion !

- Qu'est_-_ce que c'est susceptible un auteur… En tout cas Ayako elle te remercie encore pour ta review l'autre hystérique ! Allez salut !

_-_ Chuis pas hystérique…

Tout le monde ignore l'auteur en plein désarroi… C'est po gentil ça ! 

_-_ Maintenant que ce déchet humain est parti je vais pouvoir continuer !

_-_ Parle mieux de Severus ! puisque c'est comme ça JE continue et TU regardes les pros faire !

Cassie Black et Marco : Chim est ravie que ce chapitre vous ait plu parce qu'elle l'a trouvé très difficile à écrire. Pour l'échange de corps ça existait avant, elle n'a rien inventé, mais rien copié non plus. (ajout de dernière minute : elle vient de regarder _Code Quantum_, une série dont elle était fan quand elle était gamine, et se demande si inconsciemment cette idée d'échange de corps ne vient pas de là !)Pour les questions de fin de chapitre, ça lui a pris, comme ça, mais je crois qu'on peut pas lui en vouloir, l'excitation d'avoir fini un chapitre difficile provoque des hallucinations et rend paranoïaque. D'ailleurs Chimgrid si tu veux je connais une potion qui pourrait… 

_-_ Non merci ça ira Lily…

_-_ Comme tu voudras. Je devrais en proposer à Sybille tiens… J'y vais sur le champ, je crois qu'il faudrait commencer le traitement le plus tôt possible.

_-_ A tout à l'heure Lily ! et à moi les filles héhéhé ! **Little Psyche. **Moi aussi j'aime bien cette idée d'échange de corps mais c'est dommage que je ne puisse pas voir ce que les autres voient (notamment dans la douche héhéhé). Sinon je sais pas quelle tête on avait quand on a compris. Ah et je tiens à te signaler que nous ne sommes pas deux tourtereaux (mais ça ne saurait tarder, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres que je compte bien arriver à mes fins !). Chimgrid te fait un bisou.

- Bon **Lily Rose**… C'est très joli comme pseudo ! Si Lily et moi on a un fille plus tard on l'appellera comme ça ! – prend un air rêveur- Sinon Chim est ravie que sa fic te plaise et te remercie pour toutes tes review ! Effectivement tu peux plaindre Mélu, Lily, 'Mus et moi (enfin surtout Mélu parce que la pauvre elle va morfler d'après le script !alors que moi je )

- Héééééééééé rends moi çaaaaaa

- Euh désolé chim ! Tiens !

- Merci ! – L'auteur, une fois son script récupéré, se met à écrire frénétiquement dessus puis éclate d'un rire digne d'un grand méchant-

- Euh Chim ? Tu me fais peur…

- Mwahahahaha

- Bon j'vais faire comme si de rien n'était hein ! –coup d'œil désespéré et vain en direction du scénario-

**Lily Rose**, pour en revenir à toi, tu es la seule à aimer et préférer Derek ! lol au moins tu l'auras pour toi toute seule ! De toute façon moi y'a que ma Lily qui m'intéresse ! Pour leur bisou le jour de ta date d'anniversaire bin euh c'était fait exprès (si si bon ok t'es pas obligée de me croire lol). Pour Rogue, c'est juste avec Lily qu'il est un peu plus gentil (J'aime pas du tout le fait qu'ils vivent quasiment ensemble et qu'il lui fasse du gringue ce serpent visqueux !) T'inquiète pas il est toujours le même, mais moins aigri que dans 20 ans, c'est peut-être ça la différence avec le Rogue adulte ! (mais qui te dit qu'il est amoureux de Lily ?hm ok ça crève les yeux…Mais je pense avoir plus de chances que lui nan ?). Pour l'énigme du médaillon, Chimgrid est ravie que ça te plaise ! C'est quand même un peu le centre de cette fic lol. On s'en éloigne un peu dans les chapitres « omkeren » mais d'ici quelques chapitres on reviendra dessus. Elle s'est plutôt concentrée sur le mystère Aurore (Perso je suis pas plus avancé, et vous les lecteurs ?) et sur les pouvoirs de Lily. Pour le chapitre 6 c'est vrai que c'est pas gai (ma pauvre Lily…j'aime pas la voir triste…)mais c'est la vie ! Chim a essayé de dédramatiser un peu avec McGo au Quick, apparemment t'as aimé  . Sinon tiens ton avis a changé sur moi, tu commences à m'apprécier ! Mais pourquoi ? Tu trouves que j'avais un sale caractère avant ? Tu me vexes… Mais ce qui me fait plaisir c'est que tu trouves derek con ! Au moins on est d'accord ! Sale Poufsouffle !

- Jaloux !

- Oh Lily ! euh je répondais aux review .. kof kof ..

- Ca fait longtemps que t'es sur la même personne alors c'est moi qui vais la finir la demoiselle ! Arrête de draguer la première fille qui passe ! bref, **Lily Rose** (tiens c'est marrant qu'on s'appelle presque pareil). Pour Aurore tu dois être un peu plus avancée aujourd'hui (j'ai bien dit un peu parce que perso moi non plus je ne vois pas ce qu'elle peut être…). En tout cas j'aime beaucoup ton histoire adaptée de Disney et j'aimerais bien qu'elle embrasse Rémus ! Le pauvre a besoin de tendresse et il est fou amoureux d'elle !En tout cas chim me dit que t'as rien de bon et que tu risques pas de trouver ce qu'elle est ! (elle veut même pas me le dire à moi…)Et c'est pas parce qu'on a changé de corps avec Potter qu'on va rester ensemble 24h/24 !

- Ca y est tu me fais confiance Lily ?

- Finalement on va peut-être rester ensemble oui… En tout cas on espère te revoir au prochain chapitre Lily rose ! (C'est joli tiens, si j'ai une fille je l'appellerai comme ça !)

- Héhé

- Quoi encore Potter?

- Non je pensais juste qu'on avait plus de points communs que tu ne veux l'admettre ! Excuse moi mais les reviewer de Chimgrid m'attendent ! **Allaupi **Euh la suite est vite arrivée me dit l'auteur mais elle n'a pas du tout l'air convaincue. En tout cas elle est ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu et espère que tu te demandes encore plus ce qu'est aurore ! – Parcourt en vitesse la review- Youpiiiiiiiii Derek doit se faire évincer ! ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Mais comment tu sais ? L'auteur t'a dit ça ? Mais tu sais qu'elle aime bien donner des fausses pistes…En tout cas elle est ravie que tu trouves les persos humains, parce qu'elle trouve que ce n'est pas facile de ne pas en faire des supers héros ! Et elle te remercie pour ton avis sur son rythme (qui est super foireux… aïïe elle m'a tapéééééééééé !)

**  
- Patmol Potter. **Patmol ? mais c'est pas le surnom donné à Sirius ? Pourquoi tout le monde semble au courant sauf moi ?

- Parce que t'es pas un Maraudeur ma Lily !

- Je ne suis pas TA Lily ! Je ne suis la Lily de PERSONNE ! Bref pour te répondre Patmol Potter, je vois pas pourquoi tu as adoré qu'on ait échangé nos corps parce que je trouve pas ça drôle _du tout._

Sinon pour le vert du bracelet, ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Mais on en saura un peu plus plus tard ! (comme pour tout dans cette fic lol). Et t'inquiète pas pour la longueur de ta review, Chim te remercie déjà d'en laisser !

**Bruit de trompettes, tous les Maraudeurs ainsi que sev, Harry et Draco débarquent en hurlant « Booooooooooo »**

**- Bravoooo booboonette ! Tu es ma 100ème review ! En gros j'ai dépassé les 100 review et les 100 pages ! Et ça grâce à tous mes reviewers qui m'encouragent et me soutiennent ! Merci à tous !** C'est donc moi qui vais te répondre ! Pas grave pour la longueur de ta review ! et puis vive la chimie orga lol. En tout cas t'es pas la seule à avoir aimé l'échange de corps mais je ne sais pas si ça va faire avancer leur relation ! (enfin si je sais lol). Par contre ils ont échangé leur corps mais eux se voient comme ils sont ! c'est un peu compliqué mais comment dire… c'est comme s'ils avaient des hologrammes de l'autre qui les entouraient mais eux sont à l'intérieur ! tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Donc non James n'en a pas profitémais c'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait lol.

Pour ton Snape amoureux de Lily, on dirait bien ! C'est sûr qua ça va pas arranger la situation avec James mais bon j'y peux rien, le cœur ne se commande pas… Je sais qu'en ce moment on voit pas trop Sirius mais c'est pas lui le héros, c'est un perso secondaire… Jvais voir si je peux le mettre un peu plus dans les chapitres suivants mais c'est pas sûr ! Pour la relation entre Rémus et Aurore il faudrait qu'ils aient une petite discussion avant mais Rémus n'est vraiment pas prêt. Il faudrait qu'il soit plus sûr de lui…Sinon je désespère pas pour les review, c'était juste une crise passagère sur l'injustice de la répartition des review ! dès que c'est un slash paf t'as plein de review mais sinon c'est dur et encore moi jrâle pas !(et tu mdis que t'espère ne pas m'avoir choquée avec ta photo mais j'ai oublié ce que c'était lol). Je laisse la parole à Lily !

- Salut **Ambre Amberson ! **Chim est très flattée que tu aies lu sa fic plusieurs fois ! Pour le bisou avec Derek bin effectivement ça risque d'être compliqué vu que James est à ma place… Enfin on verra bien comment ça va se passer mais j'espère que l'auteur n'a pas osé penser à des choses pareilles !

- Si si j'y ai pensé mais tu verras seulement dans le prochain chapitre si ça se réalise héhéhé.

- hmpffff. Bref comme tu peux le voir elle compte pas s'arrêter d'écrire (dommage… Certains trucs pourraient ainsi être évités…). Pour tes réponses aux questions qu'elle a posées, je ne peux pas te répondre sur l'identité de mon ancêtre parce que je l'ai pas encore découverte ! Pour la signification des couleurs sur mon bracelet tu le découvrira au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de la fic ! pour le don, ton idée est tordue lol donc non ça vient pas de l'échange de corps vu que James est incapable de lire dans les pensées ! Il a déjà du mal à comprendre ce qu'on lui dit alors ce qu'on lui dit pas…

Dans ce chapitre tu as vu que quelqu'un d'autre avait découvert notre échange de corps, mais y'en aura-t-il d'autres ? Ca serait dangereux… Ah et chimgrid s'excuse pour la fausse joie causée par sa petite note mais te remercie d'avoir donné ton avis !et te souhaite également une bonne année (de voir la date de ta review elle a envie de se cacher dans un trou et de disparaître…). Mais elle ne va pas le faire hein chimgrid !

- Euh non non Lily…

- Sinon je m'occuperai de toi…

- Gloups ok… (Je sais à quel point elle est puissante moi … J'ai peur !)

- Bon les filles assez parlé, je vais répondre à la review de **Shana.** Bonjour Mademoiselle –sourire charmeur- chim t'excuse de ne pas l'avoir reviewée, elle est déjà ravie que tu la lises et a rougi de plaisir en lisant tes compliments ! La suite est longue à venir mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne laissera pas tomber cette fic ! encore merci ! et au prochain chapitre ! – clin d'œil faisant tomber 4 lectrices et l'auteur dans les pommes-

- Bon Potter arrête avec tes soi disant airs séducteurs ! Ca ne marche pas du tout regarde ! – Lily fait un large mouvement du bras révélant une hécatombe- enfin ça ne marche pas sur moi !

- Dommage..

- Pardon ?

- Non rien Lily ! Réponds à **Fred01** plutôt !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre Potter ! Si je réponds à fred01 c'est parce que JE le veux !

- Mais je…

- Tais toi ! Laisse moi parler à **Fred01** ! Chim te remercie et moi je me demande encore pourquoi cette idée d'échange de corps plait tant ! Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ça se voit que c'est pas vous qui êtes dans la peau d'un égocentrique narcissique !

- Hééééééé

- Bon je prends aussi **Petite Dilly** hein James !

- Euh oui fais ce que TU veux je m'en fiche jvais jouer avec le vif d'Or ! A plus !

- C'est ça qu'il s'en aille ce fainéant ! On sera beaucoup mieux entre gens sérieux ! Bref, **Petite dilly**, Chim aime toujours recevoir tes review parce que ce sont les rares qui sont constructives ! déjà je trouve que c'est sympa de l'avoir ménagée avec les points positifs de ses chapitres ! Pour les répliques de Potter à Nott lorsqu'il est dans mon corps, j'avoue qu'il s'est bien débrouillé ! En ce qui concerne les points négatifs : Chim avoue que le 8 est pas terrible mais il fallait une sorte de chapitre de transition et de nombreux éléments sont importants pour la suite même s'ils semblent anodins pour vous qui ne savez pas la suite lol. Pour ce qui est des histoires d'amours, à part celle que j'ai avec Derek je n'en vois pas d'autres…

- T'es sensée lire dans les esprits Lily, et t'es pas capable de voir ce qu'il se passe sous ton nez ? T'as pas vu qu'il y en avait d'autres ?

- Euh Rémus et Aurore ?

- Entre autres. Bon j'vais répondre moi-même parce que là on est mal barrés ! En gros il y a des histoires d'amour qui se sont créées pour venir à bout de mon scénario. Comment dire… elles étaient pas prévues à la base mais je dois passer par là pour avancer là où je veux aller ! Mais je suis d'accord, c'est pas forcément très fin…Mais c'est pas faute d'essayer lol. C'est bizarre que t'aime pas Lily, moi j'l'aime bien mais bon après, les goûts et les couleurs ! pour ce qui est de l'identifier au peu qu'on sait d'elle dans HP, justement on sait pas grand chose donc elle colle peut-être pas à l'idée que tu te fais d'elle mais pour moi le peu qu'on en voit c'est une fille courageuse (elle se sacrifie pour Harry quand même), forte, et ne se souciant pas de ce que pensent les autres (par exemple quand elle aide Sev). Pour les synonymes de Lily j'ai tenu compte de ta remarque mais je continue de mettre quelques « Rouge et Or » (parce que sinon on aurait vraiment beaucoup trop de « Lily »). En tout cas j'ai banni « La rousse ». Sinon tu me dis que « le point faible de cette histoire ce sont les personnages et la « mise en scène » ». Tu peux m'en dire plus stp ? Je dois creuser plus les persos ? Et pour la mise en scène ? Sinon en ce qui concerne le don de télépathie, aucun rapport avec le Mythe de Tirésias (je suis une inculte, je connais rien de tout ce que tu me dis à chaque fois lol). Pfiouuuu ça c'était de la réponse à une review ! En espérant te voir au prochain chapitre !

- Bon l'auteur a l'air fatiguée, je reprends les réponses aux review (et puis James fait mumuse, on va pas le déranger hein…). **Mephie, **apparement Chim n'a pas honte pour la fin sadique du chapitre 7. Et elle aime que tu aimes sa fic! Pour Rémus en serviette je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça…Pour ce qui est de James je ne vois pas en quoi je suis perdue si Rémus le conseille… au contraire ça ne peut que l'améliorer! En tout cas merci pour ta review, elle est ravie! (et ne veut pas te dire en qu'elle langue c'est "omkeren"!)

C'est bon je me suis bien amusé je continue avec **Helene84.**

Pas trop tôt, j'en ai marre de toujours faire tout le travail toute seule!

Gnagnagna… Bref Helene, merci d'avoir donné ton avis en ce qui concerne la bio de Chimgrid, lle a suivi ton avis. Et te souhaite bonne année aussi… (Elle est repartie se cacher mais cette fois Lily va la réconforter)

- **flo0o'z: **Merci d'adorer la fic de Lily et euh pour les un mois et demi… Raté… on n'est pas à 4mois près non?

Lily, le retour:

- J'ai encore raisonné Chimgrid, faut dire aussi que quand on voit la date de ses review… Bon** La folleuh**, merci d'avoir reviewé quasiment chaque chapitre! Et j'espère que l'auteur n'a pas lu ta review du chap 9, j'aimerais pas particulièrement que James en moi se fasse embrassé par Derek… Brrr… Et comment ça James m'aime parce que je lui résiste? Il aime surtout me faire ch…! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de petit joueur de quidditch? Et sinon, apparement tu te prends pour Pénélope… Et vu l'attente pour ce chapitre je me demandais: t'en es où de ta tapisserie? Lol allez au prochain chapitre! Enfin si l'auteur nous réengage!

- A moi Lily, je m'occupe des dernières filles, euh review! **Linoa anna potter** : merci d'avoir laissé des petits mots pour chaque chapitre! Bisous et on se téléphone pour …

- Potter, ton boulot UNIQUEMENT!

- Rabat-joie… Linaewen Ilca: Chim a suivi ton conseil vu qu'il était majoritaire! Et elle te remercie de ton soutien. En espérant te voir au prochain chapitre…

- Allez je finis les deux dernières Potter, tu peux retourner t'amuser.

- Mais…

_Elle l'ignore et continue:_

- **Missduval**, le mois et demi est légèrement dépassé /regard noir vers l'auteur qui s'enfuit de nouveau en courant/ mais toi tu n'auras pas attendu troooop longtemps. En tout cas Chimgrid est ravie que tu aimes l'énigme et te rassures, tu ne découvrira pas la clé avant l'épilogue! Allez, à la prochaine review! Et pour finir, **LolaBoop**, merci de ta review! Elle fait chaud au cœur (à l'auteur qui ne mérite pas d'être félicitée pour son retard)!

**Voilà, c'est fini! Mais ce genre de réponses aux review était particulier pour fêter ma 100ème review! Parce que c'est plus de boulot que des RAR classiques! Mais continuez de me donner votre avis, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et me motive pour la suite! Encore merci à tous!**


	11. Chap10 Omkeren partie 3

Vous ne rêvez pas! Ceci est bien le chapitre 10 du Secret des Evans environ un mois après le chapitre 9!

Bon par contre dans le genre poisse… Allez lire ma bio, j'ai pas envie de m'étaler (surtout j'ai envie de me coucher!). En gros j'ai pas pu avancer… et j'ai failli perdre ce chapitre! Bref il est là et je l'aime beaucoup! N'oubliez pas que quand je dis James, les gens voient Lily! Seuls Rémus et Aurore savent qu'ils ont échangé leur corps!

Je ne m'étalerai pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture!

Chimgrid

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 10 – Omkeren partie 3

_James s'adossa donc au tronc du saule pleureur, sa cape calée contre son dos en guise de coussin, et commença la lecture du grimoire. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas la personne arriver derrière lui, silencieusement…  
_Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule droite, et se redressa d'un bond, saisissant sa baguette afin de faire face à son adversaire. Adversaire qui n'était autre que Derek.

- Euh Lily, ça va ? demanda celui-ci inquiet.

- Oui oui, excuse-moi mais tu m'as surpris. Ze, surpriZE. Se reprit James en se rappelant qu'il était une fille et en insistant bien sur la dernière syllabe.

James tenta un sourire rassurant à défaut d'être rassuré. En effet, les lèvres de Derek s'approchaient inexorablement des siennes. Au moment fatidique, James recula brusquement et fut étrangement pris d'une quinte de toux.

- Lily? Tu es malade?

- Je crois que j'ai attrapé froid cette nuit, dans les couloirs. Répondit James entre deux "kof kof".

- Tu devrais rentrer, rétorqua Derek arborant un air anxieux. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton état normal. Je te raccompagne.

- Euh non je suis bien là, je profite du soleil. Après tout, bientôt nous serons en automne…

- Je vais rester avec toi.

_Réfléchis James réfléchis_… Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage de James. Il avait toujours été un très bon acteur. 

- Ne le prends pas pour toi Derek, mais je préfèrerais être un peu seule…

Derek parut surpris puis lui sourit en retour:

- D'accord, mais alors promets-moi que si quoi que ce soit ne va pas, si tu as besoin de présence, ou de câlins, tu viendras me voir.

James hésita un instant puis promit. Derek posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres – le Gryffondor se retint de ne pas mimer de violents et douloureux vomissements - puis s'éloigna en ne lâchant sa main qu'au dernier moment. Il se retourna plusieurs fois sur le chemin le menant à Poudlard puis disparut dans la grande bâtisse.

James soupira de soulagement. Et se remit à sa lecture. Après tout, ce livre était vraiment intéressant.

Absorbé par son ouvrage, il n'entendit pas Lily arriver et poser sa main sur son épaule. A croire que c'était devenu une manie!

Il soupira de soulagement et éclata d'un rire nerveux quand il vit qui l'avait rejoint.

Le regard stupéfait de Lily dévisagea James puis tenta d'analyser ce qu'il faisait de si important pour être aussi peu attentif aux alentours. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le grimoire posé au pied de l'arbre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander, étonnée :

- Tiens, tu lis des fois ?

Ce qui eut pour effet de calmer James immédiatement. Celui-ci fit comme si de rien n'était et demanda à Lily si elle était prête à apprendre les secrets les plus secrets du Quidditch.

- Pfff déjà ça fait deux fois « secrets » ! Et puis ce n'est pas si secret que ça ! S'exclama Lily, déjà exaspérée.

James, vexé, commença la leçon. Il expliqua les règles de base puis, une fois que Lily eut tout intégré, entreprit de lui expliquer quel entraînement il avait préparé :

- Bon après avoir fait plusieurs tours de terrain en volant pour s'échauffer, ils vont devoir slalomer sur leur balai en direction des buts entre des plots que tu auras fait apparaître. Là, tous devront mettre le souafle dans le cerceau. Ou du moins tenter. Car c'est également un entraînement pour Maïwenn, notre nouvelle gardienne.

Lily, concentrée, hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris tout en gardant le regard fixé sur le plan animé par Potter.

- Ensuite, comme nous avons deux nouvelles poursuiveuses, Tess et Isaure, il faut qu'elles apprennent à jouer en équipe. Donc tu vas leur préparer une sorte de parcours d'obstacles. Pendant qu'elles le feront, elles ne devront pas cesser de se lancer le souafle jusqu'aux cercles. Les batteurs (Sirius et Laurent Longdubat) se connaissent et ont déjà joué ensemble. Dis leur de ne laisser aucun cognard atteindre les poursuiveuses. C'est clair jusqu'à présent ?

- Oui

- Bien. Il va falloir également faire travailler Gaston, qui est attrapeur. Libère le vif d'or et dis lui de l'attraper, ça l'occupera. Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Tu as des questions ?

La jeune fille allait dire non mais elle se reprit :

- Euh oui. Tu es donc le troisième poursuiveur toi ?

- Bien vuuuuuu ! Se moqua James. Tu as compris qu'il y avait trois poursuiveurs et que j'étais donc le dernier non cité !

- Oui bon c'est bon… Se renfrogna Lily. Mais elle posa tout de même la question qui lui trottait dans la tête :

- Et euh je vais faire quoi pendant l'entraînement ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as qu'à dire que tu es malade ! Tu expliques à Sirius ce que je t'ai dit et tu restes dans les gradins. Si tu veux je resterai avec toi !

- Lily Evans dans les gradins en train de regarder un entraînement de Quidditch ? Parfaitement crédible !

- Bah, il fait beau. Je, euh… tu euh… enfin Lily peut très bien aller lire sur les gradins, au soleil.

- Tu veux me brûler ? S'inquiéta Lily.

James répondit, un air d'intense réflexion sur le visage et un doigt sur le menton :

- Bin justement maintenant que tu le dis je me demande si c'est toi ou moi qui prendrais un coup de soleil si…

- C'est moi andouille ! Le coupa brutalement Lily. A mon avis, si tout le monde voit mon corps, le soleil aussi… de toute façon je préfère éviter l'expérience ! Toi tu bronzes peut-être mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je ne suis pas brune comme toi mais rousse moi ! On arrive au stade, si tu veux tu m'accompagnes, mais après tu pars ! Va sous le saule ou à la bibliothèque, au moins CA, ça sera crédible !

James voulut riposter mais le souvenir de quelques gifles, enfin de plusieurs dizaines de gifles pour être exact, () lui vinrent soudain en mémoire et il acquiesça en grommelant, n'osant contredire Lily qui semblait au top de sa forme.

Il bouillonnait de devoir laisser Lily faire l'entraînement à sa place mais il n'avait pas le choix._ Bon dieu elle ne comprenait rien au Quidditch y'a dix minutes ! comment peut- elle s'en sortir ?_

- Je me débrouillerai du mieux que je pourrai James.

- Je n'ai…

- Rien dit oui je sais ! Mais c'était juste une affirmation! Je ferai vraiment de mon mieux, je te le promets. Oh mais ils sont déjà en train de voler ? Je suis en retard ?

Le brun mit ses mains en visière au dessus de ses yeux afin de ne pas être trop gêné par le soleil. Il serra le poing et jura lorsqu'il reconnut des élèves de Serpentard.

- Lily ça s'annonce moins facile que prévu… Les Serpents sont apparemment déjà sur le terrain en train de sélectionner des joueurs… C'est donc pour ça que Rogue avait un balai tout à l'heure…

- Rogue ? Un balai ? Tu es sûr que ça va James ? Tu as du trop rester au soleil ça m'inqui…

- Non je t'assure ! Bon tes petits protégés sont déjà en train de voler, c'est bien. Par contre il va vraiment falloir que tu fasses attention aux Serpentards, Lily.

James s'arrêta, fit volte-face et saisit Lily par les épaules. Il n'arrivait pas à masquer son inquiétude.

- Lily promets-moi de faire attention. Ne leur tourne pas le dos, aie toujours un œil sur eux. Tu ne dois surtout pas relâcher ton attention ! VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Ces derniers mots, quasiment criés, firent sursauter la jeune fille qui hocha la tête affirmativement.

- Bon on arrive, je rentre avec toi pour te montrer où sont les vestiaires et je file. Mais je vais rester à proximité du stade, au cas où…

C'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent ensemble dans le stade, manquant de faire tomber Severus de son balai.

James expliqua en vitesse à Lily comment rejoindre les vestiaires tandis qu'elle était acclamée par les joueurs de Gryffondor. Un peu anxieuse, elle jeta un regard circulaire sur le stade et les gradins. A sa grande surprise, elle aperçut Mélusine. _Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici !_ , puis Raymondin. _Aaaaah…_

Après avoir chuchoté quelques mots à l'oreille de James, celui-ci partit tandis qu'elle allait enfiler sa robe de Quidditch.

* * *

Severus faillit tomber de son balai lorsqu'il vit James entrer dans le stade. Accompagné de Lily. _Lily ?_ Lily qui détestait « ce sport de macho » comme elle se plaisait à le dire. 

_Serait-il possible qu'effectivement tous les deux soient…_ A cette idée, Severus secoua la tête comme pour éclaircir ses pensées. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais devant la Préfète-en-Chef, il savait qu'elle était loyale et qu'elle ne tromperait jamais son petit ami. Ses pensées dignes d'un roman à l'eau de rose lui firent manquer deux buts. Raymondin se fit un plaisir de le tirer de sa rêverie :

- Rogue ! Tu es censé garder les cercles ! Réveille-toi ou pars tout de suite !

Le jeune homme tenta de se concentrer de nouveau sur le jeu mais la tâche s'avéra difficile, sa concentration se faisait baffer par des « _mais que fait Lily ICI ! »_. Elle devint même impossible lorsqu'il vit Derek s'approcher de Mélusine par l'arrière des gradins. Sous le nez de Raymondin ! Décidément, Poudlard et ses habitants étaient détraqués ces derniers temps!

Il décida qu'il avait fini de se ridiculiser et descendit sur la terre ferme.

- Désolé, mais gardien c'est vraiment pas pour moi… Attrapeur oui mais pas gardien…

- Mais c'est Lana qui sera attrapeur. Par contre toi…

Rogue, honteux, baissa la tête et fixa le bout de ses chaussures, attendant les moqueries du Capitaine des Vert et Argent. Il rentra la tête dans ses épaules lorsque Lusignan commença à parler.

- Rogue, toi t'es plutôt… un intellectuel non ?

Surpris de ces paroles, Severus répondit par l'affirmative sans vraiment le vouloir.

- Je pense qu'on pourrait te trouver une place… de stratège par exemple. Ca t'irait ? Je suis sûr qu'avec l'équipe qu'on a et toi en stratège on pourrait gagner. T'acceptes ?

Le ton de Lusignan était sans réplique. Le Capitaine et son nouveau stratège se serrèrent la main et la nouvelle équipe de Serpentard rejoignit les vestiaires.

Puis ils sortirent tous, munis de leurs uniformes brodés à leur nom, Mélusine les rejoignit sur le terrain, l'air troublé, et ils rejoignirent la salle commune des Verts et Argent afin de fêter ça.

* * *

Comme l'avait prévu James, Sirius fut surpris que le Capitaine ne participe pas au premier entraînement de la saison mais ce fut avec délectation qu'il accepta de le seconder. Finalement, tout se passa bien: Les Serpentards avaient quitté le terrain lorsqu'ils débutèrent; Lily parvint à diriger les joueurs comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie, faisant de grands gestes et suant sous le soleil de septembre; et les nouvelles recrues s'avéraient encore meilleures que ce qu'elles avaient laissé paraître lors des sélections. 

Après deux heures d'effort, Lily et les joueurs de Gryffondor rejoignirent les vestiaires. Mais un nouveau problème se posa à elle : la douche. Ne pouvant s'y soustraire, elle se lava le plus rapidement possible sans jeter un seul regard à ses coéquipiers qui, heureux d'un si bon entraînement et confiants pour la coupe, semblaient vouloir chanter des paillardes à tue-tête le restant de la nuit sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Elle rougit en entendant les paroles des chansons et s'empressa de s'habiller. Elle allait franchir la porte lorsqu'une main mouillée l'attrapa par le bras et qu'une voix véritablement inquiète lui demanda:

- James, mon vieux, je vois bien que t'es pas dans ton assiette. T'as pas joué au Quidditch, ni chanté avec nous… Sans compter ton air fatigué et ton manque évident d'enthousiasme devant les blagues que nous voulons faire. Ecoute, t'es mon meilleur ami, on vit ensemble, alors si jamais t'as un problème j'aimerais que tu m'en parles. Enfin, si tu veux et si tu as confiance en moi…

Sirius avait ajouté ces derniers mots en baissant la tête d'un air triste. Lily était touchée par ses paroles. Elle ne pensait pas qu'une telle amitié existait entre les deux garçons, et que même Sirius pouvait être sérieux pour les sujets importants. Elle fit un geste en sa direction. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il était… nu. Entièrement nu. _Ne regarde pas plus bas Lily, concentre toi sur ce que tu dois lui dire… Ne regarde pas… Ouaaaah! Rooh Lily, je t'avais pourtant prévenu ! maaais eeeuh… Chut ! Relève la tête ma vieille et pense à McGo en kilt!_

Cette dernière pensée calma la jeune fille qui put enfin articuler:

- Euh, merci Sirius. Pour le moment je ne peux rien dire mais je te promets que Jam euh que je t'en parlerai plus tard.

- James? Tu m'inquiètes vraiment… On dirait que tu souffres d'un dédoublement de personnalité… Tu n'es plus toi-même depuis quelques jours.

- Merci Docteur Freud mais ça ira pour aujourd'hui! Répliqua Lily d'un ton joyeux, soulagée que le brun ne se doute de rien.

- Qui?

- Un moldu, laisse tomber.

- Un mol… Le regard de Sirius s'éclaira:

- Oh mais je crois comprendre! Ses yeux pétillaient.

- Comprendre quoi? Demanda Lily sur le qui-vive.

- Tu es amoureu - euuuuux! Commença à chantonner Sirius en tournant autour de Lily.

Celle-ci embarrassée lui demanda d'arrêter et lui rappela qu'il était nu.

- Et en plus ça te rend pudique! Mais si ça te gêne tant, Monsieur-je-peux-plus-prendre-une-douche-du-jour-au-lendemain, je vais enfiler un truc.

Lily se tourna afin de laisser le brun s'habiller. Les autres garçons de l'équipe partirent en saluant bruyamment leur Capitaine.

- James!

(Presque) automatiquement la Préfète-en-Chef se retourna. Et dut s'asseoir.

- Alors? Comment tu trouves mon string Gryffondor? Marrant non?

Le string en question était bien entendu rouge. Un lion dressé et rugissant ornait le petit bout de tissu. Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser que Sirius était sûrement gay. Après tout, il multipliait les conquêtes féminines mais n'avait jamais réussi à en garder une plus de deux semaines. Néanmoins, Lily dut couper court à ses réflexions, le brun attendant visiblement une réponse:

- Euh oui oui c'est sympa… Mais euh c'est pas trop… inconfortable? La jeune fille ne trouvait déjà pas ça très agréable à porter en étant une fille, alors un garçon… _Mais où peut-il bien mettre tout son bazar?_

- Bah, on s'y fait! Tu crois que ça plaira aux filles?

Un mec en string? Beurk! Mais peut-être que les gays apprécient… 

_- _A vrai dire j'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas une fille hein! Lily se retint de rire. Tout était si… irréel!

- Oui d'ailleurs en parlant de filles: t'es amoureux? Sirius ne semblait pas facile à perdre. Il en revenait toujours au sujet qui l'intéressait, un peu comme un chat retombe sur ses pattes.

Lily ne sachant rien de la vie sentimentale de James se mordit intérieurement les doigts. Elle aurait du lui demander s'il avait une petite amie. En général, ça se voyait. Disons que ses copines étaient assez… démonstratives. Mais qui sait? Peut-être que quand il était vraiment amoureux il préférait rester discret?

Lily soupira et répondit:

- Je ne sais pas… Elle avait choisi de jouer la carte de la prudence.

- C'est Evans, avoue!

La jeune fille était trop surprise pour répondre. Elle pensait que James se moquait d'elle lorsqu'il jouait les amoureux transis. Ils étaient tellement différents tous les deux! Et elle était tellement… peu populaire contrairement à lui… Sirius continua son monologue, un air de profonde réflexion plissant son front:

- Tu vas me dire elle est plutôt mignonne! Et bien foutue! Et intelligente, peut-être même un peu trop… Elle ne serait pas aussi coincée, je crois que j'en aurais bien fait mon quatre heures. Rémus est un sacré veinard! Il l'a embrassée et sûrement plus, après tout des fois il part des nuits entières, je suis certain que c'est avec elle! Elle cache bien son jeu miss j'applique-le-règlement-à-la-lettre! Finalement elle est peut-être pas si coincée qu'on le dit.

Après un court silence, le brun ajouta d'un air songeur:

- Et puis Aurore et Moony, c'est pour bientôt! A croire que le côté timide marche mieux en ce moment que le "joueur de Quidditch trop beau trop cool".

- Ne parle pas de Lily comme ça, s'énerva Lily entre ses dents, légèrement en retard. C'est la réaction que semblait attendre Sirius, car une fois qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots, il s'exclama:

- Oula c'est la première fois qu'une fille réussit le "provoc'-test" avec toi! Jamsie t'es amoureux mon vieux! Et ferme la bouche tu vas avaler le vif d'or! Bon, tu viens? Il fait faim.

Lily suivit Sirius hors des vestiaires mécaniquement. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le brun s'était rhabillé en parlant. Sirius ne dit rien durant tout le trajet. Il se contentait de jeter des coups d'œil en douce à Lily en souriant bêtement. Lily rompit le silence:

- Sirius?

- Hmmm?

- Le string, c'est pour du vrai?

- C'était la première phase de l'opération "faire réagir James". Raté.

De nouveau, le silence s'installa, vite brisé par un puissant éclat de rire. Les nerfs de Lily lâchaient pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, mais d'une façon beaucoup plus agréable. Le rire de son ami commença par faire sourire Sirius de bonheur puis lui aussi se mit à rire. Tous les deux étaient littéralement pliés en deux, se tenant les côtes, les larmes aux yeux. Ils se calmèrent enfin et pénétrèrent dans le château, bras dessus bras dessous.

- Merci Patmol… Murmura Lily.

- De rien Cornedrue.

* * *

James était inquiet. Tous les joueurs étaient revenus depuis au moins dix minutes mais Lily et Sirius n'avaient toujours pas passé les portes de la grande salle. 

_Peut-être a-t-il tout découvert? Il va m'en vouloir de ne lui avoir rien dit! Ou pire, il va faire exprès de faire des sous-entendus bien lourds!_

- James, ça va? Lui chuchota Rémus à l'oreille, ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Oui mais c'est bizarre qu'ils ne soient pas encore là…

- Je pense que Sirius voulait avoir une petite discussion avec toi…

- Espérons que Lily s'en soit bien tirée.

James acquiesça en grognant. Les deux Gryffondors qu'il attendait firent leur apparition entre deux fourchettes de petits pois. Le brun était soulagé mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Après tout, pourquoi Evans se serait inquiétée d'un petit retard des deux Maraudeurs les plus arrogants? Cependant, son expression changea lorsqu'il remarqua le bras de Sirius passé autour des épaules de Lily. Lui aurait-elle tout dit? Et pourquoi tant de complicité? L'évidence le rattrapa: Sirius était complice avec James, pas avec Lily. D'ailleurs, son ami aimait bien le tenir de cette façon pour lui rappeler qu'il faisait une tête de plus que lui! James rangea son inquiétude et sa jalousie au placard puis se resservit en pommes dauphines. C'était bien meilleur que les petits pois et plus facile à manger. Et puis après tout, c'est peut-être son corps à lui qui grossirait (enfin non qui ne grossirait pas justement!), pas celui de Lily. Il arrêta de se poser des questions, se disant que si Lily le giflait après avoir réintégré son corps, il aurait sa réponse.

Le repas se déroula normalement. Les Maraudeurs, accompagnés de Lily et Aurore, quittèrent la table afin de rejoindre leurs quartiers. Aurore profita d'être en retrait du groupe pour questionner Lily sur ses intentions:

- Tu comptes aller dans la salle aux légende ce soir?

- Oui, mais avant il faut que j'arrive à prévenir James. Je compte y aller après le couvre feu, ce sera plus tranquille.

- Je peux le dire à Rémus qui le dira à James, ça serait plus discret.

- Rémus? Remarqua Lily avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Oui Rémus! C'est le seul normal de la bande non? Et puis avec lui au moins je peux discuter de livres, tout ça… Répondit la jeune fille sur la défensive.

- Parce que quand vous vous voyez tous les deux vous discutez _vraiment _de livres?

- Bien sûr! Tu crois quoi? Demanda Aurore rougissante.

- Oh rien rien…

- Il ne se passe rien entre Rémus et moi!

- Du moins, pour le moment!

- Mais arrête!

- C'est marrant, c'est la première fois que tu rougis pour un garçon. Ca te va très bien d'ailleurs Minauda Lily. Puis, ne voulant pas gêner son amie plus longtemps, la Préfète-en-Chef revint au sujet initial:

- D'accord donc dis lui 23h. Quoique… J'aimerais en savoir plus sur le médaillon. Je ferais peut être mieux d'y aller maintenant et qu'il me rejoigne après.

- Ca peut être une idée. Je peux t'aider si tu veux! Répondit Aurore comme si de rien n'était.

- Volontiers! Tu peux récupérer le grimoire dans le dortoir ainsi que la cape repousse-moldus et me rejoindre?

- Pas de problème. Tiens, tourne là, tu prendras l'escalier dérobé situé près du tableau du bourreau puis tu reconnaîtras le chemin. Ca ira?

- Je pense que oui! Merci pour tout.

Après le départ de Lily, Aurore s'empressa de faire la commission à James ce qui fut simple: il se tenait légèrement en arrière de Peter et Sirius, au côté de Rémus. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'intermédiaire. Les deux adolescents tinrent à accompagner la jeune fille. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas grand chose d'autre à faire.

* * *

Lily était tellement concentrée sur son médaillon qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle des légendes grincer. 

- Alors, tu as avancé? Demanda Aurore en s'installant près de son amie.

- Non, j'attendais le grimoire. Mais? Tu l'as oublié?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est James qui le porte, autant qu'il serve à quelque chose ce garçon! Plaisanta la petite blonde en adressant un clin d'œil à Lily.

James, trop heureux de voir que son cadeau était utile à sa douce, ne s'offusqua même pas.

- Quant à moi, je t'ai amené la cape repousse-moldus ainsi que son mode d'emploi. Ca servira sûrement pour le retour. Ajouta Rémus qui venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce.

- Merci 'Mus!

* * *

Lily, aidée de Rémus et Aurore, se mit au travail. Elle leur montra quelle rune lui avait fait penser à la rune moderne signifiant "pouvoir" lors de leur premier cours de l'année. Ses amis trouvèrent qu'effectivement la ressemblance était troublante. Les deux symboles semblaient similaires. Tous deux étaient constitués de deux barres verticales reliées entre elles à leur sommet par une barre horizontale, mais la rune du médaillon avait une barre horizontale en plus, au milieu des deux barres verticales. 

- Aurore, questionna Lily, les runes ont-elles évolué au cours des siècles?

- Bien sûr, c'est comme l'écriture! Certains signes sont restés identiques, d'autres ont évolué en perdant ou gagnant des traits et d'autres encore sont totalement différents du signe leur correspondant maintenant.

A ces mots, Lily se renfrogna.

- Espérons que les signes de ton pendentif sont assez semblables aux runes modernes ma Leeloo, sinon… Murmura Rémus.

- Regarde, aucun de ces symboles ne me dit quelque chose. Pourtant on en a beaucoup appris en cours… Il y a juste celui-là, qui veut dire échanger, et celui-ci qui signifie pouvoir…

- Je peux vous aider? Demanda James qui semblait s'ennuyer.

- Ecoute, je te laisse mon médaillon, le grimoire, et tu regardes si les runes semblent correspondre! J'en ai assez moi! S'énerva Lily subitement, jetant son médaillon à terre.

- Tu viens à peine de commencer!

- Et alors Potter!

La voix hargneuse de la Préfète-en-Chef dissuada James de répondre de travers.

- Hem, non, rien…

James s'attela à la tâche, aidé de Rémus.

Lily se leva et s'assit auprès d'Aurore.

- Aurore? Tu pourrais m'aider à canaliser mon nouveau pouvoir s'il te plait?

- Tu es sûre? Il te faudra de la concentration, et c'est assez fatigant.

- Oui, plus vite je trouverai le moyen d'arrêter ces voix, mieux ce sera.

- Bien. Mais dès que tu es fatiguée, on arrête. Tu n'as pas le choix. JE décide.

Lily hocha timidement la tête et la leçon débuta.

- Tu dois te concentrer, c'est un peu comme de l'occlumancie sauf que tu as un avantage: les voix ne veulent pas à tout prix entrer dans ton esprit. Pour commencer, tu vas fixer… euh… Lily s'adressa à James: Tiens James, pose le médaillon au sol s'il te plait, merci. Puis elle se retourna vers son amie: Donc, Lily, tu fixes ton médaillon. Ne pense plus à rien d'autre. Je reste à côté de toi. Essaie d'entendre mes pensées le plus faiblement possible. C'est quand tu veux.

Lily regarda le médaillon. Elle entendait Aurore aussi distinctement que si elle lui parlait à l'oreille, puis la salle autour d'elle devint floue. La voix de son amie faiblissait. Les yeux de Lily commençaient à la piquer. Maintenant, même l'air autour du médaillon semblait flou. Flou et… vert? La jeune fille plissa les yeux comme pour s'assurer de ce qu'elle voyait. Mais le nuage vert entourant le pendentif s'étendait. De petites nervures noires apparaissaient et semblaient se développer très rapidement. Lily paniqua. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du bijou, pourtant elle sentait qu'il le fallait. La seule solution qu'elle trouva fut de fermer les yeux.

- Lily? Lily ça va?

La voix d'Aurore était distante. Le visage inquiet de James apparut, cachant partiellement celui de Rémus.

- Ne me dites pas que je me suis _encore_ évanouie! J'ai l'impression d'être l'héroïne d'un mauvais roman…

- Pas tout à fait… Tu étais dans une sorte de transe. Tes yeux étaient ouverts. Tu étais tellement concentrée que tu ne m'as pas entendue te dire d'arrêter. Tes pupilles se sont dilatées d'un coup puis tu as fermé les yeux, très fort. Tu ne répondais à aucun appel, ni même quand nous te touchions. Je suis désolée mais j'ai dû te gifler.

Lily remercia Aurore, l'air perdue. Cette dernière s'étonna d'être remerciée pour l'avoir giflée mais après tout… Lily continua d'une voix lointaine:

- C'est le médaillon, je n'arrivais pas à en détacher mon regard. C'est comme s'il avait… une aura! C'est tout à fait ça! Mais une aura qui s'étendait sans cesse… Elle était verte avec des zébrures noires. A un moment, j'ai cru qu'elle était vivante et que les lignes noires voulaient m'atteindre.

Lily releva son visage vers Aurore, afin de la questionner sur cette étrange vision:

- Je ne savais pas que les objets avaient une aura. Mais? Ca va?

Une réponse négative s'imposait: Aurore était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, les lèvres pincées. Elle ne cessait de se tordre les mains.

- Magie noire. Les objets n'ont pas d'aura. Sauf s'ils sont maudits.

- Maudits?

Aurore, malgré l'angoisse qui semblait l'assaillir, continua son explication:

- Lorsqu'on prononce une malédiction sur une personne, tout ce que représente vraiment cette personne est maudit… et s'entoure de l'aura du sorcier qui maudit. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été claire.

- Un membre de ma famille a été maudit? Je comprend mieux…

- Tu comprends mieux quoi? Demanda James qui voulait participer à la conversation lui aussi.

- Pourquoi dans sa lettre, mon père me conseillait de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus sur mon ancêtre sorcier.

Voyant le visage de sa meilleure amie se fermer, Rémus tenta une manœuvre de diversion qui échoua lamentablement:

- Lily, tu dois être exténuée, on devrait renter. Il est près de minuit.

Lily rétorqua d'une voix ferme:

- Non, écoute, on est venu ici pour une raison bien précise. James, apporte le médaillon, veux-tu? Et installe-toi en face de moi.

James obtempéra et ne dit mot tandis que Lily attachait sa chaîne d'argent autour de son cou.

- Cette fois, je compte bien récupérer mon corps. Bon, si tu es prêt…

Lily n'attendit pas la réponse de James. Elle regardait anxieusement le médaillon qu'elle tenait dans le creux de sa main.

Elle respira profondément et cria de toute ses forces, de toute la tension accumulée en elle depuis la rentrée:

- _Omkeren!_

Aussitôt, les yeux de la jeune fille projetèrent un éclair flamboyant, semblable à la première fois, mais plus intense encore. Elle fut projetée en arrière et sa tête heurta sèchement le sol tandis que l'éclair se transformait en un serpent à deux tête qui les entoura, James et elle.

* * *

**Avant les RAR, voilà un petit passage bonus: Ce à quoi vous avez échappé:**

Il y avait pire que Sirius en string: une soirée beuverie! Enjoy lol.

_Lily rétorqua d'une voix ferme:_

_- Non, écoute, on est venu ici pour une raison bien précise. James, apporte le médaillon, veux-tu? Et installe-toi en face de moi._

_James obtempéra et ne dit mot tandis que Lily attachait sa chaîne d'argent autour de son cou._

_- Cette fois, je compte bien récupérer mon corps. Bon, si tu es prêt… _

_Lily n'attendit pas la réponse de James. Elle regardait anxieusement le médaillon qu'elle tenait dans le creux de sa main._

_Elle respira profondément et … sursauta lorsque Sirius et Peter entrèrent avec pertes et fracas. Tous deux avaient la cravate de travers et la chemise déboutonnée. Ils tenaient une bièraubeurre dans chaque main._

_- Zalut la combagnnnnie! Hoqueta Sirius entre deux gorgées du breuvage._

_- Oué hic, balut la comzagnie! Répéta Peter en bon toutou qu'il était (NdA: si c'est pas paradoxal ça!)._

_- Vous zabez pas qui on a croisé – hips- en arrivant?_

_Lily n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravie de cette interruption et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir savoir qui ils avaient croisé en arrivant:_

_- Bon Black t'es bien gentil mais tes histoires éthyliques on s'en fout alors tu prends ton copain et tu rentres gentiment dans ton dortoir ok?_

_Ce qui ne sembla pas émouvoir Sirius le moins du monde:_

_- Bin qu'est-ce qui te brends Dzames, d'habitrude tu picoles avec nous mais en ce bobent…_

_Entre temps, Peter était parti cuver dans un coin de la pièce. Sirius sembla changer de cible:_

_- Oh Blily tu es là zoci? Un beu de bièraubeurre? Ou beut-être que tu bréfères le Fire Whiskey? Ze t'ai déjà mit-bit-DIT que tu étais une bagnifique fifille? Ajouta-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules._

_James, toujours bloqué dans le corps de Lily, ne savait plus quoi faire. Lily, elle, n'appréciait pas vraiment de voir les pattes de Sirius sur son corps à elle._

_- Dzames a bas saizzzi sa chanze abec toi. Une fille gomme toi faut pas la laisser! Zai bien zenvi de tfaire un pti bibi! Baragouina-t-il en faisant une bouche en cul de poule semblant signifier "embrasse-moi"._

_James ne put s'empêcher de penser: "Sale traître!" en entendant ces paroles. Puis il se décida à réagir:_

_- Euh Sirius tu es saoûl, tu ferais mieux de rentrer. Tenta James en repoussant le visage du chien._

_- Fais bas ta farouche Lily. On sait tous que Rémus et toi bous…_

_- Hey! Protesta le loup-garou, ce qui passa tout à fait inaperçu._

_- Allez Lily, juste un pti bibi, ça mfera plaizir... Bibiiii!_

_- Sirius arrête ça! Non! Arrête! T'es bourré, c'est moi James, ton meilleur pote, je suis pas Lily! Arr…_

_Et il le fit: Sirius roula la pelle du siècle à son meilleur ami, pensant que c'était Lily. James ne reprit son souffle que lorsque Sirius le lâcha pour aller vomir un peu plus loin. Son haleine chargée telle celle d'un étudiant en dentaire de retour d'un barathon faillit faire tourner James de l'œil, mais il se reprit. Il s'était déjà fait embrasser par son meilleur ami devant la fille qu'il aimait, il n'allait pas en plus tomber dans les pommes! Il reprit contenance en lissant sa robe de sorcier. Il sourit à Lily et celle-ci pouffa, la main devant le visage. Elle éclata ouvertement de rire lorsque Sirius déclara:_

_- Putain, j'vais avoir la gueule de bois demain…_

_Puis il s'endormit debout, la tête contre le mur._

Voilà, encore désolée, mais on a bien trippé avec sushi! D'ailleurs elle a illustré ce passage (ainsi que l'échange des corps du chapitre 8) sur son site, rubrique fanart, mes fanarts: sushiland.celeonet.fr/ Harry-Potter. Htm (sans w w w devant). Enfin ils ne sont pas encore en ligne mais passez voir régulièrement et ils y seront! En tout cas ils valent le coup d'être vus alors soyez patients!

**Réponses aux review:**

Titecote: Merci mais comme tu as pu le constater le prologue est suivi de 10 chapitres lol. J'espère que tu les auras trouvé

Zzap: Bisoir! Oui je sais c'est compliqué mais tu vois c'est fini lol. En tout cas je peux te dire que c'était super chaud à écrire, du moins au début! Sinon pour le pendentif de Lily, il livrera ses derniers secrets dans l'épilogue! Hééé oui! Pour le bracelet, dans pas longtemps je pense! Voilà! En espérant te voir dans les prochaines review!

Zabou: Merci pour tes 2 review. Me dire que ma fic et mes persos sont cohérents et un des plus beaux compliments que tu pouvais me faire! Parce que j'essaie de rester plutôt réaliste (même si parfois je dérape lol)! Encore merci!

Lannie: Oui bin écoute j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu lol! Pour la mise en page bin je verrai plus tard, là j'ai la flème! Tu mdiras pour les fautes hein!

Ladybird: Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Pour le pendentif tu auras le fin mot de l'histoire dans l'épilogue! Pour les couples, Rémus/Aurore ca va doucement mais au moins ça avance, James/Lily bin c'est pas pour tout de suite lol.

La Folleuh: je pourrai avoir une tapisserie pour mon salon aussi? Sinon mon mois de délai est pas trop dépassé, t'as vu un peu, la classe non? Lol. Et Aurore n'est PAS un vampire, ça serait trop simple! Et TOC! Et pis c'est ma fic donc c'est moi qui décide!

Patmolpotter: Merci pour ta review! Alors a mon avis Lily et le Quidditch c'était juste pour maintenant, elle préfère regarder que participer! Pour le prof de DCFM il sait pour le changement de corps et pour Aurore mais on ne sait pas encore s'il sait pour Rémus, mais d'après leurs conclusions, il semblerait que non (relis le chapitre9!). Sinon, tu as vu Derek. Mais n'oublie pas que le temps durant lequel leurs corps ont été échangés est très court! Pas plus d'un jour ou deux! Lily et Derek ne sont pas scotchés! Enfin bon tu l'as vu. Et désolée, mais le changement de corps c'est fini! Bisous.

Sushiland: Merciiiiiiiiii lol. Je te filerai des sushi au saumon si tu veux lol. Sinon tu es contente de la scène bonus? Tout ça a cause de toi lol. Plus sérieusement, Rémus est vraiment idéal et Aurore très bizarre lol. Mais j'en dirai pas plus!

Allaupi: Merci! Et pour la RAR de la dernière fois, je le referai pas de sitôt, c'est très long! Pour Sev et le Quidditch, maintenant tu sais ce qu'il fait! Par contre Lily et James n'ont pas pu profiter de leur changement de corps vu qu'ils se voient tels qu'ils sont (c'est comme un hologramme). Pour Aurore pas de nouvelles révélations avant quelques chapitres!

Yami Aku: Merci! Pour les patronus, ça a son importance. Mais je n'en dis pas plus! Pour Sev c'est vrai que le pauvre… Raaaa calin sev! Allez, Kisu!

**POV différents dans le prochain chapitre! Pas très gai mais bon il faut bien de temps en temps!**

**Par contre il mettra plus d'un mois à venir je pense vu que je suis en pleines révisions pour mes rattrapages! Encore désolée!**

**Et siouplé, une tite review me ferait bien plaisir! **

**ZouX à tous!**

**Chimgrid**


	12. Chap11 Octobre

Bonjour bonjour ! Ce chapitre arrive un mois et demi après le précédent alors que je vous avais dit un mois mais avouez que c'est pas trop mal non ? Surtout si on tient compte du fait qu'entre temps je me suis faite opérer (des amygdales, rien de grave lol) ce qui m'a empêché d'écrire pendent une semaine pour cause de grosses douleurs et grooooosse fatigue, et que j'ai eu ma rentrée ! J'espère que je resterai dans ce genre de délais pour le prochain chapitre ! Je vais essayer de le commencer aujourd'hui. Enfin, si j'ai le temps car j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce premier dimanche de rentrée (eh oui, déjà…). Ah et y'a un pb de mise en page, ça veut pas me marquer mes alinéas... Désolée!

**Disclaimer** : tout à JKR, rien à moi, je ne touche pas un rond (même si j'aimerais parce que là c'est bientôt critique) et vive HP6 ! (je vais enfin pouvoir en parler avec les non anglophones youpiiiiii !). Ce tome m'a pas mal inspirée d'ailleurs, vous risquez de voir une courte fic ou un gros OS en tenant compte un de ces jours. (Tom je suis une nouvelle fan de toiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)

**Spoiler **: Tomes 1 à 5. **Aucun spoiler du tome 6 !**

**Notes **: - Je mettrai le chapitre corrigé dès que Lannie aura eu le temps de s'en occuper ! Donc désolée s'il reste des fautes, j'ai fait mon possible pour qu'il n'y en ait pas mais c'est vrai que quand on passe beaucoup de temps sur un chapitre, après, on ne voit plus rien!

- Je m'excuse par avance pour l'intitulé du serment mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux. C'est assez pitoyable mais je vous jure qu'au début c'était pire ! Peut-être que Lannie me trouvera une nouvelle version, en attendant vous devrez vous contenter de celle-là ! J'attends vos propositions par mal ou review d'ailleurs ! Alors à vos claviers !

- J'ai su après avoir commencé cette fic qu'on ne pouvait entrer à Poudlard qu'en ayant eu ses 11 ans donc Lily n'a pas pu fêter ses dix-sept lors de sa septième année et Severus ne peut pas être encore mineur mais on va faire comme si c'était possible ! Et puis d'abord c'est MA fic ! Na !

- Vous trouverez dans ce chapitre des éléments en lien avec le chapitre 2 (Premières recherches, dernière partie) et avec le chapitre 6 (L'enterrement, début et fin). Relisez peut-être les passages que je viens de vous citer ! En tout cas, vous savez enfin où ces passages me menaient ! Eh oui, je n'avance pas autant à l'aveuglette que ce que vous croyez ! (j'aime croire que je suis organisée lol)

**- LES ILLUSTRATIONS DE SUSHI SONT EN LIGNE ! ELLE CONCERNENT LE PASSAGE BONUS DU CHAPITRE PRECEDENT, LA SCENE D'ECHANGE DES CORPS, ET D'AUTRES PASSAGES TIRES DES PREMIERS CHAPITRES. Allez faire un tour sur son site ! L'adresse est dans ma bio !**

**Merci **: - A **_JKR _**d'avoir inventé ce monde fantastique et ces personnages passionnants.  
- A **_Sevius_ **de me tenir compagnie et de me réveiller à 6h du matin le dimanche parce qu'il n'arrive pas à récupérer sa baballe de dessous le meuble.  
- A **_Lannie_** de me corriger parce que vu la taille des chapitres y'a du boulot !  
**- **A** _Radiohead_** et à **_la BO de Requiem for a Dream_** (surtout Lux Aeterna) pour la concentration.  
- A **_Rémi_** qui m'a grave motivée hier soir juste en m'envoyant un petit sms (c'est grâce à lui que vous avez le chapitre aujourd'hui et pas dans la semaine ! Après son sms j'étais toute euphorique, ça m'a donné envie d'écrire, alors qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport avec son message lol)  
- A ceux qui m'ont **_encouragée pour mes_** **_rattrapages_** ! J'ai eu 16.5, 17 et 19 pour info (je suis super fière de moi lol)  
- Au **_forum HP2_**, je vous aimeeeeeeeee ! Vivement la sortie de HP4 qu'on puisse se voir !  
- Et surtout, à vous tous chers **_revieweurs_ **! Et merci aussi aux **_lecteurs de l'ombre_** même si j'aimerais qu'ils se manifestent !

Les réponses aux review sont à la fin, comme d'hab !

**Bon je crois que j'ai assez parlé, maintenant place à la lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que moi ! si si je vous jure je suis contente de ce que j'ai fait pour une fois ! Ca s'arrose ! **

Enjoy…

* * *

Octobre. Octobre c'est l'automne, les feuilles rouge sang se détachant des arbres, un tournant dans ma vie. Avant octobre, tout n'allait pas forcément parfaitement bien mais au moins je vivais, pour moi. Après octobre? Après octobre ce n'est pas une vie… 

Je ne sais pas à quel moment tout a commencé à aller de travers, mais je sais que quand il est venu me parler l'engrenage était déjà en route. Il devait être envoyé par Lusignan. Ce dernier se doutait de quelque chose, j'en suis sûre. Mais je pensais qu'il n'avait eu aucune occasion de me piéger. J'avais pris toutes mes précautions. Sauf une: me méfier de tout le monde. Mais il faut dire que je n'ai prévenu Lusignan que quelques jours avant l'enterrement des parents de Lily, alors que normalement les repas de famille sont prévus très longtemps à l'avance.

Toujours est-il que je suis prisonnière maintenant… Je ne sais pas si c'est le mot adéquat mais je trouve qu'il convient bien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne dois pas craquer, pas devant lui, pas devant eux. Je ne leur ferai pas ce plaisir.

J'ai beau chercher je ne vois pas comment j'en suis arrivée là. Du moins si vite. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce beau jour de septembre, la machine était déjà lancée, et à toute vitesse… Je vois ce jour comme le début mais en fait c'est la fin, ou plutôt le début de la fin.

Ce fameux jour de septembre, le traître est venu me parler. Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre le soir-même, car il avait quelque chose d'important à me dire. En entendant son ton angoissé, j'ai tout de suite accepté.

Le soir, lorsque je suis arrivée à la serre n°5 servant aux cours de botanique, lieu du rendez-vous, quelle n'a pas été ma surprise de me trouver nez-à-nez avec Lusignan. Lusignan à qui j'avais dit trente minutes plus tôt que j'allais me coucher… Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier… C'est étrange d'ailleurs, je revois la scène de l'extérieur, comme si ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais vécue.

_La porte de la serre était ouverte, je suis donc entrée, assez rapidement pour éviter d'être trop exposée aux regards des habitants du château. La porte s'est refermée. Lusignan était caché derrière._

_- Tiens donc… Qui vois-je ? Mélusine, quelle bonne surprise ! _

_Son sourire avait quelque chose de… carnassier._

_- Ray-Raymondin ? _

_Mes yeux se sont écarquillés de surprise d'abord, puis d'horreur._

_- Oui c'est moi, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Ma douce ?_

_- Si, bien sûr que si… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question il me semble. Mais avant ça, j'aimerais mon baiser. Après tout, tu ne m'en as pas fait quand tu es partie « te coucher »._

_- Je – je oui…_

_Raymondin s'est avancé vers moi avec une démarche de prédateur. Il a violemment pris mes lèvres tout en maintenant mon visage vers le sien par le menton, puis m'a relâchée brusquement._

_- Tu n'y mets pas du tien Mélu. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu apprendras à m'aimer, tu me feras de beaux et robustes enfants, comme doit le faire une bonne épouse._

_J'ai pali mais n'ai rien dit._

_- Bien, installe-toi, je crois que nous allons avoir une petite discussion._

_Je me suis maladroitement assise sur le tabouret qu'il me désignait et l'ai regardé, attendant son jugement. Je me suis efforcée de me tenir droite et digne pendant toute la « discussion » mais j'avoue avoir failli m'effondrer plus d'une fois. Tout… Il savait tout…_

_- Commençons par cet enterrement veux-tu ?_

_Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je n'ai rien répondu._

_- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir à son futur mari, pas bien du tout. Tu n'étais pas en France ce dimanche-là. Tu étais dans un cimetière moldu avec la Sang-de-Bourbe !_

_J'ai sursauté lorsqu'il a lancé son poing contre la table, mais encore une fois je me suis tue. J'avais trop peur qu'il s'énerve sur moi._

_- Un repas de dernière minute. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais croire ça ? Tu le croyais VRAIMENT ? Réponds-moi !_

_- Non je non…_

_- Alors pourquoi mentir si tu savais que je ne le croirais pas ? Pour protéger ta Sang-de-Bourbe ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle doit craindre… Mais plutôt les autres. _

_Il a touché imperceptiblement son bras gauche, sur lequel se trouvait la marque des ténèbres, comme pour désigner « les autres ». Il ne m'avait jamais dit ouvertement qu'il était marqué mais je le savais. Tout comme je savais que Brutus Nott et Lana Rouergue l'étaient et comme je savais aussi que Severus Rogue faisait parti des impétrants. Je suis sortie de mes pensées et lui ai demandé :_

_- Mais comment…?_

_- J'étais surpris d'un repas si soudain, alors j'ai prévenu mon père par cheminée. Il en a parlé au Maître et t'a fait suivre. Tu as été vue au cimetière Mélu. Tu m'as menti - alors que la confiance est primordiale dans un couple, tu le sais bien Mélu !- Ce n'est pas plus bête que ça !_

_Plus que ses coups de poing, c'est son air joyeux qui m'a pétrifiée à cet instant. Une lueur de folie dansait dans ses yeux tandis qu'il souriait, satisfait._

_- Mais ça encore, je comprends. Même si je ne veux plus que tu la vois, tu l'aimes encore et tu ne voulais pas la laisser dans cette épreuve difficile. Perdre ses parents à 17 ans c'est dur. Quelle mort affreuse d'ailleurs… _

_- Ne me dis pas que…_

_- Non je n'ai rien à faire là-dedans. Mais certains bruits couraient que les Evans étaient recherchés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors je n'ai pas été très étonné d'apprendre leur mort. Atroce, tu ne trouves pas ? Ils n'ont même pas fini leur repas !_

_Raymondin a éclaté d'un rire gras, comme s'il venait de faire une bonne blague. Puis il s'est repris._

_- Le pire Mélu, ce n'est pas l'enterrement, c'est que tu la voyais encore ! Vous avez continué de vous voir malgré mon interdiction formelle !_

_Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Je me suis ratatinée sur ma chaise espérant être toujours en vie pour voir le jour se lever._

_- Une soirée d'anniversaire par-ci, une rencontre par-là !_

_- Je suis désolée… sanglotai-je. Je te promets Raymondin, je ne le ferai plus, je te le promets…_

_- Trop tard ! Je t'ai laissé ta chance ! C'est trop tard maintenant !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Murmurai-je, terrifiée._

_- Ce qui est prévu depuis le début. Tu es majeure dans environ un mois, nous nous marierons. Pendant les vacances. Par contre petit changement de programme, tu ne reviendras pas ici. _

_En l'entendant je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me lever et de crier :_

_- Tu n'as pas le droit ! _

_- Au contraire, détrompe-toi, une fois mariés, j'aurai TOUS les droits sur toi. Au moins tu n'auras plus l'occasion de souiller ma réputation. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en parler. Viens !_

_Il m'a attrapée par le bras pour me faire venir plus rapidement et m'a tendu un insigne de préfet. Je lai touché. C'était un portoloin._

_J'ai eu l'impression d'être attrapée par un hameçon au niveau du nombril et j'ai été secouée dans tous les sens. Puis nous sommes arrivés à destination. Il faisait nuit, une forêt sombre s'étendait à perte de vue tout autour de nous. En face de notre lieu d'atterrissage se dressait un immense manoir. Pas un manoir comme celui des Malefoy, témoignant de leur richesse et de leur élégance légendaire. Non, c'était plutôt un manoir abandonné. J'ai tout de suite su où nous étions : chez Lui._

_- Allez suis-moi, Il nous attend._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? Raymondin j'ai peur…_

_- La leçon n'en sera que mieux retenue alors. Allez dépêche-toi !_

_Lusignan a enfilé une cagoule et nous sommes entrés. Nous avons croisé seulement trois Mangemort, vêtus de capes noires et encagoulés. Puis nous nous sommes arrêtés devant une double-porte immense. Lusignan a frappé et a poussé la porte lorsqu'une voix sifflante lui en a donné l'autorisation._

_- Tiens tiens tiens Mademoiselle Pichon et son futur mari._

_- Bonjour Maître, Le salua en s'agenouillant celui dont j'allais bientôt porter le nom. Il m'obligea à faire de même._

_- Je crois que nous avons à discuter toi et moi. Lusignan, attends-la dehors !_

_- Bien Maître. Lusignan s'est incliné devant lui et est parti, ni trop vite, ni trop doucement._

_- Alors comme ça Mélusine - je peux t'appeler Mélusine ?- tu n'obéis pas à Lusignan et continues à traîner avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe ? tss tss tss…_

_Je n'ai rien répondu, continuant de fixer le sol, immobile._

_- Je te propose deux choses. Tu es encore jeune, c'est une grande chance pour toi, je t'épargnerai donc. Tu vas pouvoir choisir. Je suis vraiment gentil n'est-ce pas ?_

_- …_

_- N'est-ce pas ?_

_- Ou-oui Maître… Fut la seule chose que j'ai réussi à répondre. De toute façon, c'est la seule chose que je DEVAIS répondre._

_- Bien. Tu as l'air d'être attachée à cette Evans._

_En entendant prononcer son nom je n'ai pu m'empêcher de relever la tête, surprise. Pourquoi connaissait-il le nom d'une « Sang-de-Bourbe » comme il disait ? Et pourquoi toute cette cérémonie pour un si petit crime ?_

_- Tu te poses beaucoup de questions mais tu n'auras pas de réponse. Par contre tu vas devoir m'en donner une : Préfères-tu rester auprès de Evans et nous communiquer régulièrement des informations la concernant ou bien préfères-tu retourner en France et me servir fidèlement ? Bien entendu, lorsque Lusignan rentrera de Poudlard, tu iras dans sa famille. Les autres moments tu seras dans une de nos annexes, près de Paris. Alors, que préfères-tu ?_

_- Je ne trahirai jamais Lily ! Et plutôt mourir que vous servir !_

_- Pèses-tu le poids de tes paroles ? J'ai justement oublié la troisième possibilité. Tu meurs. Et Evans avec. Oh et je pense que ta petite famille te rejoindra assez vite aussi._

_Je me suis figée sur place. Les larmes menaçaient de couler mais je les ai retenues, comme si ma survie en dépendait._

_- J'exige une réponse. Immédiatement._

_Je savais qu'il ne ferait aucun mal à Lily. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle l'intéressait mais justement il n'allait pas la tuer. Du moins pas tout de suite. Par contre ma famille… _

_- Je ne trahirai jamais Lily mais… je vous servirai. Répondis-je d'une voix que je tentais de maîtriser. Cependant je souhaiterais lui écrire afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas._

_- J'admire ton sang-froid. Soit pour la lettre. Bien entendu tu seras en France auprès de ta mère malade, cela va de soi. Ta lettre sera lue avant d'être envoyée alors pas de code, pas d'information. Ton transfert en France sera effectif une fois mariée à Lusignan. Applique-toi. Au moindre faux pas… LUSIGNAN !_

_Lusignan entra de nouveau dans la pièce._

_- Je crois que Mademoiselle a bien tout compris. Vous pouvez rentrer tous les deux._

Je ne me rappelle pas exactement la suite de cette soirée. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin dans mon lit. Je suis allée en cours mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai été un pion du Temps. Un pion déplacé de classe en classe. J'ai lutté en Métamorphose pour ne pas adresser un seul regard à Lily. C'était le dernier cours de la journée. Je suis sortie la première de la salle, en larmes, et ai couru jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard, de peur de croiser ma meilleure amie. Les jours se sont succédés et se sont ressemblés. Personne n'a semblé remarquer mon mal-être. Sauf Lily. Et le Professeur d'Alchimie.

C'était le jeudi précédent les vacances de la Toussaint. J'étais de plus en plus mal. Mon anniversaire approchait… A la fin de l'heure, le Professeur Werber nous a retenues, Lily et moi. Encore une fois j'ai évité son regard.

_- Mesdemoiselles je m'inquiète… Vos résultats chutent. Et vous semblez fatiguées. Toutes les deux. Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Nous lui avons répondu que tout allait bien et que nous allions nous reprendre. Il a froncé les sourcils, a un peu insisté mais voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de plus, il nous a laissées partir. Encore une fois j'étais la première dehors. J'ai entendu Lily courir derrière moi et j'ai accéléré le pas. Mais elle m'a rattrapée. _

_- Mélu, s'il-te-plait, parle-moi ! Ca fait un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vues, tu m'évites, tu vas mal, dis-moi ce que tu as, je t'en prie…_

_A ce moment-là je n'espérais qu'une chose : qu'elle ne pleure pas, c'était assez difficile comme ça. Raté…_

_-Ne m'approche pas ! Sang-de-Bourbe ! _

_Voilà ce que je lui ai dit… Ce que je lui ai craché au visage ! J'ai honte de moi. Tellement honte…_

_Elle s'est arrêtée, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage._

_- Tu ne le penses pas, je le sais Mélu, je le sais parce que je t'aime ! _

_J'ai tourné la tête pour cacher mes larmes et je suis partie, sans un mot, laissant Lily seule, sanglotant au milieu de ce couloir sombre et froid._

Le lendemain je ne suis pas allée en cours. Je suis restée dans mon dortoir à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps sur la photo de Lily et moi, prise en sixième année. Le surlendemain j'ai pris le Poudlard Express avec Lusignan. C'était le début des vacances de la Toussaint. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai une magnifique robe, une coiffure merveilleuse et c'est censé être le plus beau jour de ma vie d'après les autres. Alors, si c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, pourquoi je pleure ? Car ce ne sont pas des larmes de joie qui coulent le long de mes joues… Et pourquoi ma meilleure amie ne peut-elle pas être auprès de moi ? Surtout que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de la prévenir… Il y a un traître à Poudlard. Ma Lils, fais bien attention à toi… Je t'aime…

On m'appelle. Bientôt je lui appartiendrai.

Octobre…

* * *

Octobre… J'attendais ce mois avec impatience. En général c'est un mois sans grand intérêt. Les cours, les vacances passées à Poudlard sans les autres… Ca a au moins le mérite d'être un mois reposant. Mais ce mois-ci n'était pas comme ceux des années précédentes. J'allais Le rencontrer. Pouvoir faire mes preuves. Devenir quelqu'un. Et peut-être pouvoir La porter alors que je n'étais pas encore majeur. J'étais… excité à cette idée. Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie j'avais envie d'être au lendemain. 

Le wagon des Serpentard dans le Poudlard Express était étrangement silencieux. C'était un silence pesant, tout le monde semblait réfléchir. Je me demandais qui dans ce wagon allait avoir le même privilège que moi. Pas beaucoup sûrement. Trop médiocres. Le voyage m'a semblé beaucoup plus court que d'habitude. Plus que trois jours… Ce furent les trois jours les plus longs de ma vie. Comme d'habitude, personne n'était venu me chercher à la gare. Mais ça m'était égal. Après tout, je pouvais réfléchir tranquillement ainsi. A peine arrivé dans ma chambre, j'entendais déjà mon père crier après ma mère qu'elle était incapable, inutile, et j'en passe. Après ma mère, ce fut mon tour. J'ai dû descendre dans la cuisine lorsque mon père a hurlé mon prénom. Mais, étrangement, il ne m'a pas insulté, ni frappé. Il voulait juste me dire que le soir-même nous étions invités à une soirée importante et qu'il voulait que je sois irréprochable, afin de ne pas lui faire honte, comme ma mère. J'ai acquiescé et suis sorti me promener un peu aux alentours. J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé un plant sauvage de mandragore dont il faudra que je m'occupe. C'est très utile dans certaines potions.

Le soir, mon père, ma mère et moi nous sommes rendus à la réception miteuse donnée par une famille de sang pur minable. Mon père n'arrêtait pas de se vanter de son fils si doué en potion, si obéissant… Pathétique. Toujours est-il que je me suis comporté comme il le souhaitait et qu'il m'a laissé en paix les deux jours suivants. Heureusement, car j'étais tellement fébrile que j'aurais pu ne plus contrôler mes pouvoirs. Etant d'origine moldue, et se sentant inférieur à cause de ça, il n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié. Et moi non plus.  
J'ai occupé ces deux jours à mettre mes mandragores en pot, à tailler leurs feuilles et à bien observer le petit coin de forêt où je les avais trouvées. Mais je n'ai fait aucune autre découverte intéressante.

Puis Le Jour est arrivé. Ou plutôt Le Soir. Je ne savais pas du tout comment « l'entrevue » allait se dérouler. Ma seule certitude était que Lucius Malefoy passerait me chercher et qu'il fallait que je lui obéisse. Lorsqu'il a frappé à la porte de notre petite chaumière, j'étais déjà en train de lui ouvrir. J'ai repris mon sang-froid et l'ai accueilli le plus calmement possible. Mes parents étaient aux petits soins devant celui qui portait un nom légendaire, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. J'ai pris mes affaires et l'ai suivi à l'extérieur, après avoir embrassé ma mère et reçu sur l'épaule une accolade virile de la part de mon père. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour Lucius. Il a une aisance naturelle, une élégance, que je n'ai pas et que je lui envie. Tout en lui impose le respect. Et il me parlait, à moi, Severus Rogue. J'étais aux anges. Un peu à l'écart de ma maison, je me suis tenu à son bras gauche et nous avons transplané.

Après avoir repris mes esprits, j'ai pu observer en silence l'endroit où nous nous tenions. La forêt avait changé. Elle nous entourait et était sombre et inquiétante. Au vu des arbres la composant, nous devions être en Europe de l'est, vers la Roumanie. Les arbres encerclaient un vaste domaine au milieu duquel trônait un vieux manoir de style néo-gothique. Aucune fenêtre n'était éclairée. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Aucun mouvement. Surpris, je me suis tourné vers Lucius afin de lui demander si nous étions au bon endroit, car tout en ce manoir laissait penser qu'il était abandonné. Mais son doigt sur mes lèvres m'a fait taire. Puis il a commencé à marcher vers la demeure. Je l'ai suivi. Je frissonnais. Cependant, la peur s'était ajoutée à l'excitation. Et si finalement il me convoquait pour me dire que je n'étais pas assez bien ? Que je n'étais qu'un Sang-Mêlé ? Que je ne méritais pas de le rejoindre ? Dans ce cas, me tuerait-il ? Après tout, j'étais mineur. Il ne pouvait pas avoir besoin de moi. J'ai secoué la tête afin de me remettre les idées en place et j'ai décidé d'arrêter de réfléchir. Tout, que ce soit dans le courrier que j'avais reçu, ou dans le fait qu'on avait envoyé Lucius Malefoy pour venir me chercher, concordait pour me prouver qu'Il avait besoin de moi. J'ai continué de suivre Lucius dans le labyrinthe qu'était le manoir. Nous n'avons croisé ni entendu personne. Puis il s'est arrêté devant une petite porte et m'a annoncé que c'était ma chambre. Il m'a conseillé de dormir un peu en attendant qu'on vienne me chercher mais ne m'en a pas dit plus. Je me suis retrouvé seul. C'était une petite chambre mais en comparaison avec celle que j'avais chez mes parents, c'était un palace. Un vaste lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce. Un petit lavabo était situé juste en face. A côté de la fenêtre se trouvait une bibliothèque richement fournie en vieux ouvrages. J'étais au comble de l'excitation en lisant leurs titres. Nombre d'entre eux étaient des grimoires très rares traitant de potions dangereuses. Le genre de grimoire qu'on ne trouvait pas à Poudlard, même dans la section interdite. J'en ai pris un et ai commencé à le feuilleter sur le lit. Puis le conseil de Lucius m'est revenu à l'esprit. J'ai reposé le livre et me suis endormi comme une masse.

Un coup sec frappé à la porte m'a réveillé. Tout en allant ouvrir, j'ai regardé par la fenêtre. Les ténèbres régnaient encore. Lucius venait me chercher. Il m'a fait signe de le suivre en silence. Après environ cinq minutes de marche, nous nous sommes arrêtés devant une immense double-porte. Lucius m'a fait signe d'entrer, ce que j'ai fait après avoir inspiré profondément. La porte s'est refermée derrière moi sans un bruit. J'ai relevé la tête. Il était là, trônant sur un imposant fauteuil doré posé au milieu de la pièce vide. Un énorme serpent albinos était enroulé à Ses pieds. Son visage n'avait rien d'humain. Deux fentes semblant emplies de braises rougeoyantes prenaient place à la place de Ses orbites. Son nez était plat et sa bouche fine. Ses lèvres étaient quasiment inexistantes. J'ai frissonné lorsqu'Il m'a parlé. Sa voix était faible et sifflante. L'entretien a été court. Mes doutes n'étaient heureusement pas fondés. Si j'ai été convoqué, c'est parce qu'Il avait besoin de moi avant l'heure. Il a entendu parler de mes talents en potion et cela comptait beaucoup plus à Ses yeux que le fait que j'étais mineur. J'étais fier. Fier de faire partie d'une vraie organisation. Fier de L'avoir comme Maître. Fier qu'Il m'accorde de l'importance. Fier d'avoir enfin un but dans la vie. Fier d'avoir un nouveau foyer. Il m'a appris que la cérémonie d'intronisation aurait lieu la nuit suivante. Que trois autres personnes auraient La marque ce soir-là. Mais qu'il ne fallait pas que je sache qui c'était. Moins on en savait, mieux c'était. Il n'a pas eu besoin de m'expliquer que, au cas où nous serions pris, nous aurions peu de noms à donner. Je l'avais compris par moi-même. Puis il m'a congédié. Je me suis incliné devant lui et suis sorti.

Lucius m'attendait. Il m'a interrogé au sujet de l'entrevue et n'a pas eu l'air surpris que je lui réponde que tout s'était bien déroulé. Puis il a demandé si j'étais prêt pour la cérémonie. Là, je me suis rendu compte que non. Je ne savais pas comment ça se déroulait, s'il y avait des choses que je devais absolument connaître. Il a répondu à mes questions en riant. Je n'avais besoin de rien savoir, juste d'être sûr au fond de moi que je voulais Le servir de toute mon âme. J'étais soulagé en entendant sa réponse mais également un peu inquiet. J'aimais savoir que je maîtrisais tout parfaitement, mais, justement, il n'y avait rien à maîtriser. Lucius m'a rassuré et je me suis endormi confiant.

J'ai passé la journée suivante à lire et à tenter de retenir le plus d'informations possibles. Je n'avais pas appris autant de choses depuis longtemps. La connaissance me grisait. Je n'ai pas lâché mon livre, même lors des repas que m'apportait un elfe de maison. La nuit est arrivée sans que je m'en aperçoive. Encore une fois, c'est Lucius qui est venu me chercher. Il portait la tenue des Mangemort et m'a tendu la mienne. Je l'ai revêtue fébrilement. Ca ne changeait pas tellement de l'uniforme de Poudlard. Après tout, le noir, c'est plutôt classique dans le monde sorcier. Par contre, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec la cagoule. Je ne suis pas claustrophobe mais c'était difficile à supporter. Lucius a également mis la sienne et je l'ai à nouveau suivi. Nous nous sommes rendus dans le sous-sol du manoir.

La pièce où avait lieu la cérémonie était ronde et humide. Les murs suintaient. Des torches répandaient une faible lueur accentuant les ombres de nos corps le long des parois. Un frisson a parcouru ma colonne vertébrale devant ce décor glauque. Puis je me suis intéressé aux personnes présentes. Le Maître n'était pas encore arrivé. Deux Mangemort étaient déjà présents. Ou plutôt un Mangemort et un impétrant. En effet, l'un des deux murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de l'autre, puis sortit après nous avoir adressé un signe de tête. Le futur Mangemort semblait aussi perdu que moi. Il se tenait droit et la tête haute mais ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de se chercher. Lucius m'a chuchoté des paroles d'encouragement, puis est sorti, me laissant seul avec l'autre encagoulé. Nous étions gênés mais ne le montrions pas. Les deux derniers impétrants sont arrivés. Puis le Maître a fait son entrée. Dès qu'il a franchi la porte nous avons posé un genou à terre comme nous l'avaient expliqué nos « parrains », et avons incliné la tête. Le Maître nous a fait signe d'un geste de la main de nous redresser. Il s'est mis au centre du cercle que nous formions et a commencé à parler. Il nous a expliqué que nous étions là car il avait foi en nous et que nos talents nous seraient précieux pour servir sa cause. Puis il nous a expliqué les règles : obéir, venir à Ses côtés le plus rapidement possible en touchant la Marque lorsqu'Il nous appelle, être discrets, honorer nos missions sans faillir, recueillir des informations. A ce propos, Il a insisté sur Poudlard. Ces paroles exactes étaient « Vous avez pour mission de ne pas être découverts, mais surtout de découvrir des informations sur nos ennemis. Particulièrement ceux d'entre vous qui sont encore à Poudlard. Vous côtoyez les piliers de l'organisation adverse, mettez-le à profit tout en restant au-dessus de tout soupçon ». A ces mots, j'ai tressailli, comme un autre d'entre nous. Un de mes « camarades » d'école était dans cette pièce, prêt à être marqué. Mais qui était-ce? J'ai observé sa silhouette à la dérobée mais n'ai rien pu conclure quant à son identité. Puis le Maître s'est tourné vers moi et m'a demandé d'approcher. J'ai dû répéter après lui le serment d'allégeance des Mangemort : « Oh Maître des Ténèbres, je te jure fidélité. Ma vie t'appartient, elle aura pour seule utilité de te servir. Que ces paroles soient gravées à jamais ». La douleur qui m'a parcouru lorsqu'Il a lancé le sort de la Marque était telle que je suis tombé à genoux, tenant fermement mon bras contre mon ventre. Je serrais les dents afin de ne pas crier mais je n'ai pas pu empêcher les larmes de dépasser la barrière de mes paupières. Puis la douleur est partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Je me suis redressé et ai regardé la Marque. Elle était là, menaçante et rassurante à la fois. Je l'ai effleurée du doigt, m'attendant presque à la sentir pulser sous la légère caresse. Ensuite j'ai rebaissé ma manche et ai repris ma place dans le cercle. C'était au tour de l'autre élève de Poudlard de jurer fidélité. En entendant sa voix je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sursauter. Lui… Ma surprise a été telle que j'ai eu du mal à suivre le reste de la cérémonie.

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'ai fait mes bagages tout en réfléchissant. Le lendemain je rentrais chez mes parents. Puis je me suis saisi d'un parchemin et d'une plume afin de prévenir Lily. Il y a un traître à Poudlard…

Octobre…

* * *

_**Journal de Lily Evans, fin des vacances de la Toussaint**_

Octobre… Ca fait presque un mois que je ne t'ai pas écrit car je me confiais à Rémus. Mais ce soir il est absent. Il a du rentrer chez lui pendant les vacances car sa mère est malade. J'espère qu'elle se rétablira vite.

Ce mois n'a pas été des plus passionnants. Tout comme les vacances. Nous n'étions que trois à rester : Aurore, une troisième année de Poufsouffle et moi. Aurore et moi n'avons pas fait grand chose. Nous nous sommes promenées, on a travaillé et elle m'a aidée à canaliser mon nouveau pouvoir. En effet, je peux lire dans les pensées. C'est très bizarre comme sensation. Je commence enfin à gérer cette capacité grâce à Aurore mais ça me demande beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration. A part ça, la seule chose intéressante de ces dernières semaines est que James et moi avons enfin réintégré nos corps respectifs. J'ai compris que j'avais le pouvoir d'activer mon médaillon lorsque j'utilisais les bonnes formules runiques et que je le regardais. Ce dernier élément semble important. Du coup j'ai fait quelques expériences mais elles n'ont pas abouti. N'importe quelle formule ne marche pas. Mais je continue de chercher ! Je compte bien découvrir la signification des runes inscrites à la surface ! J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé un autre mot : yeux. Pour faire bref, sur le médaillon sont gravés les mots : yeux, pouvoir, inverser. Il ne me reste plus qu'à découvrir le reste ! Et à l'ouvrir aussi…

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'écris. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Mélu. Ces derniers temps elle a cessé de me parler du jour au lendemain. Je n'ai pas réussi à la voir en cachette. Elle a encore maigri, semble exténuée. Elle m'ignore et m'a même traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe avant les vacances. Je sais qu'elle ne le pensait pas mais c'est troublant. J'ai compris ce matin pourquoi elle s'était comportée comme ça. Aujourd'hui j'ai reçu une lettre d'elle en réponse à la lettre que je lui ai adressée pour son dix-septième anniversaire, mardi dernier. A l'intérieur, elle me remerciait pour ma carte, m'annonçait que tout allait bien pour elle, qu'elle se mariait demain avec Raymondin et qu'elle était très heureuse. J'étais horrifiée en lisant ces mots. Je sais qu'elle ne l'aime pas, son courrier doit être surveillé. Mais la pire nouvelle, ce n'est pas celle de son mariage. C'est qu'elle ne reviendra pas à Poudlard. Elle va rester en France car soi-disant sa mère est malade. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle continuerait d'étudier par correspondance. Elle est complètement prisonnière de Raymondin. Et je ne peux pas l'aider. Comment pourrais-je ? Elle est si loin et je ne suis qu'une gamine seule… J'en parlerai aux Maraudeurs, à Severus et à Aurore, mais je doute qu'ils puissent m'aider. Je pense aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore ou le Professeur McGonagall en dernier recours mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Elle est majeure, ils ne peuvent pas la forcer à revenir à Poudlard ! Surtout qu'elle ne dira jamais qu'elle n'a pas quitté l'école de son plein gré. Elle devait se marier à la fin de l'année scolaire, je voudrais savoir pourquoi la date a été avancée à sa majorité. Peut-être Raymondin nous a-t-il surprises ensemble ? Je suis peut-être la cause de son enfermement. Rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de vomir…

J'ai également reçu une lettre de Severus. Ca m'a surprise. Après tout, même si on arrive à avoir des conversations civilisées, il ne me montre pas beaucoup d'intérêt. Dans son courrier il me raconte qu'il a trouvé un plant de mandragores sauvages à côté de chez lui. J'espère qu'il en amènera. Toute sa lettre parle de ses vacances, de devoirs, d'idées de nouvelles potions. Et il conclue brusquement par « Fais attention à toi Lily, il y a un traître à Poudlard. Ne me demande pas comment je le sais mais s'il-te-plait, crois moi». Je ne comprends pas. Un traître ? Je suppose qu'il y a quelques Mangemort mais pourquoi me le dit-il ? Tout le monde le sait. Du moins, tout le monde s'en doute. Je lui demanderai de vive voix demain, lorsqu'il rentrera.

Pour arrêter de faire dans le pathétique sinon je crois que je vais encore pleurer, je tiens à te signaler que Derek aussi m'a écrit, j'ai reçu sa lettre avant-hier. Il a composé un beau poème et m'a fait envoyer un bouquet d'amaryllis. Ce sont mes fleurs préférées, il faut dire que j'adore le rouge! Il m'a également invitée au restaurant pour nos deux mois, qui seront le 6 novembre. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie de demander au Professeur McGonagall la permission d'aller à Pré-au-lard le samedi 8. Ca m'a fait plaisir de voir qu'il pensait à moi. Et puis une lettre aussi touchante ça remonte le moral. Au moins il ne m'annonce pas de catastrophe ! Et surtout, à la fin, il m'écrit qu'il m'aime. Tu crois qu'il arrivera à me le dire ? Et moi ? Je crois que je suis amoureuse, mais de là à lui dire que je l'aime… Enfin on verra ! En tout cas, un peu de futilité en ces tristes moments ne fait pas de mal…

J'ai évidemment eu des nouvelles de Rémus. Il va bien, l'état de sa mère stagne mais les médicomages pensent qu'elle guérira même s'ils ne savent pas exactement ce qu'elle a. James, Sirius et Peter sont allés quelques jours chez lui pour l'aider moralement, et détruire sa cuisine, précise-t-il. D'ailleurs, James m'a laissé un mot disant qu'il avait hâte de rentrer pour me battre en sortilèges. Il rêve !

Voilà pour les dernières nouvelles qui ne sont pas toutes réjouissantes, comme tu as pu le constater. Je vais te laisser et aller faire un tour en forêt avec Fouineur et Aurore. J'en profiterai pour lui parler de Mélu. Et puis ça me détendra de sortir ! Aurore m'apprend plein de choses sur les plantes et les animaux. D'ailleurs, régulièrement, on croise un renard. Il n'est pas du tout farouche. Je crois que c'est celui qu'Aurore avait ramené dans le dortoir l'autre jour. Elle n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier et se renfrogne dès qu'il est là mais je le trouve vraiment trop mignon !

A la prochaine !

* * *

Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre 11. Ca vous a plu ? Vous n'avez pas du tout aimé ? Vous voulez plus d'un personnage et moins d'un autre ? Vous vous posez des questions ? Bin dites moi tout ça par review ! 

**Réponses aux review :**

**_La folleuh_** : Bon là le mois de délai est un peu à rallonge mais ça reste raisonnable, qu'en penses-tu ? Au moins tu as du avoir le temps de refaire une bonne partie de la tapisserie ! D'ailleurs, méchant Voldy, méchant !  
Pour Aurore je suis sûre de ce que je dis (je dirai même plus, j'en suis sûre !). En ce qui concerne la scène bonus, elle part d'un trip entre sushi et moi sur msn. On s'est dit que ça pourrait vous faire marrer aussi donc je l'ai écrite avec son aide et elle l'a illustrée, va voir l'adresse dans ma bio ! Pour le string, j'avais pas pensé que ça pouvait être prémédité. Pour moi il est sorcier et doué en charmes donc il l'a fait apparaître. Tu viens d'avoir la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plue ! Tu remarqueras que je n'ai fait aucun commentaire sur ta fic même si je n'en pense pas moins –sifflote-. Allez, en espérant te voir au prochain chapitre !

**_Ladybird _**: Merciiiiiiiiiii ! C'est vrai que le passage bonus est génial ! Je ne l'ai pas coupé. C'est juste qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être dans le chapitre étant donné que la fin devait absolument être celle écrite. Le principal c'est que vous l'ayez lu de toute façon non ? Pour le médaillon je trouve que vous avez appris un truc super important dans le chapitre précédent (qu'il est maudit) donc les prochaines infos ne sont pas pour tout de suite ! quoique, grâce à ce chapitre tu connais la signification d'une rune supplémentaire ! Je sais que je distribue les infos au compte-gouttes mais faut bien ménager le suspense sinon cette fic n'aurait aucune raison d'être ! En tout cas encore merci ! Bisous

**_Langedelanuit_** : Merci beaucoup ! Et comme tu as pu le voir, ce n'était pas un extrait du chapitre 11 mais seulement un bonus ! Eh oui, le chapitre 11 était, comme tu viens de le lire, beaucoup moins drôle que ce bonus ! J'espère que ça t'a quand même plu !

**_Zakath Nath_** : Oui Rogue en stratège ! Je ne sais pas si on aura vraiment l'occasion de voir comment il se débrouille parce que j'avoue que les scènes de Quidditch je trouve ça très difficile à écrire même si je ne l'ai jamais fait lol. Enfin on le verra sûrement de temps en temps bûcher sur le prochain match mais je pense que ça s'arrêtera là… En tout cas c'est sûr que ça sera plus élaboré que les stratégies de Montague et Flint ! Pour les mecs en string je suis tout à fait d'accord, j'aime pas du tout ! Mais bon c'était une idée de Sirius pour tester « James ». Et Sirius tu le connais, quand il a une idée en tête… Enfin bon je vais essayer de maîtriser un peu plus ce personnage parce que c'est vrai que dans cette fic ou même dans « c'était pas son jour » il en fait un peu trop à sa tête ! Allez, ZouX !

**_Zzap _**: J'ai beaucoup de revieweuse avec des pseudos en Z, c'est marrant lol. Enfin bref ! Moi aussi j'aimerais voir Rogue sur un balai mais ça me choque beaucoup moins que d'imaginer Trelawney ! Pour ce qui est de la stratégie, normalement c'est le capitaine. Mais s'il assez intelligent pour se rendre compte que ce qu'il fait c'est que de la merde, il peut tout à fait engager quelqu'un d'autre pour « stratéger » à sa place ! Et puis, Lusignan, correct ? Pas crédible ! Et moi aussi je suis contente que ça revienne à la normale, c'était trop compliqué à écrire (et sûrement à lire lol) ! A la prochaine !

**_Zabou _**: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Ce chapitre t'a plu ?

**_Shana : _**Mode rougissement digne d'une pivoine ON Merci beaucoup. Ca me touche vraiment ! Mais tu me mets la pression là, j'ai peur de te décevoir maintenant ! Alors j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier ma fic et que je te verrai au prochain chapitre !

**_Petite Dilly : _**Je pense que j'aurais du fournir un bavoir avec le chapitre précédent lol. Je ne veux pas être responsable de la mort prématurée de quelques claviers ! Pour le string j'avoue que j'ai trippé toute seule mais apparemment cette idée ne vous a pas dérangés ! J'avais peur que vous vous demandiez ce que ça venait faire là ! Pour ta question sur le médaillon c'est une très bonne question et je n'ose pas y répondre de peur de trop en dire ou de m'embrouiller. Et puis certaines choses sont encore un peu floues dans mon esprit et seront peut-être modifiées d'ici la fin donc je ne dis rien. Ce qui ne veut pas dire oui, ni non, ça veut juste dire je ne peux pas répondre pour le moment ! J'ai ma petite (grande) idée sur la question mais il faut que je démêle un peu tout ça avant de vous en dire plus !

**_Ayako : _**Aurore n'a aucun RDV amoureux dans la forêt ! Du moins pas pour le moment lol. Donc Rémus n'aura pas besoin d'être consolé ! Pour Sev, t'as raison, Lily s'en fout qu'il fasse du Quidditch lol. Mais que veux-tu, les ados… Pour Mélu, comme tu peux le constater, ça s'améliore pas pour elle… Désolée… Et laisse la vie sexuelle de mes persos tranquille ! Est-ce que je me mêle de celle des tiens ? Oui ? bon ok mais c'es pas une raison ! Sinon Sirius n'est pas gay, moi je le sais (vu qu'il va sûrement sortir avec une ptite blonde mdr) mais je pense que tu peux comprendre que Lily se pose des questions ! Et oui il est très observateur, du moins quand ses amis sont concernés. Pour moi Sirius est le modèle même de la fidélité. Il est très attaché à ses amis et les connait parfaitement bien. C'est pourquoi il voit tout de suite quand ça ne va pas, c'est aussi pour ça que c'est le premier à avoir remarqué que James avait le béguin pour Lily, etc.  
Désolée si le passage avec Aurore et Lily t'a paru confus, moi je trouve qu'il est le plus clair possible lol. N'oublie pas que Rémus et Aurore savent qui est qui.  
En ce qui concerne l'ancêtre de Lily, je dirai rien ! Pour la beuverie, on pleurait de rire en l'écrivant avec sushi ! Et pour ce chapitre, tu avais raison pour Mélu mais tort pour l'échange de corps ! C'est bon tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Pour moi c'était clair, je ne pensais pas du tout faire une fin à suspense. Ca me semblait logique que ça avait marché mais bon !

**_Bunny_** : Aaaaahh un(e) lecteur(trice ?) de l'ombre qui se manifeste ENFIN ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! Décidément, tu n'es pas la première à venir lire ma fic après avoir vu les fanart de sushi, faudra que je pense à lui envoyer 2/3 sushi pour la remercier à l'occasion ! Sinon pour mon Rogue amoureux de Lily, oui c'est mignon mais bon… Le pauvre… En ce qui concerne Aurore, y'a de quoi être intrigué lol. Mais vous en avez appris pas mal sur elle lors des derniers chapitres, je pense que les prochaines infos la concernant ne sont pas pour tout de suite ! Pour le renard… Je me tais ! Aurore/Rémus, c'est pas pour tout de suite. Rémus est vraiment trop timide et il a un énorme complexe d'infériorité à régler ! J'avais complètement oublié le bracelet de Lily mdr ! mode tête en l'air ON Heureusement que tu me le rappelles (ça fait désordre là je trouve…). Je vais voir si je peux l'intégrer au chapitre suivant ! Nan mais vraiment pffff…. Sinon le retour à la normale a réussi mais pour moi c'était logique. Vous êtes plusieurs à vous demander si ça a fonctionné mais je ne comptais pas faire une fin suspense ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que c'était joli de finir comme ça et c'était pour rappeler un peu le chapitre précédent « omkeren » lol. Donc oui ça a réussi ! Pour les pensées, il y aura des occasions de rigoler mais maintenant que Lily commence à gérer son pouvoir, elles seront plus rares.  
Merci pour ta review, j'espère te voir au prochain chapitre ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas de lâcher ! Cette fic me tient particulièrement à cœur ! Bisous !

**_Sushiland :_** Aaaaah ce fameux passage de Sirius en string ! J'appréhendais un peu, j'avais peur que vous vous demandiez ce que ce passage venait faire ici, mais apparemment personne n'a été choqué et vous avez tous apprécié ! Bande de pervers ! Et pour le bonus, encore merci pour l'illustration ! C'était un plaisir de tripper avec toi lol. ZouX

**_Zazaone :_** Je t'ai déjà un peu répondu par mail mais je vais prendre tes review une par une et répondre aux questions que tu te poses.  
Ce n'est pas au nombre de review que je décide ou non de continuer « Un loup-garou n'aime qu'une fois » mais à l'inspiration. Sur le coup je grévais mais là ma grève est finie depuis perpète ! Si je grévais ce n'est pas parce que je n'avais pas de review (le chantage aux review j'aime pas ça !) mais parce que « Le Secret » qui est une fic sérieuse, travaillée avec une vraie intrigue, un carnet rempli de notes, des chapitres longs, avait moins de review que « c'était pas son jour » que j'aime beaucoup aussi mais qui est une fic que j'écris un peu à l'arrach'. Tout ça parce que c'est pas un slash. Donc voilà ça m'énerve ! Bref lol. Pour la relation Lily/Rémus, je confirme, ils ne sont qu'amis. Très proches mais seulement amis. Un dérapage ça arrive (ça sent le vécu lol) mais ce n'était qu'un dérapage. Enfin ils sont plus qu'amis, ils sont un peu comme frère et sœur.  
Merci pour Severus. J'essaie d'être la plus réaliste possible dans le développement de mes personnages, par rapport à ce qu'on sait et à ce que JKR sous-entend. Après c'est ma vision des persos et je comprendrais tout à fait que quelqu'un ne soit pas d'accord avec moi ! Pour en revenir à Sev, je pense qu'il n'est pas méchant. Ou que s'il est aigri maintenant, à 35 ans, il ne l'était pas encore à 17. Dans le chapitre où Mcgo demande à Sev de s'occuper de Lily, c'est juste parce qu'il est là au moment où elle trouve que Lily a besoin de compagnie. Si Lily avait été toute seule, elle aurait sûrement demandé à Mélu (d'ailleurs mdr le jeu de mot bien pourri, j'aurais pas fait mieux !) ou à Rémus. Mais elle fait confiance à Severus. Après tout, c'est un élève sérieux et intelligent, donc elle suppose qu'il est capable de mettre ses rancœurs de côté dans les moments graves.  
Apparemment tu avais aimé l'idée des différents POV dans le chapitre « Pré-au-Lard », tu as donc du apprécié celui-ci ! Et oui tu peux reprendre l'idée, je ne pense pas être la première à avoir fait ça !  
Ah et tu demandes des nouvelles de Snape ! Il s'avère qu'entre temps il a changé de nom. Vu qu'il s'est sociabilisé et qu'il est très joueur, je voulais l'appeler Sirius. Mais bon « gros chien noir » pour un « petit chat noir » je trouvais ça moyen. Et puis j'aime Severus autant que Sirius alors… J'ai mélangé Severus+SiriusSévius. Beaucoup se foutent de moi en entendant le nom de mon chat mais je m'en fout ! Bref, Sévius va trèèèèèèèès bien, il grandit bien, joue bien, fais pas mal de bêtises et est très câlin. Je te filerai l'adresse de mon espace msn, y'a des photos de lui dedans !  
Pour en revenir à la fic, l'ancêtre de Lily est… Tu sauras pas lol. Mais c'est vrai que c'est pas très glorieux d'avoir Voldy dans sa famille ! D'un autre côté, il a fait des choses pas bien mais c'est un très grand sorcier. M'enfin…  
Pour ce qui est des strings et caleçons en tout genre : Je ne fais pas de fixation, c'est juste que les garçons à 17 ans sont très pipi-caca alors je m'adapte lol. Et non il n'y aura pas de nu intégral ! et non j'ai pas honte lol.  
Pour James/Lily, c'est pas gagné ! La preuve : ce qu'elle dit dans ce chapitre ! Pour le moment c'est Derek et rien que Derek !  
Pour le changement de corps : disons qu'ils n'ont pas réellement changé de corps. C'est plutôt une sorte de… d'hologramme qui fait que les gens voient Lily au lieu de James et vice versa. Donc James ne se retrouve pas avec un soutif, c'est pour ça qu'il ne le sent pas. C'est un peu compliqué je sais mais c'est fini lol. Comme tu peux le constater, ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le temps d'en apprendre plus sur l'autre… encore raté le James/Lily lol !  
Rémus/Aurore : tu trouves que ça avance toi ? Moi pas lol. Comme je l'ai dit à une autre revieweuse, Rémus a pas mal de choses à régler avec lui-même avant de se lancer dans une relation avec quelqu'un. Eh oui, il n'a jamais eu de copine ! Et je te rassure, Aurore n'est pas une loup-garette ni une brebis intelligente lol !  
En ce qui concerne le chapitre 10, je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir aimé le bonus et la scène de la douche ! (et oui j'ai oublié la petite phrase disant que c'est un hasard si y'a une ressemblance avec l'auteuse et ses barathons ). Et je n'ai pas coupé le délire, c'est juste un truc qui s'est annexé sur la fic, comme ça !  
Pour la fin du chapitre précédent, je ne pensais pas du tout faire une coupure à suspense comme vous êtes beaucoup à me le faire remarquer ! Pour moi il était clair qu'ils avaient réintégré leurs corps respectifs ! Encore désolée !  
Pour tes fics, je les lirai dès que j'aurai le temps (et retrouvé une connexion Internet !) car comme tu as du le deviner, je suis étudiante en dentaire et on a beaucoup de cours et de travail personnel. Sans compter les responsabilités que j'ai au sein de la promo !  
ZouX et encore merci d'avoir reviewé chaque chapitre (ou presque !). J'espère avoir répondu à tes questions (du moins celles auxquelles je peux répondre lol). Tu as eu la RAR la plus longue du monde mdr. Au prochain chapitre !

Aloooooors, votre avis?


	13. Chap 12 Questions sans réponse

Bonjour chers lecteurs!

Ceci n'est pas une hallucination! Le chapitre 12 est réellement là! **Pour plus d'infos quant à mon retard et l'avancée de mes fics, vous pouvez aller voir mon blog** (adresse dans ma bio). Vous comprendrez sûrement mieux pourquoi j'ai de moins en moins le temps d'écrire! Je le mets régulièrement à jour, pas seulement pour les fics, donc si ça vous intéresse allez y faire un tour! Vous pourrez y lire des écrits originaux (enfin un seul pour le moment) et savoir où en est mon projet humanitaire, comment vont les études, si je survis à mes allergies... Y'a même des recettes de cuisine lol! Je mettrai également** les réponses aux review des gens en anonyme sur ce blog**, mais si vous pouvez, laissez moi votre **adresse mail** que je vous remercie personnellement de vos messages qui me touchent beaucoup! Je les relis quand j'ai une baisse de moral!

Merci à **Ayako **de pour ses conseils afin d'améliorer ce chapitre! Il est effectivement mieux grâce à son aide!

**Résumé** des chapitres précédents: En gros dans le chapitre 11 nous suivions **Mélusine**, fraichement mariée et séquestrée en France par son cher Raymondin Lusignan; **Severus**, nouvellement intronisé Mangemort, et **Lily **qui s'ennuyait à mourir pendant ses vacances et se faisait du souci pour ses amis. Je vous rappelle qu'elle a perdu ses parents dans les premiers chapitres, qu'elle apprend à maîtriser son nouveau don de télépathie apparu pour ses 17 ans avec son amie Aurore et qu'on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'est ce fichu médaillon (non non je ne l'ai pas oublié!). On sait aussi que Lily sort avec un Pouffsouffle (Derek) que vous n'aimez pas (lol), qu'elle a eu de beaux cadeaux à son anniversaire (une cape repousse sorcier, un bracelet des sentiments, une photo, un grimoire de runes, et un prototype de la carte des maraudeurs). Je ne vois pas quoi ajouter à part "relisez les derniers chapitres, ça aide à se remettre dans le bain lol)

_Bonne lecture et encore désolée pour le retard!_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 - Questions sans réponses**

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir, Lily sortit précipitamment de sa chambre. Elle sauta au cou de son colocataire qui ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait.

- Severus j'espère que ça va ! Dit-elle tout en lui faisant manger des cheveux.

- D'abord bonjour. Ensuite je te prie de me lâcher, je n'aime pas vraiment le contact des autres humanidés. Enfin pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Répondit-il d'un ton froid où pointait l'étonnement.

- Eh bien tu es rentré chez toi et je sais que… enfin bref tu es là !

Lily relâcha son étreinte et recula d'un pas. Elle trouvait Severus… changé. Pas physiquement, en deux semaines cela semble difficile, mais dans sa façon de se tenir. Il n'était plus voûté comme auparavant. Ses yeux ne fuyaient plus, le jeune homme la regardait franchement. Ses mains ne cherchaient pas à se tordre mutuellement. En gros, Severus allait bien. Très bien même, et ce pour la première fois de sa scolarité. Du moins, c'était la première fois que Lily le trouvait aussi serein.

- Tu as l'air d'aller très bien !

- Je sais que je me répète mais pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Chez toi ça n'a pas l'air d'être très joyeux. Tu évites toujours de rentrer quand tu le peux et tu ne reviens jamais très en forme. Mais cette fois, tu es en bonne santé, c'est tout ce qui importe !

Severus, ahuri, ne sut quoi répondre. Quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui. De plus, ce quelqu'un était une _fille_! Et pas n'importe laquelle, _Lily Evans_! Mais il se reprit vite et une lueur inquiète passa dans son regard :

- Moi ça va très bien, mais toi Lily, comment vas-tu ?

Il l'avait saisie aux épaules sans s'en rendre compte.

- Il faut vraiment que tu fasses attention Lily. A tout le monde ! J'ai eu peur pour toi. Sincèrement.

- Euh merci Severus mais…

- Ecoute, il y a un traître ici. Mais c'est inutile que je te dise son nom tu ne me croirais pas. Promets moi de te méfier. De tout le monde. Sans exception.

- Euh… d'accord.

- Dis-le.

- Je te le promets.

- Bien, murmura Severus soulagé. Ca me rassure un peu. Severus sembla remarquer qu'il tenait Lily. Il la lâcha avec un sourire gêné. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, fuyant. Son regard s'arrêta sur le bracelet de Rémus et il demanda :

- C'est étrange il me semble avoir déjà vu ce bracelet sur quelqu'un d'autre mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de qui… Tiens il vient de changer de couleur… Il est jaune, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- De quoi ? Lily ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi parlait son homologue masculin.

- Le bracelet que tu portes au poignet gauche, répéta Severus en le désignant du menton.

- C'est un cadeau de Rémus. Je ne sais pas encore ce que signifient les couleurs, j'ai complètement oublié de regarder !

- Ah un cadeau de Rémus… Severus se renfrogna non sans quitter des yeux le-dit bracelet offert par le loup-garou. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- C'est marrant, maintenant il est vert !

- Peut-être parce que tu es à Serpentard ? va savoir… Severus sourit à cette remarque puis Lily sembla se souvenir de la conversation qu'ils avaient commencée et demanda :

- Mais explique-moi, je ne comprends pas tout… D'abord tu t'inquiètes pour moi, ensuite tu me dis qu'il y a un traître à Poudlard… Sans compter Mélu… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tous les changements qui interviennent en ce moment sont mauvais ?

- Parce que… Severus allait répondre machinalement une phrase cynique dont il avait le secret lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce que la Préfète-en-Chef lui avait dit :

- De quoi Mélu ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle est malade ?

Encore une fois, le visage du Serpentard exprimait l'appréhension. Lily s'assit devant la cheminée et fit signe à Severus d'en faire de même avant de commencer à parler :

- Tu n'es pas le seul à m'avoir écrit pendant les vacances. Mélusine aussi. Elle ne reviendra pas à Poudlard.

- Mais ses ASPIC ! Demanda-t-il surpris.

- C'est vraiment le cadet de mes soucis… Elle vient d'être majeure. Et de se marier avec Lusignan. C'était prévu pour cet été, je ne comprends pas.

Lily baissa les yeux. Elle sentait les larmes perler sur ses cils. Elle tenta de les retenir. Il ne fallait pas que Severus la voit ainsi…elle ne le voulait pas. Mais c'était si dur ! Pourquoi fallait-il que sa fierté de Gryffondor intervienne à ce moment- là ? Elle secoua sa longue chevelure rousse comme pour chasser ces sombres idées. Severus ne sembla pas s'être aperçu de son manège :

- Je pense que tu as raison de t'inquiéter. Commenta sombrement le génie des potions. Puis il ajouta :

- Lusignan est un Mangemort. Comme Lana Rouergue. Il hésita un instant et laissa sa phrase en suspend.

- Je le savais pour Lusignan et m'en doutais pour Rouergue. Mais il ne va pas tuer Mélu non ? Le questionna Lily au bord des larmes.

- En théorie il l'a épousée pour qu'elle lui donne plein de petits Sang-Purs, répliqua sarcastiquement Severus à Lily. Mais ce mariage précipité ne me dit rien de bon. Une grimace de douleur crispa brusquement son visage. Il se plia en deux, tenant son bras gauche, qu'il avait ramené près de son ventre, de son bras droit

- Severus ? Severus ? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Où as-tu mal? Mais réponds-moi par Merlin ! S'énerva Lily. Montre-moi !

- Non c'est bon laisse-moi, ce n'est rien de grave. J'ai mal au ventre, je vais aller me coucher et ça ira mieux demain.

Severus se redressa, les bras sur le ventre, le gauche bien plaqué, et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre en titubant.

- Tu es blessé ? Je peux t'aider, je connais des formules, mais laisse-toi faire s'il te plait Severus !

Lily saisit les bras de Severus et les écarta de son ventre. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri de douleur et tomba à genoux tout en essayant d'enlever ses bras des mains de Lily.

- C'est au bras que tu as mal, pas au ventre, montre-moi, sois raisonnable.

- Tu ne dois pas… savoir… déçue… Marmonna Severus avant de s'évanouir, en sueur.

* * *

Lorsque Lily quitta les quartiers des Préfets-en-chef afin de faire sa ronde, trois questions flottaient dans son esprit : Qu'avait eu Severus ? Il n'avait pas de blessure apparente mais sa crise avait été bien réelle et maintenant il était exténué et ne semblait pas en état de quitter son lit avant le lendemain. 

Ensuite, Lily se demandait qui pouvait bien être le traître dont Severus lui avait parlé. Elle avait essayé de sonder son esprit afin de le savoir, ce qui nous amenait à la troisième question : pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à user de son pouvoir de télépathie sur Severus ? Maintenant elle arrivait presque parfaitement à diriger ce pouvoir ou à l'occulter lorsqu'elle n'en n'avait pas besoin, mais c'est comme s'il ne fonctionnait plus…

Ses trois quarts d'heure de ronde lui permirent de réfléchir mais pas de résoudre ces trois énigmes. Avant de se coucher, elle vérifia que Severus allait bien.

N'arrivant pas à dormir, elle se décida à regarder le parchemin qui accompagnait son bracelet. Il y était écrit :

« _Reflète les sentiments des gens autour de vous, pas les vôtres. Ne se trompe jamais !_ _Afin de mieux comprendre votre entourage, n'hésitez pas à vous servir de l'échelle de couleur inscrite au dos de ce parchemin_ ».

Lily retourna la « notice » et lut :

« _Les sentiments ont de nombreuses nuances que les couleurs tenteront de vous retransmettre. Par exemple, le rouge est le signe de l'amour. Le rose sera donc l'amitié. Cependant, le orange est lié à la trahison mais le jaune à la loyauté ! Il en est de même pour toutes les autres couleurs. Ci-dessous vous trouverez les sept couleurs principales ainsi que leurs correspondances :_

_Violet – La rancœur_

_Rouge – L'amour_

_Noir – La haine_

_Orange – La trahison_

_Marron – L'envie_

_Bleu – La tristesse _

_Vert – La jalousie »_

La tête d'un moustachu aux grosses joues roses et à la mine réjouie apparut sur le document, faisant sursauter Lily. Il la prévint : _« Attention, n'oubliez pas que les sentiments ressentis par vos interlocuteurs ne sont pas forcément pour vous, alors, pas de précipitation en cas de bracelet rouge ! _», lui lança un clin d'œil et disparut.

La jeune fille repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Severus au sujet de ce bracelet. Jaune… la loyauté… Mais était-ce bien envers elle-même ? Et vert, la jalousie… Pourquoi Merlin Severus serait-il jaloux ?

Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, préoccupée par le sort de Mélusine et le mal qui semblait toucher Severus, mais également impatiente de revoir ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas revus depuis quinze jours.

* * *

Lily se réveilla très tôt ce matin-là. Elle en profita pour traîner un peu au lit. Au bout d'une demie-heure elle prit son courage à deux mains et se leva afin de prendre un bain. Au moins, à cette heure-ci, elle ne risquait pas d'être dérangée ! Cependant, avant de sortir de la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chefs, elle se ravisa et se dirigea vers la chambre de Severus. Elle voulait tout de même s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Ou, du moins, mieux que la veille. 

Elle poussa donc la porte silencieusement et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle commença à distinguer le mobilier, elle s'approcha du lit de Severus à pas de loup et tendit l'oreille. La respiration profonde et régulière de son camarade la rassura. Elle s'approcha plus près de la couche du Serpentard. Déjà ses yeux voyaient les traits de Severus. Il semblait détendu mais parfois un tic déformait le coin de sa bouche, comme s'il faisait un mauvais rêve. Toujours silencieusement, elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et tendit la main vers son front afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait plus de fièvre. Au moment où ses doigts allaient entrer en contact avec le front du brun, celui-ci grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna, le bras gauche sur la couverture. Une sorte de trace noire attira l'attention de la jeune fille mais le bras disparut aussitôt sous les draps. Elle décida de partir afin de ne pas réveiller Severus tout en se demandant ce qu'était cette trace. Un tatouage ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Severus… Un bleu ? Après tout elle était quasiment certaine que son père le battait… Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vu la veille ? Un sortilège d'illusion était sûrement la réponse à cette dernière question. Lily soupira. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait rien vu. Une trace sombre dans la pénombre n'était pas vraiment une preuve de maltraitance. Elle vérifierait plus tard mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que, une fois réveillé, si Severus avait vraiment un bleu sur le bras, il pouvait sans problème le dissimuler à l'aide d'un sort. Lily chassa cette pensée d'un mouvement de la tête. Si Severus ne voulait pas lui parler de ses problèmes elle n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient amis… Elle soupira à nouveau, prononça le mot de passe de la salle de bain des Préfets-en-Chefs (Groiiiink) et entra dans la salle d'eau.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Severus sentit une présence dans sa chambre. Ca ne pouvait être que Lily. Ne voulant répondre à ses questions, il fit semblant d'être encore endormi. Il sentait qu'elle l'observait. Il se tourna donc, gêné. Il réalisa dans la seconde qui suivit que son bras était à l'air libre et le cacha sous les draps. Lily ne devait pas savoir…

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Lily fut surprise d'entendre le bruit de l'eau que l'on remue, comme si quelqu'un prenait un bain. Bon d'accord elle était dans une salle d'eau mais il était seulement cinq heures du matin ! Elle posa ses affaires sur la chaise à côté de la porte et avança afin de voir la baignoire (qui avait plus la taille d'une mini piscine, il faut bien l'avouer). Et son occupant. Car c'était un garçon.

- Rémus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Lily à la fois ravie de revoir son meilleur ami et étonnée qu'il soit déjà levé.

Rémus, écarlate, se rassit dans la baignoire, priant Merlin que la plaque de mousse rose à sa gauche dériverait vers lui. Les mains sous l'eau, tentant désespérément de cacher son intimité, le loup-garou balbutia :

- Euh, salut.

Tous deux se regardèrent, gênés, puis éclatèrent de rire. Lily brisa le silence :

- Bon euh je reviendrai quand tu auras fini, prends ton temps.

- Non c'est bon j'ai fini ! Laisse-moi cinq minutes !

Lily se tourna le temps que le maraudeur se rince et s'habille. Ce dernier, encore gêné, marmonna un léger « à tout à l'heure » en se dirigeant vers la porte. Lily l'attrapa par le bras :

- Non Rém', reste, s'il te plait, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose…

Rémus acquiesça.

- Tu peux te tourner le temps que j'entre dans la baignoire ?

Le loup-garou vira au vermillon tout en obtempérant. Il attendit l'accord de Lily pour se retourner, prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de la baignoire. Il n'osait plus parler.

- Reprends-toi Rémus !

- Désolé… murmura piteusement le jeune homme.

Lily sourit devant l'air gauche de son ami puis son visage s'assombrit. Rémus comprit que ce dont elle voulait absolument lui parler était sérieux. Il l'écouta tandis qu'elle prenait son bain.

Tous deux sursautèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Severus s'arrêta net dans l'entrée. Rémus Lupin était assis près de la baignoire et le regardait presque avec indifférence. Les mots « Rémus Lupin » et « la baignoire réservée aux Préfets-en-Chef » n'allaient visiblement pas du tout ensemble. Severus se demandait comment il avait eu le mot de passe. Il allait envoyer une remarque dont il avait le secret à Rémus mais il venait de découvrir la scène entière et elle le laissait sans voix. Lily Evans nue dans l'eau parlait à ce Gryffondor de malheur qui visiblement sortait tout juste du bain. C'est seulement maintenant qu'il remarquait que ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés. Severus serra les poings et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Lily soupira. Il ne manquait plus que ça… Elle avait assez de problèmes avec Severus. Mais pour le moment il n'était pas sa priorité. Elle reprit le fil de sa conversation avec Rémus, comme si personne ne les avait interrompus.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

- Alors Mélusine et mariée à Lusignan ? La pauvre…

- Surtout qu'apparemment il est Mangemort ! répliqua Lily en se rhabillant derrière le paravent.

- J'ai entendu parler des Mangemort… Il parait que ce sont des sorciers à la botte de tu-sais-qui et qu'ils sont prêts à tout… qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ma Lilou ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir… Peut-être que les autres auront une idée ?

- On verra avec eux. En attendant, méfie-toi de Severus. C'est louche qu'il sache qui est Mangemort…

- Je pense que si on laisse traîner ses oreilles du côté de Serpentard on peut avoir beaucoup d'informations de ce type. Et puis ils ne doivent pas s'en cacher entre eux !

- Oui mais on ne sait jamais… Et ce traître ? Il t'a dit qui c'était ?

- Non…

- Alors fais encore plus attention et essaye de rester avec nous, au moins tu peux nous faire confiance.

- Je suis une grande fille Rémus !

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire mais en ce moment une grande fille est plus en sécurité avec ses amis que seule, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si…

- Allez on va prendre le petit-déjeuner ! conclut Rémus en passant un bras rassurant au-dessus des épaules de Lily.

* * *

Le premier repas de la journée permit à Rémus de résumer aux Maraudeurs et à Aurore ce que lui avait raconté Lily. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de commencer à chercher une solution ensemble mais avaient tous les éléments en main afin d'y réfléchir. Lily put également prévoir avec Aurore leur prochain entraînement lui permettant de maîtriser son don de télépathie. Elle avait hâte de demander à son amie pourquoi l'esprit de Severus lui était imperméable. Elles fixèrent leur rendez-vous à 17 heures dans les jardins de Poudlard, autant profiter des derniers rayons de soleil ! En attendant, il était l'heure d'aller en botanique. La majorité des élèves avait déjà quitté la grande salle et les Gryffondor ne voulaient pas être en retard le premier jour. 

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Le chignon du professeur Li-Ann était comme d'habitude parfait. Tout en elle respirait le contrôle de soi et des éléments. Les élèves s'assirent en silence, comme hypnotisés par leur professeur de botanique.

- Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons soigner les plantes carnivores. Vous vous doutez qu'après deux semaines de vacances il y a du travail ! Vous devrez donc, à l'aide d'un simple sécateur pour le moment –je ne veux pas que vous vous arrachiez mutuellement des bras avec des sorts de soin-, élaguer ces plantes. Comme vous pouvez le constater elles ont beaucoup grandi mais seraient bien plus grandes si elles n'avaient pas ces vieilles feuilles qui les gênaient.

- Comme si elles avaient besoin de grandir… murmura sarcastiquement James en toisant les 3 mètres 50 de végétal se tenant à sa droite. Peter se contenta de frissonner en guise de réponse.

- Vous couperez donc les feuilles jaunies à leur base. Evitez de tailler les feuilles nécessaires à la plante sinon elles risquent de s'énerver !

- Euh comment on les reconnaît, les feuilles nécessaires à la plante ? demanda un Serpentard d'une voix qui se voulait assurée mais qui tremblait légèrement.

- Ce sont les feuilles les plus brillantes. Quand vous les regarderez de plus près, vous verrez qu'elles sont pleines de vie. Un peu comme les plantes qu'ont les moldus chez eux. Une plante en bonne santé est une plante avec des feuilles luisantes, de taille conséquente mais pas trop grosses non plus. Vous verrez la différence avec les feuilles à enlever. Ceci répond-il à votre question ?

Le Serpentard acquiesça et les travaux pratiques débutèrent. Lily sursauta quand Raymondin Lusignan pénétra dans la serre n°7. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir. Elle guetta Mélusine mais la porte se referma sur le Serpentard. Il s'excusa pour son retard et prit place auprès de Lana Rouergue, la jeune fille qui avait menacé Lily dans un couloir. Lily soupira et se concentra sur les 2 mètres 80 que représentait son _Heliamphora Nutans _du Vénézuela. Peter battit son record : il hurla après seulement 8 secondes et 12 dixièmes passées en tête-à-tête avec sa plante. Madame Li-Ann n'eut même pas besoin de demander à Lily de l'accompagner chez Madame Pomfresh.

- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas plus attention Peter ? Tu sais bien que ces plantes sont dangereuses… le sermonna Lily dans les escaliers.

- Mais elles me font tellement peur que je tremble et du coup… Là c'est pas la plante qui m'a attaqué, c'est moi qui me suis coupé avec le sécateur… tenta de se défendre l'adolescent.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, laissa Peter à l'infirmerie et repartit vers les serres. Elle crut reconnaître Derek à l'orée de la forêt interdite mais n'en était pas sûre. _Tu aurais voulu qu'il vienne te dire bonjour ce matin…_ lui chuchota sa conscience. _Non il avait l'air très occupé à discuter avec Diggory. Je ne suis pas le centre de son monde ! _répliqua-t-elle pour se convaincre. _Peut-être mais tu es vexée parce qu'il a le temps de se promener mais pas de venir te parler même deux secondes_, continua la voix insidieusement. Lily secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées parasites et entra dans la serre.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

C'est recouverts de terre et d'égratignures que Rémus et Lily allèrent suivre leur cours d'arithmancie. Cette dernière voulait exprimait toute l'indignation qu'elle avait envers Lusignan mais il les suivait de peu et elle n'osait pas faire sortir ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Elle rumina donc sa rage pendant tout le cours et n'écouta pas grand-chose aux explications de Madame Percent. A vrai dire, elle était à des millions d'années lumières de l'utilisation de l'arithmancie en astronomie, c'est le cas de le dire. Si au moins l'arithmancie pouvait l'aider à trouver Mélusine et à la sortir de là… Elle avait beau se creuser la tête elle ne voyait aucune solution pour le moment et ça la mettait dans une rage folle ! Rémus voyait que l'esprit de Lily était ailleurs mais il n'avait pour le moment aucun moyen de l'aider. Il se contenta donc de noter consciencieusement le cours afin de le prêter à sa meilleure amie plus tard.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

A peine sortie de la salle de cours, Lily explosa :

- Mais Rémus on doit faire quelque chose, et vite !

- Je sais Lilou mais je ne vois pas quoi… Et si nous allions prévenir les professeur Dumbledore ? Lui saura sûrement quoi faire…

- Mais Mélu est majeure ! Je ne vois pas comment Dumbledore pourrait régler ça d'un point de vue de Directeur !

- Lily ? les interrompit une voix masculine

- Je parle de quelque chose d'important ! répliqua Lily au bord des larmes. Tu me … Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase quand elle vit qui l'avait interrompue.

- Oh excuse moi Derek… Je…

Derek salua Rémus d'un signe de tête et invita Lily à pique-niquer à la volière. Elle accepta lorsque Rémus lui fit les gros yeux. Après tout, changer d'air ne pourrait pas être mauvais. Elle suivit donc Derek mais ne quitta Rémus du regard qu'au bout du couloir.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Une couverture était étendue sur le sol de la volière. Un panier débordant de victuailles était posé en son centre. Derek s'excusa :

- Tu sais les elfes de maison… Ils ont toujours peur qu'on manque de nourriture… On ira leur rapporter les restes !

Lorsque Lily vit la tulipe posée sur le bord de la fenêtre, elle craqua. Ce simple petit bonheur lui remontait le moral. Elle qui s'était tant inquiétée depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre de Mélusine avait enfin une occasion de se détendre et de sentir qu'on pensait à elle. Elle s'abandonna quelques secondes dans les bras de Derek puis sécha ses larmes.

- Alors, on se le fait ce pique-nique ?

Derek sourit devant la volonté de Lily. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la couverture et entreprit de la servir. Lily, devant la demande insistante de Derek finit par lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas. Elle lui raconta le mariage forcé de Mélusine avec Lusignan, le fait qu'elle ne viendrait plus à Poudlard, le rôle de son « mari » auprès de Voldemort. Elle expliqua ce qu'étaient les Mangemorts devant l'ignorance de Derek et termina par lui parler du traître. Derek, dubitatif, lui demanda qui elle soupçonnait. Lily ne sut que répondre. Le Pouffsouffle enchaîna :

- Si c'est vraiment quelqu'un de proche, tu devrais te méfier de Black… Après tout c'est un Black. Il a peut-être infiltré les Gryffondor dès le début… Et puis ton amie, Aurore, on ne sait rien d'elle. Elle a beau être discrète, elle s'est déjà montrée violente…

Lily éclata de rire devant ses suspicions :

- Mais dans ce cas je devrais presque me méfier de moi-même ! Arrête d'être paranoïaque… Et si c'était vraiment quelqu'un de mon entourage proche, Peter pourrait aussi être considéré comme louche. Il est tellement différent des trois autres… Il parle peu mais observe beaucoup ! Sans compter tous les Serpentard de septième année qui m'en veulent ! Je ne sais pas ce que je leur ai fait mais bon…

- En parlant de Serpentard, pourquoi pas Severus ?

- Il ne m'aurait pas avertie qu'il y avait un traître si c'était lui, tu ne crois pas ?

- C'est justement une bonne couverture ! Tu ne t'en méfies pas alors que c'est un Serpentard, qu'il te déteste et que vous vivez ensemble !

- On ne se déteste pas du tout ! On est presque amis !

- C'est encore plus étrange non ? Comme par hasard vous devenez amis, vous vous rapprochez…

- Oh arrête je vais avoir peur et vais finir cloîtrée chez moi si tu continues !

- Je viendrai te protéger, conclut Derek en enlaçant Lily.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Lily se rendit aux cours de l'après-midi. Passer un peu de temps avec Derek l'avait détendue et l'avait fait relativiser sur cette histoire de traître. Elle était bien entourée et n'avait rien à craindre. Surtout à Poudlard ! Elle réussit brillamment son association de sortilèges avec Rémus et Aurore durant le cours du professeur Flitwick. Tous trois formèrent ensemble le plus puissant bouclier de la salle, ce qui fit gagner 10 points à Gryffondor.

Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques qui suivit était tout aussi agréable pour Lily. Krishna –avec qui elle était en binôme- et elle avaient eu optimal à leur compte-rendu sur les sirènes. Les talents de dessinatrice de Krishna associés à ceux de Lily avaient permis à Gryffondor de gagner encore 10 points. Derek félicita silencieusement Lily ce qui l'a fit rougir de plaisir. James fit la tête durant toute la suite du cours, même Sirius n'arrivait pas à le dérider. Les élèves furent passionnés pas le cours du professeur Brulepot. Etudier des créatures de classe IV était encore plus intéressant que les licornes. Beaucoup des élèves réunis s'indignaient que ces êtres ne soient considérés que comme des créatures alors qu'elles pensaient, parlaient leur propre langue, érigeaient des villes et subvenaient à leurs besoins sans l'aide de l'homme. Le professeur leur expliqua que souvent les créatures n'en avaient cure car pour elles les hommes n'avaient pas la suprématie qu'ils s'autoproclamaient et que, par là même, leur classement ne valait rien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de baguettes magiques car chaque espèce de classe IV avait sa propre façon de pratiquer la magie, de lire l'avenir et de vivre, tout simplement. Le professeur Brulepot conclut ses explications par l'énoncé d'un devoir. Les élèves devaient trouver des éléments sur les naïades, les ondines et toutes les créatures de l'eau, réelles ou imaginaires. Ce devoir devait également leur apprendre à chercher dans les livres moldus, ce qui valorisa les enfants nés dans ces familles. Les élèves étaient très enthousiastes quant à l'idée d'étudier des créatures de classe aussi élevée et appartenant aux quatre éléments. Ils commençaient par l'eau et avaient tous hâte d'en être aux créatures du feu. D'autant que seuls les élèves ayant plus de E à leur devoir pourraient rencontrer les prochaines créatures et discuter avec elles, dans la mesure du possible bien entendu. Les autres se contenteraient de regarder de loin la rencontre et d'étudier les comptes-rendus de leurs camarades.

C'est donc bavardant avec d'autres septième année que Lily rejoignit ses appartements, détendue. Elle laissa les Gryffondor devant la tour et prit le chemin de son dortoir. Cependant elle se figea en entrant dans la salle commune : Severus se disputait avec Rouergue. Ils se turent aussitôt Lily dans la pièce. Cette dernière feignit l'ignorance et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Et si finalement Derek avait raison ? Si Severus était le traître ? Mais il n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec Lana, c'était peut-être elle la traîtresse ? Et lui son complice ? Ca ne collait pas, ils étaient en train de se disputer… Lily se souvint des couleurs qu'avait pris son bracelet : jaune pour la loyauté mais envers qui ? Les Mangemort n'étaient-ils pas loyaux envers Voldemort ? Puis vert …

Elle devait savoir ! La porte d'entrée avait claqué. Rouergue était sûrement partie, mais Severus ? Elle sortit de sa chambre. Personne. Lily inspira profondément et frappa à la porte de Severus. Il l'autorisa à entrer d'une voix forte et sûre de lui. Lily fut décontenancée de voir Severus assis sur son lit, l'air gêné. Le contraste avec sa voix était fort. Elle se reprit et put enfin lui poser toutes les questions qui le taraudaient :

- Pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi le traître ? Après tout tu es à Serpentard, tu as l'air assez au courant de ce qu'il se passe du côté des Mangemort et tu discutes avec Rouergue dans NOS appartements !

- Je suppose que si je te dis que je t'ai prévenue pour le traître tu me diras que tout est calculé ? répliqua Severus d'un air moqueur en se levant pour ranger ses affaires de cours.

Lily, surprise devant son manque de défense changea de sujet :

- D'après mes bracelets, tu étais jaloux tout à l'heure ! C'est la signification du vert.

- Tes bracelets ? Laisse-moi rire ! répliqua Severus avec un rire sans joie. Maintenant ils se faisaient face. Severus reprit, tentant de maîtriser sa colère :

- Ca ne veut pas dire grand-chose ! Et quand bien même ils seraient efficaces, si j'étais jaloux de qui ce serait ? Potter ? Lupin ? Après tout, tu es bien partie pour avoir un sacré tableau de chasse du côté des septième année ! se moqua le Serpentard.

Lily le gifla puis resta bouche-bée. Elle venait de frapper Severus. Celui se tint la joue quelques secondes puis reprit, d'un ton plus haineux encore :

- Tu voulais peut-être parler de ton Pouffsouffle en fait? Si j'étais jaloux de Derek, c'est plutôt lui qui devrait se méfier non ?

- Ce sont des menaces ? demanda Lily dont la voix tremblait.

- J'essaye juste d'être rationnel, Lily. Tu sais, tous les Serpentard ne sont pas mauvais. Il avait lâché cette phrase presque avec dégoût. En tout cas, il semblait déçu de l'attitude de la Gryffondor.

Lily embraya à nouveau sur une autre question :

- Pourquoi tu discutais avec Rouergue ?

- Parce qu'elle s'est mise dans le pétrin avec McGonagall, comme d'habitude, et qu'elle veut que je l'aide. Je suis Préfet-en-Chef au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué…

Le ton monta d'un cran :

- Je te supporte tous les jours alors bien sûr que j'ai remarqué ! Mais pourquoi est-elle venue te voir toi, ici ? C'était si urgent ? Et pourquoi pas la préfète ou le préfet de Serpentard ?

- Parce qu'ils ne sont pas assez qualifiés et que je suis dans la même classe que Lana. Depuis sept ans. Ca me semble suffisant comme réponse. L'interrogatoire est fini ? ajouta froidement Severus, visiblement meurtri par les questions de Lily. Je peux me retirer ? Tu veux peut-être que je déménage ? On ne sait jamais… Je pourrais profiter de ton sommeil pour t'étrangler… D'un autre côté, vu ton état psychologique instable, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait avoir peur de toi ! complèta Severus.

Lily tenta encore une fois de capter les pensées de son homologue mais elle échoua. Elle soupira en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Elle était fatiguée de ces histoires et ne savait que croire. Elle s'excusa d'être aussi paranoïaque mais expliqua à Severus que depuis la mort de ses parents elle avait de bonnes raisons de l'être. Et d'être à bout. Elle se leva, et rejoignit Aurore à l'orée de la forêt interdite, laissant Severus debout au milieu de sa chambre.

* * *

Aurore n'était pas seule. Rémus et elle discutaient, assis sur un tronc d'arbre. Lorsque Lily arriva, Rémus fit mine de partir, les joues rosées, mais les filles l'assurèrent qu'il pouvait rester. Il se tint légèrement à l'écart d'elle afin de ne pas les déranger. 

Lily questionna Aurore avant de débuter leur entraînement :

- Ce matin j'ai voulu sonder l'esprit de Severus, mais je n'ai pas pu… Il y avait comme une barrière invisible qui m'empêchait de pénétrer ses pensées… tout à l'heure encore…Comment ça se fait ?

- Occlumancie.

- Pardon ?

Aurore expliqua :

- L'occlumancie est le contraire de la legilimancie. C'est l'art d'empêcher toute intrusion dans son esprit. Les meilleurs occlumens arrivent même à trier ce qui est visible du legilimens, de ce qui ne l'est pas. Mais c'est une technique très difficile à maîtriser… Je ne comprends pas comment un septième année parviendrait à la maîtriser tout le temps… A moins qu'il sache que tu sais lire les pensées. Ou bien qu'à la moindre discussion avec quelqu'un il ferme son esprit automatiquement… C'est étrange.

- Mais pourtant je ne fais pas de legilimancie!

- Avoir la faculté de lire dans les pensées est un don encore plus précieux que la legilimancie. En effet tu ne te contentes pas de capter des images, des souvenirs, tu captes l'essence même des pensées des gens. Il est donc beaucoup plus difficile de résister à ce don qu'à un legilimens. Aurore marqua une pause puis ajouta : Rogue est décidément surprenant sur beaucoup de points…

- Et je pourrai apprendre l'occlumancie ?

- On verra quand tu maîtriseras parfaitement ton don. Ca pourrait en effet t'être utile… Surtout que si Severus sait se servir de l'occlumancie, il y a de fortes chances qu'il sache faire le contraire… Et c'est là que ça devient dangereux…

- Et… Lily hésita mais posa tout de même la question qu'elle avait en tête : On peut lire les pensées jusqu'à quelle distance ?

- Si ta question est « peut-on lire les pensée de Mélusine qui est France », alors la réponse est non, je suis désolée…

Lily, dépitée, demanda à nouveau :

- Et toi qui as l'air de maîtriser les runes, tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait trouver un moyen de localiser Mélu par ce biais ? Ou par une autre formule ?...

Le visage d'Aurore se ferma :

- Je ne connais pas de procédé sans danger. Le seul qui me vient à l'esprit et de se faire aider par des invocations mais certaines sont démoniaques et pourraient nous mener dans le pétrin… Et je sais de quoi je parle. Je vais réfléchir à un autre moyen de trouver l'endroit où elle se trouve mais je ne te promets rien.

Aurore, soucieuse, se tourna vers Rémus et lui sourit. Elle lui demanda d'un ton léger, coupant court aux questions de Lily :

- Tu veux bien servir de cobaye pour Lily s'il te plait ? Vous vous connaissez bien je suppose que tu n'as rien à lui cacher !

Pour la quinzième fois de la journée, notre loup-garou préféré pris une teinte cerise qui ravit Lily. Cependant il accepta et se concentra.

- T'es prêt Rém' ?

- C'est bon Lilou !

Une foule de pensées étrangères à elle-même envahirent Lily. Elle se concentra un peu plus et parvint à trier un peu ce que pensait le loup-garou. C'était assez confus, un peu comme si la bête en lui essayait de protéger Rémus. Elle avait presque mal lorsqu'elle voulait accéder à des pensées plus enfouies. Elle arrêta et regarda Aurore, dubitative.

- Alors ? demanda craintivement Rémus.

- Je ne sais pas trop… Mais il y a une dualité dans tes pensées qui est assez… effrayante. Je veux dire…

Mais, avisant Aurore, Lily ne continua pas.

- Lily, je sais que Rémus est un loup-garou. Depuis le début. Toi aussi tu as senti que ses pensées n'étaient pas organisées comme un humain à part entière.

Aurore, rassurante, se retourna vers Rémus :

- Je ne veux pas dire par là que tu n'es pas humain, on se comprend ! Et puis je te promets que je n'ai pas lu tes pensées depuis la première année… J'étais déjà tellement honteuse de découvrir ton secret…

- Je vais vous laisser tous les deux peut-être ? proposa Lily. Apparemment tu as des choses à dire à Aurore, Rém' ! ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Alors que Lily s'éloignait, Aurore l'interpella :

- Tu as déjà sondé Derek ?

- Non ! répliqua la Préfète-en-Chef, choquée.

- Tu devrais peut-être…

Lily s'arrêta, surprise :

- Tu sais des choses que je devrais savoir ?

- Je disais ça comme ça… Par les temps qui courent mieux vaut être sûr de ses fréquentations…

- Ah… d'accord, j'essaierai ! Bonne fin d'après-midi tous les deux !

Lily rentra au château, suivie de près par un renard qu'Aurore remarqua. Ce qui la mis de très mauvaise humeur. Elle laissa Rémus sans aucune explication et courut vers le château, en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire repérer de l'animal.

Rémus soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. Allait-il réussir à le lui avouer un jour ?

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Lily était en train de lire dans son lit lorsqu'un hibou frappa au carreau. Il lui tendit un parchemin et repartit aussitôt. La jeune fille, intriguée, déroula la lettre. Elle venait de Derek. Il voulait qu'elle le rejoigne sur la tour d'astronomie. Lily regarda l'heure : il était minuit passé. Les conseils d'Aurore lui revinrent en mémoire. Peut-être que rejoindre Derek en pleine nuit sur la plus haute tour du château n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça… Elle décida tout de même d'y aller, mais auparavant griffonna un mot qu'elle fixa sur la porte de son colocataire, au cas où… Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais comme ça au moins une personne savait où et avec qui elle était.

Lily enfila une chaude cape et sortit en silence du dortoir.

* * *

Je trouve que ce chapitre n'est pas terrible mais là je ne peux pas faire mieux... J'ai un peu honte de vous livrer ça après 6 mois d'attente mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas ou au contraire ce qui vous a plu par review!

Je vous aimeuuuuuh!

**Nyctalope, anciennement Chimgrid**


End file.
